Force Bond 2 - Menace
by NoraHalliwell
Summary: Luke emménage avec un Seigneur Sith isolé et lunatique, qui est aussi son père, nouvellement trouvé. Vador a son propre lot de défis à surmonter, alors qu'il bataille à se faire à sa paternité.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 – Félicitations

Le lieutenant Lev Dorany ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander commet il en était arrivé là, au boulot qui était très probablement le moins convoité de toute la galaxie. C'était une chose qu'il se demandait la plupart des matins, mais aujourd'hui, c'était particulièrement déprimant.

Quand il s'était en engagé dans la Flotte Impériale comme jeune cadet enthousiaste, il y avait de cela sept ans, il rêvait de passer ses journées à voir toutes les merveilles et à saisir toutes les opportunités que la galaxie avait à offrir. Conformément à ce que promettaient les affiches de recrutements.

On ne lui avait pas dit qu'il existait une faible probabilité qu'il ait à gérer quotidiennement un Seigneur Sith lunatique. Ils n'avaient pas non plus mentionner que la proximité d'un Seigneur Sith rendait votre attestation d'assurance vie nulle et non avenue. Quelques mois plus tôt, il avait découvert qu'il n'était plus retenu pour le programme de retraite de l'armée. Apparemment, selon la lettre courtoise qu'il avait reçue du département des affaires internes, ce serait du gâchis de se séparer d'un agent tel que lui.

Toujours bon à savoir.

Enfin, il devait regarder le bon coté des choses. Après avoir perdu sa place dans les petits papiers de ses supérieurs et avoir été muté à ce poste, ils avaient été ravi de lui expliquer qu'il n'allait pas durer deux mois. Et pourtant, le voilà, un an plus tard et toujours en vie.

Seulement trois autres assistants personnels avaient véritablement été étranglés à mort depuis son arrivée – et pas un par semaine, comme le suggéraient les rumeurs. Et en fait, le Seigneur Vador pouvait se révéler assez courtois à l'occasion. Un de ces jours, il pourrait même finir par retenir son nom.

Lev fit une halte devant la salle de conférence et ajusta son uniforme déjà immaculé. Il avait un message à transmettre. Personne d'autre n'avait été assez courageux pour s'y risquer, et il s'était bêtement prêté volontaire. Le dernier assistant qui avait essayé de parler au Seigneur Vador s'était vu expliquer en des termes très clairs qu'il devait être laissé seul. Mais les conséquences de ne pas transmettre immédiatement un message important pouvaient être pires que celles résultant de déranger un Seigneur Sith désireux de rester seul.

Les portes s'ouvrir en coulissant avec un sifflement soudain et sonore et Vador en sortit majestueusement.

-Mon Seigneur ? Tenta Lev

Vador se tourna pour lui faire face. C'était bon signe, au moins. Il n'avait pas passé son chemin sans lui prêter la moindre attention, ou pire, essayé de l'étrangler.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Lev s'éclaircit la gorge.

-L'un des assistants du Sénateur Lerrod est passé ce matin. Il a laissé ceci.

Lev leva une speeder T-16 miniature et un sac effiloché rempli de vêtements.

Au grand étonnement de Lev, Vador se précipita immédiatement pour se saisir du jouet. Il commença à le tourner et le retourner dans ses mains gantées, l'examinant.

-Je ne sais pas si cela aura un sens pour vous, monsieur, poursuivit Lev, mais il a dit qu'il s'agissait des possessions d'un garçon dénommé Luke. Il a également dit que le Sénateur avait essayé de les emmener à l'hôpital mais que les gardes que vous avez postés là-bas lui ont refusé le passage.

Vador continuait d'étudier la figurine, sans réagir. Cela intrigua Lev. Le Seigneur Noir avait été d'étrange humeur depuis son retour de la soirée du Sénateur Lerrod, il y avait de cela deux jours. Il avait annulé tous ses rendez-vous et s'était terré dans ses appartements privés, sans communiquer avec quiconque pendant des heures. Lev soupçonna qu'il était la première personne à parler à Vador depuis cette nuit-là. Quoi qu'il ce fut passé, cela avait profondément affecté le Seigneur Noir.

Vador leva les yeux, semblant s'apercevoir de la présence de Lev comme s'il l'avait oubliée.

-Très bien. Envoyez un message au sénateur Lerrod.

Vador s'interrompit puis poursuivit.

-Dites lui que s'il s'approche à nouveau du garçon, je le taillerais en pièces et accrocherais ses restes à son tableau de campagne devant le sénat.

Lev déglutit.

-Oui, mon Seigneur.

Lev se détourna pour partir, avant de se souvenir d'une dernière chose.

-Oh, et nous avons reçu des appels incessants de la directrice du département des Services Familiaux Impériaux. Elle veut vous rencontrer immédiatement. Nous lui avons répété que vous ne receviez personne en ce moment mais elle se montre très insistante, monsieur.

-Que veut-elle ?

-Elle dit que c'est une affaire privée, monsieur, dit prudemment Lev.

Il suspectait que cela avait un lien avec le garçon en question, mais c'était les affaires de Vador et il n'avait pas à spéculer.

-Si il y a un créneau de libre dans mon agenda la semaine prochaine, arranger une rencontre alors.

-Oui, mon Seigneur, dit Lev. Que dois-je faire de ce sac de... ?

Vador tendit simplement la main, et Lev le lui remit avec reconnaissance. Qui que soit le garçon, il avait vraiment besoin de nouveaux vêtements.

* * *

Vador jeta les affaires de Luke dans un coin alors qu'il pénétrait dans sa chambre de méditation. Son travail s'amassait, mais il était inutile d''essayer ou de faire quoi que ce soit alors que les mots continuaient de résonner dans son esprit. _Il est ton fils... il est ton fils... il est..._

Tant de questions. Comment était-ce possible ? Quand avait eu lieu la naissance ? Où avait été le garçon pendant ces douze dernières années, et quel rôle Obi Wan avait-il joué dans ce puzzle ? _Il est ton fils..._

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi idiot de sa vie qu'au moment où Obi Wan avait prononcé ces mots. Le garçon avait été sous son nez depuis des semaines à présent, et il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de demander son nom. C'est tout ce qu'il aurait fallu, une simple question, et il aurait su. Ou même plus simple – il aurait pris le temps d'observer le garçon correctement. Il arborait une ressemblance troublante avec lui. Mais il avait été trop fier, trop accaparé par ses propres soucis pour en prendre la peine.

Pourtant, même s'il avait négligé ces tâches simples, l'imposante présence du garçon dans la Force aurait du déclencher une sorte d'alarme dans sa tête. Ou peut-être que cela avait été le cas, mais il avait refusé de ne serait-ce que de considérer l'idée. C'était compréhensible. La dernière fois qu'une perspective de paternité était apparue, il avait été une toute autre personne. Une personne qui avait été submergée de joie à l'idée de devenir père.

Des souvenirs indésirables vinrent se former dans son esprit. Le visage souriant de Padmé, souriant alors qu'il sentait le bébé donner un coup...

Le visage de Padmé, tordu de douleur alors qu'elle étouffait sous sa vague de colère...

Cela n'avait pas aucune importance. Rien de tout cela n'importait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le garçon avait survécu. Il était là à présent.

Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait faire à ce sujet. Il y avait deux nuits de cela, il avait conduit le garçon au centre médical et s'était arrangé pour qu'il soit gardé, jour et nuit. La seule personne qui avait une petite idée de ce qui se tramait était le docteur auquel il avait demandé d'arranger un test ADN. Il ne l'avait même pas encore dit à l'Empereur. Seule la Force savait ce que son maître aurait à dire à ce sujet.

Son comlink commença à sonner, et Vador soupira de frustration. Il était certain de l'avoir éteint depuis un moment. Mais une inspection plus attentive lui révéla qu'il s'agissait d'une fréquence à haute priorité.

Il décrocha d'un mouvement rapide et il reconnut l'image du docteur Leeson.

-Avez-vous les résultats du test ? S'enquit Vador

-Oui, en effet. Voulez-vous passer à mon...

-Dites-moi

-Très bien

Le docteur pressa un bouton, et l'écran derrière le comlink s'alluma et une image graphique de deux brin d'ADN en rotation apparut. Vador remorqua un peu de texte surligné sous le diagramme. _Résultat positif._

-Félicitations, dit le docteur. C'est un garçon.

Ce n'était pas une surprise. Il savait déjà qu'Obi Wan avait dit la vérité – la Force était plus précise que la science la plus avancée pouvait l'être. Mais pour une certaine raison, voir la data en face de lui rendait la réalité encore plus choquante. Il était _père_.

-Quel âge a-t-il ? Demanda finalement Vador

Le docteur consulta le datapad dans sa main.

-Luke a récemment eu douze ans.

Cela correspondait. En fait, ça correspondait _parfaitement_.

-Monsieur, je réalise que vous êtes très occupé, poursuivit le docteur. Je comprends que cela doit être un moment difficile pour vous, et je n'ai aucune intention de m'immiscer dans votre vie privée. Mais, en tant que médecin de votre fils, je dois vous demander ce que vous avez l'intention de faire à l'avenir. En ce moment, il est secoué et confus... il ne cesse de demander s'il va retourner au centre d'hébergement du SFI. Je veux le rassurer, mais je ne veux pas remplir sa tête de faux espoirs.

-Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que j'abandonnerais mon propre enfant? demanda Vador, contrarié

-Mes excuses, monsieur, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois que j'aurais à gérer cette situation.

Vador n'avait aucun mal à imaginer bon nombre de l'élite de l'Empire se débarrassant secrètement de leur enfant pour éviter l'embarras. Il n'était pas une de ces personnes.

-Je passerai et l'examinerai cet après-midi, dit Vador. Est-il prêt à quitter le centre médical ?

-Je voudrais le garder sous observation un peu plus longtemps, monsieur. Mais il fait de bons progrès.

-Bien, dit Vador, contactez-moi s'il devait y avoir le moindre problème.

Vador mit fin à l'appel, et s'enfonça au fond de son fauteuil. Il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au docteur, ce qui était une bonne chose. Un homme d'une moindre valeur se serait déjà précipité chez les médias, et l'hôpital aurait été assiégé par les journalistes de la presse à scandale. Le garçon devait être protégé de cela à tout prix.

Il était étrange qu'il ait déjà cet instinct protecteur. Il connaissait à peine le garçon, après tout. Il devait y aller et discuter avec lui cet après-midi, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait dire. Il n'était même pas certain de la manière dont il devait s'adresser à lui. « Luke » semblait trop familier, mais « Skywaker » était trop formel.

Un bip soudain émis par l'ordinateur indiqua qu'un nouveau message venait d'arriver. Vador se pencha pour l'ouvrir, appréciant la distraction. Rester assis ici à réfléchir à la tournure des événements était inutile.

Le message se présentait sous la forme d'un texte. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour l'identifier comme une convocation de l'Empereur. Il semblait qu'il ait trop repoussé le moment de la confrontation. Recevoir une requête d'une manière aussi impersonnelle était le signe que son maître était mécontent de lui.

Après cet entretien, parler à un garçon de douze ans ne devrait pas être compliqué du tout.

* * *

L'univers en avait après lui. Luke en était certain. A chaque fois qu'il se plaignait qu'un endroit était ennuyeux, il finissait dans un lieu qui rendait sa dernière localisation semblable à un parc de jeux en comparaison. Il avait décrit Tatooine comme « la planète la plus ennuyeuse de la galaxie » à plus d'une occasion, au plus grand agacement d'oncle Owen. Puis, il avait atterri au SFI. Il avait qualifié cet endroit de prison, peu avant d'être emmené chez le Sénateur Lerrod et son fils humain qui s'était révélé monstrueux, Chilee. Depuis qu'il avait quitté cet endroit, il dormait dans la même salle du centre médical, avec des gardes devant la porte, depuis deux jours sans interruption.

Pour être juste, c''était bien mieux que la maison du sénateur. Mais c'était ennuyeux. Il n'avait personne à qui parler, à l'exception du docteur qui passait trois fois par jour. Les droïdes étaient tous monotones, avec peu de personnalité. Ils prétendaient être capables de lui fournir tout ce qu'il voulait, mais le docteur les avait programmés pour ne lui apporter que de la nourriture relevant d'un régime approuvé. En d'autres termes, de la nourriture saine et dégoûtante.

Regarder le HoloNet était amusant, mais il s'ennuyait après l'avoir regardé trop longtemps. Mais c'était mieux que de rester allongé à fixer le plafond. Quand il commençait à faire ça, il se mettait à réfléchir à l'avenir. _S'inquiéter_ à propos de l'avenir était plus exact.

Des voix à l'extérieur de la salle le poussèrent à sauter hors du lit, et à se faufiler vers l'interstice de la porte. Il reconnaissait la voix du docteur... se disputant avec quelqu'un. Ça semblait assez houleux.

La curiosité eut finalement raison de lui, et il appuya sur le bouton pour ouvrir les portes. Même si les gardes les refermaient aussitôt, au moins, il aurait un coup d'œil à celui qui se disputait avec le médecin. Il fut ravi de l'avoir fait.

-LJ !? Cria Luke, sa bouche s'ouvrant de surprise.

Il se précipita en dehors de la pièce, esquivant les gardes alors qu'ils essayaient de l'attraper pour l'arrêter.

-LJ !

Il fonça sur le trooper et encercla son armure de ses bras, sans se soucier de ce que les autres allaient en penser.

-Tu te souviens de moi ?

LJ posa ses mains sur les épaules de Luke, raffermissant sa prise.

-Salut, mon pote. Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi.

Luke sentit les gardes l'attraper et le tirer en arrière, et il lutta contre leur poigne.

-Non !

-C'est bon, dit le docteur, faisant signe aux garde de reculer. Personne n'est en danger. Tu connais ce trooper, Luke ?

-C'est mon ami, dit Luke. Des Services Familiaux. LJ, tu as reçu mes lettres ?

-Je les ai reçues, et je les ai transmises à tes amis. Ils m'ont chargé de te dire que tu leur manques. Les choses sont devenues ennuyeuses sans toi.

-Mais ça veut dire plus de temps pour t'entraîner à améliorer ton humour quotidien, pas vrai ? Suggéra Luke. Tu ne devineras jamais toutes les choses qui me sont arrivées. Tu sais, je suis allé au Palais Impérial et...

Luke s'interrompit, réalisant soudainement quelque chose. LJ se serait pas venu jusqu'ici pour lui rendre visite. Il ne pouvait rien faire sans en avoir reçu l'ordre. Un sentiment de crainte s'installa, et Luke fronça les sourcils alors qu'il levait les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas venu pour me reprendre, si ? Demanda Luke.

-Ce sont mes ordres, confirma LJ

Luke regarda le docteur, inquiet. Il avait demandé au docteur s'il allait retourner au SFI auparavant, et il avait toujours refusé de répondre.

L'un des gardes prit la parole.

-Nous tenons nos ordres du Seigneur Vador lui-même, qui a décrété que le garçon devait rester ici.

-C'est exact, dit le docteur. Et je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord que ses ordres surpassent ceux de la directrice des SFI.

-Très bien, dit LJ, se redressant. Je vais faire un rapport à mon supérieur.

-Est-ce que tu dois partir tout de suite ? Supplia Luke. Je n'ai personne à qui parler ici. Bon sang, j'écouterai même tes blagues.

-Il semble avoir un effet positif sur ta santé, dit le docteur, dissimulant un sourire.

LJ baissa les yeux sur Luke, semblant aussi affligé qu'un stormtrooper portant un masque pouvait l'être.

-J'aurais adoré, mon pote, dit-il finalement, mais j'ai mes ordres.

Luke hocha la tête avec réluctance.

-Dis bonjour à mes amis pour moi.

-Je le ferai

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Luke une dernière fois, avant de marcher vers la sortie. Luke le suivit du regard, triste.

-Viens, Luke, dit le docteur, posant une main sur son épaule. Tu es censé être au lit.

Il commença à le guider de nouveau dans la chambre, et Luke n'opposa pas de résistance.

-En plus, le Seigneur Vador va venir te voir cet après-midi. Il ne voudrait pas te surprendre en train de courir à travers les couloirs.

Luke leva les yeux de surprise.

-Vraiment ? Il vient _ici_ ?

-Oui

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Luke, grimpant pour retourner sur son lit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si intéressé qu'il m'a amené ici et placé des gardes devant ? Je suis... je suis juste _Luke_ , et il est l'une des personnes les plus puissantes de la galaxie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en soucie ?

-Et bien, dit le docteur, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, du coté opposé, peut-être que tu pourras lui demander quand il viendra te voir.

-Je ne peux pas, dit Luke. Il m'a déjà dit que je n'ai pas le droit de lui parler sans sa permission.

-Je pense que tu pourrais découvrir qu'il a changé d'avis.

-En plus, il est effrayant. Ce bruit de respiration qu'il fait... et je me fais mal au cou à essayer de regarder assez haut pour le voir correctement.

Le docteur rit.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, dit Luke. Je suis sérieux ! Et il est toujours de mauvaise humeur.

-Tu sais, Luke, dit le docteur avec sérieux. J'étais effrayé par mon voisin d'à coté quand j'étais enfant. Il avait des crocs comme un Nexu, et des yeux rouges étincelants. Si quelqu'un respirait de son côté de la clôture, on pouvait s'estimer heureux s'il n'appelait pas les autorités locales. Puis, un jour, je l'ai entendu gémir de douleur, et je l'ai trouvé avec une jambe cassée suite à une chute d'échelle. Nous vivions sur une île déserte sur Novisia, alors, ça a pris un bon moment pour qu'un vaisseau ambulance puisse nous rejoindre. Entre-temps, je lui ai parlé pour le distraire de la douleur. Je n'ai plus eu peur de lui après ça, parce que je savais que, malgré sa personnalité effrayante, à l'intérieur, c'était une forme de vie vulnérable et fragile, comme le reste d'entre nous.

Luke cligna des yeux en regardant le docteur.

-Est-ce que vous avez _vu_ le Seigneur Vador ?

-Oui, assez curieusement.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de ne pas avoir peur de lui.

-Tu devrais te reposer, dit le docteur en se levant

Il avait un air sur le visage, comme s'il savait quelque chose que Luke ignorait, mais Luke ne l'interrogea pas. Les adultes avaient l'habitude de s'agacer quand il posait trop de questions.

* * *

-Vous ne vous êtes pas pressé pour faire votre rapport, Seigneur Vador, dit calmement l'Empereur. J'étais heureux que vous preniez tout le temps dont vous aviez besoin.

Il paraissait totalement sincère, ce qui était toujours un signe dangereux. Vador aurait préféré qu'il soit en colère ou sarcastique. Au moins, dans ce cas, il savait qu'il était sincère.

-J'étais en train de... réfléchir à certains événements, mon maître, dit Vador.

L'Empereur était silencieux, s'attendant clairement à plus.

-Je méditais sur ce qui était survenu, afin de voir les ramifications plus profondes.

-Bien sûr. Votre diligence est louable. Mais je suis déjà au courant de ce que l'avenir nous réserve, Seigneur Vador. J'avais prévu que vous tueriez Obi Wan il y a des mois de cela.

Vador envisagea de mentionner qu'il n'avait pas réellement tué son ancien maître – c'était à l'autre Jedi qu'en revenait le mérite – mais il décida de ne pas le faire. Il en aurait déjà assez à défendre quand la conversation en arriverait à son fils. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à ajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

L'Empereur répliqua.

-La mort de tout Jedi est un motif de célébration, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mon maître.

-Pourtant, vous semblez triste. Distrait.

-J'ai été distrait par d'autres événements, Maître.

-D'autres événements ? Quel événement récent pourrait possiblement être plus important que la mort de deux Jedi ?

Il aurait fini par le savoir, au final. Il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à voir le garçon habiter chez lui et ne pas le mentionner à l'Empereur.

-J'ai découvert que les Jedi ne travaillaient pas ensemble. Obi Wan essayait de protéger un enfant sensible à la Force de l'autre, qui cherchait à le tuer.

-Ah, le garçon. A-t-il réussi ?

-Non, Maître. J'ai placé le garçon sous bonne garde.

-A-t-il le potentiel d'un grand pouvoir avec la Force ?

-Sans le moindre doute.

-Très bien. Dès que vous partirez d'ici, assurez-vous immédiatement qu'il soit tué. Après, vous devrez veiller à gérer la révolte mineure qui s'est dressée dans la communauté de Jadis. Le Général Kanzati prépare déjà son armée pour pacifier la population, mais je sens que cela enverrait un message plus fort si vous alliez personnellement avec la flotte. A moins, bien sûr, que vous préféreriez plutôt rester sur Coruscant à _réfléchir_ un peu plus longtemps.

Vador regardait droit devant lui, en direction du trône, le regard vide. C'était un avantage du masque, que l'Empereur ne puisse pas voir son expression. Il secoua légèrement la tête, essayant de contenir ses émotions.

-Vous souhaitez que je tue le garçon, Maître ? Répéta-t-il

-Essayez et réussissez, Seigneur Vador. Y a-t-il un problème ?

C'était un ton très dangereux. C'était compréhensible. Toute suggestion de l'entraîner en tant que son apprenti pourrait être perçue comme un défi.

-Il y a autre chose à son sujet, Maître.

-Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien être ? Il est clairement une menace pour nous, déclara l'Empereur, d'un ton sans appel.

-Ce n'est qu'un enfant.

-Les enfants ont tendance à grandir. Plutôt rapidement.

-Mon Maître, je...

Vador hésita un instant. Il hésitait rarement, mais prononcer ces mots rendrait la situation encore plus réelle.

-Je suis son père.

L'Empereur ne cligna même pas.

-Ce qui fait de lui une menace encore plus importante. Il est dangereux. Vous devez certainement le voir.

Vador réfléchit rapidement. L'Empereur perdait patience, il devait présenter une solution, ou le destin de Luke était scellé.

-Je veillerai à ce qu'il ne soit pas formé, mon maître.

-Que proposez-vous exactement ?

-Que j'ai la chance de l'éduquer pour qu'il vous soit fidèle.

A cet instant, l'Empereur montra de la surprise.

-Vous souhaitez devenir le tuteur du garçon ?

-Il est mon fils,...

- _Votre_ fils. Il est le fils de _Skywalker_ , le coupa l'Empereur. Skywalker est mort. Vous êtes Dark Vador. Un Seigneur Noir des Sith n'a pas besoin d'une famille.

Vador fronça les sourcils de confusion. Son maître avait raison. En reconnaissant le garçon comme son fils, il autorisait son ancienne vie à avoir une emprise sur lui. Il ne l'avait pas envisagé.

-Votre proposition est irrationnelle, poursuivit-il. Quel avantage pourriez-vous possiblement tirer à laisser le garçon devenir un fardeau pour vous ? Que avantage cela pourrait-il possiblement m'apporter ?

Vador était silencieux, incapable de penser à une réponse. Il n'avait rien considéré de cela.

L'Empereur se pencha en avant et le regarda comme si il pouvait voir à travers lui.

-Si vous n'avez pas accordé la moindre pensée aux bénéfices potentiels, alors qu'est-ce qui peut bien motiver votre désir d'élever le garçon ?

Vador savait qu'il aurait du dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi, vraiment, mais il ne le fit pas.

Son maître parla d'un ton calme et accusateur.

-Auriez-vous des _sentiments_ pour la mère de l'enfant ? Même après que vous...

-Cette vie ne signifie _rien_ pour moi, l'interrompit Vador, percevant la colère de son ton mais s'en moquant - Son maître savait que c'était un sujet tabou. - Je suis un Sith.

L'Empereur commença à glousser.

-A ce propos, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que ce garçon voudrait vivre avec vous en premier lieu ? Il ne lui faudra qu'un regard sur vous, et il conviendra qu'il préférerait tomber raide mort.

Cela fit son effet. Sa confusion s'évapora, balayée par une vague de sentiments qu'il était difficile à décrire. Était-ce de la contrariété ? Était-ce de l'entêtement ? Obi Wan l'aurait qualifié d'arrogance. Quoi que ce soit, il savait qu'il quitterait cette pièce mort plutôt que sans l'autorisation d'élever son fils.

-Je vous promets que je veillerai à ce que le garçon ne développe pas son potentiel dans la Force, dit Vador. Je l'élèverai afin qu'il devienne un sujet loyal à l'Empire. Si vous m'accordez la chance de guider le garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge, je vous montrerais qu'il peut vous être utile.

L'Empereur croisa son regard, percevant clairement sa résolution. Il sembla y réfléchir pendant un moment, puis agita la main en geste de congédiement.

-Vous me décevez, Seigneur Vador. Je suspecte que vous êtes toujours, après toutes ces années, retenu par un aspect mineur de votre ancienne personnalité. Mais si vous insistez, vous pouvez prendre le garçon.

-Merci, mon Maître, dit Vador, s'inclinant.

-Toutefois, je le surveillerai de très près. S'il montre le montre signe de développement de ses capacités avec la Force, il en sera fini de lui. Immédiatement.

* * *

C'était une bonne chose qu'il ait à faire un détour par ses quartiers pour récupérer les affaires de Luke avant de prendre le chemin du centre médical. Il avait besoin de temps pour se calmer. Même à présent, alors qu'il pénétrait dans le hall de l'hôpital, la conversation avec son maître résonnait encore dans sa tête.

Il ne réalisait que maintenant à quel point il n'était pas passer loin de perdre le garçon, à peine un jour après l'avoir trouvé. Mais désormais, il allait être père. Pas juste un père, mais un parent doté de compétences si supérieures que l'Empereur serait forcé d'admettre qu'il avait pris une bonne décision en autorisant Luke à vivre. Il s'en moquait s'il était au loin pendant des mois – le garçon serait assez indépendant et discipliné pour veiller sur lui-même.

Comme il l'avait préalablement exigé, le centre médical avait été vidé de ses visiteurs et patients à court terme. Il ne voulait pas que les rumeurs et les potins se répandent parmi les politiciens avant qu'il n'ait ramené le garçon chez lui. Le docteur vint à sa rencontre peu après son arrivée.

-Docteur Leeson, dit Vador, en guise de salutation. Comment se porte le garçon ?

-Bien mieux, en fait. Il est très résistant.

Vador était ravi d'entendre cela.

-Peut-être devrions-nous parler un moment dans mon bureau, dit le docteur, montrant le chemin.

Vador était impatient d'en finir, il n'avait pas toute la journée après tout, et l'idée d'avoir à parler au garçon le rendait nerveux. Mais le docteur semblait avoir quelque chose en tête, et il décida d'obtempérer.

Le docteur désigna les objets que Vador portait alors qu'ils passaient les portes.

-Je vois que vous avez apporté ses affaires. Ça devrait le réconforter un peu, après l'incident de ce matin. Il y a eu un peu d'agitation.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Vador, se tournant, surpris. Une attaque ?

-Non, non, dit le docteur, levant ses mains en un geste rassurant. Un stormtrooper est venu pour Luke. La directrice des SFI l'a envoyé.

-Quelle était sa mission? Demanda Vador, sans prendre la peine de s'asseoir.

Les portes derrière lui se refermèrent en coulissant, leur donnant un peu d'intimité.

-Il avait reçu l'ordre de ramener Luke. Il est rapidement parti quand je lui ai expliqué la situation, cependant.

-C'est une bonne chose, dit Vador, pour son bien.

-J'ai réussi à me procurer d'anciens dossiers médicaux de Luke, poursuivit le médecin. Je vous enverrai une copie des fichiers. Il n'a pas d'antécédents médicaux, et sa vue et son ouïe sont en bon état. Ses vaccins sont tous à jour.

-Il est en parfaite santé, alors.

-Il a une bonne condition physique, dit le docteur, prudemment. Toutefois, il montre des signes d'anciens troubles psychologiques. Les bouleversements récents dans son environnement ont du les exacerber. Ce dont il a besoin en ce moment, c'est d'un environnement stable, où il pourra commencer à construire sa propre identité. Il a besoin d'encouragements et d'attention. J'ai apporté un livre, que j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez lire – le docteur saisit un datapad sur son bureau – J'ai survécu aux années d'adolescence de trois de mes enfants jusque là, et j'ai trouvé les conseils de cet ouvrage très pratique et...

Vador leva une main, cherchant à y mettre un terme avant que cela n'aille plus loin.

-Je peux vous assurer, docteur, que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide en ce qui concerne le garçon. J'ai des armées entières sous mes ordres. Je pense que je peux gérer un seul enfant.

-Je ne voulais pas me montrer irrespectueux, dit le docteur, reposa la datapad sur le bureau. Je ne met pas en cause votre capacité à prendre soit de votre propre fils. Mais Luke est un cas à part. S'il n'est pas suivi, il pourrait avoir de sérieux problèmes comportementaux...

-Y a-t-il _autre_ chose dont vous voudriez me parler ? Demanda Vdaor d'un ton dangereusement tranchant.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre son intelligence insultée par des théories académiques bancales sur la psychologie des enfants. De la discipline et une routine rigoureuse constituaient tout ce dont le garçon avait besoin. C'était ainsi qu'il avait été élevé pendant ses années d'adolescence, et il s'en était bien sorti.

-Une dernière chose, dit le docteur, se révélant plus courageux que certains hauts gradés que Vador avait côtoyés.

-Soyez rapide, dit Vador avec réluctance

-Luke s'en sort bien, expliqua le docteur, mais il est encore en convalescence. Quand vous lui annoncerez la nouvelle, vous pourriez le faire en douceur.

-Quelle nouvelle ? Demanda Vador, curieux.

-Que vous êtes son père.

-Il l'ignore ?! Vador échappa presque le T-16 miniature de surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ?

-Je pensais que vous préféreriez le faire vous-même, dit le docteur, s'appuyant sur le bord de son bureau. Il aura de nombreuses questions sur pourquoi vous n'avez pas été présent dans sa vie jusque là, auxquelles vous seul pouvez apporter une réponse.

Vador sentit son régulateur rater quelques respirations en réponse à son stress. Des questions sur son passé... comme si la référence de l'Empereur à la mère du garçon n'avait pas été suffisant. Cette journée empirait de minute en minute.

-Très bien, dit Vador, se détournant pour partir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le docteur percevoir le moindre soupçon de sa peur. Il avait une certaine réputation à entretenir.

-Je serais juste là si vous avez le moindre problème., dit le docteur derrière lui.

Vador ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel genre de « problèmes » le docteur faisait référence. Peut-être pensait-il que le garçon s'évanouirait quand il apprendrait la vérité. Cela ne dérangerait pas Vador, ça lui épargnerait d'avoir à répondre à ses questions.

Les gardes devant la porte se redressèrent à son approche. Il hésita avant d'entrer, soudainement assez incertain. Et si l'Empereur avait raison ? Si Luke rejetait toute cette idée ? Il ne lui avait donné aucune raison de lui faire confiance. Si le garçon ne voulait pas vivre avec lui, que ferait-il alors ?

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent, déclenchées par son attente. Il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir. Il était temps de rassembler sa moral et de faire face à cela. Il était un Seigneur Noir des Sith. Il avait affronté des ennemis mortels et des monstres voraces. Il avait vu la galaxie traverser une révolution cataclysmique. Son propre enfant, c'était du gâteau.

Il avança à travers les portes et s'immobilisa de l'autre coté quand elles se refermèrent en coulissant derrière lui. Luke était sur le lit contre le mur opposé. Il tourna la tête et le fixa, les yeux écarquillés et sans ciller.

 _Il a peur de toi_ , réalisa Vador. _Ton propre fils a peur de toi._

Ce n'aurait pas du être une surprise. Il était un Seigneur Sith, comme il avait pris plaisir à se le rappeler quelques instants plus tôt. Les gens étaient censés avoir peur de lui. Et rester planté là à fixer le garçon n'allait pas arranger la situation.

Vador s'approcha lentement du lit, et vient se poster à son pied. A présent qu'il était plus proche, il pouvait voir les progrès dans l'état de Luke. Les coupures et les ecchymoses étaient presque toutes parties, sans doute grâce au traitement au bacta. Une légère cicatrice demeurait au-dessus de son œil, mais à part cela, son état s'était bien améliorer depuis la nuit où Vador l'avait conduit ici. Les médecins avaient fait un excellent travail.

Luke ne dit rien, mais continua de le fixer, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi. Finalement, il détourna le regard, apparemment assez mal à l'aide. Vador savait comme il se sentait.

-Je crois que ceci est à toi, dit Vador, posant la figurine T-16 sur la couverture du lit.

Il posa le sac de vêtements sur le sol.

Le visage de Luke s'illumina à la vue de sa figurine, et il s'étira jusqu'à s'avancer assez loin sur le lit pour pouvoir l'attraper. Il le manipula avec soin.

Un silence s'installa. Vador était en train de considérer comment introduire le sujet des relations génétiques, quand Luke prit soudainement la parole.

-J'économisais pour en acheter un vrai. Moi et mon ami Biggs avions l'habitude de parler de voler à travers l'Aiguille de Pierre.

Vador devint instantanément curieux. _Voler ?_ Il n'avait pas envisagé que Luke puisse avoir hérité de lui plus que son apparence.

-Tu es un pilot ? Demanda-t-il

-Je peux piloter _n'importe quoi_ , affirma Luke, s'asseyant avec souplesse. Il s'interrompit un instant, puis ajouta. Ou du moins, je le pourrais si mon oncle me laissait faire.

Un très vieux souvenir vibrait dans l'esprit de Vador. _L'Aiguille de Pierr_ e...

-L'Aiguille de Pierre, prononça Vador à voix haute. Dans le canyon du Mendiant ?

-Oui, Luke leva les yeux, bouche bée. _Vous_ avez entendu parler de Tatooine ?! Je suis là depuis des mois maintenant, et parmi toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées, personne n'a jamais entendu parler de Tatooine.

-J'ai... vécu là-bas. Il y a très longtemps.

-J'y ai grandi, dit Luke, avec ma tante Beru et mon oncle Owen.

Vador grimaça intérieurement à ces noms de son passé. Tout commençait à s'expliquer. Obi Wan avait emmené le garçon pour qu'il vive avec sa famille... sur une planète que son père ne visiterait jamais. En y repensant, il se souvenait avoir vu des images d'Owen et Beru dans l'esprit du Jedi. Il les avait tués, faisant de Luke un orphelin. C'était ainsi que le garçon était devenu pupille de l'Empire. Il avait du être transféré à Coruscant, et à présent... le voici. La Force était à l'œuvre ici, il n'y avait aucune autre explication.

-Je vois, dit-il distrait.

-Est-ce que je parle trop ? Demanda Luke, semblant nerveux, comme s'il venait juste de réaliser à qui il déversait son passé. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas quand je parle trop. Désolé.

Vador échappa un petit soupir, se réprimandant d'avoir été si dur avec le garçon par le passé. Ce serait bien plus facile de lui apprendre la nouvelle si c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Maintenant, il allait devoir gérer les premières impressions de ses précédentes conversations avec le garçon.

-Tu peux parler autant que tu le souhaites, dit Vador. Je suis intéressé de tout entendre sur ton passé. Tu as dit que tu avais été élevé par ta tante et ton oncle, que t'ont-ils dit à propos de tes parents ?

Luke parla tristement.

-Ils sont morts, quand j'étais bébé.

-T'ont-ils dit qui était tes parents ? Leurs noms, par exemple ?

-Oh, bien sûr, dit Luke. Le nom de ma mère était Padmé. Tante Beru m'a dit qu'elle ne connaissait que son prénom. Elle a aussi dit que c'est ma mère qui a choisi de m'appeler Luke.

Vador se détourna à ces mots et fixa le mur le regard vide. Si c'était vrai... il était encore moins probable que sa femme soit morte de sa main.

-Mon père s'appelait Anakin Skywalker, poursuivit Luke. Tante Beru m'a dit ça aussi. Oncle Owen ne voulait jamais me parler de mon père. Mais je n'arrêtais pas de le harceler pour avoir des informations, alors il a fini par me dire qu'il était navigateur dans un cargo d'épices.

 _Un navigateur_ ? Vador ne savait pas s'il devait être amusé ou énervé d'un mensonge aussi flagrant. Il semblait qu'Owen ne voulait pas que son choix de carrière ait une influence sur le garçon.

Luke secoua la tête, baissant les yeux sur les draps de son lit.

-Monsieur, je me demandais pourquoi il y avait des gardes dehors. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Et-ce que j'habite toujours chez le Sénateur Lerrod ? Parce que je ne pense pas qu'il me voudra à nouveau après que j'ai laissé ce Wookie s'échapper à sa fête.

-Non, dit Vador, se retournant vers lui. Tu n'auras plus jamais à le revoir.

-Alors je retourne aux SFI ?

-Bien sûr que non. Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, dit Vador, décidant d'aller droit au but. Toi et moi avons un lien. Je suis ton...

Il s'interrompit au son étouffé de personnes en train de se disputer. Vador se tourna vers la porte avec agacement. De tous les instants...

-Reste au lit, ordonna-t-il, marchant à grands pas vers les portes. Je reviens dans un instant.

Quelle qu'elle soit, la personne responsable de cette agitation allait être réduite au silence. Définitivement.

* * *

Dès que Vador eu quitté la chambre, Luke repoussa les couvertures et se laissa glisser au sol. Il était curieux de découvrir qui était là dehors. Peut-être que la directrice avait renvoyé LJ. Elle était assez têtue quand cela touchait à la discipline et aux règles.

Luke s'accroupit et pressa son oreille contre la porte. La première chose qu'il entendit le fit tressaillir alors qu'il reconnaissait de qui il s'agissait.

-Je ne peux pas faire d'exception, monsieur, pas même pour vous. L'enfant revient à la garde de mon département et, selon la loi impériale, il doit être gardé au centre d'hébergement.

C'était la directrice ! Elle était venue _en personne_ cette fois ! Cela ne pouvait être qu'annonciateur d'ennuis. Luke regarda par dessus son épaule, se demandant s'il pouvait s'échapper par une fenêtre. Pas de chance, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre en vu dans ce secteur de haute sécurité.

Il pressa davantage la tête, percevant la voix grave de Vador.

-Je n'ai ni le temps ni la patience pour vos obsessions bureaucratiques. Ce garçon est désormais sous mon autorité.

-Et bien, cela ne me surprend pas que ce garçon soit un criminel, dit-elle.

Luke sursauta. Qu'est-ce que c' _était_ que ça ? Il était prisonnier ici ? Est-ce qu'il allait être envoyé en prison pour avoir libéré son ami Wookie ?

-Il causait toujours des problèmes, continua-t-elle. Si vous le placez en état d'arrestation, je clôturerais le dossier.

-Il n'est pas question de cela.

Luke fut soulagé à ces mots, mais Vador paraissait en colère. Enfin, plus en colère que d'habitude, du moins.

-A partir de maintenant, il sera sous ma protection, et il n'est plus...

Luke glapit bruyamment et trébucha contre la porte qui s'ouvrit immédiatement, le laissant s'affaler de tout son long sur le sol du couloir. Il se retrouva à fixer les regards surpris des deux gardes.

Il se remit hâtivement sur ses pieds et se tourna pour faire face à la directrice, qui racontait quelque chose à propos de formulaires à remplir.

-Je ne vais pas avec _vous_ ! Cria Luke, estimant qu'à présent qu'il était là, il pouvait donner son opinion.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Vador et découvrit qu'il le regardait avec un air clairement agacé. Luke fit un pas en arrière, silencieux. Peut-être devrait-il simplement le laisser régler la situation. Il était certainement de taille à affronter la directrice.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Vador se retourna vers elle.

-Vous transmettrez tous vos problèmes à mes délégués juridiques, dit-il. Maintenant, partez, ou je ne répondrais plus de mes actes.

Les gardes s'avancèrent immédiatement, désireux de donner plus de poids à l'ordre de Vador. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin cependant. La directrice saisit le sous-entendu et s'en alla, vexée.

-Woua, marmonna Luke à voix basse. Je n'ai jamais vu _quiconque_ gagner une dispute avec _elle_ auparavant. Du moins, pas sans lui avoir donné des milliers de crédits.

Vador se tourna et le fixa un moment, puis leva une main vêtue d'un gant noir qu'il pointa en direction de la chambre. Luke comprit rapidement le sous-entendu.

Vador le suivit.

-Je t'avais dit de rester ici, dit-il, semblant frustré alors que les porte se refermaient derrière lui.

-Désolé.

Luke fixait ses genoux alors qu'il se rasseyait sur le bord du lit. Ça semblait être un bon moment pour changer de sujet. Il leva les yeux, souhaitant que sa tête arrête de bourdonner.

-Est-ce que je vais _vraiment_ rester avec _vous_ ?

-Oui, comme j'étais en train de le dire...

- _Vraiment_?

Vador le fixa simplement en silence et Luke détourna les yeux, intimidé. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du l'interrompre ainsi. Mais il avait juste tellement de questions... son imagination fourmillait d'idées d'endroits fantastiques où quelqu'un comme Vador pouvait habiter. Peut-être sur un énorme vaisseau spatial. Ce devait être génial de vivre dans l'espace !

-Où vous habitez ? Demanda Luke, prenant le risque de jeter un coup d'œil vers le haut.

-Je suis en déplacement la plupart du temps, mais j'ai une base d'opérations au palais impérial. Tu resteras là-bas.

-Oh. - Il aurait préféré un vaisseau spatial, mais au moins ce n'était pas les SFI. - Qu'est-ce que j'aurai à faire ? Demanda Luke.

-A faire ?

-En échange. Je devais aider le Sénateur Lerrod avec sa campagne quelque chose... heu... je devais être vu avec lui quand les médias étaient aux alentours et en échange je vivais chez lui. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse pour vous ?

Vador fit une vague bruit de frustration, qui fut étrangement déformé à travers son masque. Luke se demanda s'il l'avait à nouveau énervé. Il semblait très doué dans ce domaine. Quand Vador reprit finalement la parole, il semblait s'efforcer de garder son calme.

-Tu resteras avec moi, non pour me servir, mais sous ma garde. Ton oncle avait tort à propos de ton père. Il n'est pas mort, et il n'était pas navigateur.

Luke glapit de surprise. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la surprise qu'il ressentit aux prochains mots de Vador, qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fous.

- _Je_ suis ton père.

Luke le fixa, complètement figé. Son _quoi_ ?

-Désolé, dit-il enfin, est-ce que vous venez de dire... ?

Il regarda autour de lui, s'attendant à moitié à ce que quelqu'un jaillisse de nulle part et lui révèle que ce n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie.

Son regard se reporta sur le masque de Vador, et il se frotta la tête d'incrédulité. Son père ? Son _père_... comme, l'homme qu'il avait rêvé toute sa vie de rencontrer ?

- _Vous_ êtes _mon_ père ? Répéta-t-il finalement

-Ce fut une surprise pour moi aussi.

Luke pouvait sentir son cœur tambouriner. Était-ce vrai ? Est-ce que son père était en vie et... et une des personnes les plus puissantes de toute la galaxie ? C'était insensé !

-Vous ne pouvez pas être mon père, dit-il rapidement.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Mon père est mort !

-Un mensonge, propagé par mes ennemis personnels, dont l'un était, je crois, celui qui t'a emmené sur Tatooine en premier lieu. C'est tout à fait son style de convaincre ta tante et ton oncle que j'étais mort.

Vador fit une pause et le rythme de sa respiration fut le seul bruit pendant un bref instant.

-Quand tu es né, j'étais en train de me remettre de blessures qui m'ont laissé incapable de respirer sans un système de survie, expliqua-t-il. En reprenant conscience, j'ai appris la mort de ta mère. J'en ai conclu que tu étais mort avec elle. De toue évidence, j'avais tort.

Luke fixait le sol sans le voir pendant cette explication. Puis, il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Vador et pour le première fois, il ne le vit pas comme le terrifiant commandant impérial, mais comme une personne. Il se trouva à se demander ce à quoi cet homme ressemblait derrière ce masque. S'il était son père... est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il lui ressemblait ? Cette pensée était trop à gérer pour Luke, et il se remit à fixer le sol.

-Mais... mais tante Beru a dit que le nom de mon père était...

-J'ai pris un nouveau nom et une nouvelle identité, expliqua Vador. C'est la tradition qu'un Sith le fasse.

-Alors, votre nom c'est vraiment...

-Ne le prononce _pas_ , dit Vador avec fermeté. Je ne souhaite pas qu'on me le rappelle. Ce nom est rattaché à des souvenirs que je ne veux plus garder.

Luke se redressa, prenant mentalement note de ne plus jamais mentionner ce nom. Ce serait assez difficile, considérant qu'il en partageait la moitié, mais il n'allait pas commencer à argumenter sur ce point.

-Cette règles s'applique également aux questions sur la vie que je menais alors que je portais ce nom, poursuivit Vador. Tu n'en parleras pas. Rien a propos de cette vie ne te concerne.

Il fut silencieux pendant un moment, et Luke était consumé par la curiosité. Quels secrets ne voulait-il pas qu'il sache ?

Comme s'il sentait son mécontentement, Vador reprit.

-J'ai vécu avec ma mère sur Tatooine jusqu'à mes dix ans, puis j'ai été emmené loin de ce monde et suis devenu un membre de l'Ordre Jedi. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

-Vous étiez un Chevalier Jedi ?

Luke se demanda si il allait arrêter d'aller de surprise en surprise.

-Oui, jusqu'à ce que tu naisses, quand je suis devenu un Sith. L'Ordre Jedi avait été irrémédiablement corrompu. L'Empereur m'a aidé à le voir tel qu'il était. Trop tard, apparemment, puisque dans un dernier acte de corruption, ils t'ont volé à moi. Cette situation a désormais été rectifiée.

-Je suis vraiment votre fils ? Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui

Luké détourna le regard, se débattant avec les émotions contradictoires. Son père avait toujours laissé un vide dans sa vie, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Vador était-il vraiment celui qui le remplirait ? Il était à l'opposé du père qu'il s'était imaginé. Tout ce qu'il connaissait de l'homme jusque là, c'était son humeur lunatique et son apparence effrayante. Et pourtant... Luke ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait une connexion entre eux. Il l'avait sentie à l'instant même où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il voulait mieux le connaître.

-Tu es autorisé à poser des questions, si tu en ressens le besoin, lui proposa Vador.

Luke était si confus par toute cette situation qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer.

-Heu... Qui était ma... ?

-Sauf à propos de ta mère, l'interrompit Vador. Elle est morte. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à ressasser le passé.

Luke envisagea de faire remarquer qu'on lui avait aussi raconté que son père était mort, mais il ne voulait pas agacer Vador. Pas déjà.

-Alors, je peux poser des questions sur la nuit de la fête du sénateur ? Demanda Luke.

-Tu le peux.

-Et bien, je vous ai vu vous battre avec cette personne en manteau noir. C'était lui qui a tué ma tante et mon oncle, dit Luke, ses yeux devenant humides à ce souvenir. Je me demandais si vous saviez pourquoi ? Ils n'ont jamais fait de mal à personne.

Vador demeura silencieux pendant plusieurs respirations mécaniques.

-Il a essayé de te tuer parce qu'il avait découvert que tu étais mon fils, expliqua Vador. Il me l'a dit, avant sa mort.

Luke se sentit vide à ces mots, sentant davantage de larmes se former dans ses yeux. Il était la véritable cible. Sa tante et son oncle n'auraient jamais du mourir ! Il aurait du conduire le tueur loin d'eux...

Vador continua, semblant inconscient de sa détresse.

-Les Jedi ont toujours été les ennemis des Sith. Tu n'auras plus besoin de te soucier d'eux à l'avenir. Tu seras sen sécurité sous ma protection.

Cela ne lui apporta que peu de réconfort. Quel était l'intérêt d'être en sécurité alors que sa tante et son oncle était morts à cause de lui ? Une larme roula sur sa joue, et il s'empressa de l'essuyer, embarrassé à l'idée d'être vu en train de pleurer. Cependant, Vador ne s'était aperçu de rien.

-Je réalise que la situation en difficile pour toi, dit-il. Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que je te laisse seul le temps d'accepter ce dont nous venons de parler.

-Ce n'est pas ça, dit Luke, cherchant un mouchoir en papier. C'est juste...

Il s'interrompit, soudainement incertain. Vador allait penser qu'il était lâche s'il lui racontait la nuit où le meurtre avait eu lieu. Comment prendrait-il le fait d'avoir un fils lâche ? Il aurait honte. Luke ne pouvait pas imaginer que Vador puisse un jour être effrayé par quoi que ce soit.

Luke dissimula son interruption en se mouchant le nez, puis essaya de changer de sujet.

-C'est quoi ces pouvoirs que vous avez? Je vous ai vu bouger des objets sans les toucher.

-Tu veux parler de la Force ?

-C'est quoi ça ?

Cette question ne rencontra qu'un silence agacé. Luke ignorait comment il savait que Vador était en colère, considérant qu'il portant un masque, mais il le savait indubitablement. _Oh oh_ , pensa Luke, se remettant en place sur le lit, _je l'ai énervé... encore_.

-Personne ne t'a _jamais_ parlé de la Force ?

-Heu... Luke gigota. Je ne... je ne pense pas. Peut-être qu'ils l'ont mentionnée à l'école et que j'étais en train de rêvasser. Je fais ça souvent.

Vador se leva et secoua la tête.

-Je te l'expliquerai correctement quand j'aurai le temps nécessaire pour aborder un tel sujet. C'est ça... Si tu acceptes la proposition que je viens de te faire. Es-tu satisfait à l'idée de devenir ma responsabilité ?

Luke cligna de surprise. Il n'avait même pas envisagé de dire qu'il ne voulait pas vivre avec lui... et si ce n'était pas une raison suffisante, où d'autre pourrait-il aller ?

-Oui... Je... D'accord, j'admets que je suis... je suis un peu confus maintenant. Mais si tu es mon père, alors... alors, ça veut dire qu'on est une famille, dit Luke, comprenant soudain. Ça veut dire qu'on doit être ensemble.

Vador resta silencieux, mais cette fois, il ne semblait pas énervé.

-Pas vrai ? Souffla Luke rapidement

Vador sortit de sa transe et détourna le regard.

-J'ai beaucoup de devoirs qui m'attendent. Je dois partir. Je reviendrai demain. D'ici là, fais exactement ce que dit le docteur.

Puis, il passa la porte, sa cape flottant derrière lui.

* * *

 _Coucou ! Me revoilà avec la suite des aventures de Luke. Je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre j'espère._

 _Pour ceux qui prendraient l'histoire en cours de route, je signale qu'il y a une première partie à cette fic que je vous invite à lire._

 _Il me faut également rappeler que je ne suis qu'une traductrice et que le véritable auteur de la saga Force Bond est KittandChpis, qui a un compte sur ce site à www. fanfiction u/56197/ KittandChips (enlever les espaces) ou alors, vous pouvez aussi taper son pseudo dans la barre de recherche de google, vous la trouverez sans problème._

 _Voilà, Vador et Luke se rencontrent enfin en toute connaissance de cause, ce qui cause quelques surprises aux deux parties. L'avantage de ce chapitre est qu'il montre bien les émotions de notre Seigneur Noir des Sith préféré, bien que je trouve que l'Empereur cède un peu facilement à sa requête, quand même. Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous?_

 _NH_

 _Réponse à_ _Libra-no-ninja9_ _et_ _Pims10_ _: Désolé pour Obi Wan... mais qui sait, quelque chose me dit qu'on ne se débarrasse pas d'une telle légende aussi facilement! Quant à Anakin, oui, il reste des traces de lui en Vador (et heureusement, sinon, Luke n'aurait pas fait long feu) mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout va être simple dans leur relation filiale._

 _Réponse_ _à Kana-chan01: à bah là, tu vas être servi, on va voir ce que ça va donner. C'est d'ailleurs en cherchant une fic où Vador aurait élevé Luke que je suis tombée sur celle-ci et je l'ai aimée précisément car les réactions des personnages collaient à ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'eux. Ne compte donc pas voir Vador se transformer en marshmallow dégoulinant de bonnes intentions du jour au lendemain._


	2. Chapitre 2 - Emménagement

Chapitre 2 : Emménagement

Vador avait passé toute la nuit à essayer de rattraper son retard, accumulé pendant qu'il était dans l'incapacité d'assurer son travail. Tout ce qui l'avait troublé lui semblait plus qu'un peu ridicule, à présent. Luke avait accepté leur relation avec une relative aisance. Il avait même dit qu'ils _devaient être ensemble_. Luke était étonnement indulgent.

Ça, ou il avait simplement pris conscience qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'un endroit où rester, et que son offre était la meilleure qu'il allait vraisemblablement recevoir. Vador préférait la seconde option. Considérer la première revenait à accepter que Luke puisse avoir des attachements émotionnels au concept de père. Et des attentes. Il ne voulait plus y penser, encore moins replonger et broyer du noir.

L'interphone de la porte émit un faible bip, annonçant l'arrivée d'un visiteur. L'un de ses assistants personnels, venant faire un rapport matinal.

-Monsieur. Il se mit au garde à vous et présenta un datapad. Ceci est arrivé du service juridique. Il requière votre signature.

Vador lu le titre. Demande de garde et de tutelle. Apparemment, la bureaucratie des SFI pouvait se mettre en branle étonnement vite quand ses avocats étaient impliqués. Aussi ridicule que cela puisse être d'avoir à signer un formulaire pour devenir le gardien légal de son propre enfant, il était heureux d'en finir rapidement. Si cela traînait, son prochain projet serait une réorganisation complète du service des SFI. Peut-être qu'il pourrait être transformé en quelque chose d'utile, comme un centre de détention de haute sécurité.

-Nous avons également reçu un message de la plate-forme de défense 6-ZQ. Ils pensent avoir démasqué un espion, et requièrent votre présence dès que possible.

-Dites leur que j'arrive. Dit Vador, commençant à se diriger vers la porte.

Un vol matinal dans les environs célestes était précisément ce qu'il lui fallait.

-Une dernière chose, monsieur, dit le lieutenant, semblant légèrement nerveux d'interrompre ce brusque départ.

Vador se retourna, espérant que ce serait quelque chose d'insignifiant.

-Un médecin a appelé pour dire qu'un garçon nommé Luke est désormais prêt à quitter le centre médical.

Vador laissa échapper un soupir. C'était son devoir d'aller récupérer son fils. Mais c'était également son devoir d'aller enquêter sur cette histoire d'espion sur la plateforme de défense. Cette dernière tache pourrait prendre toute la journée. Aller chercher Luke prendrait dix minutes, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de donner la moindre impression que ses devoirs personnels passaient avant son engagement à l'Empire. Si l'Empereur percevait le moindre signe d'une baisse de ses performances, cela signifierait indubitablement la fin pour Luke.

Mais quelle alternative avait-il ? Laisser Luke poireauter au centre médical toute la journée à attendre son arrivée ? Le docteur se demanderait s'il n'avait pas changé d'avis et décidé d'abandonner le garçon après tout.

Son regard tomba sur son assistant, qui semblait attendre d'être congédié. Ces officiers lui étaient assignés à des fins militaires, mais il doutait qu'ils se plaignent s'il demandait quelque chose qui outrepassait légèrement leur domaine d'expertise. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, de toute manière.

-Que savez-vous à propos des enfants ? S'enquit-il

-Et bien... j'ai été un enfant autrefois, monsieur.

-Bien. J'ai besoin que vous preniez un speeder et alliez au centre médical adjacent au sénat. Demandez le docteur Leeson vous aurez besoin de son autorisation pour passer les gardes. Récupérez le garçon nommé Luke et emmenez le ici. Assignez lui des quartiers dans mon aile personnelle.

Le lieutenant était évidemment curieux de savoir qui était ce garçon, mais il évita sagement toutes questions. La dernière chose que voulait Vador était que tous les stormtroopers du bâtiment se mettent à raconter des ragots sur sa situation.

-J'y vais immédiatement, monsieur.

* * *

Luke n'était pas déçu d'apprendre qu'il quittait le centre médical. Il n'y avait rien à faire ici, à part rester allongé dans son lit et à réfléchir jusqu'à en avoir mal à la tête. Il en avait plus qu'assez de réfléchir.

Après avoir passé la matinée à rassembler ses affaires, il s'habilla d'un de ses anciens vêtements des SFI, et attendit que Vador vienne et l'emmène. Il était trop nerveux pour regarder le HoloNet ou lire en attendant, alors il s'assit simplement sur son lit et se demanda à quoi allait ressembler la vie chez Vador.

C'était tellement surréaliste ! Que penseraient Val, Crix et LJ s'ils apprenaient où il avait atterri ? Qu'en aurait pensé sa tante et son oncle ? Seraient-ils heureux pour lui, ou penseraient-ils qu'il était mieux sur Tatooine ?

Presque une heure s'écoula avant que les portes de la salle s'ouvrent enfin, et Luke se redressa par anticipation.

Il soupira quand il vit que ce n'était que le docteur... mais quelqu'un le suivait, vêtu de l'uniforme militaire impérial vert kaki.

-Luke, est-ce que tu es prêt à partir ? Demanda le docteur. Le Lieutenant Dorany ici présent est venu te chercher.

Luke ne put cacher sa déception. Il semblait que Vador était trop occupé, alors il avait envoyé quelqu'un d'autre. Il aurait du s'y attendre... quelqu'un comme Vador était probablement occupé tout le temps.

-Je pensais qu' _il_ serait là, marmonna-t-il

-Je suis sûr qu'il aurait voulu, dit le docteur, ramassant le sac contenant ses affaires et le tendant au lieutenant.

Luke n'en était pas si sûr. Vador avait paru aussi mal à l'aise à proximité de lui qu'il l'était quand il était à proximité de Vador. Mais il hocha simplement la tête et se mit sur ses pieds.

-Merci pour tout, dit-il en levant les yeux vers le docteur.

Il lui sourit.

-Je t'en prie. Et reste en bonne santé.

Luke devançait le lieutenant alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Quand ils furent sur le point de traverser les dernières portes menant à la sortie du centre médical, Luke leva les yeux vers son accompagnateur pour obtenir la direction.

-Où est-ce que vous êtes garé, monsieur ?

-Par là, dit-il, faisant un signe vers la droite. Et tu n'as pas à m'appeler monsieur. Appelle-moi simplement Lev.

Luke su instantanément qu'il allait apprécier Lev. C'était rare de trouver des adultes dans la Cité Impériale qui vous laissaient les appeler par leurs prénoms.

-Alors, je parie que tu es content de quitter le centre médical, dit Lev, alors qu'il sortait sur l'aire de stationnement. Il ouvrit la portière du siège passager du speeder. Mais Luke était trop occupé à l'examiner pour monter. C'était un modèle noir et lustré, avec le logo impérial imprimé sur les cotés.

-Oui, dit-il rapidement, c'était un peu ennuyeux.

Luke baissa la tête pour monter à bord et jeta son sac sur le siège arrière. Il fut surpris d'à quel point les sièges étaient moelleux, et commença à sautiller de haut en bas. Lev se glissa sur le siège du pilote, et démarra le moteur. Luke s'amusa à détailler la cité sans fond alors qu'ils s'élevaient dans les lignes du trafic. Bientôt, il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Lev, se demandant comment il réagirait s'il se mettait à poser des questions. Il n'y avait rien de mal à essayer...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Luke, désignant une plaquette qui pendait à un cordon attaché autour du cou de Lev.

-Ça me permet de circuler dans le quartier du palais impérial. Expliqua Lev. Seules les personnes autorisées peuvent accéder à cette zone.

-Les riches et les puissants, c'est ça ?

Lev sourit.

-Ou ceux qui travaillent pour les riches et les puissants. Des stormtroopers patrouillent constamment dans les rues pour vérifier les identités.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Luke, regardant à nouveau par la vitre.

-Les riches et les puissants ont tendance à s'attirer beaucoup d'ennemis

Luke se retourna, soudain intéressé.

-Quel genre d'ennemis ?

Lev quitta brièvement le trafic des yeux pour lui jeter un coup d'œil.

-Tu poses beaucoup de questions.

Luke baisser les yeux sur ses mains.

-Désolé. Les gens me le disent souvent.

-Ça ne me dérange pas. Tant que tu veux vraiment connaître la réponse.

Luke avisa un speeder décapotable venant en sens inverse, et il tira sur sa ceinture de sécurité pour le suivre du regard alors qu'il poursuivait son chemin. Puis, il remarqua le palais impérial droit devant, et tira davantage.

-Ça fait beaucoup de choses à voir, hein ? Demanda Lev

Luke s'enfonça à nouveau au fond de son siège, semblant embarrassé. Lev pensait certainement qu'il était natif d'un monde de la bordure extérieure, pour s'extasier devant tout ce qui était commun à Coruscant.

-J'y suis déjà allé avant, dit-il. J'ai été au palais.

Il se tourna pour faire face à Lev, décidant de poser quelques questions de plus.

-Tu es dans l'armée ?

-Dans la marine.

-Tu es déjà allé sur un stardestroyer ?

-J'ai servi sur le stardestroyer Nova quand j'étais sous-officier. Puis j'ai été réassigné au poste d'assistant personnel du Seigneur Vador.

-Alors, c'est de lui que tu tiens tes ordres ? Demanda Luke. Tout le monde semble tenir ses ordres de lui.

Il ne le dit pas à voix haute, mais secrètement, il se demanda si on attendait de lui qu'il obéisse également à tout ce qu'il dirait. Ça ne ressemblait pas à quelque chose qu'il parviendrait à faire.

-Je l'espère bien. C'est le successeur de l'Empereur, après tout.

-Je sais, dit Luke. Il est si puissant et important. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est mon père.

Lev tira violemment sur le frein et Luke fut projeté contre la ceinture de sécurité. Les speeders derrière eux commencèrent à klaxonner et à leur crier des insultes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils les contournent pour reprendre leurs vols. Lev prit quelques faibles respirations, avant de se tourner pour faire face à Luke.

-Est-ce que tu viens juste de dire que... ?

-Heu... dit Luke, confus. Tu es sûr qu'on peut s'arrêter ici ?

Ils étaient au milieu d'un trafic dense.

Secouant la tête, Lev lâcha le frein et avança doucement en avant.

-Ton père ? Ton _père_ ! Le _Seigneur Vador_ est ton _père_ ?

Luke hocha la tête.

-Il ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Non, il a du oublier de mentionner ce petit détail quelque part dans sa phrase.

-Peut-être que c'est encore un secret, dit Luke. Tu vois, on l'a découvert il n'y a que quelques jours. Il pensait que j'étais mort, et je pensais qu'il était mort. J'étais sur la bordure extérieure, pendant qu'il était ici.

Lev se tourna lentement et fixa à nouveau Luke.

Luke se sentit gêné sous ce regard insistant.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, dit Lev, se concentrant à nouveau sur le trafic. Désolé de t'avoir fixé. J'ai juste été surpris. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le Seigneur Vador ait un fils.

-Tu aurais du me voir quand je l'ai appris, dit Luke, imitant une expression hébétée cette fois. J'ai grandi dans une ferme humide. Maintenant, je vais vivre au palais impérial ! J'aimerais que certains des gamins là-bas puissent me voir aujourd'hui... ils n'en reviendraient pas ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas.

-Des choses étranges arrivent, dit Lev, avec un sourire. - Il fit un geste vers la fenêtre. - Regarde.

Luke pressa le nez contre la vitre, et vit qu'ils quittaient l'autoroute et se dirigeaient vers un amas dense d'immeubles qui constituaient le Palais Impérial. Ils survolaient un bâtiment noir au centre. Ce devait être sa nouvelle maison.

-On dirait une base militaire, dit Luke.

-C'est une base militaire, expliqua Lev. Plus ou moins. Le Seigneur Vador y a toute une section pour son usage personnel, mais il ne reste ici qu'entre deux missions en dehors de ce monde. Dans le voisinage, il y a le BSI, le BMI et le DFI. Ça veut dire le Bureau de la Sécurité Impériale, la Base Militaire Impériale et le département des Finances Impérial. Expliqua Lev, en réponse à l'expression confuse de Luke. Et l'Empereur, bien sûr. Tous les bâtiments de cette zone sont reliés par un réseaux de couloirs sécurisés.

Luke inclina la tête, essayant de comprendre pourquoi toute une section du sol entre les immeubles semblaient transparents.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il, en pointant du doigt.

-C'est un jardin. C'est en fait construit au sommet de l'immeuble en dessous, si tu parviens à y mettre les pied. Le toit est fait d'un polymère transparent qui était utilisé pour faire les vitres des vaisseaux. Incassable d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Luke s'égaya immédiatement. S'il y avait un jardin, ça ne pouvait pas être constamment ennuyeux.

-Je n'ai jamais vu d'arbres en vrai auparavant, admit-il, espérant que Lev ne penserait pas qu'il était dingue.

-Je n'avais jamais vu de gratte-ciels avant de venir à Coruscant.

-Moi non plus, sourit Luke. Tu penses que je pourrais sortir dehors ? Demanda-t-il, regardant à nouveau.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas. On a une excellente sécurité.

Lev manœuvra le speeder alors qu'ils approchaient d'une des aires d'atterrissage. Luke pensa qu'il allait se stationner sur l'une d'entre elles mais au lieu de cela, il pénétra dans le bâtiment par un large espace à l'extrémité du garage. Ils entrèrent dans un vaste hangar à vaisseaux, et Luke cligna d'émerveillement.

-Regarde ces vaisseaux ! Dit-il, se débattant pour détacher la ceinture qui le maintenait à son siège. Je n'en ai jamais vu autant au même endroit !

-Oui, il a une sacrée collection, dit Lev, en reculant vers une rangée de speeders identiques stationnés.

Luke parvient finalement à ouvrir la portière, et sauta à l'extérieur alors que Lev coupaient le moteur du speeder.

-Par les étoiles, il y a un TIE fighter ! Dit-il, se précipita pour l'examiner de plus près.

En chemin, il aperçut un droïde Astromécano en fonctionnement et changea de direction.

Lev le rattrapa alors qu'il s'était arrêté pour admirer un prototype de snubfighter.

-Est-ce qu'il possède tous ces vaisseaux ? Demanda Luke, stupéfait que quelqu'un puisse se permettre d'acheter tout cela. Il avait économisé pendant des années et n'avait pas encore rassembler assez pour un seul T-16.

-Il collectionne les vaisseaux anciens, expliqua Lev. Et les prototypes. Il passe beaucoup de temps à les modifier lui-même. Je suppose qu'on pourrait dire qu'il a une sacrée passion pour les engins volants. Comme toi, apparemment.

-J' _adore_ les vaisseaux, dit Luke, marchant aux cotés de Lev vers les ascenseurs. Avant, j'économisais pour un T-16 sur Tatooine. Dis-moi, s'il aime les vaisseaux... est-ce qu'il... c'est un pilote ? Un pilote reconnu ?

-Oui, et très accompli en plus. Ses compétences sont légendaires parmi les rangs.

Luke sentit un étrange picotement le parcourir aux mots de Lev. Il avait toujours rêvé que son père était un pilote. Il savait qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple navigateur, malgré l'insistance de son oncle.

-Je suis censé t'installer quelque part, dit Lev, pénétrant dans l'ascenseur

-Je veux dormir ici, dit aussitôt Luke. Il savait déjà où il passerait le plus clair de son temps.

-Désolé, répliqua Lev, nous n'avons pas de chambres d'ami dans cette section du bâtiment.

-Et c'est quoi ces pièces, dit Luke, désignant l'autre côté des portes alors que celles-ci se refermaient, bloquant la vue.

-Il y a des ateliers et des pièces techniques.

-Je pourrais installer un lit dans l'une d'elles.

Quelque chose fit largement sourire Lev.

-Je suis sérieux ! S'il te plaît, est-ce que je peux rester ici ?! S'il te plaaiiiit ?

-J'imagine simplement ce que dirait le Seigneur Vador si je l'informais que j'ai installé ta chambre dans l'une des pièces de services du hangar à vaisseaux. Tu pourras voir ça avec lui, si tu veux, mais il a laissé pour instruction que tu resterais dans son aile privée, donc c'est là que nous allons.

-Ça a l'air ennuyeux, marmonna Luke.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et Luke fut un peu déconcerté par le décor. Les plafonds étaient très hauts et les couloirs étaient larges et pleins de ramifications. Les couleurs étaient dans les tons noirs et gris foncé, compensés par l'éclairage de l'immeuble sur les murs et le plafond.

Ils traversèrent le bâtiment, passant devant des couloirs sans fin, pleins de portes closes. Luke se demanda comment il allait se repérer. De temps à autres, ils croisaient des stormtroopers et d'autres officiers, certains d'entre eux échangeaient des saluts avec Lev. Tous fixaient Luke comme s'il était un rancor a rayures rose et violet.

Luke commençait à se sentir de plus en plus déplacé, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne finalement un ascenseur à l'autre extrémité du bâtiment. Après être descendu à l'étage le plus élevé, Luke remarqua que cette partie de l'immeuble semblait plus sombre que les autres. Il n'y avait pas de changement majeur dans la décoration... ça semblait juste plus sombre. Il n'y avait pas d'œuvres d'art aux murs, et les portes étaient placées à intervalles réguliers le long des deux cotés du couloir.

-Alors, laquelle ? Dit Lev, désignant les portes. Tu choisis.

Luke ouvrit la première, et la referma aussitôt.

-Trop grande, dit-il. Je vais me perdre là-dedans.

-Je pense qu'elles font toutes la même taille, dit Lev.

Luke en essaya quelques autres, et découvrit que Lev avait vu juste. L'une s'avéra être une salle de conférence, et une autre une salle de stockage, remplie de boîtes.

-C'est laquelle, la sienne ? Demanda Luke, curieux.

Lev pointa du doigt en direction de la fin du couloir.

-En fait, je suppose qu'il voudra que tu sois à l'extrémité, également.

Il avança et Luke le suivit, légèrement hésitant.

-Et que penses-tu de celle-là ? Dit Lev, ouvrant une porte du côté gauche, qui se trouvait dans le dernier tiers du couloir.

Luke passa la tête à l'intérieur.

-Un holovid !

Lev sourit.

-Je suppose que c'est réglé alors.

Luke pénétra dans la pièce et laissa tomber son sac à dos par terre. On aurait pu faire rentrer trois fois sa chambre à la ferme là-dedans. Il s'assit sur le lit, et sautilla de haut en bas pour le tester.

Lev ramassa le sac et commença à trier les objets.

-Un speeder miniature, dit-il, le sortant et le posant sur la commode.

-Mon T-16 ! Dit Luke, se levant pour le repositionner.

-Une brosse à dents de hôpital, jetée en désordre avec tout le reste, dit Lev, la tendant à Luke avec une expression dégoûtée.

-Où est la salle de bain ? Demanda Luke.

Lev désigna une porte près du placard, et Luke alla l'inspecter. Il n'avait jamais eu sa propre salle de bain auparavant. Il tourna le bouton de la douche, et fit un bond en arrière en poussant un cri quand il fut trempé.

-Je suppose que la douche a de la vraie eau, dit il, souriant quand Lev apparut sur le pas de la porte.

Lev hocha la tête avec confusion, et fit signe à Luke de revenir dans la pièce principale.

-Si tu as du linge à laver, jette simplement les vêtements par cette tape. Le droïde de blanchisserie te les ramènera en l'espace de quelques heures.

Il s'accroupit à côté d'un petit écran près du holovid.

-Regarde ça, dit-il, en le montrant du doigt, quand tu veux à manger, appuie sur le bouton vert. Il te connectera directement aux cuisines. Dis au droïde ce que tu veux, et il te l'apportera. Le bouton rouge appelle la sécurité, appuie dessus et un escadron de sécurité sera là en quelques minutes. Utilise le bouton bleu pour des communications en interne. Je te laisse ma fréquence de comlink personnelle au cas où tu aurais le moindre problème.

Luke n'avait rien entendu au-delà des fonctions du bouton vert.

-Tu veux dire que je peux commander la nourriture que je veux et qu'ils me l'apporteront directement ?! Tu dois me faire une blague !

-Dans les limites du raisonnable, dit Lev, se levant et arrangeant sa tunique. Mais si tu penses manger des bonbons jusqu'à exploser, oublie. Je ne pense pas que ton père serait impressionné.

-Il n'aurait pas à le savoir, dit Luke, en souriant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre.

-Où est-il de toute manière ?

-Il est parti visité une plateforme de défense en orbite. Je ne suis pas sûr de quand son retour est attendu. Probablement plus tard ce soir.

-Oh, dit Luke, déçu.

Il voulait lui dit à quel point il trouvait sa collection de vaisseaux géniale.

Lev sembla percevoir sa tristesse.

-Mon emploi du temps est en grande partie vide aujourd'hui. Peut-être aimerais-tu faire un tour du reste de l'immeuble et des jardins ?

Luke hocha la tête, mais ils ne prirent jamais la direction de la porte, le comlink de Lev commença à sonner, et il fronça les sourcils en lisant le message.

-On dirait que je suis attendu ailleurs. On devra remettre cette visite à plus tard. Peut-être que ton père voudra t'emmener quand il reviendra.

-C'est bon, dit Luke, s'asseyant sur le lit. Je vais juste rester ici et regarder quelque chose sur le HoloNet.

Lev hocha la tête.

-Appelle moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Après son départ, Luke s'amusa avec la télécommande, zappant entre le nombre infini de chaînes avec curiosité. Ils ne recevaient qu'une chaîne du HoloNet sur Tatooine et son contenu se focalisait principalement sur les Hutts. Et s'il y avait quelque chose de bien, comme les bandits galactiques, c'était sans compter sur la réception qui plantait en plein milieu du programme à cause d'une tempête de sable. Il lui faudrait un moment pour s'y habituer.

* * *

Vador se surprit à penser à Luke alors qu'il amarrait le vaisseau. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant – il avait été distrait à intervalles réguliers ce jour-là à l'idée de son fils nouvellement retrouvé, mais cela ne rendait pas la chose moins agaçante. Le plus vite il se ferait à toute cette idée et retournerait à sa routine ordonnée et régulière, et mieux ce serait.

Alors qu'il longeait une rangée de vaisseaux, en direction du hall des ascenseurs, il s'arrêta pour contempler un TIE fighter largement modifié, l'un de ses derniers projets. Cela ne prendrait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne puisse le tester sur le champ de bataille. Il était sur le point de reprendre sa route, quand il remarqua un trace sur le pare-brise du cockpit. Une inspection plus poussée lui révéla que c'était une trace de main de la taille de celle de Luke.

Sa première réaction fut l'agacement à la pensée que le garçon ait touché à ses vaisseaux. Mais cela laissa rapidement place à un plaisir inattendu à l'idée que son fils partage sa passion pour les engins volants. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'émerveiller sur le fait que Luke partage certains traits de sa personnalité il était naturel qu'un enfant ressemble à ses parents après tout. Mais malgré tout, ça faisait du bien.

Finalement, il reprit son chemin, et n'accorda plus de pensée à la trace de main. La journée avait été longue... il aspirait à s'enfermer dans sa chambre de méditation pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Quand il arriva à son étage privé, Vador perçut la présence de Luke dans l'une des chambre. Il marqua une pause, considérant d'aller le saluer. Il n'avait pas parlé au garçon depuis leur conversation à l'hôpital.

Mais d'un autre côté, il devait apprendre au garçon à être indépendant. Il n'allait pas être là pendant des semaines d'affilé, et Luke devrait s'y habituer. Il lui fournirait les éléments de première nécessité, bien sûr, mais en aucun cas Luke ne devait s'attendre à recevoir une attention superflue cela le distrairait de ses devoirs envers son maître et l'Empire.

Et si cela arrivait, l'Empereur regretterait sa décision d'avoir autorisé le garçon à vivre ici. Sur le long terme, c'était ce qui était le mieux pour Luke.

Il regagna sa propre chambre, et s'enferma dans sa chambre de méditation. Après avoir utilisé la Force pour éteindre la lumière, il se détendit et commença à se concentrer. Il se connecta au Coté Obscur et sa perception de la Force environnante se fit plus intense.

Soudain, quelque chose d'étincelant le poussa à se retirer mentalement. Il ouvrit les yeux, se retirant de la méditation qu'il avait à peine commencée. Curieux, il se replongea lentement dans cet état d'acuité. Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué jusqu'à présent. C'était Luke ….. sa proximité causait une perturbation lumineuse dans la Force qui entachait la perfection du Côté Obscur.

Vador agita la main, rallumant la lumière. Au temps pour sa méditation. Il lâcha un soupir faible et fatigué, et se leva. C'était comme si la Force lui rappelait que sa vie avait irrémédiablement changé avec l'arrivée de Luke. Il s'était persuadé du contraire toute la journée.

Il avait besoin de faire un tour, de chasser de son esprit qu'il y avait une émanation étincelante du coté faible de la Force dans la pièce d'à côté. Il quitta la chambre de méditation et descendit le long du couloir jusqu'à émerger sur un balcon. La vue nocturne de la Cité Impériale emplit sa vision artificielle. Il s'appuya contre la barrière, s'abreuvant des frissons de peur qui traversaient la ville. De la peur…. et de l'ordre. Si seulement toute la galaxie pouvait être comme la Cité Impériale.

Un faible bruit de pas derrière lui le poussa à se retourner avec surprise. Un Luke pieds-nus, en pyjama se tenait dans le cadre de la porte. Il rencontra brièvement son regard, puis s'avachit et fixa le sol.

-Euh…. Désolé. J'avais juste entendu dire que tu étais rentré, et je pensais venir dire bonjour. Je pars, maintenant.

Le garçon semblait toujours effrayé par lui.

-Tu peux rester si tu le souhaites, dit Vador d'un ton neutre.

Il retourna à la contemplation de la ville.

Luke approcha nerveusement et se plaça derrière lui, bien qu'à quelques pas de distance.

Il faisait toujours nuit, mais il n'y avait pas de vent. Le seul son venait du faible bourdonnement du trafic et de la respiration régulière de Vador.

-Euh…. Jolie vue, dit Luke.

Vador ne répondit pas. Il s'efforçait d'essayer de se reconnecter au Coté Obscur, mais ses efforts furent vains. Luke brillait trop intensément. Il pouvait sentir les émotions de Luke : de la nervosité, de la peur, de la gêne… et de la curiosité. Il avait une question, c'était clair. Mais il ne se sentait pas assez à l'aise pour la poser.

 _Bien_ , pensa Vador. Ce devait être ainsi. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était d'encourager le garçon à poser des questions.

Une voix agaçante dans sa tête le contredit, cependant. _C'est ainsi que tu veux que ton fils se sente ? Trop effrayé pour ne serait-ce que parler ?_

-Tu as une question, établit Vador, tachant de réprimer un soupir.

Luke lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

-Non, c'était… Comment tu le sais ? Ce n'est pas important.

-Si tu as quelque chose à demander, alors demande, dit Vador, devenant impatient.

Qu'est-ce que la garçon s'imaginait qu'il allait faire ? L'étrangler ?

-Et bien… tu avais dit que tu me parlerais de tes pouvoirs. Et de la Force. C'est quoi ?

-La Force est tout autour de nous.

-Comme l'air ?

-Non, pas comme l'air. L'air est physique. Il est composé de minuscules particules. La Force est un champ d'énergie intangible.

Vador jeta un coup d'œil à Luke, et pouvait dire qu'il ne comprenait pas. Peut-être devait-il essayer une approche différente.

-C'est une chose qui ne peut pas être vue, seulement ressentie, poursuivit Vador. Et elle ne peut être ressentie que par certains individus.

-Comme toi ?

-Oui.

-Et c'est quel genre de sensation ?

Vador demeura silencieux, songeur.

-As-tu déjà ressenti la présence de quelqu'un, alors que tu ne pouvais pas le voir ou l'entendre ?

-Oui, tout le temps.

-C'est quelque chose comme ça. Sauf que la Force n'est pas une seule personne. Elle est partout. Tu la sens profondément en toi. Tu la sens dans toutes choses vivantes. Maîtrisée, elle te dote d'un pouvoir inimaginable.

Ce n'était pas le genre d'explication qu'il aurait aimé, mais cela devrait faire l'affaire pour le moment. Luke semblait satisfait. Il était silencieux, assimilant visiblement tout cela. Puis, il demanda :

-Et on peut l'utiliser pour bouger les choses sans les toucher ?

-Oui, ça s'appelle la télékinésie. La Force accorde à son maître un pouvoir qui dépasse les lois de la physique. Les réflexes sont développés au point que l'on peut voir les choses avant qu'elles ne surviennent. Une force supérieure, la rapidité et l'agilité deviennent normales, et la capacité de lire et manipuler les pensées des autres est fréquente.

Luke le fixa avec un mélange d'admiration d'horreur.

-Tu peux lire mes pensées ?

-Seulement si je le veux, expliqua Vador - Il jeta un coup d'œil à son fils – Je respecterai ton droit à la vie privée. Mais tes sentiments et tes émotions sont naturellement présents en moi. Cela ne nécessite aucun effort conscient de ma part pour les lire, particulièrement quand ils sont forts.

-Qu'est-ce que je ressens, maintenant ? demanda Luke, curieux.

Vador analysa la présence étincelante.

-Tu es fatigué, conclut-il. Tu devrais être couché.

-Je ne suis pas fatigué, dit Luke, étouffant un bâillement.

Vador se demanda quelle était la raison d'un mensonge aussi flagrant.

-Est-ce que tes quartiers sont adéquats, s'enquit-il. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

-Ma chambre est parfaite, dit Luke. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai ma propre salle de bain. Avant, sur Tatooine, on se disputait toujours au sujet de la salle de bain. Je ne pouvais pas rester sous la douche plus de deux minutes avant qu'oncle Owen vienne frapper à la porte en disant que ça faisait une heure et… et…

Luke s'interrompt, paraissant soudain triste.

Vador décida qu'un changement de sujet était de rigueur.

-Il y a quelques règles que tu dois observer, pour ta propre sécurité.

Luke releva les yeux.

-Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'aller aux jardins ?

-Tu es libre de vagabonder à ta guise. C'est ta maison. Toutefois, si une porte est verrouillée ou gardée, n'y pénètre pas. Ces pièces contiennent des équipements dangereux. Mes quartiers privés te sont également interdits. Je ne veux pas être dérangé pendant que je médite.

-D'accord, dit Luke

Vador était silencieux. Cela faisant longtemps qu'il avait donné un ordre et reçu un « d'accord » en guise de réponse. Mais c'était la première nuit du garçon ici. Des problèmes aussi mineurs pourraient être corrigés plus tard.

-Euh... J'adore tous tes vaisseaux, dit Luke

-J'ai remarqué.

-C'est bon si j'en prends un pour un tour ? Demanda Luke.

Vador se tourna et fixa Luke, se demandant s'il l'avait correctement entendu. Le garçon le fixa en retour, avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Tu n'es qu'un enfant de douze ans.

-Mais j'ai étudié les commandes de centaines de vaisseaux, dit Luke. Je pouvais piloter un speeder des sables sur Tatooine.

-Peut-être que les enfants pilotes sont la norme sur un monde reculé comme Tatooine, mais pas ici. Tu attendras jusqu'à ce que tu aies l'âge légal.

-Et c'est quel âge ?

-Quinze ans.

-Mais c'est dans si longtemps !

Vador fixa Luke, pratiquement incapable de croire ce qu'il entendait. Son fils _boudait_ ? _Boudait contre lui_ ? Quelques instants auparavant, il était nerveux à la perspective de poser une simple question.

-Alors, tu seras patient, dit Vador, d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la négociation

-Je ne suis pas doué pour ça, marmonna Luke, un peu sombre.

Vador pouvait bien compatir. Il se sentait un peu hypocrite d'être si inflexible. Il avait lui-même enfreint les règles Jedi et laissé son alter-ego de douze ans voler dans le ciel de Coruscant à plus d'une occasion. Mais Luke était différent... le garçon semblait si jeune. Il fixait les étoiles avec des yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement.

-Laquelle est Tatooine ?

Vador leva les yeux.

-Tu ne peux pas voir les soleils de Tatooine d'ici.

-Hé, regarde celle qui brille là ! Dit Luke, la désignant du doigt. Celle juste au-dessus de ces tours. Elle clignote. Pourquoi les étoiles clignotent comme ça ?

Vador se tendit. Étrange, que parmi les milliers d'étoiles, Luke ait parlé de celle-là. Le soleil autour duquel orbitait Naboo. Le nombre de fois qu'il avait fixé cette étoile pendant sa jeunesse...

…. perte de temps. Ces souvenirs étaient une perte de temps. Mais Luke était inconscient de l'assombrissement de son humeur.

-Est-ce que tu es allé sur toutes ces étoiles ?

-Je ne prends pas la peine de tenir un registre.

-Je le ferais, si je pouvais voler à travers la galaxie, dit Luke.

Il fut silencieux un moment, fixant ses pieds.

-Tu sais, marmonna-t-il, rapidement. Je rêvais toujours que mon père était un pilote. On volait à travers la galaxie ensemble... visitant chaque planète. Même celles inhabitables... juste pour dire qu'on était allé partout.

Vador devint plus en colère à ces mots. Ses pires craintes à propos de l'attitude de Luke envers lui étaient confirmées. Le garçon avait des attentes impossibles... son rêve sans intérêt était la définition parfaite d'irréalisable.

-Pour que cette cohabitation fonctionne, je te suggère que tu te débarrasses de tout rêve sentimental immédiatement. Je ne veux pas que tu tisses un quelconque attachement sentimental envers moi. C'est mal sain, et ça causera du ressentiment quand tu découvriras que je ne peux pas les remplir. Je ne vais pas être là pendant de longues périodes, alors tu devras apprendre à être indépendant.

Luke parut complètement déconcerté à ces mots.

-Je...je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas...

Il regarda ailleurs un moment, puis se glissa à l'intérieur, laissant Vador fixer un mur immaculé. Le garçon pouvait clairement bouger vite quand il le voulait.

Vador se retourna et leva les yeux vers les étoiles une fois de plus.

 _-Il y en a tellement ! Ont-elles un système de planètes ?_

 _-La plupart._

 _-Est-ce que quelqu'un les a déjà toutes visitées ?_

 _-C'est très improbable._

 _-Alors, je veux être le premier à les voir toutes !_

Vador se détourna rapidement de ses souvenirs dangereux et retourna à l'intérieur.

* * *

 _Salut tout le monde !_

 _Pas vraiment du genre paternel Vador. Il est poussé hors de sa zone de confort et Luke ne voit pas ce qu'il fait de mal. Heureusement que Lev est là._

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur, surtout que ça représente beaucoup de boulot quand mê l'histoire en vaut la peine._

 _Réponse à lulu : Merci. Oui, Leia va apparaître dans l'histoire en tant que sénateur, mais pas avant la partie 3 – Fils._

 _Bon week-end à tous !_


	3. Chapitre 3 - Problème de blanchisserie

**Chapitre 3 : Problème de blanchisserie**

Le jour suivant, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Luke fut surpris de découvrir que la moitié de la matinée était déjà bien passée. Le lit était juste si confortable. On aurait dit que la moindre fibre avait été confectionnée pour son seul confort. Il roula sur le dos, puis se retourna, appréciant les excès de la chambre. Il pourrait se perdre dans ce lit.

Il fallut un moment pour que Luke se fasse à cette nouveauté et se force à se lever. Il lui fallut encore plus longtemps pour dépasser l'attrait de la douche. Il se sentait plus propre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre.

Ses vêtements reposaient sur une chaise, et il les examina d'un œil critique. Il ne voulait pas remettre un des ses uniformes des Services Familiaux, ils représentaient trop de mauvais souvenirs. De plus, ils avaient besoin d'être nettoyés. Malheureusement, sa seule autre option était le pyjama dans lequel il était arrivé de Tatooine. Il avait vraiment besoin de nouveaux habits.

Finalement, il finit par enfiler le seul uniforme des SFI qui passa le test olfactif, et il décida qu'il devrait trouver Vador pour lui expliquer son problème. Avec un peu de chance, son père nouvellement trouvé serait de meilleure humeur que la vieille au soir.

Après avoir localisé les appartements privés de Vador, Luke se demanda quoi faire. Il lui avait dit la veille au soir qu'il n'était pas autorisé à l'intérieur, mais avait-il le droit de frapper à la porte ? La seule autre alternative était de rester assis là jusqu'à ce que Vador en sorte, et cela ne tentait pas Luke du tout. Il leva la main, et toqua une fois contre la surface métallique.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Puis, Luke remarqua l'interphone électronique de la porte, et il appuya sur le bouton marqué du symbole d'une sonnette. Après dix minutes à jouer avec, Luke en conclut que Vador n'était pas à l'intérieur. Il serait sorti et lui aurait crié dessus depuis le temps s'il avait été là.

Luke fixa le plafond, se demandant quoi faire ensuite. Lev lui avait dit qu'il pouvait le contacter s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, mais Luke n'était pas certain qu'il puisse l'aider pour ça. Par ailleurs, il pouvait être occupé avec d'importantes affaires de l'Empire.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait y aller et trouver la blanchisserie. Au moins, comme ça, il aurait quelque chose de propre à mettre demain. Lev avait mentionné quelque chose à propos de jeter le linge dans une trappe, mais il préférait le faire lui-même. Il aidait toujours tante Beru avec la lessive sur Tatooine, et il préférait la faire comme à la maison plutôt que de la faire de manière aussi impersonnelle. Comme ça, il pourrait explorer un peu le bâtiment, et chercher Vador.

Après un nouveau passage dans sa chambre pour ramasser ses autres vêtements, Luke s'appliqua à vérifier toutes les pièces qu'il pouvait trouver. Il s'avéra que la plupart d'entre elles étaient verrouillées ou vides. Cela commençait à être un peu effrayant d'aller de pièce en pièce, de couloir en couloir, et de ne voir personne. Aucune des pièces des étages supérieurs n'étaient gardées. Apparemment, Vador tenait à son intimité.

Finalement, il découvrit un vaste salle de projection troublante, plongée dans ce silence complet et absolu. Les murs devaient être insonorisés. A quelques portes de là se trouvait une véranda, composée de fenêtres du sol au plafond. Aucune trace de Vador cependant.

Luke prit le prochain ascenseur pour les étages inférieurs. Il savait que ces étages étaient gardés d'après le peu qu'il avait vu la veille. Peut-être qu'un garde saurait où se trouvait Vador. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps – il y en avait deux, un de chaque coté de la porte d'ascenseur. Luke se tourna vers celui de gauche.

-Euh... est-ce que vous savez où est le Seigneur Vador ?

-Je ne suis pas autorisé à divulguer cette information.

Luke soupira. Vador n'avait de toute évidence rien dit à personne à propos de son fils perdu de longue date. Ou alors, être son fils ne lui donnait pas accès à cette information.

-Dans ce cas,vous pouvez me dire où est la blanchisserie ? Demanda Luke

-Dans la section 18-K.

-Où c'est ça ?

-Tourne à droite à l'intersection 3-2-B.

-Laissez tomber, soupira Luke, reprenant son chemin.

Il irait certainement plus vite en vérifiant chaque pièce.

Bientôt, il comprit que ces étages inférieurs étaient divisés en départements. Il y avait un département des renseignements, qui était le plus lourdement gardé et clairement hors limite. Il y avait le département des communications et des médias, qui comprenait au moins quatre vastes pièces techniques. La principale impression de Luke sur cet endroit était simplement que beaucoup de personnes se parlaient. Il fut complètement ignoré alors qu'il errait d'un endroit à l'autre.

Après avoir passé les sections légales et militaires, il traversa une suite de bureaux. Il y avait une file d'attente devant certains d'entre eux. Il s'égaya quand il vit le nom de Lev sur l'une des porte, mais son soulagement ne dura pas longtemps. L'écran d'ordinateur derrière la porte comportait une note sur laquelle on pouvait lire « De service à 17h ».

Luke se laissa glisser le long du mur et serra son sac de linge. Il commençait à être fatigué de vagabonder à travers cet endroit, mais il avait depuis longtemps perdu le chemin de retour vers sa chambre. Peut-être devrait-il attendre ici que Lev se montre.

Plus loin dans le couloir, une autre porte s'ouvrit, et un officier en sortit, portant une pile de datapads. Luke se leva rapidement, pensant qu'il ferait mieux de partir avant de devoir répondre à de nombreuses questions.

L'officier le vit et s'avança, jeta un coup d'œil au sac de linge.

-Tu sembles perdu.

-Euh... j'étais...je cherchais la blanchisserie, expliqua Luke.

-La blanchisserie... une seconde, tu es le fils du Seigneur Vador ?

Luke hocha la tête, surpris.

-Je suis Luke.

-Le lieutenant Dorany a mentionné que tu avais emménagé hier. Écoute, si tu as besoin d'aide à propos de quoi que ce soit, tu n'as pas besoin de venir nous chercher. Poste une requête sur la communication, et quelqu'un viendra directement.

-Je ne veux pas causer de problème, dit Luke.

L'officier le regarda comme si il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, dit-il finalement. Alors, tu cherches la blanchisserie ? Si tu as besoin qu'on récupère ton linge, tu peux envoyer une requête au droïde de blanchisserie via l'interface utilisateur de la ligne de communication interne.

-Je préférerais juste y aller moi-même, dit Luke, rapidement.

Par les étoiles, il n'avait pas besoin d'une interface d'utilisateur interne pour faire la lessive sur Tatooine !

-Très bien, mais c'est loin à pied... es-tu certain que tu ne veux pas...

-Certain, insista Luke.

La blanchisserie s'avéra être à un étage occupé presque exclusivement par des droïdes. Les seules autres personnes qu'il vit furent des stormtroopers qui visitaient ce qui semblaient être des réserves de provisions.

En chemin, il traversa les cuisines, et réalisa qu'il avait oublié le petit déjeuner. Et le déjeuner, d'ailleurs... l'après-midi était désormais bien entamé. Des droïdes allaient et venaient, portant des tasses de café et d'autres petits en cas. Il essaya de parler à l'un d'eux, mais fut ignoré. Apparemment, ils n'étaient programmés que pour transporter la nourriture, pas pour prendre des commandes.

Luke réalisa, avec une frustration grandissante, qu'il allait devoir retourner dans sa chambre et utiliser le terminal de communication s'il voulait de la nourriture. Et pourtant, les cuisines étaient juste devant lui ! Luke gémit, puis retourna dans le couloir. L'officier avait dit que la blanchisserie était quelque part par ici...

Il n'y avait aucune indication sur la porte, mais Luke vit un droïde en sortir, portant un sac de linge plié. A l'intérieur, il y avait des rangés de machines à laver à la pointe de la technologie. Les droïdes s'occupaient de quelques unes, mais la plupart était vide. Luke s'approcha de l'une d'elles, près de la porte, et étudia les commandes. Ça ne devait pas être trop difficile. Les vêtements allaient de toute évidence devant. Luke ouvrit discrètement la porte, et sortit ses vêtements du sac.

Il y avait une multitude de boutons. Le gros à la fin était probablement « Démarrer ». Peut-être devrait-il l'essayer. Il appuya dessus, et la machine prit immédiatement vie en vrombissant.

Luke s'accroupit et regarda les vêtements tourner à l'intérieur. Au bout d'un moment, il se demanda s'il devait ajouter de la lessive. Tante Beru le faisait toujours. Il y avait quelque chose sur une étagère au-dessus de la machine mais il était trop petit pour l'atteindre. Le problème fut résolu quand il grimpa sur la machine. Malheureusement, il appuya sur quelques boutons par inadvertance au cours du processus.

D'ici à ce qu'il redescende, la machine s'était mise à vrombir et à s'ébranler légèrement. Il semblait qu'il avait enclenché la haute puissance ou le mode express. Pas de problème... le plus vite il en aurait terminé ici, mieux ce serait. Il avait tellement faim !

Mais d'abord, il devait mettre la lessive, ou rien n'allait se passer, qu'importe la vitesse de travail de la machine. Il ouvrit la porte en faisant levier mais elle se referma immédiatement d'un coup sec. Au deuxième essai, il parvint à la maintenir ouverte, en mettant son bras en travers. La boite de lessive était dans la main gauche, et il essaya d'en jeter un peu à l'intérieur, mais au lieu de cela, elle termina au sol. Il était juste en train de voir si il pouvait garder la porte ouverte en mettant son pied en travers, mais la boite lui échappa des mains et tomba dans la machine.

 _Bon, mieux vaut trop que pas assez_ , pensa Luke. Il laissa la porte se refermer en claquant à nouveau, et se pencha pour voir comment s'en sortaient les vêtements. Ils étaient certainement couverts de lessive à présent... mais où était l'eau ? Il n'y avait pas d'eau !

Luke se leva pour étudier les commandes à nouveau, se demandant qui avait conçu cette stupide machine. Les commandes d'un vaisseau commercial BX-78 étaient plus simples que ça. Il y avait un bouton marqué « progression du cycle ». Peut-être que c'était ça. Il joua avec quelques instants, puis donna une chiquenaude dans l'autre sens. Il se baissa pour vérifier les habits, et fut surpris de découvrir que la machine était à présent remplie de bulles. Trop de bulles... La porte grinçait sous la pression.

Luke commença à paniquer... la machine tremblait comme une folle. S'il ne faisait rien rapidement, elle pourrait exploser ! Il chercha désespérément un bouton arrêt, puis essaya d'appuyer sur le bouton « Démarrer » à nouveau. La machine commença à gronder de manière inquiétante. Il n'y avait bien qu'une chose à faire ! Luke saisit la porte à deux mains et l'ouvrit de force.

Avec la pression soudainement relâchée, une énorme quantité d'eau savonneuse gicla, éclaboussant tout le sol. Elle glissa à travers la pièce et renversa un droïde, qui commença à lancer des étincelles et à agiter les bras. Un « pop » sonore suivit, et il s'éteignit complètement. Luke fixa le désastre avec horreur, puis fixa à nouveau la machine. Elle avait finalement cesser de s'ébranler, et bipait à la place. Il y avait un mot rouge qui clignotait sur l'écran de contrôle. _Erreur !_

Luke ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule chose à faire face à cette situation. Il courut.

* * *

Vador préparait ses plans pour la semaine à venir alors qu'il retournait dans le centre de détention de haute sécurité. Il venait juste de passer plusieurs heures à discuter avec l'homme suspecté d'être un espion démasqué la veille. Cela pourrait prendre des jours avant qu'il ne puisse extraire une information utile de lui, et cela signifiait retarder son voyage sur l'amas stellaire. Mais il sentait que ça valait le coup. De plus, rester ici quelques jours lui donnerait la chance de veiller à ce que Luke soit installé. Il devait encore rechercher des options pour l'éducation du garçon.

Et, en parlant de son fils... il pouvait sentir sa présence à proximité. Vador émergea du couloir de sécurité, et pénétra dans le centre des ascenseurs. Luke se tenait contre le mur opposé, essayant d'étudier un plan affiché trop haut pour qu'il puisse le lire confortablement. Vador s'avança derrière lui, et il se retourna, surpris.

-Par les étoiles, déclara-t-il. Je suis content de te voir !

Vador l'examina. Son pantalon était trempé jusqu'à ses genoux, et couvert de brins d'herbe. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, et il semblait complètement épuisé.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Vador. Es-tu perdu ?

Luke détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise quelques instants, puis hocha la tête.

-Tu aurais du demander à un garde de t'aider, dit Vador, agitant un doigt vers lui. Comment as-tu fini trempé ?

-Euh... Et bien... c'est juste arrivé en quelque sort. J'essayais de trouver mon chemin ici, mais j'ai atterri dans les jardins. J'aime les arbres.

Vador se demanda s'il en attendait trop de Luke. Il semblait que le garçon ait vagabondé aux alentours pendant des heures.

-Je vais assigner quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi quelques jours, dit Vador. Jusqu'à ce que tu te repères ici.

Luke parut horrifié.

-Ça va, je le jure ! Je serai indépendant... tout comme tu l'as dit, et...

Luke s'interrompit brusquement, et commença à agiter les mais d'avant en arrière, en articulant silencieusement « non ». Vador se demanda, par la galaxie, ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne et remarque un officier en approche. C'était l'assistant personnel auquel il avait demandé de récupérer Luke la veille. Il tenait quelques guenilles grises.

Il fit une halte à coté d'eux, et leva les bouts de tissus.

-Monsieur, il y a eu un incident mineur au département de la blanchisserie aujourd'hui. On m'a dit que ceci pourrait appartenir à Luke.

-Je peux expliquer ! Protesta Luke, faisant un pas en arrière. J'essayais juste... avais besoin de les nettoyer rapidement, et... et...

-Calme toi, dit Vador, avec une pointe de lassitude.

Luke était si sentimental, ça en était presque épuisant.

-Je ne voulais pas causer d'ennuis, dit Luke, fixant le sol.

-Je me sens responsable, Monsieur, dit le lieutenant. Je n'ai pas expliqué la procédure de blanchisserie assez clairement. Je pense que Luke était confus, et a pensé qu'il devait faire la lessive manuellement.

-Ce n'est pas ça, dit Luke. Je sais que je devais les faire passer par la trappe, mais je voulais le faire moi-même. Je faisais toujours la lessive sur Tatooine.

La première réaction de Vador fut la colère Luke aurait pu être blessé. Ces machines n'étaient pas faites pour être utilisées par des humains. On avait dit au garçon de mettre ses vêtements dans la trappe, mais au lieu de cela, il avait imprudemment poursuivi un quelconque souvenir sentimental et...

-Seulement, les vêtements ne finissaient pas en chiffons quand je faisais la lessive sur Tatooine, marmonna Luke, fixant ses pieds.

Vador poussa un faible soupir, percevant l'humour de la situation. Tenter de faire la lessive à la main était malheureusement typique pour les gens d'un monde primitif comme Tatooine. Luke avait beaucoup à apprendre.

-Ce n'est rien, dit Vdaor, décidant d'être charitable. Les vêtements sont aisément remplaçables. Cependant, à l'avenir, sache que la blanchisserie t'est interdite. Cela s'applique aux cuisines également.

Luke hocha la tête.

-Je pense que j'ai besoin de nouveaux vêtements de toute manière, expliqua-t-il. Ceux que j'ai mis dans la machine étaient tous ceux que j'avais mais je ne les porte pas. Ce sont les uniformes des Services Familiaux... je n'ai rien apporté de Tatooine.

Vador fut surpris,il était parti du principe que le sénateur aurait fourni à Luke des vêtements, considérant qu'il avait pris soin du garçon pendant deux mois. Ou peut-être que « prendre soin » n'était pas l'expression adéquate pour décrire son attitude envers Luke. Cette pensée le mit en colère.

-Je serais heureux d'emmener Luke faire du shopping, Monsieur, dit le lieutenant.

Vador mit sa colère de coté. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à ressasser ce qui s'était passé. Luke était sous sa responsabilité à présent, et il veillerait à ce que les besoins du garçon soient satisfaits à partir de maintenant.

-Très bien, dit-il. Ramenez le ici avant vingt et une heures.

* * *

-Merci de ne pas lui avoir dit à quel point les dégâts étaient importants, dit Luke, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le hangar à vaisseaux. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé... à un moment, ça faisait un bruit normal, et l'instant d'après c'était sur le point d'exploser !

Lev secoua la tête, gloussant d'amusement

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il y aura des boutiques ouvertes si tard ? Demanda Luke. C'est nuit.

-Luke, c'est Coruscant. La planète que ne dort jamais. On va aller au centre commercial de la Cité Impériale – Tu vas adorer. Ils prétendent être la plus grande galerie marchande de toute la galaxie, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient construit une fusée spatiale trois fois plus grande.

-On peut prendre celui-là ? Demanda Luke, désignant le speeder décapotable jaune devant lequel ils venaient de passer.

-Je pense que ton père me tuerait si je ne faisais que respirer trop près de lui, dit Lev, s'avançant vers un modèle plus traditionnel de speeder Impérial.

Il demeura silencieux un moment, puis jeta un raide coup d'œil à Luke.

-Ce n'était pas à prendre au premier degré.

-Bien sûr, dit Luke, se demandant pourquoi Lev croyait qu'il aurait pu le prendre au mot. Je peux au moins piloter un peu ?

Lev eut un large sourire.

-Bien essayé.

Il ouvrit ostensiblement la porte coté passager.

Luke soupira, se demandant si tous les adultes faisaient partie d'une immense conspiration pour l'empêcher de voler.

Il n'y eut pas d'autres paroles jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans les airs, volant en direction du gigantesque centre commercial de la Cité Impériale. Le silence rappela à Luke un besoin très pressant.

-Est-ce qu'on peut prendre quelque chose à manger ? Dit Luke. Je n'ai rien mangé de toute la journée.

Lev le regarda d'un air surpris et soucieux.

-Pourquoi ça ? Tu ne te rappelais plus comment utiliser le terminal ?

-Je me suis perdu et ne pouvais plus retrouver le chemin de ma chambre, expliqua Luke.

-On dirait que tu as eu une sacrée journée. Et si on faisait un détour par un restaurant, dans ce cas ? Il y a un endroit sympa dans un hôtel tout proche.

-Je pensais plutôt prendre un burger et une glace au centre commercial, dit Luke, regardant par la fenêtre.

Malgré l'obscurité, il y avait toujours des milliers de speeders dans le ciel.

-Ne dépensons pas trop, dit Lev avec un grand sourire.

-Je ne voudrais pas gaspiller ses crédits, expliqua Luke.

-Gaspiller ses crédits ? Luke... ton père est le successeur de l'Empereur. Je peux t'assurer, les crédits ne sont pas un problème.

Lev ouvrit le compartiment à gants. A l'intérieur, il y avait un passe de sécurité.

-Ceci nous donne accès aux boutiques de l'étage de luxe du centre commercial. Seul une poignée de gens sont autorisés à respirer l'air de cet étage.

-Il ne se comporte _pas_ comme s'il était riche, dit Luke. Le sénateur Lerrod, si. Sa maison est pleine de statues qui semblent chers.

En bas, Luke pouvait voir un énorme panneau lumineux indiquant qu'ils étaient au centre commercial. A l'extérieur s'alignaient des images holographiques, faisant la publicité de tous les produits du monde.

Lev fit descendre le speeder vers une aire d'atterrissage.

-Prends ces cartes d'accès VIP, dit Lev avec un geste. Peut-être que nous trouverons un bon restaurant à l'étage huppé.

-Pas de restaurant, insista Luke. Un burger et une glace. Allez... s'il te plaît ?

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait prendre un burger dans un restaurant, dit Lev.

Luke soupira, se demanda s'il arriverait à faire comprendre Lev.

-Écoutez... c'est un peu trop, trop vite. J'essaie toujours de me faire à l'idée que j'ai un père. Ce... monde est différent de tout ce que j'ai connu avant. Manger dans un restaurant, c'est trop maintenant.

-Je comprends, dit Lev.

Il recula sur une place de stationnement, et coupa le contact.

-Alors, dit-il en se tournant vers Luke. J'ai entendu que les gloutons galactiques avec un magasin quelque part dans le centre commercial.

Luke eut un large sourire.

-Je parie que je le trouve avant toi.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Luke n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait faim avant de commencer à manger. Sa glace était si grosse, que Lev avait terminé la sienne bien avant qu'il ne soit arrivé à la moitié de la sienne.

-Peut-être que nous devrions en commander une autre, proposa Luke, léchant la sauce au chocolat sur sa cuillère.

-Je suis plus que plein, dit Lev, levant la main en signe de protestation. Je n'avais pas mangé ce genre de nourriture depuis des années. Pas depuis que je suis venu à la Cité Impériale. Tu n'es pas venu à la capitale de l'Empire seulement pour manger dans un fast food.

Luke sourit. La plupart des occupants des tables voisines étaient des familles, de toutes espèces et de toutes tailles. Il y avait des stormtroopers ça et là, assurant la sécurité, mais Lev était le seul officier qu'il ait vu jusque là.

-Alors, depuis combien de temps tu travailles pour mon père ? Demanda Luke.

Ça paraissait si bizarre de dire ça - « mon père », mais Lev trouverait ça étrange qu'il le désigne comme le Seigneur Vador.

-Un peu plus d'un an maintenant, dit Lev

-Alors, je suppose que tu le connais plutôt bien, dit Luke, creusant plus profondément dans sa glace pour atteindre le cœur glacé.

Lev resta silencieux un moment.

-Pas vraiment, dit-il finalement. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un _connaît_ vraiment ton père. A part l'Empereur, peut-être.

-J'ai voulu le connaître toute ma vie, marmonna Luke, le regard perdu dans le vague.

-Et bien, dit Lev, se calant contre le dossier, je suppose que je sais certaines choses.

Luke leva les yeux, brûlant de curiosité.

-Comme quoi ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il aimait modifier les vaisseaux. Il aime aussi l'escrime.

-Et bien, je l'ai vu en action, dit Luke. Ces épées lasers sont géniales !

Il commença à agiter sa cuillère dans les airs, improvisant des bruitages.

-Il s'entraîne avec des droïdes, dit lev, souriant.

-Tu sais quelque chose sur son passé ? Demanda Luke, posant sa cuillère.

-Humm. Il est l'homme de main de l'Empereur depuis aussi longtemps que l'Empire existe.

-Et avant ça, insista Luke. Je sais qu'il était un Chevalier Jedi. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les Jedi ?

-Que parler d'eux peut te faire arrêter, dit rapidement Lev. Je ne pense pas que ton père voudrait que je discute de ça avec toi.

Luke soupira. Il semblait qu'il y avait une conspiration pour garder le passé de son père secret.

-Je sais qu'il a combattu durant la guerre des clones, dit Lev, décidant de toute évidence de changer de sujet. Il était le commandant en première ligne. Il est toujours derrière ses troupes, que ce soit au sol ou dans les airs. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait eu une seule mission ratée dans son histoire de commandant. En fait, il préfère être sur le terrain, à apporter sa contribution en personne et il a tendance à s'ennuyer sur Coruscant avec la bureaucratie impériale. Le sénat surveille de près ce qu'il fait.

Luke buvait ses paroles, mais Lev repoussa sa chaise et se leva.

-Si tu as terminé de manger, on ferait mieux de commencer nos achats. On est censé rentrer pour vingt-et-une heures. Et voici une nouvelle info sur ton père – il ne tolère pas l'échec.

-Tu veux dire échouer à rentrer à l'heure, dit Luke, avec un grand sourire

-Exactement.

Quand ils eurent acheté assez de vêtements pour remplir le speeder, Lev laissa Luke visiter la boutique de son choix. Il alla directement à l'endroit qu'il avait remarqué pendant qu'il cherchait un magasin pour manger et qui clamait vendre les animaux les plus insolites de la galaxie.

Après que Lev a léché la vitrine sous un écriteau indiquant « singe à griffes invisible », et que Luke se soit égratigné contre un oiseau qui ressemblait à un cactus, ils décidèrent tous les deux qu'il était temps de rentrer à la maison. Leur mission était accomplie avec quinze minutes d'avance.

Il dit au revoir à Lev, et trouva un droïde pour l'aider à porter ses achats jusque dans sa chambre. D'ici à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent en coulissant sur sa destination, Luke se sentait plus qu'un peu somnolant. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'en bas de l'escalier, pensant qu'il pourrait juste tomber sur son lit et éteindre la lumière. Il pourrait mettre son pyjama le lendemain.

Juste alors qu'il atteignait sa porte, Vador sortit de ses propres appartements privés.

-As-tu trouvé tout ce dont tu avais besoin ? Demanda-t-il

Luke hocha la tête.

-C'était génial... On s'est beaucoup amusé.

-Avant que tu n'ailles au lit, il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais discuter avec toi.

-D'accord, je vais juste... ranger ces vêtements.

-Rejoins moi dans la salle de conférence quand tu seras prêt.

Luke n'était pas certain de quelle pièce était la salle de conférence, mais après être revenu de sa chambre, sa première intuition s'avéra exacte. Elle contenait une table ronde noire, entourée de chaises à haut dossier et sans accoudoirs. Vador lui fit signe de s'asseoir, bien que lui-même resta debout.

Luke choisit un siège, ayant la vague impression d'assister à un conseil militaire. L'atmosphère de la pièce était formelle.

-Nous devons parler des arrangements à prendre pour ton éducation.

Luke leva les yeux rapidement. Éducation ? Cela voulait dire _école_ ? Il n'y était pas retourné depuis Tatooine...

-Je me suis renseigné sur les options envisageables, et en ai sélectionné une qui, je le crois, sera la meilleure pour toi.

Il fit glisser un datapad sur la surface de la table, et Luke s'en saisit, curieux. C'était une brochure pour une école dont le titre était si long qu'il prenait deux lignes. L'académie militaire des corps de la marine impériale juniors.

-Elle est située sur Kada IV, une lune sur un monde central proche.

-C'est un long trajet à faire tous les jours, dit Luke, confus.

-Tu y resteras pendant le trimestre.

-Oh, dit Luke, d'un ton neutre.

A l'intérieur, ses émotions tourbillonnaient. Est-ce que c'était à cause de l'incident à la laverie ? C'était si grave que Vador voulait l'envoyer ailleurs ? Par les étoiles, ils venaient juste de se retrouver, après douze ans de séparation, et maintenant, il voulait les séparer à nouveau ?

-Quand... quand je partirais ? Marmonna Luke.

-Peut-être d'ici une semaine. Je dois encore contacter l'école et faire quelques arrangements.

Une semaine ?! Ils n'avaient plus qu'une semaine à passer ensemble ?

-Je... je ferais mieux d'aller au lit, dit Luke, en se relevant rapidement.

-Alors cette proposition te convient ? Demanda Vador

Luke fixa ses pieds, se demandant que dire. S'il disait oui, ce serait un mensonge flagrant. S'il disait non, Vador lui demanderait pourquoi, et il devrait lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas partir si tôt après avoir découvert que son père était en vie. Mais Vador qualifierait cela d'attache sentimentale. Il ne voulait pas le mettre à nouveau en colère. Et il ne voulait pas être un fardeau.

-Bien sûr, marmonna Luke, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches et croisant les doigts.

* * *

 _Coucou tout le monde!_

 _On peut dire que Luke a hérité de son père au moins une chose : sa capacité à s'attirer des ennuis en n'en faisant qu'à sa tête._

 _Mais on voit qu'il y a un gros problème de communication et que Luke ne connait de toute évidence pas la réputation effrayante de Vador!_


	4. Chapitre 4 - Incompréhension

Chapitre 4 – Incompréhension

Vador éteignit le holocom, et débrancha le datapad du terminal auquel il était connecté. Il contenait les formulaires dont il aurait besoin pour inscrire Luke à l'école. Il venait juste de terminer une conversation avec le directeur, qui avait été, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, ravi et très impatient en apprenant que son fils irait dans son école.

L'un de ses assistants entra dans le pièce à cet instant, et attira son attention. Il avait spécifiquement sollicité celui qui était ami avec Luke.

-Vous désiriez quelque chose, monsieur ?

-Oui. Luke débutera l'école dans un avenir proche. Le directeur de l'école va envoyer des représentants pour le rencontrer, afin de discuter de ses besoins éducatifs. Informez la sécurité, et assurez-vous qu'il soit prêt pour les rencontrer. Et donnez lui ces formulaires d'inscription. Il devra remplir les informations.

-Je vais le faire descendre de l'arbre immédiatement, monsieur, dit-il

 _Arbre_ ? Vador se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre, et, effectivement, Luke était assis sur la plus haute banche d'un arbre. Était-ce normal pour un enfant de douze ans, ou était-ce un exemple de troubles comportementaux contre lesquels le docteur l'avait mis en garde ? Qu'importe, il n'avait pas le temps de s'en inquiéter.

-Faites ce que vous avez à faire, dit Vador, marchant vers la sortie. Je suis en retard pour un interrogatoire. Je serais joignable par holocom s'il devait y avait un problème.

-Oui, monsieur.

* * *

-Luke ?!

Luke changea de position, et regarda en bas à travers les feuilles. Lev était en bas.

-Quoi ? Cria Luke en retour

-Tu peux descendre ?!

-Pourquoi ?

-Descends, et je te le dirai !

-Dis moi, et je déciderai si je descends ou pas, répondit Luke

-C'est une surprise !

-Oh allez ! Je ne vais pas tomber dans le panneau !

Lev se contenta de croiser les bras en réponse.

Luke gémit. Ça lui avait pris un bon moment pour monter là haut. Il rampa vers l'intérieur et glissa le long du tronc, entraînant quelques feuilles et branchettes avec lui.

-Alors, dit Luke, touchant terre à côté de Lev. Quelle est la surprise ?

-Des gens de ta nouvelle école viennent te voir.

Luke essaya de remonter dans l'arbre en toute hâte, mais Lev le retint en arrière.

-Ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Tu seras de retour dans cet arbre avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

Luke s'en moquait bien que ça ne prenne que cinq secondes il ne voulait pas parler à qui que ce soit de cette stupide école. Mais s'il refusait avec insistance, Lev le dirait probablement à son père.

-Où est mon père ? Demanda Luke. Est-ce qu'il sera là ?

-Non. Il est en train d'interro... il est au palais.

-A faire quoi ? Demanda Luke, suivant Lev alors qu'il retournait à l'intérieur.

-A faire quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-Bon, je me suis arrangé pour qu'ils soient escortés dans la salle de conférence qui donne sur le garage à vaisseaux, dit Lev. Tu peux y aller et attendre là-bas, ou peut-être que tu veux te changer d'abord.

-Je ne vais pas me mettre sur mon trente et un, si c'est ce que tu es en train de suggérer, dit Luke, croisant les bras

-D'accord, dit Lev, faisant signe à Luke d'entrer dans l'ascenseur en premier. Je suppose qu'ils trouveront les traces fraîches d'un arbre assez mignonnes.

Luke commença précipitamment à passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, enlevant les dernières feuilles.

-Je ne suis pas _mignon_ !

Lev riait à présent, et L'humeur de Luke s'assombrit. Il demeura silencieux durant le trajet en ascenseur, et détournait le regard quand Lev regardait dans sa direction.

-Alors, dit Lev, quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Tu ne veux pas aller dans cette école ?

Luke le fixa de surprise, oubliant sa colère.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Je pense que tout le monde dans le bâtiment le sait.

-Pas mon père, marmonna Luke, en suivant Lev dans la salle de conférence. Et il prétend qu'il peut lire dans les esprits.

-Et bien, il a été occupé.

-Est-ce qu'il lui arrive de ne pas être occupé ? Demanda Luke, s'affalant sur un siège.

-Utilise la ligne de communication interne si tu as besoin de moi, dit Lev, se retournant pour partir

-Attends ! Paniqua Luke. Ne me laisse pas seul avec ces gens ! Ils seront probablement arrogants et intimidants.

Lev semblant hésitant quelques instants, puis son bipeur se mit à sonner.

-On dirait qu'ils sont arrivés, dit-il, lisant le texte. Très bien, je reste. Tu es prêt ?

-Non, marmonna Luke.

Il posa la tête sur sa main, et se demanda pourquoi la vie n'avait jamais été aussi compliquée sur Tatooine.

* * *

Vador commençait à s'ennuyer. Il faisait ça depuis une heure à présent, et tout ce qu'il tirait de l'ex-espion était des sons inintelligibles. Peut-être qu'il lui avait donné une dose trop forte, ou utiliser le mauvais mélange de médicaments. Ça lui était déjà arrivé auparavant et il avait fini par interroger un cadavre. Il devait vraiment être plus attentif.

-F... fils

Vador leva les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Veux... voir... fils.

-Tu as un fils ?

-Le voir... pitié.

Voilà quelque chose de nouveau. Vador en prit bonne note. Apparemment, ils avaient quelque chose en commun.

-Tu pourras le voir... après m'avoir dit ce que tu as fait des informations que tu as volées !

Il n'y eut qu'un gémissement en réponse.

-Quel âge a ton fils ?

-Fils...

-Quel âge ?

Il allait répondre. Vador pouvait le sentir. Cette référence à cet enfant avait éveillé quelque chose en lui. Il n'eut jamais l'occasion de découvrir quoi, cependant. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et un officier pénétra dans la pièce.

-Seigneur, nous venons juste de recevoir un message de la flotte du système stellaire de Jadis.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'espion, se demandant visiblement s'il allait élaborer davantage.

-Je viendrai dans un moment, dit Vador, renvoyant l'officier.

Apparemment, il devrait poursuivre cet interrogatoire plus tard.

* * *

-Tu n'avais pas à t'excuser pour moi, insista Luke.

-Si, je le devais.

Lev ne semblait pas ravi. Luke se leva et alla vers la fenêtre panoramique. En contre bas, il pouvait voir les représentants de l'école partir. Ils n'avaient pas été si terribles... un peu sérieux peut-être, et il avait semblé qu'ils avaient fortement essayé d'être excessivement gentils. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à Lev.

-Ils n'avaient même pas terminé de me poser des questions, et tu les as fait partir.

-Je le devais, avant que tu ne dises quelque chose de pire.

-J'ai juste été sincère! dit Luke. Quel mal y avait-il à ça ?

-Tu veux vraiment joindre les rebelles ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Protesta Luke. Ils ont commencé à parler de leurs cours de préparation au pilotage, et j'ai souligné que je n'ai pas encore décidé si je voulais voler pour l'Empire. J'ai juste dit que les rebelles avaient de meilleurs snub fighters... Je ne voulais pas dire que je voulais les rejoindre !

-Qu'étaient-ils censés penser ?

-Je me moque de ce qu'ils pensent !

-Écoute, tu ne peux _pas_ te balader en disant de pareilles choses. Je sais que je ne suis pas ton père, mais...

-Alors arrête d'essayer d'agir comme lui, dit Luke, se détournant.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Luke entendit Lev faire demi-tour et partir. Il avait été blessé par sa réflexion, il pouvait le sentir. Pendant un instant, il se débattit contre ses émotions, passant tantôt de la colère à la culpabilité. Finalement, il laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue, et il s'écroula dans une chaise et enfouit son visage dans ses bras.

Après un moment, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau en coulissant. Lev était de retour.

-J'ai oublié de te donner ça, dit-il, semblant étrangement détaché. Tu dois remplir ces formulaires d'inscription avec... - Il s'interrompit, remarquant soudain la détresse de Luke – Luke... qu'y a-t-il ?

-Il me déteste, renifla Luke.

-Qui ? Lev tira une chaise, et s'assit derrière lui. Tu parles de ton père ?

Luke hocha la tête, s'essuyant les yeux.

-On vient juste de se retrouver, après toutes ces années séparés, et maintenant il ne veut même pas me connaître. - Luke percevait que sa voix commençait à tremblait – Il pense que je suis un boulet, alors il m'envoie au loin.

-Je suis certain que ce n'est pas ça. Je suis allé dans un internat quand j'avais ton âge... on habitait dans une zone reculée, et la meilleure école était à une bonne distance de là, alors il était logique de rester à l'école. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne tient pas à toi... Ça veut dire qu'il veut que tu reçoives la meilleure éducation possible.

-Je parie qu'il y a plein de bonnes écoles dans le coin, insista Luke.

-Lui as-tu dit que tu préférais rester ?

Luke secoua la tête.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Je ne peux juste... pas. Ça le mettrait en colère. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que j'ai le moindre attachement émotionnel envers lui.

-Ah, dit Lev. Et bien... entre toi et moi, je pense que découvrir ton existence a été un grand choc pour lui. Trouver un fils serait un choc pour n'importe qui, mais ça semble particulièrement vrai pour lui. Peut-être que ça va lui prendre du temps avant qu'il ne se fasse à l'idée de ta présence. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu une relation similaire avec quiconque au cours de la dernière décennie.

-Tu veux dire qu'il est _toujours_ comme ça ?

Lev confirma d'un signe de tête.

-Mais pourquoi ? Comment quelqu'un peut être comme ça tout le temps ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Lev. Mais n'abandonne pas. Je pense que tu peux avoir une effet positif sur lui.

-Tu as raison, dit Luke, en se levant. Je dois essayer. Quand est-ce qu'il rentre ? Oublies... Je vais y aller et l'attendre.

Luke était à mi-chemin de la porte quand il s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme une limace. Tu es l'un des meilleurs amis que j'ai jamais eu, et je ne te connais que depuis quelques jours. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

-Une limace ? Dit Lev avec un grand sourire. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. C'est déjà oublié.

-Tu as aussi oublié ce que j'ai dit à propos des rebelles, pas vrai ? Dit Luke.

-Tu as dit quelque chose à propos des rebelles ?

Luke eut un grand sourire, et courut vers la porte.

* * *

Vador eut un sentiment de déjà vu quand il revint du plais, uniquement pour trouver Luke errer à nouveau dans le hall des ascenseurs. Le garçon se hâta de venir à sa rencontre et se mit à trottiner à coté de lui, paraissant nerveux.

-Es-tu perdu, une fois de plus ? Demanda Vador, avec lassitude

-Non ! Je... ahem... tu es occupé ?

Vador pénétra dans l'un des ascenseurs, et entra le code du garage à vaisseaux. Luke se glissa à l'intérieur à coté de lui, et leva un regard plein d'espoir vers lui.

-Je pars pour le système de Jadis, expliqua-t-il, alors que les portes se refermaient. Je devrais être de retour dans un peu moins d'une semaine.

-Le système Jadis ? Où c'est ? Pourquoi tu y vas ?

-As-tu besoin de connaître cette information ? Demanda Vador, baissant les yeux pour jeter un coup d'oeil à Luke.

-Je... je suppose que non, marmonna Luke, fixant ses pieds.

Vador soupira, se demandant pourquoi il laissait le garçon affecter une conscience qu'il n'aurait même pas du avoir.

-Je vais aider une flotte face à un soulèvement de rebelles. Que sais-tu des rebelles ?

-J'en sais un peu, dit Luke. Pas grand chose. Les gens sont toujours trop effrayés pour parler d'eux.

-La Rébellion est un groupe organisé d'anarchistes opposés au règne juste et légal de l'Empereur. Ils répandent le désordre et le chaos. L'Empire est présentement engagé dans une guerre pour détruire les rebelles et apporter un terme au conflit.

-Tu veux dire avec des batailles spatiales et de gros star destroyers !?

-Oui, les batailles spatiales impliquent souvent une flotte de star destroyers.

-Et des snub-fighters ?

-Oui.

-Et des véhicules de transport tout terrain armés ?

-Parfois, dit Vador, commençant à s'irriter.

-Waouh ! Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ? Demanda Luke

-Bien sur que non. Un champ de bataille n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent en coulissant sur le hangar à vaisseaux, et Vador se dirigea à grands pas vers une navette en attente. Il s'était arrangé pour la faire préparer plus tôt.

-Mais je veux venir avec toi, protesta Luke, le suivant. Je ne causerais pas de problème.

Vador se retourna quand il atteignit la rampe d'embarquement et découvrit que Luke le fixait de ses yeux bleus suppliant.

-J'ai déjà dit « non ». Tu va rester ici et demeurer loin des ennuis.

Luke baissa les yeux et parut inconsolable. C'était la scène la plus pathétique à laquelle Vador ait assisté depuis la fois où un officier incompétent avait supplié pour avoir la vie sauve. Il devrait partir avant d'envisager d'accepter.

-Quand je serai de retour, tu partiras pour ton école, dit rapidement Vador. Assures-toi que tu as tout le matériel dont tu auras besoin et arranges-toi avec un de mes assistants pour retourner les formulaires d'inscription.

-Oh, dit Luke, son expression triste disparaissant promptement. Je voulais te parler de ça. En fait...

Vador leva une main.

-En cas de problème, adresses-toi à l'un de mes officiers. Je suis déjà en retard.

Il fit demi-tour et gravit la rampe, s'assurant qu'elle se referma lorsqu'il fut monté.

* * *

-Alors ? Demanda Lev

Luke se contenta de tournoyer plusieurs fois sur sa chaise en réponse. C'était le lendemain matin après le départ de Vador, et à présent, il avait une semaine pour s'appesantir sur à quel point l'internat pouvait être horrible. Il s'était réfugié dans le bureau de Lev à la recherche d'un peu de compassion.

-Il ne m'a même pas donné une chance, dit Luke. Il a juste dit qu'il était en retard et il est parti.

-Peut-être que quand il reviendra...

-Mais ce serait trop tard à ce moment là ! Luke tournoya à nouveau de frustration. Il a dit que je partirai dès qu'il reviendra !

-Peut-être que je peux faire quelques recherches pour toi... on pourrait trouver une école locale qui conviendrait, et faire ce qu'on peut pour préparer ton inscription, au cas où il accepterait que tu y ailles.

Le visage de Luke s'illumina.

-Commençons tout de suite !

Il approcha sa chaise et sélectionna quelques datapads sur le bureau de Lev. Ils avaient tous l'air ennuyeux, cependant.

Lev sourit, reposant le rapport qu'il lisait.

-La patiente est une notion qui t'est totalement inconnue, pas vrai, Luke ?

-On n'a qu'une _semaine_ , insista Luke.

* * *

Non seulement ils parvinrent à trouver une école locale, mais Lev tira quelques ficelles et obtint les formulaires d'inscription. Luke passa une journée pour rassembler les informations et à le remplir. Tout ce dont il avait besoin à présent, c'était la signature de Vador. Et sa permission, bien sûr, mais Luke prenait les devant.

Il avait voulu aller dans une école publique, mais ce secteur était si riche et si puissant que l'école publique la plus proche était à une heure en speeder. Lev avait suggéré l'école privée la plus prestigieuse du quartier, qui était si proche qu'on pouvait y aller à pied. Luke avait d'abord pensé qu'il serait difficile d'y être accepté, comme le trimestre avait déjà commencé, mais Lev avait ri à cette idée. Luke doutait de ne jamais s'habituer à cette histoire de « fils du Seigneur Vador ». Au fond, il se sentait toujours Luke Skywalker, le garçon de ferme de Tatooine.

Et c'était exactement comme cela qu'il se sentit, quand approcha le jour du retour prévu de son père. Les encouragements et le soutien de Lev avaient leurs limites... à la fin, c'était quelque chose dont il devrait parler lui-même à Vador.

Il ne cessait de se répéter les faits, alors qu'il faisait les cent pas le long du couloir en attendant son arrivée. Il avait le droit de lui parler, il _était_ son fils, après tout, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître. Et il avait son mot à dire quand ça touchait à son avenir. Il n'avait pas demandé à naître, alors ce n'était pas de sa faute si son père devait s'occuper de lui. Il ne devrait pas se sentir coupable de vouloir rester ici. Et il ne devrait pas...

Luke fit volte face, à la fin de son allée de cent pas, pour se trouver à fixer les commandes de l'armure de survie sur la poitrine de Vador. Étrange, malgré la respiration mécanique, il ne l'avait pas entendu ou senti approcher. Il leva les yeux, rencontrant le regard masqué. Un son pâteux sortit de sa bouche, qui était censé être un « bonjour ».

-Tu as réussi à rester en vie, je vois, dit Vador, faisait un pas de côté pour le dépasser. Bien.

Avant que Luke a pu penser à une réponse, Vador était entré dans ses appartements et les portes s'étaient scellées avec un sifflement bruyant.

 _Bien_ ? C'était _tout_ ce qu'il avait à dire ?! Luke fixa les portes fermées avec horreur. Il n'allait pas sortir de là avant des heures ! Il n'avait pas le choix... il devait risquer de l'agacer et le déranger dans sa mystérieuse chambre de méditation.

Il s'approcha silencieusement de la porte. Cinq bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent avant que sa main ne cesse suffisamment de trembler pour appuyer sur l'interphone de la porte. Et s'il disait non ? Et s'il était en colère qu'il ait suggéré une école locale ?

Les portes s'ouvrirent soudain, et Luke recula d'un bond. L'intérieur était dans les tons noirs. Luke s'avança en traînant les pieds et passa la tête par l'encadrement. Il y avait une étrange capsule d'un coté. Luke s'avança, et trouva Vador assis au centre, visible à travers l'espace entre les deux mâchoires ouvertes.

-Qu'y-t-il ? Demanda-t-il

-J'ai-besoin-de-te-parler ! Déclara Luke, trébuchant sur les mots dans sa hâte de les énoncer.

-Alors parle.

-Je... heu... ahem... tu vois, c'est à propos... tu sais comme je suis censé... Luke fixa le sol et y vit son reflet le regarder. Le sol était incontestablement propre et lustré.

-Ce n'est pas parler, souligna Vador. C'est une suite de mots sans queue ni tête. Pense à ce que tu vas dire, puis dis le. Je n'ai pas toute la journée.

-Donne moi une chance ! Dit Luke, agacé.

Une seconde plus tard, il réalisa à qui il venait de s'adresser si sèchement, et il recula de peur. Vador ne lui cria pas dessus, cependant. Il semblait que la surprise l'ait momentanément réduit au silence. Luke rassembla rapidement son courage pour en profiter.

-Je ne veux pas aller dans un internat, dit-il, aussi clairement que sa voix tremblante le lui permettait. Je veux rester ici. Il y a une école publique tout près d'ici... j'ai déjà les formulaires d'inscription, et je les ai remplis, pour que tu n'aies pas à t'en soucier. Je sais que tu es occupé.

Luke inspira, essayant de se calmer. Il considéra Vador, à la recherche d'un signe d'agacement. Toutefois, son père demeura silencieux, le fixant.

-Je ne serais pas un problème, dit Luke, tentant de défendre sa cause. Tu ne remarqueras même pas que je suis là.

-Tu penses que c'est pour ça que je voulais que tu ailles dans un internat ? Demanda Vador. Parce que ta présence est un problème ?

Luke haussa les épaules, regardant à nouveau le sol.

-Je pensais que tu n'apprécierais pas de vivre seul ici. Je ne serais pas là pendant de longues périodes, et j'imaginais que tu préférerais être dans un environnement avec des jeunes de ton âge.

-Je veux rester ici, répéta doucement Luke.

-Si tu y tiens tant, tu peux intégrer cette école du quartier.

Luke eut un large sourire.

-Tu n'as qu'à signer le formulaire, et puis je l'enverrai et...

-Mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu désapprouvais l'internat quand je t'ai demandé plus tôt. Je n'aurais pas perdu mon temps à t'inscrire, si tu ne voulais pas y aller.

 _Oh, oh._

-Je... euh... Luke jeta un regard au chrono à son poignet. Il y a une bonne série sur le holovid bientôt... on en reparlera.

Par chance, sa chambre était une bonne issue de secours.

* * *

Il laissa Vador fixé un endroit vide, se demandant vaguement si tous les enfants étaient aussi confus, ou si Luke était unique en son genre. Il était sorti de ses habitudes pour consulter Luke sur ses choix en matière éducation... il lui avait même demandé son avis. Et Luke lui avait assuré que l'internat lui irait. A présent, venu de nulle part, il agissait soudainement comme s'il avait été obligé de partir par un parent cruel et indifférent, qui essayait désespérément de le mettre à la porte.

Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez incompréhensible, le garçon ne lui avait fourni aucune explication sur la raison pour laquelle il voulait rester ici. Luke avait paru perdu et confus plus tôt, le menant à se demander s'il n'était pas malheureux ici, et qu'il _préférerait_ être à l'internat. Quel élément décisif manquait-il ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait ni le temps, ni la patience de découvrir ce que c'était. Si Luke avait un problème, il pouvait toujours venir et lui parler. Entre temps, il avait un rapport à préparer sur le système de Jadis, et un interrogatoire à reprendre le lendemain. Cela devrait le tenir occupé un moment.

* * *

L'Empereur fut ravi d'apprendre leur victoire sur les rebelles du système de Jadis. C'était une bonne chose à plus d'un titre, parce que Vador ressentait le besoin de se refaire une place dans ses bonnes grâces après le désagrément apporté par Luke. Pendant son rapport, le sujet de fils ne fut pas soulevé, et Vador fit garde à ne pas trop y penser. Il était dans les meilleurs intérêts du garçon de rester hors de l'attention de l'Empereur.

Si Luke avait montré une attitude pour quelque chose, c'était de rester invisible. Il s'était fait discret au cours des derniers jours, après leur conversation à propos de l'école, si bien que Vador fut surpris de le trouver en train de travailler sur le terminal de la salle informatique. Il envisagea de lui demander ce qu'il faisait, mais décida bientôt de le laisser en paix. Il était lui-même attendu au centre de détention du palais, et il n'avait pas le temps pour une conversation sans intérêt. Il avait besoin de faire une copie des informations qu'il avait obtenues plus tôt de son espion. Parfois, un prisonnier disait quelque chose qui paraissait insignifiant au cours d'une cession, qui se révélait plus tard être d'une importance vitale.

Il connecta le datapad au terminal principal, et commença à télécharger les fichiers concernés. Il leva momentanément les yeux, pour voir que Luke le fixait. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement, puis le garçon détourna les yeux, retournant à son travail.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Vador, décidant que quelques minutes de retard ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

-Juste un travail pour l'école, marmonna Luke

-Je pensais que tu ne commençais pas l'école avant deux jours.

Luke se tourna vers lui, clairement surpris.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-La directrice m'a appelé ce matin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

-En premier lieu, elle voulait m'informer qu'ils avaient prévu une assemblée spéciale, à laquelle assisteraient tous les étudiants et les parents concernés, afin de t'accueillir à l'école. Puis, elle m'a demandé si tu nécessitais des arrangements de sécurité particuliers.

-Oh, par les étoiles ! Luke laissa sa tête tomber sur le haut du bureau.

-Je lui ai dit que tu n'aurais besoin d'aucun arrangement de sécurité... sauf un.

Luke se redressa d'un coup, curieux.

-Lequel ?

-En aucune circonstance, il ne doit être porté la moindre attention sur ton arrivée. Seulement le personnel directement impliqué dans ton apprentissage doit être informé de notre relation.

-Merci! dit Luke, sautant sur ses pieds. C'est parfait !

Comme s'il prenait conscience que sa réaction était disproportionnée, Luke se rassit à la hâte.

-Ils m'ont demandé des détails sur ma précédente instruction, dit Luke, résumant son travail. Alors, je suis juste en train d'écrire une description des cours que nous avons eus sur Tatooine. Ils vont probablement rire en voyant notre cours de survie dans le désert, mais j'y ai plus appris que dans les cours d'histoire Hutt, ça c'est sûr.

Vador s'approcha pour lire par-dessus l'épaule de Luke, curieux d'une certaine façon. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ne savait pas sur son fils. En toute vérité, il en savait certainement plus sur la vie de l'espion qu'il interrogeait. C'était une pensée qui donnait à réfléchir.

-Je vais au palais, dit Vador, attrapant sa datapad. Je devrais être de retour dans quelques heures. A mon retour, nous devrions avoir une conversation. Je voudrais en savoir plus sur ta vie sur Tatooine.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Luke, semblant surpris. Je veux dire... carrément !

Vador envisagea de dire au garçon qu'un « oui, monsieur » aurait été une réponse plus appropriée, mais il doutait que Luke le prenne à cœur. Il avait vécu sur Coruscant pendant des mois, et continuait d'agir comme s'il venait d'arriver d'un monde reculé. Espérons qu'il apprenne des manière de parler plus appropriées à l'école.

* * *

-Alors, dit Vador, une fois que le prisonnier fut sous effet de la drogue. Il s'était assuré de lui donner une dose plus faible, cette fois. Nous parlions de ton fils.

-Fils...

-Oui, dit Vador. Parle moi de lui.

L'espion était agité à présent.

-Où il... est ? Que... fils !

-Il sera sauf si tu me dis ce que tu as fait des informations, dit Vador

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, alors Vdaor pénétra dans l'esprit de l'homme, cherchant un chemin à travers ses barrières mentales. Les rebelles s'amélioraient dans l'entraînement de leurs agents à résister aux sondages mentaux, mais lui s'améliorait dans cette discipline.

-Non !

Vador pouvait voir une image du garçon à présent... il était jeune, plus jeune que Luke. Il avait les bras tendus et riait à propos de quelque chose.

-Je peux avoir ton fils emprisonné en quelques heures, suggéra Vador. Peut-être que lui saura ce que tu as fait des informations.

L'homme hurla, et se jeta dans sa direction avec colère. Vador ne prit pas la peine de s'écarter de son chemin, les liens qui retenaient les poignets du prisonnier étaient conçus pour empêcher un tel acte. Ils émirent des étincelles et donnèrent une décharge à l'homme, ce qui le fit se reculer contre le mur.

-Monstre ! Gémit-il

-Tout comme tu le seras, si tu t'autorises à te rendre responsable des souffrances de ton fils. Il souffrira comme tu as souffert, si tu ne me dis pas ce que je souhaite savoir. Peut-être même qu'il mourra.

-Le _Spectrum_ !

Vador enregistra les mots. A présent, ils avançaient.

-Qu'est-ce que le Spectrum ?

-Non !

Vador s'apprêta à pénétrer à nouveau dans l'esprit de l'homme, mais il recommença à parler.

-Transmis... au _Spectrum_ ! Agents à bord !

-Le _Spectrum_ est un vaisseau ? Dit Vador.

-Oui !

Vador jeta un coup d'œil au chrono avec surprise. Il avait brisé l'espion en dix minutes. Soit ce n'était pas le meilleur espion que les rebelles aient à offrir, soit l'homme aimait sincèrement son fils. La parenté s'avérait être une faiblesse qu'il pourrait exploiter facilement. Il devrait s'assurer de ne jamais devenir aussi faible vis à vis de Luke.

En attendant, il avait un vaisseau à trouver.

* * *

Luke avait initialement attendu le retour de Vador, excité à l'idée d'obtenir un peu d'attention de sa part. Cette émotion s'était évanouie, quand l'obscurité était tombée alors qu'il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de son père. Il était devenu clair à ses yeux que son père n'arrêtait _jamais_ de travailler. Peut-être que c'était dû aux pièces artificielles de son corps, mais pour Luke il semblait que son père agissait plus comme une machine que comme une personne. Au moins, même les droïdes s'éteignaient quelques fois...

Juste au moment où il décidait qu'il était temps d'aller se préparer pour la nuit, il sentit une présence familière à l'extérieur du couloir. Avec enthousiasme, il sauta sur ses pieds et s'avança pour enquêter. Comme il l'avait suspecté, son père venait finalement de rentrer. Mais il marchait rapidement, et transportait deux datapads.

Luke marmonna une salutation, mais Vador ne parut pas le remarquer. Un court instant plus tard, il ressortit de sa propre chambre, et commença à marcher vers l'ascenseur. En chemin, il marqua une pause et se tourna vers Luke.

-Je devrais rentrer dans une à trois semaines. Je serais disponible par Holocom si tu as des problèmes urgents à l'école. Si ce n'est que des problèmes mineurs, adresse toi à mon assistant personnel.

-Tu pars déjà ? Dit Luke, surpris. Tu viens juste de rentrer !

-J'ai obtenu des informations capitales aujourd'hui, qui nécessitent des actes immédiats.

Il reprit sa chemin et Luke se frotta la tête, se sentant étrangement abandonné. Il avait espéré qu'il serait là quand il commencerait l'école. Ce n'était pas grand chose, vraiment, parce que ce n'était pas comme si Vador allait lui tenir la main et le laisser devant la porte. Pas qu'il ne l'ait d'ailleurs voulu. Mais la simple idée qu'il serait là lui avait apporté un peu de réconfort.

-Au revoir ! Lança-t-il, essayant de dissimuler la tristesse de sa voix.

Il ne pensait pas que Vador aurait apprécié.

 _Coucou tout le monde!_

 _Et voilà, un petit chapitre qui montre à quel point le père et le fils ne sont pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Vador est dur, mais il ne s'en rend pas compte et Luke est toujours aussi timide et effrayé._

 _Que pensez-vous de ce début (ou de cette absence) de relation et de communication?_

 _Bon week-end à tous_

 _NH_


	5. Chapitre 5 - Début de l'école

Chapitre 5 – Début de l'école

Le matin de son premier jour d'école, Luke s'éveilla tôt, incapable de dormir plus longtemps à cause de la nervosité qui lui tordait l'estomac. Il y avait tant de questions tourbillonnant dans sa tête. Est-ce que les autres élèves seraient amicaux ? Est-ce qu'il comprendrait les leçons ? Est-ce qu'on le traiterait différemment à cause de son père ?

Luke avait voulu aller à l'école à pied, mais Lev avait insisté pour l'emmener en speeder. Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le siège du passager, il se surprit à tirer nerveusement sur ses vêtements.

-L'uniforme est si... formel, dit Luke. Je me sens stupide. Sur Tatooine, on n'avait pas à porter d'uniforme. Certains enfants n'avaient même pas de chaussures.

-Tu es très bien, dit Lev.

Luke soupçonna que son opinion n'était pas tout à fait impartiale. Il n'avait jamais vu Lev sans son uniforme. Il devait probablement dormir avec.

-Tu peux me déposer là ? Demanda Luke, désignant la vitre.

-Je te dépose à l'école, Luke, pas à un pâté de maisons de l'école.

-Mais les gens vont voir le speeder et savoir que j'ai un lien avec quelqu'un qui travaille pour l'Empire.

Luke avait remarqué que les speeder noirs avec le logo impérial blanc étaient uniquement utilisés par les fonctionnaires du gouvernement.

-Luke, je doute qu'il y ait un seul élève qui n'a pas de lien avec quelqu'un de puissant. Tu t'intégreras très bien.

Luke n'en était pas si sûr. Mais il demeura silencieux, s'il agissait de manière trop bizarre, Lev insisterait pour entrer avec lui. Cela devait être évité à tout prix.

Alors qu'ils survolaient l'école, Luke vit qu'elle était construite sur une plateforme au sommet d'une autre tour, dans un style typique de l'architecture bondée de Coruscant. Elle était entourée de jardins et de gazons artificiels, protégée du monde extérieur par d'immenses dômes transparents. Lev se posa sur une aire d'atterrissage spacieuse sur le côté ouest du bâtiment.

-Maintenant, tu sais où aller, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il

-Au bureau d'accueil, répéta Luke.

Il l'avait déjà entendu à de maintes reprises au cours de la matinée.

-Tu es _sûr_ que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?

Luke se contenta de fixer Lev, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les mains en signe de défaite.

-Oui, je sais, tu as douze ans et tu es déjà capable de piloter un speeder. Commencer dans une nouvelle école, ce n'est rien. Tu n'es même pas anxieux. En fait, je suis plus nerveux que toi.

-Merci, dit Luke, ôtant sa ceinture de sécurité. Je te vois plus tard.

-Amuses-toi bien, lui lança Lev, alors qu'il descendait sur la piste d'atterrissage. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as le moindre problème.

Luke croisa les bras et attendit ostensiblement que Lev s'en aille. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui pour ne pas attendre ici pour l'espionner. Voyant ses intentions, il agita la main en signe d'au revoir, et Luke vit le speeder disparaître complètement dans le ciel encombré de Coruscant.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers les portes, qui étaient décorées de la crête qui figurait aussi sur les épaules de son uniforme. C'était l'emblème de l'Empire, encadré par les pages ouverte d'un livre à l'aspect ancien. L'image de deux gardes royaux se tenant face à face, croisant leurs lances au-dessus des mots « Dévouement. Loyauté. Service. Gloire à l'Empereur ! ».

Il devina qu'il s'agissait de la devise de l'école. Son père approuverait probablement, mais il espérait qu'il était sur le point d'apprendre quelque chose d'autre que le dévouement et la loyauté à l'Empereur.

Les couloirs étaient tous plus ou moins les mêmes, s'y alignaient des signes bien mis en évidence de l'existence de l'Empereur. Il y avait des statues de l'Empereur, des plaques portant les mots de l'Empereur, encadrées de copies de la Constitution Impériale... même la fontaine à eau portait le blason du logo Impérial. Quand il s'arrêta devant le bureau d'accueil, il regarda autour de lui, se sentant quelque peu submergé.

Il regarda plus loin devant lui aux bruits de voix et vit qu'un élève était déjà en train de parler au droïde réceptionniste. Ou peut-être que « se disputer » était un mot plus approprié.

-Je vous le dis, c'est vrai !

-La signature ne correspond qu'à soixante-dix pour cent à celle que nous avons dans nos registres.

-Sa main a probablement glissé alors qu'il signait !

-Pourquoi votre père, qui, selon nos fichiers, est directeur de banque, ne sait pas épeler le mot « exprès » ?

-Appelez-le et demandez lui ! Par les étoiles, vous pourriez cesser d'agir comme un droïde diabolique et simplement l'accepter ?

-Revenez quand vous aurez une vraie autorisation, dit le droïde, rendant à l'élève son datapad.

L'élève partit en trombe, furieux et Luke recula pour éviter d'être bousculé. Les yeux de Luke se reportèrent sur le droïde qui était un modèle de protocole modifié d'un rouge rutilant.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il, avec une note légèrement ennuyée dans sa voix mécanique. Je ne vous ai jamais vu avant.

-Heu... je suis nouveau, dit Luke en faisant un pas en avant.

-Ne devriez-vous pas être en classe depuis déjà cinq minutes, Nouvo ? Vous êtes en retard. S'il vous plaît, ne me donnez pas un mot que vous avez vous-même écrit en chemin. Et ne me donnez pas une excuse avant d'avoir consulté la liste.

Le droïde désigna une affiche collée sur le devant de son bureau, qui indiquait : « Excuses que B-60 est fatigué d'entendre ». Les deux premières étaient « Mon réveil n'a pas sonné » et « il y avait des embouteillages ». Luke ne prit pas la peine d'en lire davantage.

Il se racla la gorge.

-Non, je veux dire _nouveau_.

-Nous avons déjà établi votre identité.

-Nouveau ! Insista Luke. Comme dans... je ne suis jamais venu avant. C'est mon premier jour. Je ne sais pas où je suis censé aller.

-J'aurais pu vous le dire si vous m'aviez dit votre vrai nom, au lieu de faire toute une histoire sur ce « Nouvo ».

Luke fronça les sourcils, sentant sa patience s'effriter.

-Luke Skywalker, dit-il, à travers ses mâchoires légèrement serrées.

-Ah, à présent nous avançons. La directrice veut vous rencontrer. Cependant, elle est partie en réunion il y a un instant, alors je vais vous conduire en classe à la place.

-Merci, soupira Luke.

Le droïde imprima une version papier de ce qui semblait être un emploi du temps. Quand il se tourna pour le conduire hors de l'espace d'accueil, Luke remarqua une affiche indiquant « frappez-moi » sur son dos. Il étouffa un rire, ravi qu'il y ait quelque chose de familier dans cette école. On ne se lassait jamais de certaines blagues.

Alors qu'ils descendaient les couloirs, Luke essaya rapidement de mémoriser son chemin. Ce serait embarrassant de se perdre le premier jour. Régulièrement, ils passaient devant la porte d'une salle de classe, et Luke regardait à l'intérieur, curieux. Elles contenaient toutes des rangés et des rangés de terminaux. Sur Tatooine, leur école pouvait à peine se permettre d'entretenir leurs trois ordinateurs et demi hors d'usage.

-Tout est dernier cri, marmonna Luke, se parlant à moitié à lui-même.

-Alors vous vous demandez pourquoi on ne m'a pas remplacé ? Dit B-60, le menant vers une volée de marches. Je me le demande moi-même.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit Luke, se demandant si le droïde avait été conçu ainsi, ou si certains élèves n'avaient pas jouer avec ces circuits de personnalité.

Le droïde s'immobilisa à coté d'une double porte, et appuya sur la commande pour l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, il y avait un petit vestibule, à travers lequel Luke pouvait voir un vaste gymnase. Les élèves s'éparpillaient à travers la pièce, se livrant à diverses activités, et personne ne les remarqua lorsque Luke et le droïde s'approchèrent du professeur.

-Voici Luke Skywalker, dit B-60, d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il infligeait quelque chose de très désagréable au professeur. Il intègre votre classe à partir de ce matin.

-Que c'est aimable à toi de nous l'avoir conduit jusqu'ici, B-60, dit le professeur, avec un sourire et en soulevant légèrement les sourcils.

Elle était jeune, et avait des yeux marrons amicaux.

-Je suis programmé pour le faire, insista B-60. Voici son emploi du temps pour le reste de la journée. Pourriez-vous lui expliquer ?

-Je le ferai, dit-elle, acceptant le document papier.

Sans ajouter le moindre mot, au grand soulagement de Luke, le droïde fit demi-tour et partit. Luke leva les yeux vers leur professeur, remarquant qu'elle portait une tunique qui portait le logo d'une équipe de sport de Coruscant.

-Alors, dit-elle, lui tendant l'emploi du temps. J'ai ouï dire que ton père était l'homme en noir lui-même.

C'était encore étrange, d'entendre les gens le dire à voix haute. Il s'était habitué à se considérer comme un orphelin.

-Oui, marmonna-t-il

Elle étudia Luke un instant, en entortillant son doigt dans l'extrémité de sa queue de cheval.

-Tu sais, tout bien considéré, je m'attendais à ce que tu sois plus grand.

Luke se recroquevilla intérieurement. Sa taille avait toujours été un sujet sensible.

-On n'a rien en commun, expliqua-t-il

-Est-ce que tu as un titre quelconque par lequel tu aimerais qu'on t'appelle ? Une manière par laquelle tu préférerais qu'on s'adresse à toi ?

Luke sentit son visage rougir légèrement.

-Je suis juste Luke, dit-il rapidement.

-Et tu peux m'appeler Lee.

Appeler les professeurs par leurs prénoms... cette école _était_ vraiment différente !

-Heu, je ne devrais pas vous appeler Madame ou Mademoiselle quelque chose ? Demanda Luke.

-Mon nom de famille est imprononçable. En tous cas, c'est un plaisir de t'avoir dans ma classe Luke. Je suis certaine que tu vas t'intégrer et te faire des amis en un rien de temps.

Luke fixa les élèves, dont certains avaient commencé à remarquer son arrivée. Il y avait des filles et des garçons, et ils avaient tous à peu près son âge. Sur Tatooine, il y avait peu d'élèves, on n'avait pas le choix quand on voulait se faire des amis. Ce n'était pas le cas ici, comme l'indiquait clairement les petits groupes d'élèves qui se rassemblaient.

-Il ne reste que quinze minutes avant la fin du cours, poursuivit Lee. Alors, ça ne vaut pas bien le coup de le rejoindre. Peut-être que tu aimerais juste le regarder un moment.

Luke était soulagé. Il se tint contre le mur, observant tout le monde en silence. Finalement, Lee siffla et tous se rassemblèrent en un demi-cercle grossier devant elle. A ce moment, il reçut de nombreux regards curieux. Il croisa les bras, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi naturel que possible.

-Tout le monde, je voudrais que vous accueilliez Luke Skywalker, dit Lee, agitant la main en direction de Luke. Il est nouveau dans cette école, alors, s'il vous plaît, faites un effort pour qu'il se sente bien.

Les élèves commencèrent à chuchoter, et Luke se sentit soudain timide. Ils avaient probablement vécu sur Coruscant toute leur vie.

Un son retentit dans le système de communication, si bien que les élèves commencèrent à sortir par la porte. Luke rejoignit nerveusement la fin du groupe, essayant d'ignorer l'étrange personne qui ne cessait de se retourner et de le fixer. Il avait l'intuition que cette journée allait être longue.

* * *

Vador surprit ses pensées à dériver vers son fils, alors qu'il regardait à travers la baie vitrée du vaisseau. Ils étaient sur le point d'amarrer au star destroyer _Arena_ , qui, si le capitaine avait rempli sa mission, devait comprendre un centre de détention de prisonniers rebelles attendant qu'il vienne les chercher.

Le _Spectrum_ s'était révélé être un vaisseau de plaisance d'Alderaan, et son itinéraire de croisière avait par une heureuse coïncidence concordé avec celui du star destroyer _Arena_ il y avait environ deux heures. Il avait eu l'intention d'arriver pour l'abordage, mais des incidents dans l'hyperespace avait retardé sa venue jusqu'à présent. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le capitaine ait fait correctement son travail. Pour son propre bien, et le bien de l'Empire.

Mais ses pensées continuaient de retourner vers son fils, bien loin sur Coruscant. Le garçon devait commencer l'école aujourd'hui, si le décalage horaire était correctement calculé. Ce devrait être difficile pour lui d'intégrer un nouvel environnement social. Il devait sans doute se sentir comme lui-même s'était senti au cours de ces années, quand il avait commencé à suivre ses cours au temple Jedi.

La rampe d'embarquement commença à descendre, et Vador se détourna de la fenêtre panoramique. Il pensait à nouveau à son ancienne vie, ce qui ne pouvait que le conduire à la faiblesse. A présent, il était temps de se concentrer sur sa mission.

Alors qu'il avançait sur le pont de la baie d'amarrage de l' _Arena_ , le capitaine et son premier officier le saluèrent.

-C'est un grand honneur de vous accueillir à bord de l' _Arena_ , Seigneur Vador. Je suis le capitaine Koonter. Voici mon premier officier, le commandant Dul.

Vador examina les deux hommes. Le capitaine semblait légèrement nerveux, mais le premier officier était détendu. Il pouvait vraisemblablement en déduire que cette mission n'avait pas été un échec total, ou ils seraient en train d'implorer son pardon en ce moment.

-Comment s'est passé l'abordage, capitaine Koonter ?

-A la perfection, mon Seigneur. Nous avons trouvé six traîtres rebelles potentiels parmi les civils passagers du _Spectrum_ , et nous avons récupéré toutes les données volées.

Il avait espéré mieux, mais six valait toujours mieux que rien. Le capitaine attendait qu'on le félicite mais Vador ne lui fit pas se plaisir.

-Et où est le croiseur en ce moment ?

-L'équipage a totalement co-opéré avec nous, mon Seigneur. Nous n'avons pas vu de raison pour les retenir plus longtemps. Le _Spectrum_ a sauté en hyperespace il y a dix minutes.

-Vous auriez du les retenir jusqu'à mon arrivé, dit Vador, agacé. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire que vous aviez localisé tous les rebelles à bord ?

Le capitaine se tourna nerveusement vers son premier officier, qui s'exécuta immédiatement.

-Seigneur, nous avons intercepté le croiseur complètement par surprise. Nos troupes ont minutieusement recherché chaque personne et inspecté chaque pièce du vaisseau. Si nous avions retenu le vaisseau plus longtemps, nous aurions pu nous exposer à une action en justice du gouvernement d'Alderaan.

L'officier marquait un point. En toute franchise, en laissant le vaisseau partir, ils avaient probablement épargné une terrible migraine au département juridique.

-Très bien, dit Vador. Je vais inspecter les prisonniers, puis faites les transférer dans mon vaisseau.

-Oui, mon Seigneur.

Vador fit une halte un instant, étudiant le capitaine. Il était plus nerveux que tous les capitaines auxquels il avait jamais parlé, mais il avait un étrange sentiment, comme si quelque chose lui échappait. Peut-être que la situation était plus compliquée qu'il ne le réalisait.

Ou peut-être que ses pensées constantes envers Luke perturbaient sa perception à la Force.

* * *

Personne n'adressa la parole à Luke de toute la matinée, et il commençait à se demander s'il allait être sans ami pour le reste de l'année. Il venait juste d'assister à un cours de mathématique, auquel il n'avait pas compris grand chose. Cela l'aurait certainement aidé s'il y avait vraiment prêté attention, au lieu de regarder par la fenêtre, mais les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Quand le signal annonça la pause déjeuner, Luke lâcha un soupire de soulagement. Il était plus qu'affamé, et il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à fixer une autre équation. A coté de lui, un garçon aux cheveux noirs commença à éteindre son ordinateur, et Luke regarda comment il s'y prenait pour faire de même. Son nom était Ben Jarnet, selon son écran de déconnexion. Le nom sembla vaguement familier, mais Luke ne parvint pas à se souvenir pourquoi. Peut-être devait-il prendre un risque et lui parler.

-Heu, est-ce que je peux manger avec toi ? Tu serais d'accord ? Dit précipitamment Luke.

Le garçon leva les yeux, surpris.

-Avec _moi_ ? Heu... c'est peut-être une mauvaise idée.

Luke était mal à l'aise.

-D'accord... si tu as déjà des amis, je comprends, dit-il

-Non, ce n'est pas ça...

Ils furent interrompus par une fille blonde qui paraissait guindée.

-Skywalker ? dit-elle, dans l'accent le plus clairement huppé de Coruscant que Luke n'ait jamais entendu. Un nom intéressant que nous avons là. Je suis Ophélia Halifax. Fille du _grand Moff_ Halifax. Et toi ?

-Heu... dit Luke. Je suis Luke Skywalker.

-Je _sais_ , dit-elle, roulant des yeux. Je veux dire, qui sont tes parents ?

Une petite foule s'était rassemblée, attendant sa réponse. Luke réalisa qu'aucun d'eux ne savait qui était son père. Il parcourut les visages impatients, se demandant que dire.

-J'imagine que c'est un nouveau cas social, dit un garçon, avec un fort accent de Coruscant. Il marche comme un cas social.

-Est-ce vrai ? Demanda Ophélia.

Luke approuva rapidement d'un signe de tête, ce qui sembla satisfaire la foule. Certains d'entre eux rirent en s'éloignant.

-On dirait que tu as trouvé un ami, dit Ophélia, jeta sa chevelure blonde par dessus son épaule en partant.

Il fallut un moment à Luke pour réaliser que son commentaire était adressé au garçon à coté de lui. Ben rassembla ses affaires à la hâte, et fit signe à Luke de la suivre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda Luke, repoussant sa chaise.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le couloir, et Ben commença à expliquer.

-A l'école, la seule chose qui compte, c'est le métier de tes parents.

-Oh, dit Luke, sans comprendre totalement.

-Ils qualifient les gens comme nous de « cas sociaux ». Les gens qui sont arrivés ici grâce à une bourse ou de bonnes notes, plutôt que des relations.

Luke commençait à regretter d'avoir acquiescé à ce terme si peu de temps auparavant. Si les gens s'attendaient à ce qu'il soit une sorte de génie, ils allaient être déçus. Mais c'était un peu trop tard pour le retirer, cependant.

-Tu ne peux fréquenter que des gens de ta propre catégorie ici, poursuivit Ben, désignant divers groupes alors qu'ils approchaient de la cafétéria. Tous les fils et filles de sénateurs traînent ensemble, et tous les enfants d'hommes d'affaires forment leur propre clique. La hiérarchie est impitoyablement imposée.

-Quel est le plus haut niveau ? Demanda Luke, devenant inquiet.

-Eux.

Ben désigna un petit groupe de gens assis à une table de déjeuner. Luke reconnut Ophélia parmi eux.

-Ce sont les enfants des gouverneurs impériaux régionaux. Ne les croise pas, sous aucun prétexte, l'avertit Ben. Leurs parents peuvent faire disparaître toute ta famille de la surface de l'univers, d'un simple claquement de doigt.

Ben saisit un plateau et le tendit à Luke. Après s'être servi en nourriture, Luke le suivit dans un coin isolé de la cantine.

-Merci de m'avoir expliqué, dit Luke, entre deux mouchées affamées. Mon ancienne école, sur Tatooine, n'avait _rien_ à voir avec ça.

-C'est rien, dit Ben. J'étais à ta place il y a un an. J'ai du découvrir tout ça tout seul. Fais juste profil bas. Tu ne veux offenser personne ici.

Luke hocha la tête. Il prit une nouvelle bouchée, et jeta un coup d'œil aux autres élèves. Le groupe que Ben avait décrit comme étant les fils et filles de sénateurs riaient bruyamment à propos d'une image dans un journal d'information. Alors qu'il était sur le point de reporter son attention sur son déjeuner, ses yeux tombèrent sur le garçon assis au milieu de cette table en particulier. Luke se figea.

-Chilee Lerrod ? marmonna-t-il.

-Lui en particulier, acquiesça Ben. Il est cinglé. Je parie qu'il va s'enrôler comme stormtrooper quand il quittera l'école. Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

-Je... Malheureusement, dit Luke, décidant de ne pas développer.

Intérieurement, il se sentait malade. Il pensait ne jamais avoir à le revoir, et à présent le voici, allant dans la même école que lui. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Chilee ne le repère. Peut-être que cette école militaire n'était pas une si mauvaise idée après tout.

-Alors, depuis combien de temps tu es sur Coruscant ? Demanda Ben. Je suis né ici.

-Environ trois mois, dit Luke, ravi de changer de sujet. Je vivais dans la bordure extérieure. Ma tante et mon oncle possédaient une ferme sur un monde désertique.

-Donc ils ont décidé d'emménager ici ?

-Non, dit Luke, se sentant triste. Il ne voulait pas mettre Ben mal à l'aise, cependant, alors il n'entra pas dans les détails. Je suis venu ici pour... pour vivre avec mon père.

-Juste ton père ?, demanda Ben, semblant intéressé. Pas de mère ?

-Elle est morte, dit Luke, rapidement.

-Je suis désolé. Je demandais simplement parce que, et bien... ma mère n'est plus là non plus. Je ne me souviens pas d'elle, mais j'aimerais que ce soit le cas.

-Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère non plus, dit Luke. Je veux interroger mon père à son sujet, mais... on ne vit pas ensemble depuis très longtemps, et c'est dur de lui parler.

-Parfois, il faut juste trouver le bon moment, dit Ben. Oui, tu dois trouver la bonne manière d'amener le sujet.

Luke hocha la tête. Bien qu'il doutait que Ben ait le moindre conseil qui marcherait avec Vador. Expliquer cela était hors de question, cependant. Si Ben ne faisait que soupçonner que son père était important, il aurait probablement trop peur pour lui parler à nouveau. Considérant ses autres options pour se faire des amis, Luke savait qu'il allait garder ce lignage secret aussi longtemps qu'il était humainement possible.

-Que fait ton père ? Demanda-t-il, décidant de changer de sujet.

-C'est un garde de l'Empereur. Ben désigna les images des gardes royaux en uniforme rouge sur le logo de l'école imprimé sous la surface de verre de la table de déjeuner. L'un d'eux.

Luke était sur le point de dire qu'il avait rencontré une garde royal une fois, mais le bon sens le frappa à temps. Les gens normaux n'approchaient pas des gardes de l'Empereur.

-Je ne peux pas croire que les gens refusent de te parler parce que ton père est un garde royal, dit Luke. Je pense que c'est un travail formidable. Il voit probablement davantage l'Empereur que leurs parents.

-Oh oui, dit Ben, prenant une bouchée de son fruit. C'est l'un des gardes seniors, aussi – capitaine de son escadron. Mais ils – il désigna le reste de la cantine – ne s'intéressent qu'au pouvoir. A moins que tes parents ne fassent régulièrement l'actualité, ils ne veulent même pas de connaître.

Une connexion était en train de se faire dans l'esprit de Luke. Son ami garde avait été un capitaine... le capitaine Jarnet. Il avait un étrange sentiment que c'était aussi le nom de famille de Ben, mais il n'avait eu qu'un rapide aperçu de son écran. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui demander, mais il y avait un problème. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il connaissait son père.

Luke posa la tête sur sa main, sentant rapidement sa vie devenir encore plus compliquée que d'ordinaire.

* * *

Des droïdes. Le capitaine lui avait dit qu'ils avaient fait six rebelles prisonniers. Mais il avait omis de mentionner que deux d'entre eux étaient des droïdes. Il était chanceux de s'être retiré dans sa cabine.

-Malheureusement, ils ont été endommagés dans la bataille, expliqua le commandant Dul. Mais nous avons téléchargé leurs mémoires et notre technicien est en train d'examiner les données en ce moment même. Vous devriez avoir un rapport complet dans quelques heures.

Vador se tourna vers lui, se demandant s'il réalisait à quel point cette information n'était pas réconfortante. L'homme était très confiant, et il parlait d'un vague air d'auto-congratulation.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a conduit à penser que ces droïdes étaient utilisés par la rébellion ? S'enquit-il.

-Ils ont été découverts dans les quartiers des Rebelles connus. Un interrogatoire préalable a révélé que ces deux droïdes étaient un emprunt temporaire auprès du _Tantive IV_ , un vaisseau enregistré comme appartenant à la famille royale d'Alderaan. Même s'ils n'ont pas d'informations sur la rébellion, ils pourraient être démembrés pour leurs programmes d'intelligence.

-Très bien, dit Vador. Faites les transférer dans mon vaisseau.

Il doutait que les droïdes contiennent autre chose que des programmes de commande de boissons, mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Il était sur le point de se remettre en marche, quand il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux droïdes. Il ne reste guère plus que des coquilles noircies... le droïde de protocole avait reçu un tir dans la poitrine.

L'astromécano, plus petit, paraissait en meilleur état mais il était encastré dans une ceinture de boulons et était présentement éteint. D'une certaine façon, les droïdes semblaient vaguement familiers. Ils lui rappelaient presque une paire de droïdes qu'...

Rapidement, il s'avança, et tira la tête du droïde. La tournant, il leva le panneau d'accès pour lire le numéro de série. Comme il le soupçonnait – C3PO.

Il n'aurait pas du être surpris. Avec Obi Wan surgissant de nulle part, et son fils longtemps perdu apparaissant la seconde suivante, il était évident que ce mois déterrait son passé et lui jetait au visage.

-Est-ce que tout vous convient, monsieur ? Demanda le commandant Dul.

-Faites transférer les prisonniers immédiatement, dit-il en s'en allant. Je partirai dès que possible.

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _Avec ce chapitre, l'histoire se met vraiment en place. J'espère que vous retiendrez ce nom du_ Spectrum _car on va le retrouver dans les prochains chapitres. Que serait Star Wars sans quelques rebelles ?_ _Et, en bonus, on retrouve deux de nos personnages préférés : C3PO et R2D2, car là non plus, on ne pourrait pas se passer d'eux !_

 _Réponse à Guest : oui, Vador se montre responsable en empêchant son fils de voler mais je pense qu'on est encore loin de l'instinct paternel. C'est plus du bon sens : on ne laisse pas un enfant de 12 ans conduire seul au milieu de la ville la plus trafiquée de la galaxie, non mais ! _

_L'auteur de cette fanfic a également écrit un spin off où on voit Luke passer son permis (sous la supervision de Vador). Je la traduirai peut-être un jour, si ça te dit. ;)_

 _Réponse à Lys de Pandore : Merci pour tes commentaires ! Oui, j'aime beaucoup Lev moi aussi. Il prend la relève de LJ151 que nous ne reverrons plus, hélas. Mais Lev n'est pas un stormtrooper ou un haut gradé. C'est l'assistant de Vador, sa secrétaire en somme, mais comme Lord Vador est le chef de l'armée, on a assigné un militaire proche de la retraite à ce poste... pour que ce ne soit pas une trop grosse perte si notre seigneur noir des Sith le tuait._

 _Quand à ton inquiétude de perdre l' « ambiance star wars », je peux la comprendre. Ne t'attends pas à voir des explosions toutes les dix minutes. Cette fic se concentre après tout sur la relation père/fils de Vador et Luke, si bien que l'on voit la vie quotidienne d'un enfant sur Coruscant. Selon moi, il n'est pas improbable qu'il y ait une école. Cet environnement permet en outre de voir la hiérarchie sous la corruption de l'Empire. C'est intéressant de l'appréhender avec un regard d'enfant et au verra Luke se poser des questions et choisir dans quel camp se ranger dans le tome 3 – Fils._

 _Mais rassure toi, Luke étant le fils de Vador, et considérant sa tendance à s'attirer des ennuis, il y aura des intrigues en lien avec la rébellion et des combats au sabre-laser. Une fic uniquement sur la vie quotidienne d'un enfant sur Coruscant serait un peu... ennuyeuse, j'en conviens._

 _Et pour répondre à ta question sur le premier tome, concernant les autres Jedi, non, je ne pense pas qu'ils étaient dans le coup. Obi Wan donne le code à la femme, ce qui montre qu'elle était prisonnière également, et le jeune aussi puisqu'il dit clairement qu'il voudrait rentrer chez lui. Obi Wan avait tout compris bien sur ! Il est trop fort ! Mais peut-être qu'on le reverra... en fantôme._

 _Et OUUUIIII ! Tu as bien deviné, l'empereur a, comme toujours, un plan derrière la tête. Il ne laisse pas Luke vivre par bonté d'âme. C'est un peu bête aussi que Vador ne l'ait pas compris, avec un peu de temps, le choc passé. Il sait pourtant que l'Empereur sait faire preuve de patience._

 _J'espère en tous cas que tu trouveras toujours du plaisir à lire la suite._

 _Bonne soirée à tous !_


	6. Chapitre 6 - Deux nouveaux copains

Chapitre 6 – Deux nouveaux copains

Luke se familiarisa rapidement à l'école. C'était très différent que ce à quoi il était habitué, mais Luke savait s'adapter. Cependant, de temps à autres, des nouveautés surgissaient et le désarçonnaient. L'une de ces nouveautés était un serment qu'ils devaient réciter tous les matins, jurant loyauté à l'Empereur et à l'Empire. La première fois, Luke fut gêné de ne pas le connaître. Il mima les mots, ne voulant pas paraître ignorant.

Il résolut le problème en demandant à Ben de le lui écrire afin qu'il puisse le mémoriser. Ben était devenu un bon ami, son seul ami, en fait. Ils avaient beaucoup en commun et Ben était d'une grande aide pour les devoirs. A cela aussi, il devait s'habituer. Les professeurs n'avaient pas un niveau d'exigence aussi élevé sur Tatooine et il n'avait pas été à l'école depuis des mois.

Lev l'aurait bien déposé à l'école s'il n'était pas aussi occupé, mais Luke était ravi de marcher. Toutefois, il se sentait seul. En quittant le bâtiment le matin, il n'avait personne à qui dire au revoir, et quand il revenait, il n'avait personne à qui raconter sa journée. Au fond, il savait que son père lui manquait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ce n'était pas comme s'il le voyait quand il était à la maison. Cela le faisait juste se sentir plus en sécurité, d'une certaine façon, de savoir que son père était à proximité.

A la pause déjeuner, deux semaines après que Luke a commencé l'école, lui et Ben étaient assis à la cafétéria, planchant sur un devoir de mathématiques. Luke repoussa sa datapad de frustration.

-Je n'y comprends rien, dit-il, tapotant sur la table avec son stylo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Demanda Ben

-Tout. Ça continue de me dire que j'ai la mauvaise réponse, et je ne vois pas où je me trompe.

-Laisse moi voir, dit Ben, saisissant la datapad de Luke.

Luke parcourut la cafétéria du regard en attendant, s'assurant que Chilee n'était pas à proximité. Il avait réussi à l'éviter jusque là, et il comptait bien poursuivre dans cette voie. La cafétéria était en grande partie déserte, cependant, étant donné que la plupart des élèves étaient dehors, dans les cours sous les dômes de verre. Luke aurait souhaité y être aussi, mais Ben avait voulu finir ses devoirs. De plus, c'était dans son meilleur intérêt de les finir pendant que son ami pouvait y jeter un coup d'œil.

-Tu as à manger sur toi ? Demanda Luke, se frottant l'estomac.

Pourquoi les devoirs donnaient-ils aussi faim ?

-Non.

Ben fouilla dans sa poche, et déposa quelques pièces sur la table.

-Vas-y et prends quelque chose au distributeur du hall.

Luke considéra les pièces.

-Tu es sûr ? Je n'ai pas si faim que ça...

-Oui, prends-en pour nous deux, dit Ben, distrait, absorbé par les mathématiques

Luke ramassa les pièces et alla dans le hall, analysant la situation. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise d'utiliser l'argent de son ami, alors qu'il n'avait actuellement aucun moyen de lui rendre la pareille. La dernière fois qu'il avait reçu de l'argent de poche, il vivait avec sa tante et son oncle. Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à Lev d'aborder le sujet avec son père pour lui. Bien que Lev et les autres officiers semblaient encore plus nerveux à proximité de son père qu'il ne l'était lui-même.

Il inséra les pièces dans la machine, et sélectionna un sachet de croustillants cosmiques. Il y eut quelques clics et il attendit avec impatience. Mais bientôt, il devint clair que la machine ne faisait rien. Il donna un coup, et l'écran s'éteignit un instant, avant de se rallumer en indiquant « introduisez vos pièces ». Il n'y avait aucun signe de nourriture – ou de monnaie. Il tenta un nouveau coup, décidant que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. _Typique._

-Quel dommage. J'imagine que c'était les économies de toute une vie.

Luke se retourna pour voir Ophélia, qui se tenait tout près.

-Quoi ?

-Allez, laisse moi t'aider, dit Ophélia, sortant quelques cartes de sa poche.

Elle se plaça devant la machine, et passa l'une des cartes sous le lecteur digital.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Luke, curieux.

-Ma carte bancaire. Je suppose que tu n'en as jamais vu une comme ça - Ophélia leva la carte dorée étincelante pour que Luke l'examine - Quel dommage.

-Comment... Comment tu en as obtenu une ? Demanda Luke.

-J'en ai plusieurs. Elles sont reliées au compte bancaire de mon père. Il est...

-Grand Moff, oui, tu l'as déjà dit. Dit Luke, roulant des yeux.

-J'allais dire il est _milliardaire_.

Ophélia appuya sur les boutons du distributeur, et attendit qu'il fournisse la nourriture. Luke espérait à moitié qu'il allait de nouveau dysfonctionner mais il n'eut pas cette chance.

-Et voilà, dit-elle tendant les croustillants cosmiques dans sa direction.

Luke attrapa le sachet, et se demanda s'il allait les accepter ou non. Mais Ophélia s'en allait déjà.

-Merci, lui lança-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Luke retourna à la cafétéria, ne sachant que penser. Elle ne l'avait fait que pour lui montrer ses cartes bancaires et le faire se sentir inférieur, pourtant il avait obtenu la nourriture, donc peut-être que ça en valait la peine. De la nourriture en guise d'insultes... ça semblait être un bon marché. Il s'assit en face de Ben et ouvrit le sachet et le plaça entre eux.

-Ben, dit-il, est-ce que tu as une carte bancaire ?

Ben leva les yeux, le regard rieur.

-Une carte bancaire ? Tu rigoles ?

-Ophélia vient de me montrer les siennes.

-Typique de sa part. Elle a probablement mille crédits d'argent de poche par semaine, dit Ben, retournant dans son examen du devoir de Luke.

Luke décida de changer de sujet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a après déjeuner ?

-EPS, gémit Ben

-Oh ouais ! Dit Luke, rayonnant. Lee a dit qu'on commencerait la gymnastique aujourd'hui, non ?

-Ne me le rappelle pas, dit Ben. Je suis nul dans cette matière. Et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, admit Luke. On n'a jamais eu ça à mon ancienne école. On n'avait même pas de cours d'EPS. On ne faisait rien qui nous réchauffe sur Tatooine, à moins que ce ne soit absolument nécessaire.

-Plus tu m'en dis sur ta planète, et moins j'ai envie de la visiter, dit Ben, repoussa finalement la datapad. J'ai fait quelques corrections.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Luke, fixant la fenêtre. Je la détestais quand j'y vivais, mais parfois, elle me manque un peu. Être riche là bas signifiait que tu prévoyais de quitter la planète. Ou que tu étais un Hutt.

* * *

Après le rendez-vous sur l' _Arena_ , ils traquèrent une autre piste que Vador avait obtenue de l'un des rebelles capturés. Elle n'avait produit que des résultats mitigés, résultant dans le démantèlement d'une autre cellule de rebelles sur Benventi. C'était un processus lent, d'écraser ces révoltes insignifiantes et désorganisées, mais l'Empereur était déterminé à maintenir l'ordre jusque dans la plus petite colonie.

Ils auraient pu rester ici, aux confins de l'espace, pendant un mois supplémentaire voire davantage, à chasser ces menaces dispersées, mais la _Death's Head_ avait besoin d'un plein, et ces taches pouvaient aisément être assurées par une autre flotte. Il avait d'autres affaires à gérer sur Coruscant, dont l'une et pas des moindres : voir comment son fils s'intégrait à l'école.

Il était à moins d'une heure de la capitale galactique, quand Vador fut interpellé par le capitaine.

-Seigneur Vador, vous aviez demandé à être informé si un média quelconque reportait l'interception du _Spectrum_. Cela vient juste d'être le cas d'une petite chaîne indépendante du HoloNet.

Vador suivit le capitaine dans la pièce des communications et regarda l'écran, curieux. Le titre attirait l'attention avec les mots « Croiseur disparu sans laisser de trace ! »

Le présentateur sullustéen apparut.

-Le gouvernement d'Aldérande demande toute information disponible sur le croiseur de plaisance _Spectrum_ , qui, à compter de ce matin, est attendu depuis une semaine dans l'espace d'Alderande. Le vaisseau n'a pas été vu ni n'a émis de transmission depuis ce que la marine impériale qualifie de « contrôle de routine ». A présent, place à notre correspondant sur Alderande.

Vador était surpris. Le capitaine de l' _Arena_ lui avait assuré que le _Spectrum_ était entré dans l'hyperespace sans dommage.

L'image holographique changea pour une jeune journaliste Alderanne, avec une vue de la Capitale d'Alderande en arrière plan.

-Des parents inquiets demandent à connaître la localisation actuelle des membres de leurs familles. La marine impériale demeure silencieuse sur le sujet, refusant de dire ce qui est arrivé au vaisseau ou aux civils à son bord.

L'image revint sur le présentateur sullustéen.

-Le Seigneur Vador était en charge de l'opération mais n'a pas encore fait de déclaration officielle sur la situation ou l'emplacement des passagers disparus. Autres nouvelles...

Le technicien éteignit le holo et Vador demeura silencieux, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Contactez l' _Arena_ , dit-il finalement au capitaine. Dites leur de transférer leur journal de bord immédiatement. Et veillez à ce que ce reportage soit supprimé du réseau.

* * *

Luke était au milieu d'un rêve éveillé alors qu'il rentrait nonchalamment à la maison depuis l'école. Il se sentait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des semaines, non, des mois ! Il avait finalement découvert quelque chose qui semblait lui venir naturellement. Equilibrisme, saut, saut périlleux... tout était si incroyablement facile. Comme si il l'avait fait toute sa vie. Et quand il fermait les yeux... tout le reste semblait disparaître, et son corps et son esprit étaient en parfaite harmonie.

Il était si plongé dans ses pensées qu'il percuta tête la première un pilier soyeux mais solide. Qui se révéla être une personne.

-Oh, désolé, dit-il, levant les yeux de surprise.

Un homme à la peau verte baissa le regard, avant de se détourner, désintéressé. Il tenait une pancarte, recouverte de l'image d'un vieil homme. Sous l'image, se trouvait un slogan rouge, indiquant « Son fils innocent est prisonnier de l'Empire !». Environ une trentaine d'autres personnes s'alignaient sur le trottoir, clamant et agitant des bannières et des panneaux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Luke, curieux.

Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un comme lui dans la cité impériale auparavant. Ou au cours du reste de sa vie, d'ailleurs.

-Dégage, petit, dit l'un d'eux. Tu seras blessé si tu traînes par ici.

Luke abandonna et poursuivit à l'angle de la rue, où il passa les contrôles de sécurité requis avant de franchir les portes. Cette entrée menait aux jardins. Alors qu'il courait à travers le gazon, il posa ses affaires de coté et s'arrêta pour faire plusieurs roues. A la troisième, il finit par chuter et roula dans un tas d'herbe fraîchement coupée.

Peut-être que ce serait une meilleure idée de se changer et de s'entraîner à l'intérieur... il devait y avoir un gymnase quelque part. Il courut la moitié du chemin vers l'entrée, avant de se souvenir de son cartable et de courir le récupérer. D'ici à ce qu'il arrive à l'intérieur, il respirait rapidement, sans vraiment prêter attention à où il allait.

En conséquence, il percuta Lev dans l'ascenseur.

-Lev ! Dit-il, se frottant la tête. Désolé ! Tu es la seconde personne dans laquelle je rentre dedans en dix minutes.

-Comment était l'école ? Demanda Lev, extrayant un brin d'herbe des cheveux de Luke. On dirait que tu t'es amusé.

-Génial ! On a commencé les cours de gymnastique aujourd'hui. La prof dit que je suis naturellement doué.

-J'en suis sûr, dit Lev, poursuivant son chemin vers l'un des couloirs de sécurité.

Luke était lui-même sur le point de reprendre sa route, quand il se souvint de l'incident avec le distributeur.

-Heu, Lev ?! Appela Luke

Lev se retourna.

-Je me demandais quelque chose, dit Luke en s'approchant afin de ne pas avoir à crier. Mon père... tu as dit qu'il était assez riche, non ?

Lev rit.

-Tu as un don pour l'euphémisme, Luke, dit-il. Pourquoi, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Je me demandais si je pourrais avoir de l'argent de poche.

-Peut-être que tu devrais demander à ton père. Je suis certain qu'il sera heureux d'en discuter avec toi.

-Il n'est pas là, soupira Luke.

Il n'avait pas vu son père depuis des semaines.

-N'en sois pas si sûr, dit Lev. Selon la rumeur, il est revenu cet après-midi.

Luke s'illumina, et s'élança immédiatement vers un ascenseur. Cette journée s'améliorait à chaque instant !

* * *

Le reportage médiatique initial à propos du _Spectrum_ n'avait été disponible sur le HoloNet que moins d'une heure. Mais une heure était tout ce qu'il avait fallu. La nouvelle de la disparition du vaisseau s'était répandu comme une tempête de sable sur Tatooine, avec des spéculations sur son destin de plus en plus extravagantes à chaque reprise.

D'ici à son arrivée à la maison, au moins une agence médiatique majeure avait reporté que le vaisseau avait été saisi par la marine impériale en tant que menace à la sécurité, et que tout l'équipage et les passagers étaient présentement détenus à Coruscant. Son assistant personnel avait reçu pas moins de 200 appels de divers sénateurs demandant quand leurs citoyens seraient relâchés.

Il s'était retiré dans le jardin d'hiver pour prendre une pause vis à vis de tout cela, et se retrouva avec une bonne vue sur des manifestants hors la loi, qui se rassemblaient pour protester devant les grilles du palais impérial. C'était une cruelle ironie d'une certaine façon. L'incident pour lequel ils avaient choisi de risquer leurs vies pour protester était l'un des rares pour lesquels l'Empire n'était aucunement impliqué. Le prouver pour satisfaire la populace gémissante serait une autre affaire.

Les portes s'ouvrirent en coulissant dans un sifflement, et Vador sentit son humeur se dégrader d'un autre cran. Il avait été très clair quant au fait qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Il y avait intérêt à ce que ce soit une urgence ou son visiteur risquait de se voir passer à travers la vitre géante.

Il se connecta à la Force, et fut immédiatement enveloppé par la présence étincelante de Luke. Le garçon se faufila derrière lui, agissant comme s'il essayait d'être là, sans _paraître_ y être.

-Heu... salut ! Dit-il, leva les yeux dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Vador se demanda brièvement si Luke le provoquait délibérément, ou s'il était vraiment si inconscient. Qu'importe, il fallait que cela cesse. Il se tourna pour faire face à son fils, levant un doigt pour le pointer sur lui.

-On a peut-être un lien de parenté, dit-il, mais cela ne t'autorise pas à t'adresser à moi d'une manière aussi...

Il s'interrompit, examinant l'apparence de Luke. De l'herbe mal fixée recouvrait son uniforme de la tunique aux genoux, et ses bottes étaient maculées de terre. Il suivit le regard de Vador, et essaya précipitamment d'en enlever une partie.

Vador était sur le point d'ordonner que le garçon soit emmené hors de sa vue, quand il remarqua un transport de troopers conjuguer leurs efforts en bas. Il se tourna pour regarder, espérant qu'ils feraient rapidement et efficacement leur travail.

-Ils font quoi ces gens ? Demanda Luke, s'approchant pour voir par le fenêtre. Je suis rentré dans l'un d'entre eux en revenant à la maison.

-Est-ce qu'il y a une _raison_ à ta présence ici? demanda Vador, sans ménagement.

Luke, semblant finalement prendre conscience de sa mauvaise humeur, commença à trébucher sur ses mots. Ne t'ai pas vu... longtemps... heu, j'étais à l'école aujourd'hui et... et je pensais...

-C'est bon de savoir que tu fais ça à l'occasion, dit Vador sèchement.

Luke poursuivit.

-En tous cas. Je me demandais. Les autres élèves à l'école... ils ont des cartes bancaires, et...

Vador se tourna pour lui faire face, et Luke se ratatina.

-Des _enfants_ de ton école possèdent leurs propres cartes bancaires ?

Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris. A en juger par le niveau d'intelligence qu'il avait rencontré chez leurs parents, les enfants de l'aristocratie impériale devait probablement avoir leurs propres satellites de communication. Luke devait avoir passé un peu trop de temps sous les soleils brûlants de Tatooine s'il pensait, rien qu'un instant, qu'il allait le pourrir de cette manière.

Vador reporta son attention sous la scène qui se déployait en dehors du palais.

-Je suppose que c'est assez stupide, dit Luke, qui paraissait souhaiter ne jamais avoir abordé ce sujet.

Vador pensait qu'il en avait terminé, mais il recommença à parler.

-Mais elles sont assez utiles, insista Luke. On peut les utiliser aux distributeurs. Ils semblent moins dysfonctionner quand on utilise des cartes, au lieu de plusieurs pièces.

Vador ne répondit pas – les stormtroopers commençaient à encercler les manifestants. L'un d'eux poussa un homme à terre, juste au moment où Luke regardait.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas ?! Ces troopers blessent des gens !

-Ils corrigent une grave erreur de jugement, expliqua Vador.

-Quelle erreur ? Demanda Luke

-Imaginer que l'Empire tolérerait une tentative de répandre de perfides mensonges.

Les stormtroopers commencèrent à tirer des coups de blaster, faisant se disperser les manifestants. Vador regarda jusqu'à être satisfait, puis fit demi-tour pour partir. Les techniciens devaient avoir terminé leur analyse du journal de bord de l' _Arena_ depuis le temps. Espérons qu'ils aient pu éclaircir le destin du _Spectrum_ disparu.

Alors qu'il s'en allait, il sentit que l'humeur de Luke muait pour pouvoir rivaliser avec la sienne. C'était une étrange sensation. Le garçon avait généralement du cœur, il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il puisse avoir du caractère. Intéressant. Cela pourrait lui être utile si l'Empereur changeait d'avis sur cette histoire d'entraînement.

Il considéra brièvement de s'enquérir sur ce qui mettait le garçon en colère, mais le problème plus pressant du vaisseau manquant l'emporta.

* * *

Luke passa le reste de l'après-midi cloîtré dans sa chambre, frappant de temps à autres son oreiller. Mais cela n'aidait pas.

Deux semaines. Son père ne l'avait pas vu depuis _deux semaines_ , et il ne prenait même pas la peine de lui demander comment il trouvait sa nouvelle école. Il l'avait fait se sentir déplacé d'oser lui parler. Tout ce dont il se souciait était ce stupide Empire.

Pas même sa série favorite sur holovid, ni une triple part de dessert ne purent apaiser son humeur.

Finalement, il éteignit tout, repoussant son dîner dans la trappe et s'installa sur son lit pour bouder. Toutefois, bouder ne faisait pas passer le temps assez vite. Luke ramassa bientôt sa datapad, et s'amusa à dessiner des croquis de Vador en train de se faire manger par une sorte de plante carnivore du jardin d'hiver. En peu de temps, il fut si absorbé par son travail artistique qu'il sursauta quand il entendit l'interphone de la porte retentir.

Il regarda dans cette direction avec surprise. Il n'avait pas commandé de nourriture supplémentaire, et le droïde de buanderie avait déjà laissé les vêtements devant la porte. Luke fourra rapidement le datapad sous son oreiller et traversa la pièce pour ouvrir la porte. Son intuition fut confirmée puisque l'imposante silhouette sombre de son père attendait de l'autre coté de la porte.

 _Par les étoiles_ , pensa Luke, _il sait ce que j'étais en train de faire_.

Une seconde plus tard, il réalisa que c'était ridicule, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque. Il sortit rejoindre son père dans le couloir, laissant les portes se refermer sur sa chambre quelque peu en désordre.

-Heu, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Luke, nerveusement.

Ce devait être le cas pour que son père lui rendre visite dans sa chambre. Il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

-Oui, dit Vador, tes émotions négatives perturbent ma méditation.

Luke était confus.

-Tu es contrarié par quelque chose, ce qui cause des perturbations dans la Force, expliqua Vador. Il semble que tu aies un problème.

Luke se tendit.

-C'est rien.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas ces capacités psychiques que détenait son père. Heureusement, il ne pouvait lire que les émotions, pas les pensées. Mais il n'allait pas remettre ça à plus tard...

Vador était silencieux, dans l'attente. Luke le considéra avec prudence. Son père semblait de meilleure humeur. Il pouvait bien _essayer_ , au moins.

-J'étais juste en train d'essayer de te demander quelque chose tout à l'heure, sous la véranda, expliqua Luke. A propos des autres élèves qui ont des cartes bancaires.

Vador le fixa.

-Tu souhaites avoir ta propre carte bancaire ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

-Non ! Je veux dire, pas vraiment, c'était juste...

-Le matérialisme est une quête futile et vaine, dit Vador, le désignant du doigt. Et à terme, cela ne mène nulle part. Tu te trompes si tu penses que je vais t'encourager à suivre ce chemin. Tu chercheras une destinée plus productive.

Luke résista à l'envie irrépressible de rouler des yeux. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de l'argent de poche, et son père parlait de « suivre un chemin » et de « destinée ». Est-ce qu'il avait _déjà_ vécu dans le monde réel ?

-Je ne voulais pas de carte bancaire, expliqua Luke. C'est juste... parfois, j'ai faim et je veux de la nourriture au distributeur, et je ne veux pas que mon ami Ben ait à payer à chaque fois...

Luke se ratatina, réalisant que son père n'allait vraisemblablement pas comprendre. Il ne savait probablement même pas ce qu'était un distributeur.

-Ton _ami_ ? Dit Vador, semblant suspicieux.

Luke se demanda comment quelqu'un pouvait à ce point passer à côté du sujet.

-A l'école. Il est dans tous mes cours.

-Je vois. Tu es heureux à l'école, alors ?

-J'imagine, oui, dit Luke, surpris qu'il lui demande.

-J'espère bien, si ton problème le plus urgent est de trouver de la monnaie pour le distributeur, dit Vador, faisant sourire Luke.

Il _savait_ où il voulait en venir.

-Je suppose que ta requête n'est pas déraisonnable, poursuivit-il, ce qui incita Luke à relever rapidement la tête. J'accepte de t'accorder une somme hebdomadaire limitée à dépenser à ta convenance. Néanmoins, tu devras apprendre à ne pas désirer de possessions matérielles inutiles.

Luke hocha la tête, n'ayant pas entendu grand chose après l'autorisation. Il avait réussi ! Il avait persisté, et ça avait marché !

-Et tu devras la gagner.

A présent, Luke lui prêta attention.

-En faisant quoi ?

-Il y a plein de choses à faire par ici. Tu pourrais aider les techniciens à entretenir les vaisseaux et les droïdes.

Luke eut un large sourire. Ce n'était pas du travail ! Il avait joué avec les droïdes dans les hangars de toute façon. Ce compromis était de mieux en mieux.

-Est-ce que tu as des compétences en mécanique ? Demanda Vador, semblant sincèrement curieux.

Luke devint nerveux, son père semblait attendre sa réponse avec enthousiasme.

-Et bien, je pouvais réparer les vaporisateurs d'humidité à la ferme. Et je pouvais réparer quelques droïdes. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se casser.

Vador ne parut pas impressionné. Luke réfléchit plus intensément.

-Une fois, j'ai réparé le chronomètre de ma tante Beru. Il n'avait plus marché depuis des années, mais j'ai réussi à le réparer. Je n'avais que six ou sept ans. Oncle Owen m'a demandé comment j'avais fait, et quand je n'ai pas pu lui expliquer, il s'est mis très en colère. Il se mettait toujours en colère quand je faisais quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas expliquer.

-Peut-être que tu as simplement besoin d'entraînement, suggéra Vador.

-Tu pourrais m'apprendre ? Demanda Luke, calmement.

Il devina la réponse de Vador bien avant qu'elle ne vienne, toutefois.

-Je suis occupé.

Luke hocha la tête, tachant de ne pas paraître déçu.

-Je suppose que je ferais mieux d'arrêter de prendre ton temps, alors, dit-il, jetant un coup d'œil à la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

-Mais peut-être que je pourrais trouver du temps libre de temps à autres.

Luke le fixa avec ahurissement. Du temps libre ? Il ne savait pas que Vador en avait.

Vador parut songeur, puis, il ajouta :

-J'ai récemment obtenu deux droïdes complètement détruits d'un croiseur d'Alderande. Leurs mémoires ont été extraites et effacées. Tu peux les utiliser pour t'entraîner à la maintenance de droïdes.

-Où sont-ils ? Demanda Luke avec impatience.

Son père se tourna, et Luke le suivit rapidement. Il n'avait pas reçu autant d'attention de la part de son père depuis... et bien, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Ce fut un trajet silencieux jusqu'au hangar, mais dès qu'ils y entrèrent, Luke fut soudainement assailli de questions. Il voulait connaître le nom de chaque vaisseau et comment son père se l'était procuré.

Son père marcha rapidement vers une des salles techniques cependant, et Luke mit ses questions de coté, pour l'instant. A l'intérieur, deux carcasses de droïdes abîmés reposaient misérablement sur l'établi.

-Waouh ! Dit Luke, incapable de demeurer silencieux plus longtemps. C'est un vrai droïde astro-mécano et un droïde de protocole ! Tu crois qu'ils ont connu de vraies batailles spatiales ?

-Comme je l'ai dit, leurs mémoires ont été effacées, répondit Vador.

-Si j'arrive à les faire marcher, est-ce que je pourrais les garder ? Demanda Luke

-Si tu veux.

Vador tira la carcasse du droïde de protocole vers lui, et ouvrit le panneau de contrôle.

-Comme tu peux le voir, les circuits principaux et l'unité centrale ont largement été épargnés. Ton travail consistera principalement à rebrancher les connections des membres et à réparer les dommages des couches externes.

-Les fils s'effilochent, regarde !

Luke tendit la main pour attraper un amas de fils qui sortait des emplacements des circuits, mais Vador saisit son poignet.

-Je te conseille de porter des gants isolants avant de toucher des fils dénudés.

-Il est éteint !

-Il pourrait rester de l'électricité résiduelle.

Luke fit un compromis en ramassant un hydro-compresseur insolé. Il l'utilisa pour repousser sur le coté les fils dénudés, et révéler le circuit noirci.

-Quel problème vois-tu ici ? Demanda Vador, d'un ton qui indiquait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Oh, dit Luke, se penchant en avant pour mieux voir. Un court circuit.

-Tu vas devoir...

-Le rediriger, dit Luke. Je m'en occupe.

Vador approcha une boite à outils, et Luke réalisa qu'ils travaillaient côte à côte. Il fallut un moment à Luke pour apprécier ce que cela voulait réellement dire. Pas de sarcasme, pas de mauvaise humeur. Juste eux deux, travaillant en harmonie. Pendant un bref instant, on aurait cru qu'ils étaient _vraiment_ apparentés.

Un sourire se répandit sur le visage de Luke, et il sentit la joie naître en lui. Peut-être, juste peut-être, que les choses allaient bien aller entre lui et son père.

-Passe moi le condensateur, dit Vador, semblant inconscient de la joie de Luke.

Luke le laissa tomber dans la main de Vador qui attendait, et regarda alors qu'il remplaçait celui qui avait été endommagé.

-Maintenant, tu peux le souder à l'intérieur.

Luke ramassa un outil pour souder, et Vador tint le circuit immobile. C'était un travail délicat, mais Luke prit soin de faire un travail parfait. Heureusement, il avait beaucoup d'expérience du temps de la ferme. Quand il finit par glisser légèrement, Vador ne se plaignit pas. Au lieu de cela, il sortit le circuit et le plaça sur l'établi, du coté de Luke.

-Tu trouveras plus facile de travailler de cette manière.

Luke hocha la tête, et s'installa pour ressouder d'autres fils détachés. Vador s'occupa avec d'autres tâches, et Luke se sentit de plus en plus à l'aise. Presque assez à l'aise pour tenter de poser une question. Luke considéra l'idée quelques minutes, avant de finalement formuler ses pensées.

-Heu, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Je crois que tu viens de le faire.

-Je veux dire quelque chose d'autre. C'est... et bien, c'est un peu personnel.

Vador lui jeta un coup d'œil, et Luke feignit d'être intensément concentré sur son travail de soudure. Après un moment de silence, Vador retourna à son propre travail.

-Gardes à l'esprit que les questions sur ma vie pré-Sith sont interdites, dit-il. Tu peux y aller.

Luke relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas réalisé retenir.

-Je me demandais juste... que font les boutons sur ta poitrine ?

Comme Vador ne répondit pas immédiatement, Luke essaya instantanément de revenir en arrière.

-Désolé si c'est trop personnel. Oublie ça.

-Ils contrôlent le respirateur, dit Vador, qui semblait plus lasse qu'agacé.

-Oh.

-Et bien ? C'était ça ?

-Heu ?

Vador se retourna abruptement.

-Je suis habitué à ce que les gens me fixent et se demandent comment je mange et dors et fait toute autre activité normalement courante. Je suis peut-être une curiosité morbide pour le reste de la galaxie, mais si c'est ne serait-ce que possible, je pourrais m'en passer de ta part. Alors je serais reconnaissant si on pouvait évacuer ces questions immédiatement.

-Je... heu... Luke se débattit avec un fils dénudé. Comment s'est arrivé ?

Vador ne répondit pas. Il émit un étrange son de frustration, puis laissa tomber son outils et quitta la pièce. Luke le suivit du regard, se demandant s'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Puis, il se rappela la prohibition sur les questions sur son passé et se frappa la tête.

-Tu es stupide, Skywalker. _Stupide_.

Un bip et un sifflement bruyant lui répondirent, et il sursauta de surprise. Puis, il regarda l'astro-mécano, et vit qu'il était allumé.

-Tu n'étais pas si abîmé après tout, pas vrai ?

Le droïde émit quelques bruits supplémentaires, mais Luke ne pouvait pas déterminer s'ils étaient positifs ou négatifs.

-Et bien, si tu en es capable, tu peux m'aider à remettre ton ami en état de marche. J'ai besoin d'un coup de main supplémentaire, maintenant que mon père m'a laissé en plant. Oui, c'était mon père. Tu peux le croire ?

L'astro-mécano sifflota et fit quelques bruits qui ressemblaient à un ricanement. Luke sut immédiatement qu'il allait bien s'entendre avec le petit droïde.

* * *

Il fallut plusieurs jours pour remettre les droïdes en état de fonctionnement. Cela avait peut-être pris plus de temps que prévu, mais il avait tout fait, à part dormir dans la pièce technique depuis que son père lui avait montré les droïdes. Ce n'était pas par choix, bien qu'il apprécie le travail. Il avait juste le sentiment que ça irait mieux sur le long terme s'il ne croisait pas son père. Vador ne lui avait pas parlé depuis la nuit qu'il avait gâchée en lui posant des questions, et il semblait activement l'éviter. Ou peut-être que c'était juste son imagination.

Quand tous les fils furent au bon endroit, Luke s'étira et donna une chiquenaude au bouton d'alimentation à la base de la nuque du droïde. Il se leva, attendant dans l'expectative.

-Bonjour. Je suis C3PO, relations humains-cyborgs. Je suis à votre service.

-Il marche ! Cria Luke

3PO sembla se concentrer sur Luke.

-Bonjour, jeune maître, dit 3PO. Comment puis-je vous servir ?

-Mon nom est Luke, pour commencer, dit Luke.

-Bonjour, maître Luke.

L'astro-mécano roula en avant, bipant rapidement.

-Que veux-tu dire, perte de mémoire ? Dit 3PO. Et qui es-tu ?

-Ta mémoire a été effacée, dit Luke. Désolé.

L'astro-mécano sifflota, et émit un bip négatif.

-L'astro-mécano prétend que sa mémoire est toujours intacte grâce à une protection incorporée contre un tel événement. Mais je ne lui ferais vraiment pas confiance, si j'étais vous, monsieur.

Le droïde le plus petit percuta la table où 3PO était assis, si bien que le droïde de protocole glissa vers l'avant, sur le sol.

-Quelle grossièreté !

-R2D2, dit Luke, gloussant en lisant le numéro sur la plaque sur le coté du dôme du droïde. Alors de quoi tu te souviens ? Est-ce que tu as connu des batailles spatiales ?

R2 se lança dans une longue série des bips et de sifflements.

-Oh, seigneur! dit 3PO, se remettant en tremblant sur ses pieds alors qu'il regardait en bas. Je ne peux pas y croire. Tu as traversé tout ça ?!

-Quoi !? Dit Luke, excité. Qu'est-ce que tu as traversé ?

3PO écouta pendant un moment, puis dit :

-Désolé, maître Luke, mais R2 dit qu'il n'est pas programmé pour révéler les secrets royaux d'Alderande.

Luke fronça les sourcils, déçu. Puis, il vit le point positif.

-C'est probablement mieux comme ça. Si quelqu'un découvrait que tu as toujours l'information, ils pourraient essayer et trouver un moyen pour contourner cette protection de mémoire. Qu'importe, vous êtes à moi, maintenant, dit Luke, se tournant vers les deux droïdes. Vous faîtes de bons amis.

R2 bipa pour confirmer.

* * *

 _Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews et mille excuses pour mon retard mais bon, partiels obligent, j'ai du me consacrer à mes cours. ;)_

 _Réponse à Guest : Oui, je suis certaine que Vador a reconnu au moins 3PO puisque il est dit que les droïdes lui semblent familiers et qu'après il vérifie le numéro de série de 3PO et reconnaît qu'il appartient à son passé._

 _Quant à Chilee, je crains que ce ne soit un cas désespéré._

 _Réponse à Pims10 : En effet, Luke est un gentil garçon qui sait repérer les hypocrites et préfère rester avec de vrais amis. Mais, c'est sûr que si tous ces enfants de l'aristocratie savaient qui est son père, ils deviendraient tout de suite plus amicaux avec lui._

 _Réponse à Lys de Pandore : je pense que si la prof appelle Vador « l'homme en noir », c'est surtout pour paraître sympathique. C'est moins formel que le « Seigneur Vador » et puis, en dehors de l'armée (et à la rigueur des politiciens), je ne pense pas que les gens du peuple soient si attachés que ça au protocole, aux titres et politiquement correct. _

_Quant à l'étrange personnage qui fixe Luke, il n'est précisé nulle part de qui il s'agit, ce pourrait être n'importe quel élève, mais je pense que c'était Ben qui a reconnu en Luke un semblable, quelqu'un d'aussi déboussolé que lui dans cette école de riches et qui espérait, sans vraiment y croire, trouver un ami après tout ce temps._

 _A la prochaine !_

 _NH_


	7. Chapitre 7 - Droïdes de duel

Chapitre 7 – Droïdes de duel

-Est-ce que ma vie pourrait encore empirer ? Marmonna Luke, alors qu'il regardait par-dessus le coin d'une statue de l'Empereur.

Chilee traînait toujours autour de la sortie de l'aire d'atterrissage. Il y avait d'autres sorties à l'école, bien sûr, mais il s'accrochait toujours à l'espoir que Chilee et ses amis finiraient par s'en aller. Partir par une autre sortie impliquerait un long détour pour retrouver le chemin de la maison.

C'était difficile de dire ce qu'il faisait... Chilee ne cessait de regarder en arrière comme s'il attendait quelqu'un. Si Chilee avait quoi que ce soit en commun avec les brutes de la cour de récréation dont il se souvenait de Tatooine, il attendait sûrement un nouvel élève innocent pour le frapper.

Luke décida de ne pas risquer d'être sa victime du jour. En plus, prendre le chemin le plus long signifiait qu'il pourrait faire un pause au distributeur pour s'acheter des casse-croûtes à manger sur le chemin de la maison. Malgré son silence lunatique, Vador n'était pas revenu sur sa promesse de lui accorder de l'argent de poche, il avait à présent son propre compte bancaire à Coruscant. Des cartes bancaires reliées au compte de son père étaient peut-être hors de question, mais il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Le large choix de goûters attirants le fit traînasser devant le distributeur cinq bonnes minutes. Cela aurait été plus long, s'il n'avait pas été interrompu par une voix vaguement familière derrière lui.

-Luke ?

Luke se retourna en sursautant, craignant que ce ne soit Chilee. Mais non, cette personne était définitivement un ami.

-Capitaine Jarnet ! Dit Luke, surpris.

Il n'avait jamais vu l'homme sans son uniforme rouge auparavant.

-C'est un plaisir de te revoir, Luke. J'espérais que Ben t'inviterait à la maison un de ces jours, pour qu'on puisse prendre des nouvelles.

-Il vous a parlé de moi ? Dit Luke, surpris

-Oui, bien qu'il m'a fallu un moment pour réaliser que son nouveau « cas social » de camarade était en fait le même Luke que celui que j'avais rencontré dans le hall du Palais Impérial.

Il y avait des rires dans sa voix, mais Luke craignait que quelqu'un n'entende. Heureusement, les couloirs étaient déserts depuis longtemps. Les cours étaient terminés depuis au moins quinze minutes.

-Vous n'avez... rien dit à Ben, pas vrai ? Demanda Luke

-Non. Il était clair que tu voulais garder certains détails sur ta filiation cachés. Je comprends parfaitement. Si j'étais ton père, je voudrais garder ça secret aussi.

-Vous connaissez mon père ? Dit Luke, se frottant la tête. Vous savez tout !

-Les gardes tendent l'oreille quelques fois.

-S'il vous plaît, ne dites rien à personne, dit Luke. C'est déjà assez difficile d'essayer de s'intégrer ici sans...

-Je sais, dit-il, hochant la tête en signe de compréhension. Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi.

-Merci, dit Luke, soupirant de soulagement.

C'était bon de savoir qu'il n'aurait plus à inventer d'excuses quand Ben l'inviterait à jouer aux jeux holographiques. Le seul problème maintenant était de lui rendre la pareille.

-En parlant de mon fils, poursuivit le père de Ben. Tu ne l'as pas vu par hasard ? Je lui ai promis de venir le chercher à l'école et que nous irions voir un holofilm.

-Oh, dit Luke, se giflant mentalement devant son oubli.

Il avait été si accaparé par ses propres problèmes qu'il n'avait pas pensé à lui dire.

-Il a été retenu après notre dernier cours. Je vais vous montrer la salle, si vous voulez.

-Ce serait parfait, merci, dit-il, suivant Luke qui lui faisait signe. Je vais juste attendre à l'extérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libéré.

-Vous devriez entrer et discuter avec le professeur à ce propos, suggéra Luke. Il a été accusé de quelque chose qu'un élève derrière lui a fait. J'ai essayé de protester, mais il ne voulait pas me laisser faire.

Le capitaine Jarnet baissa les yeux vers lui.

-Est-ce que l'élève derrière lui était le fils ou la fille de quelqu'un de puissant ou d'influent ?

-Quelque chose comme ça, dit Luke, mais ça ne devra pas faire de différence !

-Malheureusement, c'est le cas, mon jeune ami.

Ils avaient atteint la salle de classe, et il s'assit sur une rangée de chaises à l'extérieur.

-Ben est un élève boursier, l'un des rares, de cette école. La contre-partie est d'accepter quelques injustices.

Ça ne semblait pas juste à Luke, mais il ne pouvait pas trouver les mots pour argumenter. La hiérarchie du pouvoir de la Cité Impériale était si oppressive, que même les mots s'écrasaient face à elle. Il s'installa avec un soupir, et s'agita sur sa chaise. Il pouvait tout aussi bien tenir compagnie au père de son ami pendant qu'il attendait, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une raison de rentrer. Juste un père qui ne lui parlait pas.

-Comment tu t'en sors avec ton père, si je peux me permettre ?

Luke lui jeta un regard surpris, se demandant si on entraînait les gardes royaux à la télépathie.

-On n'a rien en commun, dit-il finalement.

Il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'il se sentait à l'aise de partager. L'idée d'admettre qu'une personne telle que son propre père ne pouvait se résigner à lui parler était juste trop embarrassante.

-C'est drôle, Ben dit la même chose à propos de moi.

La salle de classe s'ouvrit à cet instant, et Ben fut visiblement surpris de voir Luke et son père.

-Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ ici ?

Luke regarda curieusement le père de son ami se lever et attraper son fils par la cravate.

-Oh, je traînais juste dans le coin.

-Je t'avais dit de m'attendre sur l'aire d'atterrissage !

Il commença à frotter du poing la tête de Ben et Ben le repoussa, souriant largement, mais rougissant légèrement d'embarras.

-Papa !

-Heureusement que je suis tombé sur Luke, là-bas, poursuivit-il. Ou je me serais rendu malade d'inquiétude, à me demander si tu n'avais pas été kidnappé par des pirates.

-Je crois que j'ai oublié pour le film, admit Ben. Je dois rendre un gros devoir de math. En plus, papa, est-ce que tu as déjà vu des pirates dans le coin ? La Cité Impériale est le _dernier_ endroit ou trouver des pirates. Hé, Luke, tu viens ? On va voir _Le Monde du Trou Noir_ , la suite.

Tous deux se tournèrent, dans l'expectative.

Luke détourna le regard.

-Je ferai mieux de rentrer, dit-il sèchement. Mon père va se demander où je suis.

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr. Son père n'était vraisemblablement pas à la maison, encore moins à se demander où il était. Mais il devait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour protéger son esprit de l'amour et de la chaleur entre Ben et son père. Plus que tout le reste, cela montrait à Luke qu'il n'y avait pas de relation entre son père et lui.

Le père de Ben parut sur le point de s'excuser de l'avoir retardé, mais Luke agita simplement la main, et courut rapidement dans une autre direction. Chilee ou pas Chilee, il prenait l'autre sortie.

* * *

Vador coupa le moteur du speeder alors qu'il entrait dans le hangar à vaisseaux, voulant voir s'il pouvait descendre sur l'espace de stationnement en n'utilisant rien d'autre que le frein et la Force. Il revenait juste d'un rendez-vous avec un ingénieur senior aux bureaux de Sienar sur Coruscant, ce qui l'avait mis dans le bon état d'esprit pour travailler sur ses propres projets de modification. Mais il y avait une pile de rapports qui attendaient d'être lus, et sa pratique du duel avait été mise de coté, ces temps derniers. Il devait établir la liste de ses priorités.

Alors qu'il descendait du speeder, et se dirigeait vers le hall des ascenseurs, il prit conscience d'un bruit métallique répétitif provenant d'une des salles techniques. Quoi que ce soit, cela ne semblait pas constructif. La curiosité prit le pas, et il avança pour enquêter.

A l'intérieur, Luke était assis sur l'établi de travail, frappant un hydro-compresseur contre une plaque de métal. Il était éteint à son extrémité, mais les coups répétés de Luke le faisait se tordre en une drôle de forme. Son fils avait la main sous le menton, et le regard vitreux. Dans l'ensemble, il ressemblait à un artiste excentrique, obsédé par sa dernière œuvre abstraite.

Vador se demanda s'il s'agissait là de ce à quoi le docteur avait fait référence quand il avait mentionné que Luke montrait des signes de stress psychologique. Peut-être qu'il devrait faire des efforts et montrer plus d'attention au garçon. Il était devenu introverti, et pour être honnête, _bizarre_.

-Ce n'est pas l'usage ordinaire d'un hydro-compressur, dit Vador.

Luke sursauta au bruit, indiquant qu'il ignorait sa présence. Étrange. Même s'il n'avait pas senti son arrivée, il aurait du entendre son respirateur. Il s'arrêta immédiatement de frapper, et lâcha l'hydro-compresseur sur la table.

-Pardon, marmonna Luke.

Vador s'avança davantage dans la pièce, et remarqua que R2D2 et 3PO se tenaient dans un coin, sous tension. Un étrange sentiment se répandit en lui alors qu'il observait le grand soin que Luke avait pris à polir leurs carrosseries. R2D2 semblait sortir tout droit de la ligne d'assemblage et 3PO s'intégrerait très bien au Palais Impérial. Ils étaient bien loin des droïdes brûlés et éventrés que les stormtroopers avaient extraits du _Spectrum_.

C'était difficile de décrire ce qu'il était en train de _ressentir_. Un sentiment de nostalgie d'avoir à nouveau les deux droïdes en sa possession, après toutes ces années ? Pas vraiment, la plupart des souvenirs qu'il associait à ces droïdes étaient des visions d'une vie passée qu'il préférait oublier. C'était davantage en lien avec le travail exceptionnel que son fils avait réalisé sur l'entretien et la réparation. Une équipe entière de professionnels aurait eu du mal à faire mieux.

Il reporta son regard sur Luke, sur le point de le complimenter sur son travail, mais un coup d'œil l'arrêta net. Le garçon appuyait la tête sur l'établi, ressemblant vaguement à un ballon dégonflé.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit-il.

Luke secoua rapidement la tête. Vador était sur le point de partir, quand soudain, le garçon parla.

-Je pensais que tu ne me parlais pas.

-Pourquoi je ne te parlerais pas ?

Luke haussa les épaules.

-Je pensais juste... après la dernière fois. Oh, laisse tomber.

Vador fixa Luke, se demandant s'il ne devait pas faire examiner le garçon par un psychiatre. Est-ce qu'il imaginait honnêtement qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de retenir de petites rancunes contre lui ? Il était vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas séparés en de très bons termes, mais il n'y avait plus accordé la moindre attention une fois sa colère initiale passée. Luke était trop peu assuré. Il était temps qu'il fasse quelque chose à ce sujet.

-Je suis sur le point d'aller à une session d'entraînement au sabre-laser, dit Vador. Je combats des adversaires droïdes. Peut-être que tu voudrais regarder.

Luke releva les yeux, une étincelle dans le regard.

-Tu le penses _vraiment_ ?!

-Je ne l'aurais pas suggéré à moins de l'avoir pensé.

-Je t'y rejoins ! Cria Luke, déjà à mi-chemin de la porte.

* * *

Vador contourna le droïde de duel qui s'était avancé pour l'affronter, ne laissant jamais son regard quitter la machine. Il brandissait non pas un mais deux sabres lasers. Sans avertissement, le droïde plongea. Vador para aisément l'attaque et donna une chiquenaude de son sabre laser vers l'avant pour dévier l'autre lame.

La Force déferlait en lui, renforçant ses sens, et lui donnant la puissance pour battre tout adversaire mécanique qui l'attaquerait. Cette assurance lui fit regretter le fait de ne plus avoir de vrais adversaires pour faire des duels. Il doutait que l'Empereur l'autorise à causer des problèmes en entraînant de nouveaux utilisateurs de la Force, uniquement afin de s'entraîner au duel.

Sa session d'entraînement durait depuis un moment, et Vador souhaita y mettre fin rapidement. Il berna le droïde grâce à quelques feintes et lui coupa finalement la tête. Le corps cahota quelques instants autour de la pièce, puis tomba à terre avec un cliquetis sonore.

Luke regardait toujours depuis le balcon d'observation, qui s'étendait en hauteur, sur la moitié de la pièce. Les yeux du garçons étaient aussi ronds que les soleils de Tatooine. Il mourrait clairement d'envie de s'approcher, mais Vador était conscient de l'heure tardive. Et il avait encore les journaux de bord de l' _Arena_ à analyser.

Enfin, peut-être que cela pouvait attendre. Si son fils devait devenir un Sith un jour, autant qu'il s'habitue à l'arme, même s'il ne pouvait pas convenablement être entraîné dans son maniement.

-Peut-être aimerais-tu te joindre à moi, proposa Vador, reportant son regard sur son fils.

Vador n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un enfant de douze ans puisse bouger si vite. Luke sprinta jusqu'à l'extrémité et glissa le long de la rampe de la cage d'escalier, avant de déraper juste devant lui.

-Est-ce que je peux en choisir un ? Demanda-t-il, ses yeux étincelant d'excitation.

Vador s'avança vers la vitrine de sabres lasers sur le coté de la pièce, Luke le suivant à la trace.

-Celui-là a l'air pas mal, dit Luke, désignant à travers la vitre. Non attends, je veux celui-ci !

Vador souleva le couvercle, et sélectionna un sabre d'entraînement.

-Tu devrais essayer celui-là, dit-il, le donna à Luke. Il est conçu pour les débutants dans la discipline du sabre laser. La lame ne fera que piquer, pas couper.

Luke parut déçu. Il le leva et regarda dans l'orifice de la lame, ce qui fit tressaillir Vador.

-Ne tiens jamais un sabre laser ainsi, dit-il rapidement. L'extrémité de la lame doit toujours être pointée vers l'extérieur et loin de toi.

Luke le retourna dans la bonne direction, et commença à chercher le bouton de mise en marche.

-Et maintenant quoi ? Comment on l'allume ?

-Appuie sur le bouton. Avec précaution.

Luke eut un large sourire quand la lame de lumière rayonnante prit vie devant lui. Il l'agita d'avant en arrière, puis en cercles.

-C'est _génial_ !

-Un sabre laser est une arme d'honneur, déclara Vador. Ce n'est pas un jouet.

Luke était occupé à prendre des postures de guerriers, et ne semblait pas écouter.

-Alors, est-ce qu'un sabre laser peut couper à travers _n'importe quoi_ ?

-Oui, à part une autre lame.

-Tu peux m'apprendre à me battre avec ?

Vador résista à l'envie irrépressible de soupirer. Il n'y avait rien qu'il aurait aimé davantage que d'apprendre à Luke le duel, et bien plus encore. Néanmoins, il désirait également préserver la vie de son fils. Lui expliquer cela serait une autre histoire.

-J'ai du travail à faire, tenta Vador.

-Ohhh, allez ! Gémit Luke.

Joueur, il manœuvra la lame, la pointant sur Vador.

-A deux mains, Luke.

Malgré lui, Vador se plaça à côté de Luke, lui montrant la bonne prise.

-Et gardes les poignets fermes. Ne laisse pas la lame glisser ou tu pourrais te blesser.

Vador initialisa son propre sabre laser et le tint près de celui de la lame de Luke.

Luke balança gentiment son épée vers son père, et Vador para aisément l'attaque. Un son satisfaisant, doublé d'une pluie d'étincelles, emplit l'air. Luke fit un autre mouvement de balancier. Vador recula d'un pas pour éviter la lame et plaça sa lame en dessous. Il se sentait un peu idiot, à jouer au combat de la sorte, mais Vador pouvait sentir le plaisir non retenu de Luke, si bien qu'il s'autorisa à le faire. Le garçon semblait apprécier sa compagnie, bien qu'il n'eut pas la moindre idée de la raison.

Malgré le manque total d'entraînement de Luke, il se tenait avec une grâce surprenante. Il était clair qu'il avait un don inné. Cette simple expérience le faisait émettre des perturbations dans la Force, générées uniquement par la force de son émotion.

Perturbations qui, il l'espérait, n'atteignaient pas l'Empereur. Devenant soucieux, Vador avança sa lame et fit sauter le sabre hors de la portée de Luke. Il tournoya en l'air, et il utilisa la Force pour l'emmener dans sa main qui attendait.

-Hé, c'est pas juste ! Se plaignit Luke.

-Je suis attendu autre part, dit Vador, fermement.

Il se tourna vers la sortie, laissant le sabre d'entraînement sur une corniche proche. A la sortie, il attendit ostensiblement que Luke sorte en premier, conscient de la manière envieuse dont Luke fixait les droïdes de duel.

-Dépêches toi.

Luke avança en traînant les pieds. Quand il fut finalement dans le couloir, Vador prit soin de fermer et de verrouiller la porte.

-Tu pourras m'en apprendre davantage, plus tard ? Demanda Luke, encore plein d'espoir.

-Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai du travail à faire, dit Vador.

Il marchait lentement toutefois, permettant à Luke de rester à sa hauteur. Il était content que le garçon soit intéressé, mais il ne pouvait pas l'autoriser à s'attendre à être entraîné.

-Tu travailles tout le temps, marmonna Luke, alors qu'ils entraient dans un ascenseur.

-Diriger un Empire prend en général une bonne partie de son temps.

-Es-ce que tu as parfois des vacances ? Demanda Luke, curieux

-La Rébellion ne se repose pas, alors moi non plus.

-Et bien, si tu as un jour de repos... tu pourras m'apprendre davantage l'escrime, alors ?

Vador jeta un coup d'œil à Luke, se demandant si ça n'avait pas été une erreur de l'avoir ne serait-ce que laisser toucher un sabre laser.

-Tu es trop jeune.

C'était la vérité, mais la véritable raison était quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas accabler Luke.

-Je serais bientôt un adolescent ! Protesta Luke. S'il te plaît ?!

A ce stade, les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient ouvertes, mais son fils attendait une réponse. Vador ne savait pas s'il allait se donner la peine de lui en donner une.

-Quand tu seras plus vieux, on en reparlera. Pour l'instant, tu es un enfant dont le seul but est d'apprendre et mûrir jusqu'à devenir adulte. Compris ?

Luke hocha la tête, et Vador partit promptement.

* * *

Le week-end était le jour suivant, ce qui voulait dire pas d'école, mais Luke ne savait pas s'il devait être ravi ou déçu. L'école signifiait soulagement des difficultés qu'il rencontrait avec son père, mais cela apportait aussi son lot de nouveaux problèmes. En plus, il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter avec Ben, comme il ressentait encore une mince once de jalousie au souvenir de la relation détendue entre Ben et son père. Cela le dérangeait, parce qu'il ne s'était jamais pensé prompt à la jalousie auparavant.

Au moins, il avait fait quelques progrès avec son propre père, cependant. A présent qu'il savait pourquoi son père ne voulait pas passer de temps avec lui, il pouvait trouver un moyen d'y remédier. Si son père pensait qu'il était trop jeune et immature pour être d'un quelconque intérêt, il pourrait travailler dur sur quelque chose, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui _prouve_ qu'il n'était plus un enfant.

Voler aurait été son premier choix, mais Vador s'était déjà montré très clair sur ce qu'il en pensait. Son second choix était peut-être un peu plus dangereux, mais serait bien plus impressionnant s'il réussissait. Les pensées de Luke revinrent vers la nuit précédente, quand son père l'avait laissé jouer à l'escrime avec lui.

S'il s'entraînait secrètement de lui-même, il pourrait apprendre le combat en duel correctement... peut-être qu'il pourrait même apprendre à battre un de ces droïdes de duel. S'il pouvait faire cela, Vador ne le verrait plus comme rien d'autre qu'un enfant.

Trouver un moyen d'ouvrir la porte verrouillée de la salle d'entraînement était une autre histoire...

* * *

-R2D2 ? R2 _D_ 2 ! T'es où?

Un flot de sifflements et de bips provinrent des profondeurs d'une étagère de droïdes, jusqu'à ce que le bon droïde roule en avant.

-Viens, j'ai besoin de toi. C'est très, très important.

R2 bipa d'une manière qui semblait un peu septique. Sans 3PO pour traduire, Luke savait qu'il ne pouvait que deviner. Il espérait que ses intuitions n'étaient pas exactes.

Il mena R2 à un terminal, et trouva un plan du bâtiment.

-Bon, j'ai besoin que tu ouvres cette porte, dit-il, tapotant le rectangle noir sur la carte qui correspondait à la salle de duel. C'est verrouillé, et j'ai besoin d'entrer.

R2 siffla, terminant sur une note aiguë qui semblait interrogative.

-C'est important !

R2 paraissait toujours récalcitrant, mais il finit par se brancher dans la cavité, et commença à communiquer avec l'ordinateur. Après quelques clics, le droïde se retira.

-C'est bon ? Dit Luke. C'est ouvert ?

R2 bipa en affirmative.

-Merci R2 ! Tu es le droïde le plus malin de la galaxie !

Il courut vers les ascenseurs, devenant excité à l'idée de tenir un sabre laser à nouveau. Quand il atteignit la salle de duel, les portes s'ouvrirent comme si elles n'avaient jamais été fermées.

Luke avança avec détermination vers la vitrine, décidant qu'il allait essayer avec un vrai cette fois, au lieu d'un sabre d'entraînement pour chochotte. Il choisit l'une des poignées rutilantes qu'il avait admirées la veille.

Luke retint son souffle, puis pressa son pouce contre le bouton de mise en marche. Une vague de plaisir déferla dans sa poitrine quand il vit que celui-ci était un sabre laser rouge. Tout comme celui de son père.

Il fendit l'air de sa lame, imaginant un moment qu'il était un maître d'escrime. C'était dommage qu'il ne pouvait pas inviter Ben à venir, car il n'allait pas apprendre grand chose à la balancer aux alentours seul.

Le regard de Luke tomba sur les droïdes de duel, bien alignés le long du mur de la salle d'entraînement.

* * *

Vador attendait dans l'ombre de la salle du trône la plus imposante de l'Empereur, tachant de ne pas paraître impatient. La pièce était assez vaste pour que la respiration de Vador ne puisse pas être entendue de là où était assis l'Empereur. Mais l'Empereur savait qu'il était là, bien sûr. Tout cela était une partie de son petit plan.

Abruptement, la porte principale s'ouvrit. Deux gardes royaux entrèrent, escortant un capitaine de la marine qui tremblait visiblement.

-Comme vous l'avez demandé, le Capitaine Koonter, votre Altesse, déclara l'un des gardes.

-Laissez-nous, ordonna l'Empereur.

Ils obéirent, laissant le capitaine croire qu'il était seul avec l'Empereur.

-Votre Altesse, dit le capitaine, s'inclinant bien bas.

-Capitaine, répondit l'Empereur, souriant au point de montrer toutes ses dents. Quel _plaisir_ de vous voir.

-Pareillement, votre Altesse, dit le capitaine.

Il ne semblait plus du tout nerveux, imaginant bêtement qu'il n'était plus en danger.

-J'ai reçu un rapport intéressant du Seigneur Vador, aujourd'hui, poursuivit l'Empereur.

Le sourire du capitaine commença à vaciller.

-Il vient juste de terminer d'examiner les journaux de bord de l' _Arena_. Il semble que vous ayez d'une manière ou d'une autre, dirons-nous, « égaré » cinq cent citoyens impériaux au cours de votre dernière opération.

Désormais, le capitaine ne souriait certainement pas.

L'empereur poursuivit.

-Ce petit incident a causé beaucoup d'agitation parmi la populace. En fait, j'irais jusqu'à dire que leurs manifestations devant le sénat ont été _dérangeantes_.

-C'était un m... malentendu, votre... A... Altesse., bégaya le capitaine.

Vador écoutait, alors que l'infortuné capitaine se lançait dans une longue histoire détaillée d'erreurs informatiques, d'hypermétropes inefficaces et de la brutalité des rebelles. C'était très ennuyeux et Vador surprit son esprit à dériver vers d'autres préoccupations. Son fils semblait toujours proche de ses pensées dernièrement, pour une raison inexplicable. Ce n'était pas comme si le garçon courait un danger quelconque. Il doutait qu'il ait même déjà trouvé le chemin hors de son lit, vu le comportement qu'il avait observé par le passé.

Espérons qu'il faisait quelque chose de constructif.

* * *

Luke essayait de découvrir comment mettre les droïdes en marche. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de bouton marche/arrêt, et son père n'avait pas laissé traîner de modes d'emploi dans les parages. Peut-être qu'ils étaient à activation vocale.

-Droïde !? Tenta Luke.

Pas de réponse.

Luke s'approcha plus près et donna un coup à l'un d'eux. Toujours rien. Il se détourna de frustration.

 _Snap-Hiss !_

Luke sauta. Il tournoya pour voir que le droïde venait droit sur lui, maniant un sabre laser activé. Il sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir, et il hurla d'effroi.

-Aaaah !

Il sauta hors du chemin alors que le droïde balançait son arme vers lui. Il n'y avait pas assez d'espace, et le droïde bougeait si vite ! Luke leva sa propre lame en défense, et du une fois de plus sauter en arrière pour éviter la lame du droïde. Malheureusement, son pied se coinça dans quelque chose et il s'écrasa au sol. Luke regarda avec horreur son sabre laser échapper de sa main et glisser au loin sur le sol.

* * *

Il fallut à moment à Vador pour identifier la soudaine vague de peur qui raisonnait dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas le capitaine qu'il sentait... c'était trop distinct et familier pour cela. Il se tendit visiblement alors que la compréhension s'imposait à lui.

 _Luke !_

L'Empereur jeta un coup d'œil par dessus le capitaine et fixa Vador d'un regard d'avertissement. Son maître avait planifié cette petite exécution jusque dans les détails les plus sadiques pendant des jours. Il pourrait probablement le tuer s'il venait à la gâcher.

-Ainsi, l'ensemble de l'incident n'est pas de votre faute, est-ce cela que vous essayez de me dire, capitaine ? s'enquit l'Empereur.

-Oui, votre Altesse.

-Il est évident pour moi que le Seigneur Vador a du avoir commis une grave erreur dans son rapport. Approuvez-vous, capitaine ?

-Oui, votre Altesse, dit le capitaine, tombant facilement dans le piège.

* * *

Luke regarda rapidement autour de lui à la recherche d'une arme. Si seulement il n'avait pas lâché son sabre laser! Peut-être que s'il se concentrait très fort, il pourrait l'attirer à lui, comme le faisait son père.

Luke tendit la main, et ferma les yeux.

Rien. Pas même un tressaillement.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le droïde lever son sabre laser pour asséner le coup fatal. Luke roula hors de sa trajectoire, et sauta sur ses pieds, regardant désespérément aux alentours à la recherche de quelque chose, _n'importe quoi,_ à utiliser contre le droïde. Puis il le vit. Un bout de métal, laissé d'un précédent combat. Il le ramassa et le brandit au robot, sentant son cœur tambouriner rapidement au fond de sa poitrine.

Le droïde s'arrêta, sabre laser prêt.

Pendant quelques secondes, Luke osa espérer penser qu'il s'était éteint, mais ensuite, il reprit son avancée. Luke lança le bout de métal aussi fort qu'il le put. Le droïde leva son sabre laser, et coupa le métal en deux. Le premier morceau tournoya au loin, inoffensif. Le second alla se fracasser contre une rangée de droïdes de duel inactifs. Luke regarda avec pure incrédulité alors qu'ils commençaient tous à venir à la vie.

-NON !

* * *

Vador crispa ses doigts autour de son sabre laser en sentant la panique de Luke. Le garçon devait courir un sérieux danger, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications pour une telle activité mentale continue. Il devait partir de là aussi vite que possible.

-Seigneur Vador, pensez- _vous_ vous être trompé dans votre rapport ? Demanda soudainement l'Empereur.

C'était son signal. Il sortit de l'ombre et essaya désespérément de garder la voix calme.

-Non, je ne pense pas, mon maître.

Le capitaine fit volte face, la compréhension envahissant son visage. Il regarda Vador comme un petit rongeur regarderait un prédateur géant.

L'Empereur gloussa, s'amusant profondément.

-Pourquoi ne pas montrer au bon capitaine la sanction pour m'avoir fait défaut, Seigneur Vador ? Suggéra-t-il.

* * *

Luke s'assit recroquevillé derrière un mur, avisant le chaos autour de lui. Les droïdes étaient clairement programmés pour attaquer l'objet le plus proche avec un sabre laser, parce qu'ils se battaient tous les uns contre les autres. Ils semblaient être de force égale. De temps à autres, l'un commettait une erreur et était détruit. L'agresseur initial de Luke était toujours fort, cependant. Il continuait de tourner ses yeux vides vers Luke, le faisant frémir.

Luke parcourut la pièce du regard. Il pouvait voir la sortie. Mais entre lui et elle, il y avaient cinq machines à tuer mécaniques. Peut-être devrait-il commencer à crier à l'aide. Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas à le faire. Luke fouilla dans sa poche, et pleura presque de soulagement quand ses doigts se refermèrent autour d'un comlink.

La fréquence de Lev était déjà enregistrée, mais le temps qu'il mit pour lui répondre parut une éternité.

-Lev ! Dit Luke, dès qu'il répondit. J'ai besoin de ton aide !

-Luke ? Où es-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est un peu dur à expliquer, dit Luke, regardant le bras d'un droïde se fracasser contre le mur à coté de lui. Mais j'ai besoin que tu viennes à la salle d'entraînement au duel tout de suite !

-Tu es dans la salle de duel ?

L'appel fut coupé, et Luke supposa qu'il était en chemin. Une minute plus tard, il fit irruption par les portes, semblant aussi terrifié que Luke.

-Aide-moi ! Cria Luke. Étreint ces trucs !

Un autre droïde se fracassa au sol. Maintenant, il n'y en avait plus que quatre.

-Le bouton d'arrêt est sur leur cou ! Expliqua Luke. Ton père utilise la Force pour les éteindre !

-Alors fais le venir ici ! Dit Luke, transpirant à l'idée d'essayer de s'approcher suffisamment pour appuyer sur un bouton sur leurs cous. Ils étaient deux fois plus grand que lui ! Quand son père verrait ce bazar, il allait avoir de gros ennuis, mais pour l'instant, il s'en fichait. Il y avait des choses pires que d'avoir des ennuis.

-Pas le temps, dit Lev, alors qu'un autre droïde tombait au sol. Tu vas devoir courir !

-Tu es fou ?! Cria Luke.

A présent qu'il y avait un nombre réduit de droïde restants, le combat devenait encore plus intense.

-Quoi que tu fasses, ne ramasses pas de sabre laser ! Dit Lev, faisant les cent pas de l'autre coté.

Attirés par les cris, un groupe de stormtroopers et de gardes étaient apparus à l'entrée, et maintenant eux aussi regardaient avec peur.

-Trop tard, l'un d'eux essaie déjà de me tuer ! Hurla Luke en retour.

Lev jura. L'un des stormtroopers leva son arme pour essayer de tirer sur les droïdes, mais un garde le retint.

-Si on tire sur l'un d'eux, ils pourraient s'en prendre au petit !

-Des tirs de blaster volant en tous sens le mettraient encore plus en danger, approuva Lev. Luke, va dans le coin. Ils sont distraits, ils ne te blesseront pas si tu bouges rapidement.

Luke regarda les droïdes avec peur, puis grimpa sur ses pieds en tremblant.

-Je compte jusqu'à trois et tu y cours, Luke ! Cria Lev.

Luke ferma les yeux, essayant de rassembler un peu de courage. Il savait qu'il l'avait, là, quelque part. Il y avait eu cette fois où il avait fait face au pion dans la cour de récréation. Et cette fois, où il avait dit la vérité à son oncle Owen sur comment il avait trouvé cet outil multifonction, même en sachant qu'il allait se faire gronder.

-Viens Luke. Vite, maintenant !

Luke était sur le point de courir, quand un autre droïde tomba. Plus que deux désormais.

-Luke, dépêche toi, avant qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un !

-Je ne peux pas.

Luke recula.

-Luke !

Soudain, Luke courut. Tout se passa en mouvements flous. Il se rapprochait... il allait y arriver !

Puis, quelque chose vint tournoyer devant lui, se fracassant la tête. C'était le corps du second et dernier droïde.

Les hurlements de plusieurs personnes commencèrent à résonner à ses oreilles, et Luke regarda autour de lui avec terreur. Tout semblait bouger plus lentement que d'ordinaire. Le droïde tueur agita son sabre laser en grands cercles, bloquant Luke au sol. Luke regard à gauche et à droite avec confusion, puis baissa les yeux. Il fixa avec horreur le moignon où aurait du se trouver sa main. Puis, sa vision vira au noir, et il sombra dans une obscurité soudaine.

* * *

Vador trébucha légèrement en arrière, sentant sa vision s'assombrir sous une nouvelle vague de terreur de Luke. Il se concentra sur l'homme pétrifié devant lui, se demandant brièvement s'il avait un fils. Vador ne pouvait pas rassembler assez de coté obscur pour étrangler le capitaine, dans son état présent de distraction, alors il initialisa son sabre laser et accorda à l'homme une mort rapide.

L'Empereur regarda, clairement pas impressionné.

-Décevant, Seigneur Vador. Il n'a même pas _souffert._

-Mon maître, dit Vador, tachant de garder sa voix clame. Je dois prendre congé immédiatement. Luke est en danger.

-Oh, je vois, dit l'Empereur, sa voix débordant de sarcasme. Votre _cher_ fils. Comment pourrais-je être assez sot pour penser que faire un exemple de ce serviteur aux piètres excuses serait plus important pour vous que votre progéniture.

Vador mourrait d'envie de partir.

-Très bien dans ce cas, dit l'Empereur, congédiant Vador d'un geste de la main. Allez auprès de votre enfant. La prochaine fois, je chargerai un garde de se débarrasser de mes ennemis.

C'était une réprimande, mais Vador était trop inquiet pour s'en soucier. Il montait déjà dans un ascenseur.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Vador faisait nerveusement les cent pas le long de la salle d'attente du centre médical, se sentant comme si la galaxie avait cessé de tourner. L'un de ses assistants personnels se tenait tout proche, se demandant probablement quand il allait craquer et l'étrangler. Normalement, cela lui aurait apporté un peu de soulagement, mais c'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors.

Après avoir fait plusieurs autres aller-retours, Vador se tourna finalement pour lui faire face.

-Comment est-il entré dans la salle de duel ?

-Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer.

-Alors pourquoi restez-vous planté là ? Demanda Vador, se demandant si les gens étaient nés aussi idiots ou si c'était d'être en sa présence qui les rendait ainsi. Partez et découvrez-le !

-Oui, mon Seigneur !

Il disparut à travers la porte, laissant Vador seul avec son chagrin. Il regarda autour de lui avec frustration, cherchant quelque chose à détruire. Son regard tomba sur un magazine, qui reposait ouvert sur un fauteuil. Il le ramassa, et les pages retombèrent, s'arrêtant sur la couverture.

Le titre indiquait « _Naviguer à travers un champ d'astéroïdes – Un guide sur l'éducation des enfants pour les familles de Coruscant._ »

La couverture était remplie d'une image écœurante d'un père souriant étreignant son fils. Ils étaient étrangement familiers... c'était le sénateur Lerrod et son morveux ! Vador lut les larges lettres en dessous. « _A l'intérieur – exclusif : notre père vedette et son fils !_ ».

Vador feuilleta le magazine, plus dans une recherche désespérée de distraction qu'autre chose. Il s'arrêta à la page des questions/réponses, se demandant s'ils avaient des astuces pour garder son fils loin des droïdes de duel. Il n'eut pas une telle chance. Ils ne présentaient que des familles normales et fonctionnelles là-dedans. Vador le jeta au loin avec colère, et reprit ses cents pas.

 _Peut-être pourrais-je commencer mon propre magazine_ , pensa Vador. _L'éducation des enfants de Sith – le guide._ _Que faire quand votre maître désire voir votre fils mort. Comment concilier la paternité avec le style de vie des Sith_. Si seulement il avait les réponses. La pensée lui fit se rappeler le livre que le docteur lui avait proposé le premier jour quand il était venu rendre visite à Luke. Il était presque prêt à admettre qu'il regrettait son refus hâtif.

Ses assistants avaient amené Luke à l'hôpital, et il avait été conduit en chirurgie immédiatement, si bien que Vador n'avait pas eu la moindre chance d'apprendre à quel point il était blessé. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que le docteur pensait de ses compétences en éducation en cet instant. Et le pire était qu'il avait probablement raison. Il était responsable de cela. Sa stupide autorisation à laisser Luke jouer avec un sabre laser, sans insister suffisamment sur les dangers. La salle de duel aurait du être constamment gardée !

-Seigneur Vador.

Vador leva les yeux pour voir le docteur qui avançait vers lui, le long du couloir. _Enfin._

-Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demanda Vador

-Il va bien, dit le docteur. Il s'est réveillé il y a environ vingt minutes. Nous terminons les tests finaux de sa nouvelle main artificielle, et il pourra sortir.

Vador se sentit à la fois soulagé et attristé à la nouvelle.

-Ne pouviez-vous pas rattacher sa main ?

Le docteur secoua la tête.

-Les blessures de sabres lasers sont mauvaises, comme vous le savez certainement. Venez dans mon bureau, je vous montrerai les radios.

Vador serra sa propre main droite en suivant le docteur, des souvenirs lointains refaisant surface. Luke était trop jeune pour avoir à affronter cela... il était trop jeune pour être estropié à vie. Il avait échoué à le protéger... échoué dans son devoir en tant que père.

Quand il pénétra dans le bureau, le docteur fit apparaître une image de la blessure de Luke sur le moniteur. Vador fut légèrement soulagé de voir que ce n'était que la main en elle-même qui était à présent prothétique, l'avant bras et le poignet n'avaient pas été endommagés.

Le docteur parlait de la nature technique de la blessure et de la prothèse, et Vador se força à se concentrer.

-... indifférenciable d'une main normale. Luke ne mettra pas longtemps à s'y habituer. Mon conseil serait d'encourager gentiment Luke à retourner à ses activités normales aussi tôt que possible. Il pourrait vouloir y aller doucement les premiers jours.

-J'y veillerai, dit Vador, distant.

-Il y a autre chose dont je voudrais parler avec vous, dit le docteur,jetant un coup d'œil à ses notes. J'ai pris le temps de procéder à quelques analyses sanguines, et Luke a des taux très faibles en quelques vitamines essentielles. Je lui ai prescrit quelques comprimés pour booster son système immunitaire le temps que son corps récupère. Vous devriez considérer à procéder à quelques changements à long terme dans son régime. Est-ce qu'il mange plein de fruits et de légumes ?

Vador s'interrompit juste avant d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée sur la question.

-Luke choisit ses propres repas, expliqua-t-il. Vous devrez lui demander.

-Ah. Voilà le problème.

-Quel problème ?

-Vous devrez personnellement surveiller ses apports en nourriture. Si vous n'êtes pas là, au moins un droïde. Les garçons de l'âge de Luke préfèrent manger ce qui est bon, plutôt que ce qui est bon pour eux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Vador fixa le docteur, se demandant quelles autres connaissances, apparemment banales, sur l'éducation des enfants il ignorait. Il avait échoué dans toute cette aventure de parenté. Échoué misérablement !

-Est-ce qu'ils ont tendance à risquer leurs vies régulièrement, ou est-ce que cet incident résulte de ma négligence ?! Demanda Vador

-Les enfants ont des accidents, dit simplement le docteur. Je sais que vous vous en voulez de ne pas l'avoir empêché... tous les parents se sentent ainsi quand les choses dérapent, je vous l'assure.

Son regard tomba sur une projection holographique à coté de l'écran de l'ordinateur. Vador réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une photo de famille.

-Vos enfants ? S'enquit Vador, en la désignant.

-Oui.

-Il y a en _sept_ , dit-il surpris

-Il y a une paire de jumeaux au milieu, expliqua-t-il.

 _Des jumeaux_. Vador considéra l'idée un moment, puis décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas. Il bataillait déjà avec un seul.

-Est-ce que l'un _d'eux_ à des membres artificiels ?

-Et bien, ma femme est Tihydrienne, expliqua le docteur. Ils possèdent la faculté de régénérer les membres abîmés. C'est assez remarquable... il s'interrompit. Mais on ne peut pas les protéger de tout, ajouta-t-il, après un moment de silence.

-Je ne requière pas votre compassion ou votre pardon, dit Vador, agacé. J'ai échoué. L'échec est inacceptable. Puis-je voir le garçon ?

C'était plus une requête qu'une question.

-Suivez-moi, dit le docteur, qui semblait soulagé que cette conversation arrive à son terme.

Il mena Vador en chirurgie, où Luke était assis sur un lit, pliant sa nouvelle main prothétique. Il leva les yeux quand Vador entra, apparemment pale et fatigué.

-Comment c'est ? Demanda le docteur.

-C'est bizarre, dit Luke. Un peu engourdi

-C'est normal au début, le rassura le docteur. Ton cerveau a besoin de s'habituer à interpréter les nouvelles sensations.

Luke jeta un coup d'œil à Vador, semblant nerveux.

-Ça veut dire que je peux rentrer à la maison ? Demanda Luke

-Tu peux, dit le docteur. Il n'y a pas d'intérêt à ce que tu restes assis là. Mais revient immédiatement si tu ressens la moindre douleur. Entre temps, reste loin des sabres lasers. Ou tu finiras par ressembler à ton père.

Luke le regarda avec horreur à cette pensée. Vador se tourna et jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme, n'appréciant pas l'humour à ses dépens. Le docteur s'éclaircit précipitamment la gorge.

-Je vais vous laisser seuls, tous les deux.

La porte se referma derrière lui alors qu'il sortait, et Vador se retourna vers Luke.

-Que ce qui t'a, par la Force, _poussé_ à retrouver les droïdes de duel et à commencer un combat avec eux ?! Es-tu _fou_ ?

Luke se recroquevilla.

-Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il.

-Je me moque de tes excuses, dit Vador. Je veux une explication.

Luke haussa les épaules, fixant le sol.

-Tu aurais pu te faire tuer, déclara Vador, agitant un doigt en direction de Luke. C'est un miracle de la Force que tu n'aies perdu qu'une main. Comment peux-tu être aussi stupide et téméraire ?!

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Luke, et Vador interrompit sa diatribe. Quelque part, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne criait sur son fils que parce qu'il avait été en colère à l'idée de le perdre. Cela pouvait le faire se sentir mieux, mais ça avait clairement l'effet inverse sur le garçon.

-Tu ne toucheras plus jamais de sabre-laser, dit calmement Vador. C'est clair ?

Luke hocha la tête, et leva la main pour essuyer la larme.

-Viens, dit Vador, faisant demi-tour pour partir.

* * *

 _Coucou !_

 _Je sais, je sais, je suis un peu en retard mais je poste un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner. (J'ai failli être sadique et le diviser en deux parties au moment où tous les autres droïdes se réveillent pour se joindre au combat).Un chapitre qui nous en révèle un peu plus sur les sentiments de Vador qui veut bien faire mais qui a malheureusement l'effet inverse (ce qui résume plus ou moins sa vie, non?)._

 _Pauvre Luke, il s'est montré un peu trop sûr de lui et irréfléchi, un peu comme Anakin, sauf que pour lui, c'était juste pour avoir un peu d'affection. Je comprends que voir Ben et son père a du lui jeter au visage tout ce qu'il n'avait pas dans sa relation avec son propre père._

 _Heureusement, Lev a eu la vie sauve. Je suis sûre qu'il était certain d'être étranglé vif... mais Luke se serait sûrement senti coupable si Vador l'avait vraiment tué._

 _Réponse à Pims10 : Oui, je pense que Vador a reconnu les droïdes, il avait vérifié le numéro de série de 3PO. Et c'est clair dans ce chapitre puis qu'il dit qu'il ressent quelque chose mais que ça n'a pas de rapport avec l'idée d'avoir à nouveau les droïdes en sa possession._

 _A bientôt tout le monde !_


	8. Chapitre 8 - Convalescence

Chapitre 8 – Convalescence

Luke passa la plus grande partie de la semaine suivante à la maison, récupérant du traumatisme de l'accident, et s'habituant à sa nouvelle main. R2 et 3PO vrombissaient autour, veillant à tous ses besoins, et jouant a des jeux afin de tenir son esprit occupé sur autre chose que l'accident. R2 semblait particulièrement fervent à l'aider, peut-être parce qu'il se sentait mal de l'avoir laissé entrer dans la pièce en premier lieu. Luke fit de son mieux pour assurer au droïde que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais il était inquiet de ce qui arriverait à R2 si son père découvrait qu'il l'avait utilisé pour ouvrir les portes de la salle de duel.

Cependant, Vador n'avait plus mentionné l'accident depuis ses mots à l'hôpital. Luke s'était attendu à d'autres sermons, et peut-être même une punition, mais il semblait encore plus distant que d'ordinaire. Luke se demandait ce qui était préférable entre les vociférations et le silence. Il avait complètement gâché ses chances que son père le voit autrement que comme quelque chose d'inutile à présent, alors il vaudrait mieux s'y faire.

Le matin où il prit la décision de retourner à l'école, il réalisa qu'il avait attendu impatiemment d'y retourner. C'était ennuyeux de rester assis dans sa chambre, et de passer son temps libre à ressasser à propos de l'accident. Il avait aussi l'impression que Ben voulait qu'il revienne rapidement, à en juger par tous les nouveaux devoirs qu'il lui envoyait régulièrement. Expliquer la raison de son absence avait été difficile. Mentionner des sabres lasers et des droïdes de duel à son ami avait été complètement hors de question alors, au lieu de cela, il avait inventé une histoire concernant un accident avec un cutter laser.

Luke était en chemin pour la sortie du couloir sécurisé, quand Lev apparut.

-Luke ! Attends un instant, je vais te déposer.

-Je peux marcher, insista Luke

-Il y a des perturbations dans la Cité. Il y a eu une autre manifestation la nuit dernière et les troopers sont sortis en nombre. Ce sera plus sûr si je t'emmène.

Luke accepta avec réluctance. Il avait déjà expérimenté la brutalité des gardes de la ville par le passé, et il savait qu'il valait mieux les éviter. Pour une raison obscure, ils semblaient toujours le choisir. Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'air d'appartenir à ce milieu.

En route pour l'école, Luke pressa son visage contre la vitre du speeder, fixant les passages piétons publics en contrebas. Comme Lev l'avait dit, il y avait des escouades de stormtroopers avançant en formation, s'arrêtant uniquement pour détruire les panneaux. Les gens se poussaient les uns contre les autres pour les éviter.

-Alors le vaisseau est toujours porté disparu ? Demanda Luke. Tu penses qu'il lui est arrivé quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Lev. C'est une étrange situation. Il me semble que tout cela est un coup monté. Je pense que quelqu'un s'est arrangé pour que le vaisseau disparaisse peu après avoir embarqué, et a l'intention de l'utiliser pour inciter à la rébellion.

-Oh.

Luke détourna son regard, peu intéressé par tout ce discours politique. Il leva les deux mains, les plaçant côte à côte.

-Lev, tu crois que ça se remarque ? Demanda-t-il.

On se moquait déjà assez de lui. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était un surnom du type « le garçon bionique ».

-Bien sûr que non, dit Lev, sans même regarder ce à quoi il faisait référence.

-Je me sens comme une bête de foire.

-On se sent tout comme ça de temps à autres.

-Tu penses que c'est le cas de mon père ? Demanda curieusement Luke. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il est si lunatique.

-Je ne vais pas m'engager là-dedans, même avec des précautions, dit Lev, joignant une nouvelle ligne de trafic.

* * *

Le premier cours de la journée était EPS, et Luke rejoignit Ben dans le vestiaire. Personne d'autre ne semblait avoir remarqué qu'il avait été absent toute la semaine, mais Luke ne s'en formalisait pas. Il appréciait de faire profil bas.

-C'est laquelle ? Demanda Ben, fixant intensément les mains de Luke.

-Tu ne peux pas le dire ? Demanda Luke.

Selon lui, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, mais peut-être qu'il les avait fixées trop longtemps.

-Non, je ne le saurais même pas, si tu ne me l'avais pas raconté.

Luke tendit sa main artificielle à Ben pour qu'il l'examine. Il la tapota du doigt plusieurs fois, avec curiosité.

-Alors, c'est comment ?

-Bizarre. C'est un peu plus lourd qu'une main normale.

-Ce doit avoir été très douloureux, dit Ben, mi compatissant, mi impressionné.

-Je suppose. Mais je ne me souviens pas du moment où s'est arrivé, expliqua Luke. Mon docteur dit que c'est courant de bloquer des choses pareilles.

Ben hocha la tête, comprenant.

-C'est bien de vivre à notre époque, dit-il, alors qu'ils entraient dans le gymnase. Par le passé, ils n'avaient pas de membres artificiels réalistes. J'ai vu des images de gens avec des bras mécaniques faits de simples fils et de pistons hydrauliques.

-Ça semble génial, dit Luke, se sentant un peu troublé.

-Et avant, ils n'en avaient même pas. Des gens avaient juste des crochets à la place des mains. Comme ce corsaire de l'espace...

-Salut, Lee, dit Luke, souriant alors que leur professeur approchait.

-Luke ! Je me demandais quand tu allais revenir. Tu as manqué la fin des cours de gymnastique.

-Je peux rattraper ? Demanda Luke. S'il vous plaaaaît ?

-Le reste de la classe commence le holoball aujourd'hui, mais si tu veux travailler de ton côté, ça me va.

-Merci ! Lança Luke, alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour faire le tour de la classe.

-Chouchou de la prof ! Dit Ben, entre deux toux.

-Et regarde qui dit ça, répliqua Luke. Le gars qui a le numéro d'holocom personnel de la prof de maths.

Ben essaya de le pousser en réponse, mais Luke courut vers les équipements de gym, prêt à commencer à s'exercer au salto arrière. Après une séance d'entraînement rigoureuse et épuisante, il retourna dans les vestiaires en pliant sa nouvelle main. Il avait été tracassé par la peur qu'elle tombe, mais tout semblait bien fonctionner.

Après qu'il a fini de se changer, Lee l'appela.

-Je te rejoins en maths, dit Luke à Ben, curieux de savoir ce dont elle voulait lui parler.

Il la suivit dans le bureau, qui était couvert d'holoposters de diverses équipes de sport célèbres.

-Puisque je vois que tu aimes tant la gymnastique, expliqua Lee, j'ai une proposition à te faire.

-Quoi ? Demanda Luke, curieux.

-L'équipe de gymnastique. Je voudrais que tu l'intègres.

Luke était stupéfait.

-L'équipe de l'école ? Moi ? Je ne suis là que...

-Tu remplis parfaitement les critères, dit Lee. Et après quelques mois d'entraînement, tu pourras battre n'importe qui les mains liées.

-Je ne suis pas aussi bon, si ?

Lee rit.

-Cesse d'être si modeste. Tu es naturellement doué.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Il y a des entraînements ?

-Une heure après l'école, trois fois par semaines. La prochaine séance est demain, alors réfléchis-y, et si tu acceptes, tu es dans l'équipe.

* * *

Luke passa le reste de la journée la tête dans les étoiles. Il n'avait jamais été bon en quoi que ce soit auparavant. Sauf à réparer les vaporisateurs d'humidité, mais ça n'allait pas impressionner qui que ce soit sur Coruscant. Sur le chemin de la cafétéria, Ben tenta désespérément de changer de sujet.

-Alors, tu as vu tous ces troopers ce matin ?, demanda Ben. J'ai vu aux infos que les manifestants avaient bloqué une route de circulation principale. La marine a mis du temps à tous les disperser.

-Tu penses que je serais le seul de notre année dans l'équipe ? Dit Luke. J'espère pas. Je détesterais que tous soient plus vieux.

-Luke, tu m'écoutes ?

-Bien sûr, Ben. Je n'en reviens juste pas d'être dans l'équipe.

Ben soupira, hochant la tête.

-Tu sais, je suis dans l'équipe de Dejarick. Mais on est très désorganisé... la dernière réunion remonte à un mois. On essaie de faire en sorte que la faculté le reconnaisse comme un vrai sport.

-Mon droïde astro-mécano peut jouer au Dejarik, dit Luke

-Je suis sûr que tes droïdes peuvent aussi faire de la gymnastique.

-Ils ne peuvent pas.

-Tu paries ?

Luke était sur le point de répondre lorsqu'un cri d'agonie strident les fit s'immobiliser tous les deux. Ben désigna l'intersection, et Luke courut en avant. Il se jeta rapidement en arrière quand il reconnut Chilee Lerrod, plus l'une de ses brutes d'amis, en train de terroriser un jeune étudiant.

-Ouin, tu vas pleurer maintenant, tête-de-vomi ? Pleurnicha Chilee au gamin, qui avait été jeté au sol.

-Allons chercher un professeur, dit Ben, ses yeux écarquillés de peur.

Luke suivit son ami pendant quelques mètres le long du couloir, mais marqua une pause quand la victime cria à nouveau. Quelque chose en lui se brisa, et il fit abruptement demi-tour. Ben lui cria quelque chose, mais Luke était trop en colère pour l'écouter.

Il jaillit soudainement du tournant et se jeta sur Chilee, le forçant à s'éloigner du gamin. Ils s'écrasèrent contre le mur, et Luke sauta rapidement sur ses pieds. L'autre brute se contenta de rester planté là, fixant Luke avec un regard vide sur le visage. Luke était ravi, se battre contre Chilee était déjà assez difficile, il n'avait aucune chance contre deux.

Il fallut un moment à Chilee pour se remettre sur ses pieds, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand il vit qui était son assaillant.

-Toi !

Derrière lui, Luke vit la victime initiale de Chilee s'enfuir à la hâte. A présent que le petit était sauf, il devrait faire la même chose, mais quelque chose le garda cloué sur place.

-Ouais, _moi_ , dit Luke, tachant de paraître plus grand. Surpris ?

-Surpris que tu ne sois pas encore mort, dit Chilee, s'avançant. Parce que tu dois avoir tué quelqu'un d'important pour entrer dans cette école.

Il poussa brutalement Luke au niveau de la poitrine, mais Luke ne recula pas. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Chilee le pousser à sa guise à présent. Il avança d'un pas, essayant de ne pas laisser leur différence de taille l'intimider.

Chilee croisa les bras, et sourit d'un air suffisant, provoquant presque Luke à tenter quelque chose.

-Tu vas me frapper, l'orphelin ? Je ne te le conseille pas. Je ne vois pas la boîte-de-conserve-ventilée aux alentours pour te sauver.

Le copain de Chilee fit un pas en avant vers Luke, décidant apparemment en fin de compte que Luke ferait l'affaire.

-Ouais, dommage, dit Luke. Il pourrait accidentellement te marcher dessus cette fois.

Chilee plongea vers Luke, mais Luke l'évita. Derrière lui, une main attrapa une poignée de sa tunique, mais la lâcha avant que Luke puisse lutter pour se dégager. Un éclat de métal rouge apparut au coin de son champ de vision, et il leva les yeux pour découvrir que B-60 se tenait à quelques pas.

-Est-ce que vous vous engagiez dans une sorte d'accolade ? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton las. Ou est-ce une danse créative ? Quoi que ce soit, le règlement de l'école dispose qu'il est interdit de traîner dans les couloirs.

-Ferme ton clapet, stupide droïde, dit Chilee, se tourna avec colère pour faire face au robot.

-Si vous ne voulez pas vous plier au règlement de l'école, ma programmation me force à avertir un enseignant, répondit B-60, indifférent à la menace anticipée de Chilee.

La brute amie de Chilee courut pour rejoindre son chef. Luke sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par les épaules. Il se retourna et vit Ben qui le traînait plus loin avec une force surprenante pour quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas faire une pompe même si sa vie en dépendant.

* * *

-Tu es _cinglé_ ? Dit Ben, énervé. T'en prendre à eux à toi tout seul ! Tu as de la chance de t'en être sorti en un seul morceau !

Il était à présent en sécurité, à la cafétéria, de retour dans leur coin reculé. Luke mangeait son déjeuner en silence, écoutant la tirade de Ben.

-J'en ai plus qu'assez qu'il malmène les gens, c'est tout, dit Luke. Le gamin aurait été sérieusement blessé d'ici à ce qu'on trouve quelqu'un.

-Alors, d'où vous vous connaissez Lerrod et toi, de toute manière ? Demanda Ben, saisissant sa propre nourriture. Il se comportait comme si vous étiez des ennemis jurés. Et pourquoi il t'appelle « l'orphelin » ?

-C'est une longue histoire, dit Luke.

Il regarda dans le vide un moment, se remémorant comment il s'était senti en vivant chez le sénateur.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va _pas_ chez lui, en tout cas ?

-Qui ?

-Chilee.

-Tu ne connais pas son histoire ? Ben se pencha en avant sur la table. Je peux te raconter ce que je sais, mais ce ne sera qu'une histoire de seconde main.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Luke, curieux.

-A l'époque où il est arrivé, son père n'était pas sénateur. Il n'était que l'assistant du sénateur, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Luke hocha la tête, comprenant.

-Alors, il était un peu ignoré, poursuivit Ben. Comme toi et moi. Tu comprends ?

-Ignoré ? Chilee ? Dit Luke, incrédule.

-Ouais. On se moquait toujours de son nom. Apparemment, ça veut dire « mucus » en Backchais.

Luke ne put retenir un rire.

-En tout cas, le sénateur en poste a ensuite été tué par le Seigneur Vador, et le père de Chilee a été promu du jour au lendemain, pour faire l'intérim. Alors, tout d'un coup Chilee a été accepté dans les cercles sociaux, et...

-Attends, dit Luke, donnant un coup sur la table. Le sénateur en poste a été tué par _qui_?

-Le Seigneur Vador.

Luke se sentit mal. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ou alors, peut-être que son père avait une très bonne raison. Peut-être qu'il essayait de protéger quelqu'un d'autre.

-Pourquoi ?

Ben haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Il a probablement perdu son sang froid. Tu connais les histoires sur le Seigneur Vador.

-Non, je ne les connais pas, dit Luke. Quelles histoires ?

-Je te les raconterai après avoir terminé celle de Chilee, dit Ben, semblant frustré. Bon, alors maintenant, le père de Chilee était un sénateur, et il réalisa qu'il pouvait se tirer de tous les mauvais pas. Un jour, un élève est rentré dans son plateau de déjeuner et il a pété les plombs. Il a fallu trois professeurs pour le séparer du garçon. Il l'a vraiment bien amoché. Il l'a envoyé à l'hôpital.

-Pourquoi il n'a pas été expulsé ? Demanda Luke.

-Personne ne se fait jamais expulser ici, expliqua Ben. Leurs parents feraient fermer l'école. Tu ferais expulser le fils du sénateur de Coruscant ?

Luke vit où Ben voulait en venir.

-Depuis lors, tout le monde a peur de lui, et ça le rend encore pire. Personne ne sait quand il va dérailler.

Ben devint silencieux, tournant la nourriture dans son assiette. Puis, finalement, il ne put se contenir.

-Luke, est-ce que tu es orphelin ?

Luke soupira. Les questions de Ben commençaient à devenir de plus en plus fréquentes, dernièrement, et il devenait de plus en plus difficile de continuer à passer tout cela sous silence.

-Tu vas me dire ce que tu as entendu sur le Seigneur Vador ? Souffla Luke

Ben se recula, souriant largement.

-Oh, ouais. J'ai quelques histoires géniales sur lui. Très juteuses, des histoires à donner la chair de poule que je tiens de mon père. Tu veux les entendre ?

Luke était presque au bord de son siège.

-Raconte moi !

-Après que tu m'aies dit ce que tu sais sur Lerrod.

-Ben !

Ben haussa les épaules.

-Maintenant, tu sais ce que je ressens quand tu rediriges mes questions, dit-il. Je préférerais que tu me mentes. Au moins, dans ce cas, je ne me demanderais pas constamment quels horribles secrets obscurs tu caches.

-Il n'y a pas de secrets, dit Luke.

Il y réfléchit pendant un instant.

-D'accord, il y a un gros secret, mais... mais tu ne voudrais pas savoir. Si je te le racontais, tu dirais « tu n'aurais pas du me le dire ». Est-ce que tu peux juste, s'il te plaît, me raconter ce que tu as entendu sur Vador ?

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la politique ? Demanda Ben. Je parlais des mouvements de troupes militaires en histoire, et tu t'es endormi devant moi.

-Je sais, mais c'est différent... c'est important pour moi. Dis moi et... et...

-Tu me diras ton gros secret ? Souffla Ben

Luke se débattit entre ses options pendant quelques secondes, avant de finalement se rendre.

-D'accord, d'accord, je te raconterai !

Ben hocha la tête et s'approcha.

-Le Seigneur Vador... on dit qu'il peut étranger les gens... sans même les toucher. On dit qu'il tue ses propres subordonnés s'ils font la moindre erreur.

Luke fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était que des mensonges. Son père n'avait jamais étranglé personne, et il vivait avec lui depuis un moment à présent.

-Mon père dit qu'il a d'étranges pouvoirs, poursuivit Ben, comme ceux des Jedi autrefois. On dit qu'il voit à travers les murs et...

-Je suis déjà au courant pour ses pouvoirs, dit Luke. Autre chose ?

-Pas qui me vienne à l'esprit. Il me fait peur, d'une certaine façon. J'ai eu un cauchemar sur lui quand j'étais petit, une fois. Pourquoi tu es si intéressé ?

Luke soupira, se demandant s'il n'allait pas regretter ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

-Si je te le dis, tu ne pourras le raconter à personne, dit Luke. Sous aucun prétexte. Pas même si ta vie en dépend. Compris ?

-Bien sûr, dit Ben, surpris face au sérieux de Luke.

Luke regarda aux alentours pour s'assurer que personne n'était à proximité.

-On est en quelque sorte apparenté, marmonna-t-il

-Qui ? Toi et Lerrod ?

-Non, Luke bégaya presque à cette pensée. Moi et... tu sais... _lui_.

-Tu ne veux pas dire... le Seigneur Vador ?

-Oui.

- _Tu_ es _apparenté_ avec _lui_ !?

-Chuuut , pas si fort !

-Tu dois être en train de...

-Non, dit Luke. Ce que je t'ai raconté sur ma vie sur Tatooine est vrai, mais ma tante et mon oncle... et bien, ils ont été assassinés, et je suis devenu orphelin. Puis, je suis resté dans la famille de Chilee, c'est comme ça que je l'ai connu. Puis Vador m'a trouvé, et maintenant, je reste avec lui.

-Elle est bien bonne. Maintenant, raconte moi la _vraie_ histoire...

-Allez, dit Luke. Pourquoi je te mentirais ?

-Parce que je te l'ai dit.

-Je ne mens pas, dit Luke. Je le jure. Je le jure sur... sur tout.

Ben fut silencieux, fixant Luke avec des grands yeux.

-Quand tu dis que toi et Vador êtes apparentés... tu veux dire que tu es son second cousin par le mariage ou un truc du genre ?

Luke fixa la table. C'était la partie difficile.

-Plus proche.

-Neveu ?

-Plus proche.

-Frère ?

-Oh, par les étoiles, dit Luke, perdant patience. Je suis son fils ! Ouais, c'est ça, son fils. Je t'ai déjà dit que je restais avec mon père ! Maintenant, tu sais la vérité, et tu souhaites probablement ne pas la connaître... Pourquoi je te l'ai dit ? Écoute, le simple fait qu'il soit mon père ne veut pas dire que je suis une personne différente...

-Tu veux dire qu'il est ton _vrai_ père ?

Luke du lutter pour refréner un roulement d'yeux.

-Oui.

Ben parut un peu effrayé pendant un moment ou deux, puis il fronça les sourcils de confusion.

-Écoute, dit-il. Je t'ai déjà dit que je me moquais de qui était ton père.

-Même si c'est...

-Je m'en moque, répéta Ben. Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu dis aux gens que tu es un cas social ? Pourquoi tu caches ça ?

Luke fut silencieux.

-Je veux dire, le fils du Seigneur Vador ?! Tout le monde voudrait être ton ami... pourquoi tu traînes avec moi ? Tu pourrais te lever et d'asseoir là-bas...

Ben désigna la table de déjeuner la plus sélecte.

-Tu ne peux le dire à personne, le coupa Luke. Je ne veux pas qu'on le sache. Je ne m'intégrerais jamais avec eux.

Ben hocha la tête, mais il était clair qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas.

-C'est ton père qui veut que ce soit secret ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en soucie, de toute façon, dit Luke, fixant la surface de la table.

-Est-ce que les professeurs savent ?

Luke hocha la tête.

-C'est tellement...

-Quoi ? Demanda Luke, redoutant ce que Ben allait dire. Bizarre ? Horrible ? Effrayant ?

-Génial ! Termina Ben, souriant largement tout d'un coup. Si seulement Ophélia savait.

-Tu ne peux le dire à personne ! Répéta Luke.

-Je sais. Je ne le ferai pas, promis. Hé, tu veux travailler à la bibliothèque ?

Luke cligna d'incrédulité.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ? Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il fait de son temps libre ou toutes ces autres...

-Est-ce qu'il a du temps libre ? Demanda Ben.

-Laisse moi y réfléchir... non.

Ben resta silencieux un moment.

-Je crois que je n'en reviens toujours pas, dit-il finalement. De toutes les personnes célèbres, c'est bien le dernier que j'aurais désigner comme ton père. Tu ne me le rappelles pas du tout.

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu, soupira Luke.

* * *

Vador feuilleta une pile de rapports, à la recherche d'un qui ne serait pas lié de près ou de loin au problème du _Spectrum_. Il commençait à en avoir vraiment assez d'en entendre parler. Mais non, c'était tous des requêtes d'autorisation pour que plus de troupes soient assignées à l'effort de recherche et à de nouvelles censures à travers la galaxie en lien avec « l'affaire _Spectrum_ » ! Finalement, il mit les datapads de coté et se tourna vers l'ordinateur.

Il appuya sur l'icône pour afficher la boite de réception de ses e-mails, et il fut immédiatement confronté à dix nouveaux messages. Tous avec « _Spectrum_ » en guise d'objet. Peut-être devrait-il s'en aller et s'entraîner au duel.

Puis, il remarqua le mot « Luke », et il ouvrit le message avec curiosité. C'était un message du docteur de Luke, s'enquérant de comment son fils s'en sortait avec sa nouvelle main. Cela semblait innocent, mais Vador ne doutait pas qu'il lui ait demandé uniquement pour qu'il aille vers Luke pour le questionner sur comment il gérait ça. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'avoir une conversation avec Luke sur les membres bioniques.

Il appuya sur « supprimer », et le message suivant s'ouvrit automatiquement. C'était une demande de prise de contact avec le département des renseignements. En dessous-il y avait un code. Le deuxième et le troisième chiffre en partant de la fin correspondait à l'ordre de priorité du rapport. C'était un deux.

Vador se leva rapidement, et marcha vers le holocom. Après avoir entré les codes de sécurité, l'un des opérateurs seniors lui répondit presque immédiatement.

-Seigneur Vador.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

L'écran connecté au terminal s'illumina d'un fichier personnel de la marine. Celui du Commandant Dul, le premier officier si assuré de l' _Arena_.

-Comme vous le savez, nous avons gardé une étroite surveillance sur le Commandant Dul depuis que la nouvelle de l'exécution du Capitaine Koonter est parvenue à l'équipage.

-Qu'a-t-il fait ?

-Il y a deux jours, il était sur le départ sur la troisième lune de Corellia. Il a retiré six millions d'un compte en banque au nom d'un personnage d'un vieux dessin animé du holovid. Arès avoir quitté la banque, il a du repérer l'un de nos agents et a réussi à les semer. Il n'a jamais rejoint le vaisseau, et on ne l'a pas vu depuis.

Vador sentit un vague de colère, due à la fois à l'incompétence du département des renseignements, et à l'infâme et traître officier. Il allait mettre des chasseurs de prime sur ses traces dès que possible.

-Est-ce que vous avez de bonnes nouvelles ? S'enquit-il.

-Nous sommes parvenus à pirater le compte en banque.

-Et ?

-Les six millions ont initialement été versés exactement une heure après que le _Spectrum_ ait eu l'autorisation d'entrer dans l'hyperespace... exactement au même moment où le _Spectrum_ disparaissait.

-Il a été soudoyé?! dit Vador, sentant son humeur se dégrader davantage.

Pas étonnant qu'il ait senti quelque chose qui clochait sur l' _Arena_... mais il avait été trop occupé à se concentrer sur le capitaine nerveux et stupide.

-Oui, monsieur. Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais peut-être qu'il a été payé pour saboter le _Spectrum_ afin qu'il sorte de l'hyperespace à un endroit particulier. Là, les pirates l'auront attendu. Le vaisseau en lui-même aura vraisemblablement été détruit, et l'équipage vendu en esclavage.

-Trouvez le Commandant Dul, dit Vador, agitant un doigt vers l'image. Je me moque des ressources à employer, amenez-le-moi, et je vais l'interroger _moi-même_.

* * *

Ben avait pris la nouvelle de ses origines bien mieux que Luke l'aurait espéré. En quelques jours, tout revint à la normal entre eux, et le reste des élève de l'école demeura dans l'ignorance.

Une après-midi, ils étaient allés à la bibliothèque publique de la ville, et Luke avait pris le temps de lui expliquer les véritables circonstances dans lesquelles il avait perdu sa main. Cette fois, il put également décrire à quel point son père avait été furieux après coup. C'était bien d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre à qui se confier. Lev était toujours disposé à l'écouter, mais il était limité dans la compassion qu'il pouvait exprimer. Ben n'avait pas de telles restrictions.

-Il n'aurait pas du faire ça, dit Ben, catégoriquement

-Mais j'ai détruit cinq de ses droïdes de duel.

-C'était un accident, dit Ben. Et tu as perdu ta main ! Comment a-t-il pu te hurler dessus juste après que tu aies été blessé aussi gravement. C'est juste cruel.

-Peut-être qu'il a lui-même perdu tellement de membres qu'il s'y est habitué, et ne réalise pas à quel point c'est grave, dit Luke, faisant virevolter son stylo entre ses doigts.

-Même.

-Je dois trouver un moyen de me faire bien voir, dit Luke, posant son visage sur ses bras.

-Est-ce qu'il y _a_ de choses qu'il voit du bon côté ?

-Bien sûr. Tout le monde apprécie quelque chose.

Ben parut septique.

-Peut-être que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour l'impressionner, suggéra-t-il.

-Déjà essayé. C'est comme ça que j'ai perdu ma main.

Ben fut silencieux un moment, mais il n'avait clairement pas d'autres idées.

-Désolé, Luke, dit-il. Avec mon père, il règle toujours nos différends dans l'heure ou peu après.

-Une _heure_ ? Oh, mon gars. Tu es trop chanceux !

-Ça prend environ un jour, admit Ben.

La vieille bibliothécaire jeta un coup d'œil dans leur direction, et ils baissèrent rapidement la tête, reprenant leur travail. Il y avait un grand écriteau au-dessus des tables d'étude sur lequel le mot « silence » était souligné plusieurs fois. Luke ne pouvait pas se concentrer, cependant. Ben écrivait comme si ça vie en dépendait, mais Luke ne pouvait même pas penser à une première phrase pour commencer son essai sur les études sociales.

-Je vais faire un tour, dit-il finalement, et il repoussa son fauteuil de la table.

-Hum, hum, marmonna Ben, sans s'interrompre.

La bibliothèque était immense, composée d'environ vingt étages. Ils étaient actuellement à l'étage des jeunes adultes, et le mur devant lequel il passait était couvert de holoposters étincelants de diverses célébrités, les incitant tous à lire. Il ne reconnut que quelques visages sur Tatooine, ils étaient en retard d'environ un siècle par rapport au reste de la galaxie, concernant ce qui était en vogue et ce qui était démodé.

Soudain, tous les posters se transformèrent en logo impérial, et des mots clignotèrent pour les informer que le message leur était offert par le département impérial de l'éducation.

-Le _déprimant_ de l'éducation serait plus correct, marmonna Luke, se détournant. Il se retrouva face à un autre signe lumineux, mais celui-là lui faisait savoir qu'il était dans la section du «Développement personnel de la famille ». Une étrange coïncidence, c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Bien qu'il doutât qu'ils auraient quoi que ce soit sur la vie avec un Seigneur Sith mal luné.

Après vingt minutes de survol, il eut l'étrange impression qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait lui être utile. La couverture était un peu loufoque, tonitruant qu'il avait été rédigé par un type de la première université de Coruscant. Mais le titre avait l'air d'avoir été écrit pour lui : « Comprendre Votre Père ».

-On ferait mieux d'y aller.

Luke se retourna pour voir Ben marcher à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as là ?

-Oh, juste un livre, dit-il, le mettant dans sa poche.

Il allait devoir l'emprunter pour le sortir.

-Ha, marmonna Ben, remarquant les posters « Lisez ». Ce serait plutôt « Lisez... ce que _nous_ vous disons de lire ! »

-Pourquoi tu es si grincheux ? Demanda Luke, suivant son ami, retournant à leur table de travail. Est-ce que la prof t'a confisqué un de tes livres à nouveau ?

-Non. Je voulais juste lire le livre dont s'est inspiré le _Monde Trou Noir_ , mais la bibliothécaire m'a dit qu'il était sur la liste des prohibitions à cause de « thèmes subversifs ». Je déteste le bureau de la censure impériale.

Ben regarda hâtivement autour de lui après ces mots.

-Ne dis pas à mon père que j'ai dit ça, dit-il rapidement. Il me tuerait.

* * *

Luke s'assoupit avec son livre reposant sur sa table de chevet. Il ne s'était pas révélé très utile. La plus grande partie présumait que le lecteur avait affaire à un père qui s'arrêtait vraiment de travailler à un moment de la journée. Quelques chapitres traitaient de comment gérer des abus physiques ou des pères alcooliques, ce qui lui donna l'impression de se plaindre pour un rien. Il y avait tant de gens qui étaient en plus mauvaise posture que lui.

C'est la dernière chose qu'il se souvint avoir pensé avant de sombrer. Cela ne rima pas à grand chose, lorsque, cinq heurs plus tard, il se réveilla couvert d'une sueur froide.

Les cauchemars étaient revenus.

L'obscurité de sa chambre lui donna l'impression de se refermer sur lui, comme l'ombre du meurtrier de sa tante et de son oncle. Il sauta hors du lit, et courut à la porte, désespéré de sortir. Le hangar à vaisseaux serait toujours entièrement éclairé, et il pourrait travailler sur un de ses projets de réparation.

N'importe quoi pour l'empêcher de se rendormir.

Vador leva les yeux de surprise quand il sentit une présence familière. A travers le pare-brise du vaisseau qu'il était en train de modifier, il vit un Luke vêtu d'un pyjama sortir d'un des hall à ascenseurs. Il était un peu plus de deux heures du matin, selon le chronomètre du navire, bien trop tôt pour que le garçon soit hors de son lit. Était-il malade ? Est-ce que sa nouvelle main lui faisait mal ? Vador abandonna ses outils, et alla à la rampe de débarquement du vaisseau. Il atteignit le sol juste au moment où Luke passait devant, ce qui fit sursauter son fils d'étonnement.

-Je... je ne savais pas que tu étais là en bas, marmonna-t-il.

-Pourquoi es-tu réveillé ? Demanda Vador.

-Je ne pouvais pas dormir.

-Et tu comptes dormir en errant dans le bâtiment ? S'enquit Vador.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, expliqua Luke, fixant le sol.

Vador le fixa d'un regard vide, sachant qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il était censé faire en réponse à ce genre de situation, mais il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de quoi exactement. Était-il censé inviter Luke à en parler ? Mais lui rappeler pourrait empirer les choses. Peut-être était-il censé raccompagner le garçon à son lit et l'aider à dormir. Si le docteur de Luke était là, il aurait secoué la tête en signe de déception et lui aurait proposé un autre livre.

-Je suis en train de modifier ce vaisseau, dit-il finalement. Tu peux t'asseoir dans le cockpit et regarder, si tu le souhaites.

Luke le suivit en haut de la rampe, mais n'accorda pas un regard aux circuits ou aux outils. Il se pelotonna dans le siège et sera ses genoux, tremblant légèrement. Vador ignorait si c'était du au froid ou au stress résiduel de son cauchemar. Il reprit son travail là où il s'était arrêté.

Dix minutes plus tard, Luke marmonna quelque chose que Vador ne saisit pas.

-Si tu souhaites communiquer avec moi, tu devrais enlever tes mains de devant ta bouche, suggéra-t-il.

Luke le fit.

-J'ai dit, je suis désolé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, cette fois ? Demanda Vador, lui jetant un coup d'œil.

-Pour avoir détruit tes droïdes de duel.

-Ils ont déjà été remplacés, expliqua Vador. Ils sont fait à la chaîne.

Le silence reprit. Vador était juste sur le point d'atteindre la phase où il pourrait commencer à remettre les circuits en place, quand Luke parla à nouveau.

-Tu es toujours en colère contre moi ?

-Je n'ai rien à dire à propos de l'accident, que je n'ai pas déjà dit.

Luke fut silencieux en réponse, et Vador espéra que la conversation était finie. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se faire confiance pour garder son calme si Luke insistait pour en reparler. Mais il aborda un nouveau sujet.

-Hier, ça a fait deux mois depuis que j'ai emménagé, dit Luke.

-Ça m'a paru plus long, dit Vador, extirpant un fils.

-Je me disais juste que j'avais du mal à croire que ça faisait si longtemps. J'ai l'impression de ne pas te connaître.

-Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien de ce que tu ignores à mon compte.

Cela soulevait une question intéressante, néanmoins. Qu'avait-il appris sur son fils au cours de ces deux derniers mois ? Pour être honnête, il n'avait probablement été là que la moitié du temps. Et il avait fait quelques progrès, il n'était plus aussi mal à l'aise autour du garçon qu'il l'avait été. Et il avait appris à bloquer une grande partie de la présence rayonnante du garçon qui s'immisçait dans sa méditation. A part un accroc de temps à autre, ils coexistaient en paix.

-Je me demandais si tu regrettais de m'avoir laissé emménager, dit Luke, tripotant les premiers boutons du haut de son pyjama.

-Quoi ?

Vador fit pivoter son siège pour faire face à Luke.

-Pourquoi penserais-tu cela ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Luke, fixant toujours intensément le bouton. Parfois, on dirait que tu n'es pas content de moi.

Vador retourna à son circuit.

-Tant que tu n'interfères pas avec mon travail, et que tu restes hors des ennuis, tu as mon approbation.

-Est-ce que j'interfère avec ton travail, maintenant ? Demanda Luke, semblant sincèrement inquiet.

Vador du lutter pour retenir un soupir.

-Je parlais de mes devoirs envers l'Empire. Tu ne dois pas interférer avec eux, à tout prix. L'incident avec les droïdes de duel était à deux doigt de le faire.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

-Je sais. Mais tu dois vraiment essayer de t'assurer que cela ne se reproduise plus. Tu es là parce que l'Empereur, par bienveillance, a autorisé que tu sois là. Si l'Empereur devait penser que tu me distrais, il pourrait changer d'avis sur son autorisation que tu restes ici. Cela doit être évité. Tu comprends ?

-Je... je crois.

Luke semblait effrayé. Peut-être que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour discuter de cela, alors que le garçon était déjà bouleversé par son cauchemar, mais cela ne pouvait être évité. De plus, la peur pourrait aider à faire pénétrer le message.

-Je ne te causerai plus de problème, ajouta-t-il. J'essayerai de mon mieux.

-Il y a essayer... et il y a faire, dit Vador.

-Je _ferai_ de mon mieux, alors, dit Luke, avec résolution.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde !

Enfin, Ben sait ! Il était temps. Je pense que Luke avait besoin d'une oreille amicale et impartiale à qui se confier.

Que pensez-vous de ces retrouvailles avec Chilee ? Et si on en apprend un peu plus sur l'histoire de Chilee, Luke en apprend de bonnes sur son père. Non, désolée Luke, tout est vrai. Ton père n'est pas du genre à pardonner et il peut se montrer assez impitoyable alors tiens-toi à carreau !

Vous remarquerez qu'on a un petit aperçu de la censure impériale et de la peur qu'inspire l'Empire. Soit dit en passant que le commandant Dul est dans de beaux draps.

Sinon, petit sondage pour répondre à la question de Ben : vous pensez vraiment que les droïdes de Luke pourraient faire de la gymnastique ? Pour 3PO, j'avoue que j'ai un doute.

Réponse à Pims10 : Non, apparemment, ça ne les a pas rapprochés tant que ça. Vador ne semble pas très compatissant. A mon avis, l'auteur a coupé la main de Luke car c'est un peu une scène mythique de la saga et elle ne voulait pas priver les lecteurs. De même, le prochain chapitre se passera dans un compacteur à ordures. Ça rappelle des souvenirs à quelqu'un ?


	9. Chapitre 9 - Le compacteur à ordures

Chapitre 9 – Le compacteur à ordures

Le cauchemar revint à intervalles irréguliers au cours de la semaine suivante. Ils commençaient tous de la même manière. Il serait de retour à la ferme en pyjama, se cachant derrière un speeder des sables. Puis les cris commenceraient, et il entendrait des bruits de pas derrière lui... et il courrait. Peu après, il se réveillerait et demeurerait ainsi une à deux heures avant de devoir se lever et se préparer pour l'école.

Une nuit, le rêve changea légèrement. Il courait, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois, au lieu de s'enfuir de la ferme, il courait vers la chambre de sa tante et de son oncle. La fenêtre et le pas de la porte étaient dans l'ombre. Il ne voulait pas s'avancer davantage, mais la curiosité le força à le faire. Quelques pas de plus et il serait à l'intérieur et...

Un bip sonore retentit à ses oreilles, et il sortit de son rêve et partiellement de son lit. Il fouilla aux alentours, sur le sol à travers les vêtements abandonnés de la veille, et puis ramassa son holocom d'en dessous.

Quand il appuya du pouce sur le bouton de connexion, une image de Ben se matérialisa.

-Salut-devine-quoi ?!

Luke se frotta les yeux, et remonta les couvertures, s'arrêtant juste avant de se couvrir la tête.

-C'est trop tôt, marmonna-t-il. Tu peux rappeler dans une heure ?

-Mais c'est dix heures passées !

-C'est aussi le week-end.

Ben leva quelque chose et l'agita d'avant en arrière.

Luke le regarda, confus. Petit à petit, sa vision commença à faire le point et la compréhension illumina son esprit.

-Tueur de gundark 2 !

-Exact ! Dit Ben. Mon oncle me l'a donné hier. Il travaille pour l'entreprise et l'a eu en avance ! Dépêche-toi et ramène-toi pour qu'on puisse y jouer.

Luke était indécis. D'un coté, il voulait vraiment jouer à ce jeu. D'un autre côté, cela signifierait sortir du lit, s'habiller, et marcher jusqu'à l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement de Ben. Il ne se sentait pas l'envie de lever le petit doigt pour l'instant.

-Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas ici ? Suggéra Luke. On pourra jouer sur mon holovid grand écran.

Ben parut effrayé, comme toujours quand Luke essayer de le faire venir. Luke n'y était pas encore parvenu.

-Écoute, c'est bon. Mon père n'est même pas là.

-Comment tu peux le savoir, si tu es toujours au lit ?

-Il n'est jamais là pendant la journée, dit Luke. En plus, cet endroit est immense. Même s'il était là, tu n'aurais pas à le voir.

-Et bien...

Luke sourit largement, sachant que son ami allait se rendre.

-Tu es _sûr_ qu'il n'est pas là ? demanda Ben.

-Oui, je suis sûr.

- _Archi_ sûr ?

- _Archi_ sûr !

* * *

Vador était arrivé en retard à une réunion ce matin-là, mais son entrée ne suscita aucun regard. Les occupants était trop absorbés à se disputer les uns contre les autres pour remarquer son arrivée. Il demeura debout à côté de la porter, ne faisant aucun geste pour s'asseoir. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne pour une partie prenante à cette chamaillerie non civilisée qui se jouait devant lui.

-Je n'ai encore ni vu ni entendu la moindre preuve que ces gens présumés disparus ont ne serait-ce qu'exister, disait le Grand Moff Halifax, d'un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'avait été obligé d'assister à cette réunion était une insulte à sa position et à sa dignité personnelle – Il s'adossa plus profondément dans son siège, croisant les bras – Revenez quand vous aurez un début de _véritable_ preuve.

-Exactement, dit un général, hochant la tête en signe de soutien. Ceci n'est qu'un canular élaboré monté par les rebelles. Laissez-moi envoyer des troupes. Donnez-moi en l'ordre, et je ferai cesser ces manifestations perturbatrices et je constituerai prisonnier quiconque nous défie !

-Messieurs, s'il vous plaît, s'éleva un voix calme.

Vador se déplaça légèrement pour voir l'orateur. Il le reconnut comme étant le chef de l'enquête Aldéranne sur le sujet, qui avait été nommé par le sénateur de la planète. Vador avait été surpris que Bail Organa n'ait pas insisté pour être lui-même en charge de l'investigation, étant donné sa tendance habituelle à faire des vagues. Mais cet homme semblait faire du bon boulot il était toujours en vie, ce qui était bon signe.

-Messieurs, ce sont des gens de mon peuple qui ont disparu. _Mon_ peuple. Et je peux vous assurer qu'ils sont réels. La meilleure manière de mettre un terme à ces manifestations est sûrement d'organiser un effort de recherche visible et...

-Accéder à toutes leurs pitoyables requêtes, vous voulez dire, déclara le général.

-Si ce sont des requêtes pitoyables, ce sont les _miennes,_ pas celles des manifestants, Général, dit l'homme. Je ne blâme pas la marine impériale pour cela. D'après tout ce que je sais, le vaisseau aurait pu voler dans un trou noir après l'embarquement. Mais la marine pourrait certainement mettre quelques navires de coté pour nous aider dans nos efforts pour les localiser. Ou au moins, nous accorder un accès aux rapports officiels de l'incident.

-L'Empire ne vous doit rien, diplomate, répondit le Grand Moff Halifax, se levant. Votre planète cultive des espions et des traites depuis assez longtemps. Un peu moins d'entre eux est une bénédiction pour la galaxie. Nous déclarerons ces personnes décédées, et le Général Ruck fera disperser les manifestants bloquant les routes de trafic par la force.

-Excellente décision, dit le général, se levant également.

-Et une décision qui ne relève pas de votre ressors, dit Vador, décidant qu'il était resté silencieux assez longtemps.

Les occupants se tournèrent pour le regarder fixement, finalement conscients de sa présence, et le général regagna hâtivement son siège.

-Un plan d'action aussi stupide déclenchera probablement plus de manifestations qu'il n'en supprimera, Gouverneur Halifax, dit Vador, contournant la table. - Il s'arrêta à coté du siège du diplomate. - Vous aurez vos rapports officiels, bien qu'ils ne vous apprendront rien de plus que vous ce que vous savez déjà.

-Merci, Seigneur Vador, dit l'homme, clairement surpris.

-Cela ne fait que retarder l'inévitable, dit le Grand Moff Halifax, agacé. L'Empereur...

-... est dans la salle du trône, il vous désirez y aller et en discuter avec lui, dit ostensiblement Vador.

* * *

Après avoir fait l'effort de s'extirper du lit et de se préparer, Luke était devenu impatient que son ami se dépêche d'arriver. Quand son comlink commença à biper, d'en dessous d'une pile de vêtements, il pensa avec pessimisme qu'il devait appeler pour annuler. Mais alors qu'il ramassait l'appareil, il vit que l'appel provenait d'une fréquence à courte distance.

Il donna une chiquenaude au bouton pour décrocher, et la voix de Ben s'éleva du haut-parleur.

-Luke ?

-Ben, t'es où ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es perdu en cherchant le couloir de l'entrée.

-Je l'ai facilement trouvé. Mais c'est gardé !

-Dis leur simplement que tu es mon ami. Ils me connaissent.

-Et s'ils veulent me fouiller ?

Luke grogna.

-J'arrive, dit-il, se résignant à une longue marche jusqu'à la rue de l'entrée.

Il avait dit à Ben de venir par le couloir de sécurité sud-est.

Après un trajet en ascenseur et une petite marche, il arriva en vue du couloir de sortie sur la rue. Il s'était attendu à trouver Ben en train d'attendre dehors sur le trottoir. Au lieu de cela, son ami était à une bonne centaine de mètres, et il fixait nerveusement une patrouille de rue de stormtroopers toute proche.

-Luke ! Cria-t-il, courant vers lui quand il le vit. Une minute de plus, et j'aurais été arrêté pour vagabondage !

-Viens, dit Luke, souriant largement.

Son ami attirait des regards étranges, mais Luke sentait que c'était davantage dû à son attitude nerveuse qu'a son oisiveté.

Il guida Ben à travers le couloir d'entrée, mais ils furent arrêtés par la première garde de l'autre côté.

-Luke, nous ne pouvons pas permettre à des personnes non autorisées d'entrer sans certificat de sécurité.

-C'est un de mes amis d'école !

-Est-ce qu'il a une autorisation ?

Luke fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. Les stormtroopers étaient semblables aux droïdes sous certains aspects. Stricts et intransigeants quant aux ordres à suivre, mais si on trouvait un moyen d'utiliser cette intransigeance, plutôt qu'essayer de la contourner...

-Mon père est d'accord, insista Luke, espérant que cela fera l'affaire.

Et c'était tout à fait vrai... son père ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire venir des amis. Il doutait fortement qu'il puisse même s'en soucier.

-Ton père... très bien, alors. Faîtes.

Luke répondit par un salut moqueur.

* * *

Ben était si nerveux, qu'il avait fallu beaucoup d'insistance de la part de Luke pour le faire venir dans le bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur, cependant, Ben avait oublié sa nervosité.

-C'est génial !

-C'est ce que tu crois ? Dit Luke, guidant Ben le long d'un couloir en direction de sa chambre. Je le trouve un peu sombre et flippant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière toutes ces portes ?

-Rien d'intéressant.

-C'est laquelle, sa chambre ?

Luke roula des yeux, se demandant s'il avait été aussi excité quand il était arrivé la première fois.

-C'est là-bas, mais c'est interdit. Viens, je veux voir ce jeu.

Ben le suivit dans sa chambre, et après avoir exprimé sa émerveillement devant l'écran d'holovid géant, ils s'assirent pour jouer. Peu après, ils étaient si absorbés que deux heures s'étaient écoulées lorsque Luke prit finalement une pause.

-J'ai si faim, dit-il. Et toi ? Je vais dire aux droïdes de cuisine de nous apporter des goûters.

-Ça me va, dit Ben, toujours concentré sur l'image 3D.

Luke ne perdit pas de temps à demander à Ben ce qu'il voulait manger exactement il était clair que la nourriture passait au second plan après le jeu pour l'instant.

-Ça devrait prendre environ cinq minutes, dit Luke, traversant la chambre pour s'allonger sur son lit.

Il ramassa sa maquette de T-16 au passage, essuyant paresseusement quelques grains de poussière épars.

Un éclat de musique triste emplit l'air comme Ben avait lamentablement échoué à détruire un gundark avec les détonateurs thermiques. Il se détourna du jeu avec frustration, et jeta un coup d'œil à Luke.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un T-16, dit Luke, le faisant voler d'avant en arrière.

-Je peux voir ?

-Non, dit Luke. Tu pourrais le casser.

-Allez ! Dit Ben, arrachant le modèle à Luke.

Luke essaya de le rattraper, mais le manqua. Ben commença à faire voler le miniature à travers la pièce, en faisant des effets sonores agaçants.

-Ben ! Dit Luke, plongeant pour le plaquer.

Ben trébucha quand Luke lui saisit les jambes, et tomba à terre. La maquette vola hors de ses mains et percuta le mur... puis rebondit directement dans la trappe à déchets.

-Non ! Cria Luke, sauta sur ses pieds sous le choc.

-Oh... désolé Luke ! Dit Ben, se mettant en position assise.

-Je dois le récupérer, dit Luke, bouleversé.

Il passa la tête par la trappe, essayant de voir à travers les ténèbres.

-Je pense qu'il est perdu. Ne t'en fais pas, je t'en achèterai un autre, promis.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Dit Luke, plongeant davantage dans l'obscurité. Cette maquette est tout ce qu'il me reste de Tatooine ! Je l'ai depuis que je suis petit ! Où mène cette trappe ?!

Ben l'attrapa par le dos de sa chemise et le tira hors de la trappe.

-Au final, elles mènent toutes à un broyeur à ordures. Il y en a habituellement un pour chaque pâté de maisons, mais je suppose qu'un bâtiment comme celui-là doit en avoir un rien que pour lui...

Luke se frotta le front, réfléchissant. Puis, il claqua des doigts.

-Viens, je crois que je sais où est l'entrée !

-Tu es fou ?! Cria Ben.

Mais Luke avait déjà passé la porte.

* * *

Une fois que la réunion fut finalement terminée, le chef de l'investigation d'Aldérande s'approcha précautionneusement de Vador.

-Seigneur Vador, je suis le diplomate Poiloss Shar – il s'inclina légèrement - Je vous dois la plus profonde gratitude pour nous autoriser à...

-Épargnez votre gratitude, répondit Vador, pointant l'homme du doigt. C'est idiot d'imaginer que vous avez le moindre espoir de trouver ces gens. Des millions d'êtres disparaissent de la galaxie tous les jours, sans qu'on les revoit ou qu'on entende plus parler d'eux. Il n'y a aucune différence entre ces cas-là et celui-ci.

-A l'exception que celui-ci est devenu un bon filon pour les traîtres impérieux et leur machine de propagande, dit le Grand Moff Halifax, gratifiant le diplomate d'un mauvais regard alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux. Excusez-moi, Seigneur Vador, mais j'aimerais vous accompagner, ainsi que le diplomate Shar, ici-présent. Je n'ai moi-même pas encore vu les fichiers en cause.

-Est-ce nécessaire ? Demanda Vador, ne prenant pas la peine de masquer l'agacement de sa voix.

-Je considère que c'est mon devoir d'être informé, dit le Grand Moff, d'un ton de fierté blessée.

Vador envisagea de souligner que c'était aussi son devoir de garder son secteur en ordre, plutôt que de donner l'impression d'être en vacances constantes sur Coruscant. Mais de tels commentaires n'avaient rarement d'effet sur les politiciens... d'après l'expérience de Vador, ils avaient des définitions de « travail » et de « vacances » tout à fait différentes du reste de la galaxie.

De plus, il était probablement dans son plus grand intérêt d'autoriser le Grand Moff à venir. Il voulait sans aucun doute s'assurer de savoir ce que le diplomate verrait, afin de pouvoir le rapporter à l'Empereur après coup. Cela paraîtrait encore plus suspicieux s'il ne l'autorisait pas à le faire.

-Très bien, répondit Vador, non sans réluctance.

* * *

Luke et Ben se tenaient de chaque côté de l'entrée du broyeur à ordure, apparemment en vain. Les extrémités de la trappe était verrouillées et scellées magnétiquement. Cela nécessiterait un équipement de professionnel pour ouvrir ces choses. Équipement qu'ils n'avaient pas.

-Tant pis, dit Ben, semblant soulagé.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, répondit Luke, réfléchissant à une solution.

Il saisit son comlink.

-J'ai un droïde qui peut aller n'importe où.

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Marmonna Ben

Des bips informèrent Luke qu'il avait joint le bon contact.

-Allo, R2 ? Luke parlait dans le com. - Un sifflement interrogateur lui répondit. - Écoute, je suis au-dessus de la trappe qui mène au compacteur à ordures, dans la section 8F. J'ai besoin que tu l'ouvres pour moi.

Un déluge de sifflements provinrent du comlink. Luke soupçonna qu'R2 se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait utilisé pour déverrouiller des portes.

-Allez, R2 ! Ce n'est rien de dangereux, je le jure ! J'ai juste besoin de récupérer mon T-16... s'il te plaît, tu dois m'aider.

Davantage de sifflements agacés.

-A moins que tu ne veuilles que je demande à 3PO.

Cela fit l'affaire. La trappe s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Merci R2 ! Dit Luke. Rappelle moi de te donner un bain d'huile à l'occasion.

Il coupa le com et se tourna vers Ben, qui se pinçait le nez.

-Après toi, dit son ami, désignant l'ouverture d'un geste.

Luke s'assit sur le bord, et chuta dans l'eau trouble en bas. Il atterrit avec une énorme éclaboussure, mais il parvint à conserver son équilibre. Des tas de morceaux de vieux droïdes et de débris de vaisseaux flottaient dans le liquide autour de lui, comme des îles dans une eau polluée.

-A quel point c'est profond ? Demanda Ben, se penchant à travers le trou du plafond.

-Jusqu'à mes genoux, dit Luke, barbotant en avant pour laisser la place pour que Ben puisse atterrir. Descends.

Ben sauta en bas avec réluctance. Il tomba à coté d'un bras de droïde cassé, et le ramassa avec intérêt.

-L'odeur est horrible, dit Ben, regardant autour de lui. Tu sais que le méthane gazeux est inflammable ? Je me demande ce qui se passerait si on allumait une allumette ici ?

-Ne pense même pas à mener une de tes expériences scientifiques, dit Luke, l'image de tout le secteur du palais impérial étant réduit à un immense cratère se formant dans son esprit. Allez, on doit trouver ce vaisseau... il doit être là quelque part.

-Je cherche déjà, insista Ben.

* * *

Dans une salle technique sombre, deux étages au-dessus de la localisation actuelle de Luke et Ben, Vador s'appuyait nonchalamment contre la table alors que le diplomate parcourait des enregistrements hautement sécurisés. Le Grand Moff Halifax se tenait à proximité, clairement mécontent des événements.

Il ne formula pas son déplaisir, cependant, si bien qu'ils visionnaient les bandes en silence. La première moitié était des bandes glanées du _Spectrum_ , et elles ne montraient rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire. La seconde moitié était un enregistrement du feu Capitaine Koonter faisant une déclaration officielle à propos de l'incident.

« _Nos troupes ont mené une inspection des passagers du croiseur_ Spectrum _et localisé six traîtres rebelles. Les troupes ont ensuite quitté le_ Spectrum _et escorté les prisonniers à mon vaisseau, l'_ Arena _. Le_ Spectrum _a ensuite décollé de l'_ Arena _et est entré dans l'hyperespace à onze heures, heure de la marine impériale. Ce fut la dernière fois que nous avons vu le vaisseau et les passagers._ »

Le diplomate désigna l'image.

-Où est le capitaine à présent ?

-Il a été exécuté, dit Vador

-Dommage, répondit le diplomate

-Osez-vous remettre en question les décisions de l'Empereur ? Dit le Grand Moff Halifax, avec un profond dégoût.

-Je suis certain qu'il ne devait rien savoir, dit le diplomate, clairement pas impressionné par la colère du Grand Moff.

-Non, répondit Vador, se redressant. Il ne savait rien. Je l'ai interrogé moi-même. Il était si stupide qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarqué si cinq mille personnes avaient disparues de son propre navire.

-Je suis d'avis que ce vaisseau « disparu » est un simple canular monté par la maison royale d'Aldérande pour discréditer la marine Impériale aux yeux du public, dit le Grand Moff Halifax. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'ils détiennent eux-mêmes ces passagers prisonniers. N'est-ce pas le cas, diplomate Shar ?

Durant son discours, le diplomate avait traversé la pièce et regardait fixement par la fenêtre d'observation. Cette salle donnait sur le hangar à vaisseaux.

-Au lieu d'investir tant de temps et d'énergie dans cette recherche, peut-être le gouvernement devrait veiller à enlever les manifestants des routes de trafic, ajouta le Grand Moff.

-Est-ce un Starfighter N-1 original de Naboo ? Demanda le diplomate, soudain excité. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'il en existait encore !

Le Grand Moff regarda Vador, confus.

-Il en reste quelques uns, répondit Vador.

-Je dois dire que j'adore ces anciens vaisseaux ! J'avais moi-même une modeste collection, mais je n'avais jamais rien vu de semblable... Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai manqué celui-ci en route. - Il se retourna – Je m'excuse d'avoir pris autant de votre temps, messieurs. Je vais partir, et je vous assure, Grand Moff Halifax, que je vais transmettre vos inquiétudes sur les routes de trafic occupées par les manifestants au Vice-roi Organa.

Vador se détourna de l'image, et raccompagna le diplomate à la porte.

-Avant que vous ne partiez, il y a un autre vaisseau de ma collection que vous pourriez aimer voir, suggéra-t-il.

Il était difficile de résister à l'opportunité d'impressionner quelqu'un qui ressentait la même chose que lui à propos des vaisseaux. L'agacement du Grand Moff n'était qu'un bonus supplémentaire.

* * *

Ben et Luke avaient fouillé au moins la moitié du compacteur, jusque là en vain. De temps à autre, ils entendaient un drôle de grondement, et Ben devenait nerveux.

-J'espère que cette chose ne va pas bientôt entrer dans un cycle de compression, dit Ben, après qu'un troisième grondement se soit fait entendre.

-Tu t'inquiètes trop, dit Luke.

Il pataugea vers le coin éloigné, ôtant quelques bouts de métal de son chemin. Il devait être quelque part par là. Il avait l'habitude de trouver des affaires perdues tout le temps sur Tatooine. Il aurait vraiment besoin de cette capacité à présent, mais elle ne coopérait pas. Ses yeux ne cessaient de revenir à un petit objet rectangulaire coincé dans un interstice du mur. La forme ne correspondait pas à celle de sa miniature, alors il l'ignorait, mais reportait son attention dessus de temps à autre.

Finalement, il abandonna, et il s'approcha pour le dégager. Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait d'un petit holoprojecteur.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fonctionne encore, mais il s'alluma immédiatement quand il appuya sur le bouton. C'était du gaspilla de jeter un projecteur en parfait état. Il pouvait presque entendre oncle Owen dans son esprit, se plaignant que les choses ne tombaient pas du ciel. La technologie était vieille, cependant, et il semblait avoir été coincé dans le mur pendant des décennies.

Il appuya sur le bouton de lecture, et un hologramme apparut soudainement. Un holoalbum !

Luke parcourut rapidement les hologrammes, son cœur commençant à battre rapidement. Il y avait des images de beaucoup de gens que Luke ne reconnaissait pas. Une belle femme, avec des cheveux brun et des yeux marron. Plusieurs de ces holos la montraient avec un jeune homme blond. Ils avaient clairement l'air amoureux, parce qu'ils s'embrassaient et se serraient dans les bras toutes les deux images. Le couple rajeunissait alors qu'il progressait à travers les holos, et les dernières s'avéraient être leur mariage.

La dernière image révéla quelque chose qui fit monter un drôle de sentiment dans la poitrine de Luke. C'était un large holo, et les deux visages faisaient face à l'objectif et étaient représentés à partir de la taille. L'homme blond avait une main artificielle. Luke rapprocha l'image de son visage, la fixant avec surprise. Puis quelque chose d'autre attira son attention. Un sabre laser. Il y avait un sabre laser accroché à sa ceinture.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire ce qu'il pensait que ça voulait dire ? Non, ça ne ce pouvait pas ! C'était impossible que son père ait pu un jour être quelqu'un comme ça. Si normal et si... humain ? Mais si c'était lui, est-ce que cela signifiait que cette dame était sa mère ?! La pensée le fit trébucher dans l'eau, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre.

-Luke ? Ça va ?

Il pouvait entendre Ben patauger derrière lui.

-C'est rien, dit-il rapidement, éteignant le projecteur et le fourrant au fond de sa poche.

Il pourrait l'étudier plus tard, quand il aurait un peu d'intimité.

-Je vais bien, dit-il, plus fort.

-Pas moi – cette odeur me rend malade ! De la chance de ton côté ?

Luke sentit quelque chose toucher son genoux, et il baissa les yeux avec surprise. C'était sans aucune erreur possible un design de Tri-wing.

-Attends, je crois que je l'ai ! Cria Luke, repêchant le modèle crasseux de l'eau.

-Génial ! Sortons d'ici, dit Ben.

Il pataugea jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sous la trappe, puis leva les yeux.

-Heu, Luke ?

-Quoi ?

-Comment on va remonter là-haut ?

Luke suivit le regard de son ami au plafond.

-Pourquoi tu n'y as pas pensé avant qu'on descende là ? Tu es censé être malin !

-Moi !? C'est moi qui ai dit que toute cette idée était insensée ! déclara Ben avec colère, mais son mouvement soudain le fit glisser en arrière. Il émergea de sous l'eau, postillonnant et avec des hauts-le-cœur.

Luke commença à rire.

-Beurk ! J'espère que tu n'en a pas avalé.

-Arrête de rire, dit Ben, agacé.

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, dit Luke. Tu devrais te voir !

Ben pataugea vers Luke, et le poussa en arrière. Luke lutta pour garder son équilibre, avant d'abandonner et de s'asseoir dans l'eau. L'éclaboussure qu'il produisit fit de nouveau perdre l'équilibre à Ben, et son gerbe atteignit Luke en plein visage.

-Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas école demain, marmonna Luke, essuyant la saleté de ses yeux.

* * *

-Un pré-hyperespace era Axion-Comet, dit le diplomate Shar, levant les yeux, songeur. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un mythe.

-C'est le seul et unique, expliqua Vador. Je l'ai trouvé parmi les décombres d'un musée sur un monde de la bordure extérieure ravagé par la guerre. Il a fallu trois ans pour le restaurer complètement.

-Si vous décidez un jour de vous en séparer, je peux vous assurer que le musée royal d'Aldérande payera presque n'importe quoi pour l'avoir.

Lev écoutait la conversation à distance avec intérêt, mais à cet instant, le Grand Moff qu'il était chargé d'escorter à travers les locaux se tourna vers lui.

-Je suis sûr qu'il a plus de valeur entre les mains Impériales, dit-il. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?

-Je n'ai vraiment pas d'avis sur la question, monsieur, dit Lev. A présent, j'imagine que vous êtes très occupé, aussi, si vous voulez que je fasse appeler un pilote pour vous conduire à votre prochaine destination...

Le Grand Moff leva la main, le coupant.

-Pas besoin. Mon chauffeur personnel m'attend sur l'aire d'atterrissage.

-Ah. Et bien, monsieur, je crois que le Seigneur Vador en a fini avec vous, donc...

-Pourquoi lui donne-t-il ainsi satisfaction ? Demanda le Grand Moff Halifax. C'est insensé !

Lev résista au besoin irrépressible de rouler des yeux.

-Monsieur, avec tout mon respect, je dois vraiment vous demander de...

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas un Grand Moff têtu que l'interrompit, mais le bruit d'éclaboussures et de rires qui provenait de l _'intérieur_ du mur. Tous deux se tournèrent de surprise.

* * *

Ben cessa d'éclabousser Luke de matière visqueuse et devint silencieux.

-Tu entends ça ?

-Non... de quoi tu parles ?

-Luke, il y a quelqu'un dehors ! Dit Ben, soudain nerveux. Il déplaça sur le côté un carter d'un morceau de moteur cassé et révéla une autre trappe.

-Hé, génial ! Voilà notre sortie ! Dit Luke. Je vais appeler R2 pour lui dire d'ouvrir celle-là.

Ben se pressa contre la trappe, écoutant avec soin.

-R2 ? dit Luke, dans son comlink. - Il fonctionnait encore malgré le bain qu'il avait reçu. - Tu peux ouvrir la trappe sur le coté du compacteur à ordures ?

R2 devait avoir attendu son appel, parce que la trappe s'ouvrir immédiatement. Ben s'affala sur le sol du hangar à vaisseaux, pestant d'énervement. Luke rit mais tomba promptement lui-même alors qu'il sortait, et finit sur le dos. Il se retrouva à fixer en contre-plongée Lev et un autre homme à l'air prétentieux qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Luke sourit largement, mais Lev n'était clairement pas amusé. Horrifié semblait un mot bien plus adapté pour décrire l'expression sur son visage.

 _-Luke !_

-Salut Lev ! Dit Luke, tachant d'avoir l'air détendu, comme si des gens sortaient du broyeur à ordures tous les jours. Hé, où on est ?!

Il sauta sur ses pieds, et regarda autour de lui avec stupéfaction.

-Le hangar à vaisseaux ! Je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'on atterrirait là !

-Heu... L-Luke..., bégaya Ben, tirant sur ses manches.

Luke lui jeta un coup d'œil avec surprise. Il n'avait jamais entendu Ben si effrayé auparavant. Puis, il vit la raison. Un millier d'excuses commencèrent à lui traverser l'esprit alors que son père approchait, mais sa gorge paraissait trop serrée pour articuler l'une d'entre elles.

Heureusement, ce fut l'étranger qui parla en premier. Lev semblait toujours en état de choc.

-Connaissez-vous ces garçons, Seigneur Vador ?

Un deuxième étranger restait en arrière, paraissant légèrement embarrassé. Il intervint avant que Vador ne puisse répondre.

-Grand Moff Halifax, peut-être devrions-nous partir. J'en ai terminé ici.

Luke reconnut ce nom. Grand Moff Halifax. Est-ce que c'était le père d'Ophélia ? En y réfléchissant, cette expression de dégoût sur son visage semblait un peu familière.

-Ces garçons sont-ils les enfants d'un quelconque serviteur de basse extraction ? Ou viennent-ils de ramper à travers les égouts ?

-Peut-être que _vous_ venez juste de ramper à travers les égouts ! Dit Luke

-Je vous demande pardon, garçon !? Dit le Grand Moff, en colère.

-Merci une fois de plus pour votre soutien, Seigneur Vador, dit l'autre étranger.

Luke remarqua que son père ne répondait pas il était tellement occupé à le fixer que son regard pourrait le transpercer. Retourner dans le compacteur à ordures semblait presque être une bonne option à l'instant précis. Ben se sentait clairement de la même manière, puisqu'il était physiquement en train de trembler. Luke doutait de pouvoir l'aider, mais il faisait voler de la matière visqueuse dans toutes les directions.

Le second étranger partit rapidement, tirant presque le Grand Moff avec lui. Quand ils furent seuls, Vador se tourna vers Lev.

-Débarrassez-vous du nouveau, dit-il, désignant Ben d'un geste.

-Tout de suite, mon Seigneur, dit Lev, faisant signe à Ben de le suivre.

Ben jeta à Vador un dernier regard terrifié, puis fila derrière Lev, laissant une traînée d'eau sale derrière lui.

Vador les regarda partir, puis se retourna vers Luke.

Luke le fixa en retour, voyant son petit reflet crasseux dans l'emplacement des yeux du masque.

-Je peux expliquer, tenta Luke.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Luke resta allongé, éveillé pendant des heures, se repassant les événements du jour. Il pouvait encore sentir une faible odeur de compacteur à ordures, même après un bain d'une heure. Il doutait de s'en débarrasser complètement un jour. Son père avait été énervé, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ses mots tourbillonnaient encore et encore dans la tête de Luke...

 _-C'est ce que tu considères comme essayer de ne pas causer de problème ?_

 _-Je devais récupérer ma maquette !_

 _-Comment as-tu réussi à survivre si longtemps, en te comportant constamment de manière aussi téméraire et stupide ?_

 _-Je suis désolé..._

 _-Et quand t'ai-je donné la permission d'amener une de tes connaissances tout aussi débile ici ? Un comme toi c'est déjà suffisant, sans une armée de clones !_

C'est ce qui l'avait le plus blessé. Cela confirmait ce que Luke avait longtemps soupçonné – que son père percevait son existence comme un fardeau constant. Il n'avait plus rien entendu après cela, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ordonne de partir et de se laver avant de contracter une infection bactérienne.

Toute cette leçon ne lui avait pas laissé l'opportunité de demander si la femme sur les holos était sa mère. Luke n'avait pas osé s'y risquer, comme cela aurait pu être la goutte d'eau qui l'aurait envoyé à la rue à la recherche d'une nouvelle maison.

Luke tendit ses bras sous son oreiller, et sortit le datapad qui contenait les images. Il parcourut les holos jusqu'à atteindre celle de la femme aux cheveux brun. Elle avait de beaux yeux... chauds et attentionnés. Il la serra plus fort, craignant soudain qu'on lui enlève. Il avait besoin d'une copie, au moins. Demain, il se lèverait tôt et irait à la bibliothèque de l'école avant le début des cours.

Et après ça... peut-être qu'il pourrait faire profil bas quelques semaines, puis trouver une manière de demander de façon désinvolte à Vador si ce qu'il soupçonnait était la vérité.

* * *

 _Coucou tout le monde !_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et le compacteur à ordures qui fait référence à une séquence culte du film. Maintenant que j'y pense, ça fait pas mal de références : le nom de Ben qui rappelle Obi-Wan, la main coupée et le compacteur à ordures. Est-ce que vous en avez repéré d'autres ?_

 _J'ai été surpris que Vador accepte de partager les informations avec le diplomate. C'est sûr que faire le contraire aurait encore plus énervé la populace mais je ne pensais pas qu'un Sith se laisserait influencer par l'opinion publique. Une partie de son job consiste notamment à mater les révoltes au sein de l'Empire, après tout. Je ne pensais même pas qu'il perdrait son temps là-dessus._

 _Je suis également surprise que Luke retrouve ce holo tant d'années après. Je pense que Vador l'aura jeté tout de suite après avoir accepté la mort de Padmé et être entré au service de l'Empereur._

 _Luke a encore fait une bêtise, mais toujours fondée sur une bonne intention. Encore une fois, il avait des raisons de s'énerver. Je n'ose imaginer la honte que Vador a du ressentir devant le Grand Moff ! M'enfin, c'est lui qui l'a fait traîner pour frimer en retenant le diplomate pour qu'il voit son vaisseau._

 _Vous verrez toutefois que ce petit incident de rien du tout va avoir des répercussions à l'avenir._

 _Réponse à Guest : _

_Oui, moi aussi j'ai halluciné quand j'ai lu ce surnom la première fois. Je ne pense pas, par contre, que Chilee oserait appeler Vador « la boite de conserve ventilée » en sa présence. LOL_

 _Et oui, je pense qu'il y a un peu de censure. La preuve, dans ce chapitre, quand on voit que les généraux et le Grand Moff refusaient obstinément de partager la moindre information avec le diplomate et préféraient recourir d'office à la manière forte. Heureusement que Vador est intervenu._

 _Bon week-end à tous !_

 _NH_


	10. Chapitre 10 - Découverte

Chapitre 10 – Découverte

Vador frappa ses doigts contre la table, tachant de se concentrer sur la lecture d'un rapport des renseignements, mais échoua misérablement. L'incident de la veille avec Luke pesait toujours dans son esprit. Peut-être qu'il aurait du contacter le Grand Moff et le diplomate et s'assurer de leur silence. Il était hautement peu probable que l'un d'eux ose le raconter à qui que ce soit, même s'ils réalisaient que Luke était son fils. Mais il y avait cette petite remarque persistante au fond de son esprit, selon laquelle il aurait pu en faire juste un peu plus...

Les portes s'ouvrirent en coulissant, et un de ses assistants personnels pénétra dans la pièce, paraissant nerveux. Plus nerveux que d'habitude, du moins. Il tenait une copie papier d'un journal d'information du HoloNet.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Vador

Le lieutenant lui tendit le papier sans un mot, afin qu'il puisse voir le gros titre qui prenait la moitié de la page.

 _Exclusif : Le fils secret du Seigneur Vador !_

Vador se leva hâtivement.

-Réveillez Luke et dites-lui qu'il ne doit pas quitter le bâtiment.

-Je suis d'abord allé dans sa chambre, monsieur, mais il n'y est pas et il a pris son sac d'école. Il doit être parti de bonne heure.

-Alors prenez un speeder et allez le récupérer. Et faites enlever cette histoire du réseau immédiatement.

-Nous avons déjà commencé à prendre des dispositions, mais cette histoire a été reprise par plusieurs autres sources, et est...

Vador agita la main pour l'interrompre.

-Partez et trouvez Luke.

-Tout de suite, monsieur.

* * *

La bibliothèque était en grande partie déserte avant la classe, si bien que c'était le bon moment pour faire des copies des holos sans être dérangé par des élèves fouineurs. Les seuls autres occupants étaient une paire de dernières années penchées sur leurs devoirs, et quelques droïdes bibliothécaires.

Après avoir fait sa cinquième copie, un droïde roula dans la salle des photocopies, et Luke essaya rapidement de tout rassembler.

-J'espère que c'est pour un projet scolaire, dit-il. Utiliser la photocopieuse pour des raisons personnelles n'est pas autorisé.

-Bien sûr ! Dit Luke.

Malheureusement, une des copies lui échappa des mains et s'activa en heurtant le sol.

-Ah, la sénatrice Amidala, souligna le droïde, récupérant le holo dans l'un de ses nombreux membres. Vous devez étudier la chute de l'Ancienne République.

-Vous... Vous la connaissez ? dit Luke, essayant de ne pas paraître aussi surpris qu'il l'était.

-Il y a un fichier la concernant dans ma banque de données. C'est un personnage de la rubrique histoire.

-Désolé, qui disiez-vous qu'elle était ? Une sénatrice ?

-Elle représentait le secteur Chommell du sénat Galactique durant les cinq dernières années de l'Ancienne République. Je n'ai jamais vu l'hologramme que vous avez là dans aucun des textes de référence. Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Écoutez, est-ce que vous savez si elle a été mariée un jour ?

-Il n'y a aucune mention d'un éventuel mariage dans ma banque de données. Elle est décédée jeune.

-Comment est-elle morte ?

-Elle a été tuée par les Jedis au cours de leurs tentatives pour renverser le gouvernement.

Luke le fixa d'un regard vide, essayant de digérer la nouvelle. Sa mère avait été assassinée. Ce n'était pas surprenant que son père ne puisse se résoudre à ne serait-ce que prononcer son nom. Ça avait dû être dur pour lui. Peut-être que le Jedi qui l'avait assassinée était le même que celui qui avait dit à sa tante et à son oncle que son père était mort.

Le signal du début des cours retentit au loin, et la bibliothécaire lui rendit le holo.

-Vous devez aller en classe. Je pourrais vous aider à approfondir vos recherches si vous revenez pendant la récréation.

-Merci, dit Luke. Vous m'avez déjà bien aidé.

Il marcha vers la sortie, bataillant à faire entrer ses copies dans son sac. Dans sa distraction, il finit par percuter quelqu'un qui entrait.

-Désolé, marmonna-t-il, levant les yeux pour voir un élève de son cours de géographie.

-Luke ! Tu ne devrais pas être avec la directrice ?

-Pourquoi je devrais ?

-C'est vrai... ce qu'ils racontent tous ?

-Probablement. Écoute, je suis en retard pour l'appel.

Il s'enfuit, secouant la tête. Le collège était vraiment un drôle d'endroit. A mi-chemin de sa salle, il se souvint qu'il devait récupérer son devoir de mathématiques dans son casier. C'était son premier cours après l'appel, et il n'y avait rien que les professeurs détestaient plus que les élèves qui sortaient pour courir à leurs casiers.

Il y avait encore quelques élèves dans le hall des casiers, et ils le montrèrent du doigt et commencèrent à marmonner quand Luke entra dans la pièce. Une fille alla même jusqu'à s'éloigner quand il passa devant elle. C'était très déroutant, mais Luke n'avait pas le temps d'essayer de découvrir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ce matin-là. Peut-être qu'il avait oublié de se peigner, ou qu'il y avait un papier collé dans son dos. Peut-être qu'il avait remplacé Ben dans le rôle de la personne à embêter en ce moment. Tout était possible.

Il garda la tête baissée, et ignora tous les chuchotements. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé son devoir, il quitta précipitamment le hall, conscient du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait entendu le signal pour la première fois. Par chance, il ne rencontra pas d'autres groupes d'élèves en train de raconter des ragots jusqu'à ce qu'il fut entré dans sa classe. Il s'avéra que le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé, parce que tout le monde était encore debout et parlait.

-Salut Ben, dit-il, marchant vers son ami. Je suis désolé pour hier...

Ben sursauta, semblant avoir vu un dragon krayt.

-Luke !

Son exclamation attira d'autres élèves, et quelques uns commencèrent à le montrer du doigt.

-Hé, Luke, par là ! Luke, c'est vrai ?

-Heu...

Luke regarda autour de lui, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Ophélia apparut soudain à côté de lui.

-Luke, dit-elle. C'est bon de te voir.

A présent, Luke savait que quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond. Ophelia ne le regardait jamais, et lui parlait encore moins.

-Heu... merci, dit-il.

-Je voudrais m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire de stupide par le passé. Je ne savais pas.

Luke sentit sa peau picoter. On aurait dit que ça sortait de ce show d'holovid qu'il regardait, _Les Histoires Vraies les Plus Effrayantes de la Galaxie_.

-C'est une sorte de blague ? Demanda-t-il. Parce que ce n'est pas drôle.

-Écoute, dit Ben. Ils _savent_. Tout le monde _sait_.

-Sait quoi ?

-Pour... ton père.

Soudain, tout prit un sens horrible.

-Non !

-Personnellement, je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt, dit Ophélia. Et pourquoi tu traînes avec le cas social ici présent.

Luke se sentit perdre son calme.

-Comment ils l'ont découvert ? demanda-t-il avec colère.

Il se tourna vers Ben.

-Tu leur as dit ?

-Ne t'en prends pas à moi, dit Ben, blessé.

Il se retourna vers Ophélia, qui haussa les épaules.

-Je l'ai appris de mon père. Je ne sais pas d'où il le tient.

-C'est Jonas qui me l'a dit, ajouta un autre élève.

-Je l'ai lu sur le mur des toilettes des filles, s'éleva une autre voix.

-Alors, c'est vrai ?

-Comment il est ?

-Est-ce qu'il est aussi effrayant qu'il en a l'air ?

-Il peut vraiment étrangler les gens comme on dit qu'il le fait ?

Le bruit s'évanouit et Luke vit le professeur traverser la foule et ordonner à tout le monde de s'asseoir. Il s'arrêta devant Luke.

-Luke, tu dois aller voir la directrice. Prends tes affaires.

Luke hocha la tête, et n'accorda pas un regard en arrière en sortant. Il pouvait sentir tous les regards le suivre.

* * *

Dans le bureau de la directrice, Luke fut surpris de trouver Lev en train de l'attendre.

-Lev ! Dit-il, s'arrêtant juste sur le pas de la porte. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Ah, tu es là. Par les étoiles, merci, tu es en sécurité... Je commençais à me faire du soucis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Luke, croisant les bras.

La directrice se leva de derrière son bureau, et approcha pour lui parler.

-Luke, pour ta propre sécurité, tu vas devoir rester chez toi, hors de l'école, jusqu'à ce que cet incident se tasse.

-Rester à la maison ? Vous voulez dire que je ne peux pas venir à l'école à cause de qui est mon père ? Dit Luke, agacé. Je ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est injuste !

Lev et la directrice échangèrent l'un de ces agaçants regards d'adultes-qui-savent-mieux.

-En plus, j'ai un entraînement de gymnastique demain après-midi, et je suis dans l'équipe ! On a une compétition qui approche ! Ajouta Luke.

Finalement, la directrice répondit.

-Je sais Luke, mais les élèves vont mettre un jour ou deux pour accepter la nouvelle. Nous ne voulons pas que tu sois assailli de questions sans fin et de regards curieux pendant que tu essayes d'assister aux cours. Je veux avoir la possibilité de parler à l'assemblée de l'école avant que tu reviennes.

-Ne pourriez-vous pas leur parler demain matin, pour que je puisse revenir l'après-midi ?

-Et bien, je suppose que tu pourrais venir à ta séance d'entraînement. Cela ne devrait pas causer de problèmes. Si ton père nous confie ta sécurité.

-Sécurité ? Mais contre qui ?

-Les médias, expliqua Lev. Tu risques d'être traqué jusqu'à ce que le mot se propage qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de t'approcher.

-Les médias. Tu veux dire... ils sont au courant de ça ?

Lev échangea un nouveau regard avec la directrice.

-Peut-être que je ferais mieux de t'expliquer tout cela dans le speeder, dit-il.

* * *

Lev avait essayé de l'en empêcher, mais Luke était finalement parvenu à lui extirper la version papier de _l'Investigateur de Coruscant_. Cela avait été rendu bien plus facile par le fait que Lev était en train d'essayer de piloter le speeder. Une fois qu'il l'eut entre les mains, il sauta le gros titre accrocheur et commença à lire.

 _Le garçon blond aux yeux bleus, dessiné ci-contre selon l'interprétation de notre artiste, semble tout juste terminer l'épandage agricole d'une ferme d'un monde de la bordure extérieure. Mais notre journaliste d'investigation vient juste de dévoiler un conte bouleversant plein de secrets et de surprises qui va vous amuser comme aucune autre histoire relatée cette année. Le nom du garçon ? Dark Vador junior._

-Dark Vador junior ? Dit Luke, incrédule.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas lire ça!

Luke sauta jusqu'à un paragraphe plus éloigné qui commençait par :

 _L'identité de sa mère demeure un mystère. Une ancienne courtisane, dont les clients incluaient bon nombre d'hommes qui ont par la suite formé la classe supérieure de la hiérarchie impériale, nous a donné les noms de plusieurs candidates potentielles, dont l'une travaillerait à présent en tant que concubine au palais._

-C'est quoi une concubine? Demanda Luke.

-Regarde, un speeder décapotable à deux moteurs ! Dit Lev, désignant quelque chose par la fenêtre.

Luke se tourna, et Lev lui arracha le journal. Luke le tint fermement cependant, et il parvint à déchirer un triangle qui contenait le dernier paragraphe.

 _Une source proche du Seigneur Vador nous informe que le garçon obtient tout ce qu'il veut, et le décrit comme dépourvu de manières, impoli et d'une faible intelligence. Pouvons-nous vraiment nous attendre à ce que ce garçon devienne le futur dirigeant de l'Empire ? Notre source l'espère certainement pas._

-Qui est la personne qui pense que j'ai de mauvaises manières ?! Demanda Luke.

-Personne ne pense ça, Luke. Aucune des personnes citées n'est réelle. La presse à scandale invente des choses pour vendre des abonnements.

-Comment ils le prendraient si quelqu'un publiait un tas de fumier de banthas sur eux !?

-Luke, je sais que tu es en colère, et tu as le droit de l'être... mais essaie de voir le bon côté.

-Quel bon côté ?

-On sait que cela devait arriver, tôt ou tard. Maintenant que c'est fait, tu peux passer à autre chose et laisser ça derrière toi.

Luke soupira et hocha la tête. Lev marquait un point. Le temps lui était compté à l'école. Ce n'était qu'une question de semaines avant que l'information ne fuite. Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi.

-Alors, comment mon père l'a pris ? Demanda Luke

-C'est mieux de ne pas en parler.

* * *

-Hug... S... Seigneur... V-vador, pitié !

Les stormtroopers commencèrent à reculer, comme s'ils craignaient que ce pouvoir invisible qui étranglait l'homme puisse les atteindre aussi.

-P...pitié ! J'im.. implore hug ! Im-...Implore v-votre... par...don ! Huk !

Vador leva la main, et serra davantage les doigts. Le corps tomba au sol et gît là, en un amas immobile.

-Ramenez le corps aux bureaux de l'estimé _Investigateur de Coruscant,_ dit Vador, laissant son bras retomber le long de son corps. Et envoyez leur mes salutations. Vous pouvez leur dire que j'ai une suggestion pour leur prochain gros titre, quand ils auront trouvé un remplaçant à leur rédacteur en chef. « Vador débarrasse la galaxie de dangers publics ».

-Oui, monsieur !

Les stormtroopers s'empressèrent d'obéir, et Vador se tourna pour trouver un assistant qui attendait pour lui parler.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda impatiemment Vador

-Monsieur, heu... monsieur, son Altesse souhaite vous parler.

C'était dommage qu'il se soit déjà débarrassé du rédacteur en chef, parce que ces mots le mirent d'humeur à étrangler quelqu'un d'autre. Cette journée empirait de minute en minute.

Comme s'il sentait son humeur décliner, l'assistant s'inclina et se dépêcha de sortir.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, Vador se trouvait debout devant le trône de l'Empereur, en haut des tours du palais impérial. Son maître lisait l'article incriminé, ricanant pour lui-même à intervalles irréguliers. Finalement, il le repoussa.

-Je pense qu'il est temps que je rencontre votre enfant gâté, Seigneur Vador.

Vador avait redouté cela. Si Luke venait à déplaire à l'Empereur, leur première rencontre risquait d'être la dernière. Malheureusement, refuser n'était pas une option.

-Quelle date vous conviendrait, Maître ?

-Amenez-le demain aprè assurez-vous qu'il ne se soit pas roulé dans un compacteur à ordures avant, si cela ne vous ennuie pas.

Vador grimaça. Le Grand Moff Halifax avait raconté l'histoire... il ferait part de son déplaisir au moment opportun. Pour l'instant, il avait des affaires plus urgentes à régler.

* * *

Luke se sentait déjà lassé, et Lev ne venait que de se poser et de garer le speeder dans le hangar à vaisseaux.

-Stupides journaux à scandale, marmonna Luke, sombrement. Stupides médias. Stupide planète.

-Tu sais, quand j'étais petit, on détestait l'école, dit Lev. J'aurais été content d'avoir quelques jours de vacances.

-Tu ne comprends pas, dit Luke, claquant la porte. Ce ne sont pas les cours, ou les devoirs qui m'importent... J'ai besoin de faire quelques recherches sur quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment important. Et je dois aller à l'entraînement de gymnastique, et j'ai besoin de parler à d'autres gens que des officiers en uniforme et du Seigneur Noir de la Mauvaise Humeur Permanente.

-On n'est certainement pas aussi mal que ça, dit Lev, souriant largement.

-Je ne voulais pas dire...

-Je sais. Tu disais que tu avais besoin d'être avec des gens de ton âge. Je suis d'accord. Et ne t'en fais pas, tu seras de retour à l'école avant de t'en être rendu compte.

Un autre assistant personnel s'approcha d'eux ensuite, et échangea un salut avec Lev.

-Où est le Seigneur Vador ? S'enquit Lev

-Il a été convoqué à une audience avec l'Empereur il y a une demi-heure. Vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas être là plus tôt le rédacteur en chef de l' _Investigateur_ a été traîné ici par plusieurs stormtroopers, et il...

Lev le coupa hâtivement.

-Je comprends. Je dois y aller et veiller à ce que le jeune Luke reste dans ses quartiers.

-Je peux trouver mon chemin tout seul, protesta Luke, alors qu'il était poussé en avant. Je suis ici depuis un moment maintenant.

-Je sais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé au rédacteur en chef ? Tu l'as interrompu avant qu'il ne raconte...

-Rien dont tu n'as besoin de te soucier, dit fermement Lev

Luke n'était pas d'accord, mais il y avait peu d'intérêt à argumenter. Ils arpentèrent les couloirs en silence, comme Luke s'était résigné à bouder sur la situation. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu obtenir du bibliothécaire si seulement il était à l'école en ce moment ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer de faire quelques recherches sur le holonet, à présent qu'il avait son nom. Sénatrice Amidala. Il y avait aussi la possibilité de demander à son père.

Alors que tous deux approchaient du dernier hall d'ascenseurs, Lev se mit soudain au garde à vous, et Luke leva les yeux pour découvrir l'homme qui venait de revenir du palais impérial lui-même.

-Seigneur Vador, j'ai récupéré Luke à l'école, conformément à vos ordres.

Vador fixa Luke un instant, puis se tourna vers les ascenseurs.

-Viens avec moi, Luke. Nous devons discuter de certaines choses.

Luke tenta de dire au revoir à Lev, mais il se sentit tiré dans l'ascenseur par le dos de sa chemise. Une fois les portes refermées, son père se tourna vers lui.

-J'espère que tu as tiré une leçon de tout cela.

-Ce n'était pas de ma faute ! Protesta Luke, se demandant comment, au nom de la galaxie, son père pouvait le blâmer.

-Tu ne crois pas ? Laisse-moi te l'expliquer. Hier, tu as décidé de tomber du compacteur à ordures devant le Grand Moff Halifax, un homme qui apprécie les faveurs de l'Empereur. Curieux de connaître ton identité, il a fait quelques recherches auprès des bonnes personnes, et a appris que tu étais mon fils. Il a répandu l'histoire d'avoir vu mon fils ramper hors des égouts à tous ceux qui voulaient bien l'écouter, et eux-mêmes l'ont propagé plus largement. Une personne dans la chaîne a donné l'information aux médias, et aujourd'hui, tu en vois les conséquences.

-Mais j'ignorais ce qui allait se passer !

-Luke, ils trouvaient peut-être ta naïveté attachante sur Tatooine, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ça ce matin.

Luke se mura dans le silence, et fixa le sol.

-Le Grand Moff a également veillé à relater cette histoire à l'Empereur. A présent, il souhaite te rencontrer.

Luke leva la tête sous le coup de la surprise.

-L' _Empereur_ ? Pourquoi ?

-L'Empereur n'a pas à être questionné, mais obéi, dit Vador, pointant un doigt sur lui.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et Luke bougea comme dans un rêve. L'Empereur ? Il allait vraiment le _rencontrer_ ?

-Quand ? Demanda Luke.

-Demain après-midi.

-Je ne peux pas, dit promptement Luke. J'ai une séance d'entraînement de gymnastique.

Vador s'arrêta de marcher, et Luke leva les yeux, curieux.

-T'attends-tu honnêtement à ce que l'Empereur de la galaxie décale un rendez-vous parce que tu veux t'amuser à faire des roues ?

-Je... j'imagine que non, dit doucement Luke.

-Ce n'est pas un sujet à prendre à la légère. Tu dois prouver à l'Empereur qu'il a pris la bonne décision en t'autorisant à vivre sous ma garde.

-Comment je fais ça ?

-En te comportant respectueusement en sa présence. Tu ne dois pas lui parler directement à moins qu'il ne t'ait posé une question directe, et s'il le fait, tu lui réponds en articulant et avec intelligence. Je ne veux pas entendre un seul de ces bégaiements ou marmonnements que j'entends souvent sortir de ta bouche.

Luke commençait à se sentir plus qu'un peu nerveux.

-D'ac... D'accord.

-Et tu dois t'adresser à lui en l'appelant « votre altesse ». Garde toujours un ton respectueux.

Luke hocha la tête, essayant de mémoriser tout cela.

-Comment il est ? Il est gentil ?

Vador parut légèrement amusé quand il répondit.

-Seulement lorsque cela sert ses intérêts. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur je serai avec toi.

-Je n'ai pas peur, dit Luke, croisant les bras.

-Bien. Veille à être prêt à partir à treize heures demain après-midi.

* * *

Malgré ses mots plein de courage, Luke était tout sauf heureux à l'idée de la rencontre à venir. Il tenta de garder son esprit occupé à autre chose, en grappillant des informations sur le HoloNet sur la Sénatrice Amidala. Tout ce qu'il put trouver, ce fut des notes en bas de page et des annexes de textes historiques, mais c'était mieux que rien. Ici et là, il y avait de très minces brides d'information qu'il pouvait rassembler. Elle avait été une sénatrice qui se faisait entendre, et qui défendait farouchement le recours à la diplomatie plutôt qu'à la violence. Il n'y avait rien qui mentionnait qu'elle ait eu des enfants, cependant.

Il s'assoupit avec une copie qu'il avait faite du hologramme qui étincelait sur l'oreiller à côté de lui. De manière superstitieuse, il avait à moitié espéré que le holo la représentant garderait à distance les cauchemars. Au lieu de cela, ils revinrent sous une toute nouvelle forme.

Luke regarda autour de lui, sachant qu'il était dans la cour, de retour à la ferme. Il y avait des hurlements au loin, et il essayait d'avancer dans cette direction, mais son chemin était bloqué par des milliers de journaux qui tombaient. Les gros titres prenaient la moitié de la page, et indiquaient : « le poltron de fils du Seigneur Vador ». Il en ramassa un par terre, et vit l'image d'un cadavre. La légende disait « mort parce que Luke Skywalker se cachait ».

Tout le monde dans la galaxie allait le savoir à présent ils le sauraient à Coruscant, et ils le sauraient à l'école. Même son père allait le découvrir. Des larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues, mais il ne fit rien pour les essuyer. Le journal était collé dans ses mains. Quelqu'un appela son nom près de lui, et il leva les yeux pour voir une silhouette lumineuse avancer vers lui.

-Tu aurais dû me tuer _moi_ ! Cria Luke, avec colère. C'était moi que tu voulais ! Il l'a dit !

-Luke, ce n'est pas moi qui ait tué tes tuteurs. Mon nom est Obi-Wan Kenobi.

-Vas-t'en ! Dit Luke, se moquant bien de qui était l'homme.

Il ne voulait pas que quiconque voit qu'il pleurait.

-Je peux t'aider, Luke.

Les hurlements au loin avaient cessé à présent, et les journaux s'estompaient. A présent, il n'y avait que le désert, et le vieil homme. Il portait une tunique marron, et son capuchon était tiré sur sa tête. Il y avait quelque chose de familier chez lui.

-Tu devrais parler à ton père de ces cauchemars.

-Ha ! Dit Luke. Tu dois te moquer de moi. Il ne veut pas savoir.

-C'est juste qu'il ne sait pas comment répondre à tes besoins. Mais ton père connaît une chose ou deux sur les cauchemars.

-Il fait des cauchemars ? A propos de quoi ?

Le désert s'estompait, cependant, et le vieil homme avec. Luke ouvrit les yeux, et se retrouva à fixer le plafond de sa chambre. Il tâtonna pour trouver les commandes de la lumière et repoussa les couvertures. Il ne parvenait jamais à se rendormir après un cauchemar, alors il n'y avait aucun intérêt à essayer.

Alors qu'il se levait, un objet plat tomba au sol à côté de lui et il baissa les yeux pour voir l'hologramme de la Sénatrice Amidala. Peut-être qu'il devait faire confiance au vieil homme de son rêve, et aller chercher de vraies réponses.

* * *

Vador était dans la salle de conférence qui donnait sur le hangar à vaisseaux, survolant un rapport des activités de la flotte. L'ordinateur à côté de lui était allumé sur la chaîne des informations, mais il avait légèrement baissé le volume après qu'ils aient commencé à parler des événements au sénat.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent en coulissant, il n'y prêta même pas un regard. La Force annonçait toujours la présence de Luke.

-Tu fais toujours des cauchemars ? S'enquit Vador.

Il sentait l'agitation mentale de Luke la plupart des nuits, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider le garçon. Il était probablement lui-même la cause de quelques uns de ses cauchemars.

Luke prit un siège au bout de la table.

-Oui.

-Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas besoin d'être effrayé par la rencontre avec l'Empereur.

-Ce n'était pas ça. Ils sont toujours sur ma tante et mon oncle.

Vador jeta un coup d'œil à Luke.

-Peut-être que tu devrais voir ton docteur. Il pourrait te prescrire des médicaments qui pourraient résoudre ton problème.

Les yeux de Luke s'ouvrirent soudain en grand, et Vador suivit son regard jusqu'à l'écran de l'ordinateur. Les nouvelles étaient passées à la mort du rédacteur en chef de l' _Investigateur de Coruscant_. Il l'éteignit rapidement.

-Est-ce que tu l'as tué ? Demanda soudainement Luke.

-Qui je tue ou non ne te regarde pas, dit Vador, se demandant comment, par la galaxie, Luke avait réussi à atteindre cette conclusion si vite.

Il n'était pas aussi innocent qu'il le pensait. Cela pourrait être un problème.

-Tuer des gens, c'est _mal_ , dit Luke, semblant choqué.

-Tu as mené une existence très protégée. Un jour, quand tu seras plus âgé, tu comprendras comment fonctionne la galaxie. D'ici là, je te suggère de travailler sur ton besoin d'en connaître un minimum quand il en vient à comment je gère mes affaires.

Luke commença à fixer le sol, semblant abattu. Quand il releva la tête, il y avait un entêtement déterminé dans ses yeux.

-Et bien, j'ai _besoin_ d'en savoir plus.

Quelque chose se brisa en Vador, et il se leva en pointant un doigt sur Luke.

-Si c'est pour devenir insolent, je te suggère de partir avant que je ne perde patience.

Luke se leva également, mais il ne céda pas.

-Tu ne peux pas tout me cacher !

Vador considéra le garçon avec surprise. Quelques mois auparavant, il avait peur de lui parler... il bégayait nerveusement tout au long de la plus simple conversation. Et maintenant, il lui répondait ?

-Retourne au lit !

-C'est important ! Dit Luke, s'approchant d'un pas. S'il te plaît ! Je veux juste savoir si c'est ma mère !

Il déclencha soudain un hologramme derrière son dos, et le poussa en avant. Vador tressaillit à sa vue. En un instant, il arracha le projecteur et l'écrasa entre ses mains. Le métal et les circuits plurent bruyamment jusqu'au sol.

-Je t'ai donné un ordre !

-Mais...

-Voici la porte. Maintenant pars !

Il poussa Luke en arrière, avec plus de force qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Le garçon trébucha légèrement, se cognant presque dans un siège, puis s'enfuit.

Vador fixa l'endroit où il avait disparu, puis jeta un coup d'œil aux résidus du projecteur. Pourquoi le garçon devait le pousser à bout ainsi ? Ne comprenait-il donc pas ? Il avait passé une décennie à essayer d'effacer jusqu'au dernier souvenir de son ancienne vie ! Il rêvait du jour où il pourrait entendre le nom d'Anakin sans avoir conscience de sa signification particulière. C'était possible, avec du temps et de la méditation. Son maître lui avait promis que c'était possible.

Vador se détourna, et reprit sa lecture du rapport. Dans de pareils moments, il ne pouvait que souhaiter que le garçon ne soit jamais entré dans sa vie du tout.

* * *

 _Coucou tout le monde!_

 _Un nouveau petit chapitre, que vous lirez, j'espère, tranquillement, en vacances._

L'investigateur de Coruscant _a pris des risques. A leur place, je n'aurais pas osé publier cette histoire._

 _Luke en apprend un peu plus sur sa mère mais ne trouve pas grand chose sur elle malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait de son vivant. Censure là aussi?_

 _Vador est confronté à son passé mais il est normal que Luke cherche à savoir d'où il vient. Quand je pense que_ l'investigateur _pense que sa mère était une courtisane, une concubine... ils sont bien loin du compte._

 _A bientôt pour la suite. Nous verrons comment se passera la rencontre entre l'Empereur et Luke. Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer? Essayera-t-il de tuer Luke? ou juste de le traumatiser à vie?_

 _NH_


	11. Chapitre 11 - Rencontres

Chapitre 11 – Rencontres

Luke quitta le bâtiment de bonne heure le matin suivant, ne voulant pas croiser Vador aussi tôt après l'incident de la nuit dernière. En marchant, sa première pensée fut d'aller à l'école et de faire davantage de recherches à la bibliothèque, mais la réalité le frappa rapidement. L'école n'était pas une option, au moins pour quelques jours. Sa seconde idée fut d'aller rendre visite à ses amis aux Services Familiaux Impériaux. Il avait eu l'intention de le faire depuis un moment maintenant, mais la possibilité ne s'était jamais présentée.

Après s'être frayé un chemin jusqu'à l'aire de transports en commun, il sauta sur le toit d'un hoverbus. Il avait assez d'argent pour payer le trajet, mais il ne pouvait résister à cette opportunité. Cela semblait remonter à une vie antérieure à présent, sa vie dans les rues avec ses amis des Services Familiaux. Alors que le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux, il se surprit à se demander si LJ avait appris que Dark Vador était son père. Si tel était le cas, continuerait-il à lui parler ? Il avait des doutes. Espérons qu'il n'avait pas lu l' _Investigateur de Coruscant_.

L'hoverbus quitta la ligne de trafic, et Luke s'agrippa alors qu'il esquivait quelques speeders épars. Quand il atterrit sur le quai, les passagers qui attendaient commencèrent à le montrer du doigt. Luke se contenta de sourire largement en réponse, mais il cessa de sourire quand il remarqua qu'il y avait des stormtroopers parmi les voyageurs en attente. L'un d'eux commença à avancer vers lui, et Luke sauta attentivement et s'enfuit. Ses papiers d'identité de la Cité Impériale était la solution à bien des situations, mais il doutait qu'ils le sortiraient de l'une d'entre elles.

Une fois Luke dans le bâtiment, il regarda autour de lui, essayant de retrouver son sens de l'orientation. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était plus retrouvé là...

Il prit un croisement, et se retrouva dans le secteur des SFI. Les gardes ne dirent rien à l'entrée de Luke, et une fois à l'intérieur, Luke se mêla aisément à la foule. Il fut heureux de constater que BB-675 était toujours en poste à la réception. La file n'était pas très longue, et après cinq minutes d'attente, Luke s'avança devant le bureau.

-Bienvenue aux Services Familiaux Impériaux. Comment puis-je... le droïde s'interrompit, ce qui était une chose que Luke n'avait jamais vu BB faire auparavant. Oh, c'est toi. Je pensais que tu étais parti pour de bon.

-Je voudrais juste parler à LJ-151, dit Luke. Tu peux y aller et le chercher pour moi ?

-Je ne suis pas un droïde messager.

-C'est vraiment important !

-Il est probablement en service. Les stormtroopers n'ont pas le droit aux visites quand ils sont en service.

-D'après qui ? Dit Luke. Tu viens juste d'inventer ça. En plus, s'il apprend que j'étais là et que tu n'es pas aller lui dire, il pourrait te tirer dessus.

Le droïde commença à bouger avec réluctance.

-Attends là.

Luke fit comme le droïde le lui avait demandé, et espéra fermement que BBB se dépêcherait. Si la directrice était amenée à passer par là et le voyait, il ne pourrait que se retrouver sur le trajet de retour vers la Cité Impériale.

BB revint bientôt, suivi par une armure blanche immanquable. Luke sourit largement en reconnaissant LJ qui fit une halte devant lui.

-LJ !

-Ouais ? T'es qui ?

Luke fronça les sourcils de confusion.

-Je suis Luke... ton ami... ?

-Les stormtroopers n'ont pas d'amis.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Dit Luke, incrédule.

Comme si les choses n'allaient pas assez mal comme ça... l'idée qu'LJ ait pu l'oublier était horrible. Était-ce le genre de blague cruelle que l'univers lui jouait ?

Luke y réfléchit un instant, puis quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. Il leva les yeux vers LJ avec un agacement soudain.

-Je t'ai bien fait marcher, dit LJ, se frottant les mains gantées. C'était génial !

-Ce n'était pas « génial », dit Luke. C'était même pas drôle !

-Tu dis ça de toutes mes blagues, dit LJ, ébouriffant les cheveux de Luke. Sérieusement, c'est génial de te voir, mon pote. Seulement, ne me dis pas que tu es venu pour rester. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais adopté.

-Quelque chose comme ça, dit Luke. Je me sentais... un peu seul. Je voulais rendre visite à mes amis. Est-ce que Crix et Val sont toujours là ?

-Ces deux débauchés ? Partis il y a un mois, les étoiles soient louées.

-Partis où ?

-Val a été envoyée dans les locaux d'une école, et peu après qu'elle soit partie, Crix a disparu, et on ne l'a pas revu depuis.

-Tu peux me donner l'adresse ? Demanda Luke. De l'école ?

-Je ne peux pas. Le droïde peut, mais bonne chance pour lui tirer les vers du nez sans blaster.

Luke soupira. On dirait qu'il n'allait jamais les revoir.

-Mais j'ai entendu quelque chose, dit LJ. Une patrouille de rues a attrapé une jeune Twi'lek et un Zabrak qui semblaient leur correspondre, mais ils ont échappé à leur garde. C'était près du port spatial des contrebandiers.

-L'adresse ?

-Je ne sais pas... juste au sud du district financier Gyon-Price. Mais c'est juste le dernier endroit où ils ont été vus. Je doute qu'ils soient toujours là-bas.

Luke haussa les épaules.

-Je veux essayer.

-Bonne chance, mon pote. Hé, devine quoi ? J'ai été muté.

-Muté ? Dit Luke. Tu veux dire que tu quittes les SFI ?

-Dans trois jours. J'intègre une brigade de sécurité du quartier des spectacles et du divertissement. Je vais essayer d'être assigné à un club de comédie.

Luke eut un large sourire.

-Si quelqu'un se comporte mal, tu pourras le menacer de faire ton petit numéro humoristique.

-Merci, mon pote. Je t'enverrai des billets si je décroche mon propre spectacle.

Luke secoua la tête sans le croire.

-Je devrais y aller. J'espère que je te reverrai un jour.

-Je ne t'oublierai pas, mon pote.

-Non, tu ferais juste semblant, pas vrai ? Lança Luke, agitant la main alors qu'il atteignait la sortie.

* * *

Vador s'était retiré dans son hangar à vaisseaux pour la matinée, travaillant sur un snub fighter Corellien endommagé. C'était son remède à tout le stress et la frustration qu'il expérimentait dans le cadre de son travail, et aussi une forme de méditation mobile. Il était plus facile pour lui de réfléchir tout en faisant quelque chose de ses mains.

Il avait repéré ce vaisseau en particulier dans le hangar d'une station d'amarrage en orbite. Il datait d'avant la guerre des clones, et avec un peu de travail, il pourrait constituer une jolie addition à sa collection. Il avait été récupéré lors d'une récente attaque de rebelles, si un assaut mené avec un vaisseau aussi ancien pouvait être appelé ainsi. Ils avaient été complètement éliminés, c'était à se demander comment le vaisseau avait réussi à en réchapper en aussi bon état. Peut-être que cela devait arriver.

Certains auraient dit que ce vaisseau était une cause perdue et qu'il s'accrochait à une chimère. Peut-être que c'était le cas, mais il avait besoin de quelque chose pour garder son esprit concentré sur autre chose que l'incident avec Luke.

Peut-être qu'il traitait le garçon injustement. C'était seulement naturel qu'il veuille savoir qui était sa mère. Ces souvenirs étaient douloureux, mais les cacher à Luke lui causait de toute évidence beaucoup de détresse. Avec tout ce que le garçon avait appris sur lui, peut-être qu'il commençait à se demander s'il était le fruit d'une union sans amour. S'il était à la place de Luke, il trouverait très ardu de croire le contraire lui-même.

Il était vrai que les derniers moments entre lui et la mère de Luke avaient été... difficiles. Mais il l'avait aimée. Luke avait besoin de savoir cela.

Il n'aurait pas à développer tous les détails. Peut-être juste quelques informations de base sur qui elle était et comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Tous détails plus poussés sur les aspects moins idylliques de leur relation, comme le secret de leur mariage, pourraient attendre que Luke soit plus âgé.

Mais cette conversation devrait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient rencontré l'Empereur. Le garçon devait sans aucun doute bouder sur l'incident de la nuit dernière... peut-être pensait-il qu'il n'était pas désiré, ou tout autre manque de confiance en lui. Étant donné le comportement qu'il avait observé par le passé, Luke était sensible à ces choses. Il devrait être plus prudent.

Il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'il _devrait_ faire, bien sûr. La paternité était bien plus compliquée qu'il l'avait imaginé au départ. Peut-être devrait-il tenter de s'excuser. Il avait quelques heures pour y réfléchir, au moins.

* * *

Un hover-taxi emmena Luke à la zone que LJ avait décrite, et Luke prit un ascenseur pour descendre dans les rues les plus basses. Il y avait moins de stormtroopers ici bas, et bien plus de monde. Ce n'était pas aussi sordide que bien des endroits qu'il avait vus, mais c'était une lamentation comparé à la riche Cité Impériale.

-Achetez un collier ! Achetez un collier ! Deux achetés, un offert ! Deux achetés, un offert !

-Non, merci, dit Luke, s'éloignant promptement du droïde insistant.

Il le suivit un instant, avant de fermer son clapet pour accoster un nouveau passant. Il s'en était à peine échappé, qu'une autre personne l'accosta.

-Tu peux signer ma pétition, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle poussant un stylo vers son visage. Ils vont démolir un immeuble historique de trois cent ans pour construire un nouveau bâtiment d'appartements ! On doit arrêter ça !

Luke secoua la tête, et courut vers un endroit qui semblait mieux éclairé de l'autre coté de la rue. Il n'allait jamais trouver Crix et Val dans cette foule de cinglés... peut-être qu'il devrait abandonner et rentrer à la maison. Il erra dans un bâtiment, et fut accueilli par une vague de lumière et de bruit. Un salon de jeux holographiques ! Voilà, c'était mieux ainsi ! Lui et Crix avaient l'habitude de rêver de ce genre d'endroit, mais ils n'avaient jamais d'argent pour que cela vaille la peine d'y passer un moment. A présent, il avait un porte-monnaie plein, et du temps à perdre.

L'heure du déjeuner approcha avant que Luke ne commence à se lasser de _Tueur de Gundarks : l'Ultime Vengeance_. Il parvint à se hisser troisième dans la liste des scores les plus élevés et Val disait toujours que les deux premiers étaient des inventions de la machine et impossibles à battre. De plus, ses économies commençaient à s'épuiser, et il aurait besoin d'un peu d'argent pour rentrer à la maison.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour partir, il découvrit un Zabrak qui attendait pour utiliser la machine.

-Je te la laisse, dit Luke.

-Luke ?! Luke !

Luke cligna de surprise.

-Crix ?

-Je pensais bien que c'était toi ! Mais vous les humains... vous êtes tous pareils.

-Je suis descendu ici pour te trouver !

-C'est génial de te voir ! Dit Crix, l'attrapant par les épaules. LJ nous a dit des histoires dingues sur toi. Il a dit que tu avait été adopté par quelqu'un de la Cité Impériale. Pas le sénateur, quelqu'un d'autre.

-Probablement l'une de ses blagues, dit Luke, regardant le sol. Tu traînes où ?

-Dans un squat à deux balles. C'est pas loin. Écoute, attends ici. Je dois juste aller voir un types pour certaines choses. Je reviens tout de suite, puis je t'emmène voir Val.

Luke hocha la tête, et regarda Crix se frayer un chemin vers une table d'échecs holographiques dans un coin sombre. On aurait dit qu'il jouait à un jeu avec une silhouette assise de l'autre coté, mais Luke remarqua qu'ils échangeaient quelque chose. Crix tendit à l'homme un sac en papier marron, et reçut une enveloppe en retour. Puis, il se leva et revint vers Luke.

-Viens.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda Luke, le suivant.

-T'inquiète. Alors, où tu crèches ? Ce sont de beaux vêtements que tu t'es trouvé là.

-Heu... Luke réfléchit rapidement. J'ai été adopté par un garde royal. Il a un fils du même âge que moi on va à la même école.

-Un garde royal ?! Alors tu as été à l'intérieur du palais ?

Luke hocha la tête.

-Quelques fois.

-C'est énorme ! Attends que j'le raconte à Val.

Ils descendaient le long d'une allée longue et étroite à ce stade, et Luke suivait de près derrière. Lorsqu'ils émergèrent de l'autre coté, il y avait un épais mur en permabéton avec des fils barbelés au sommet.

-Ça paraît impénétrable, hein ? Dit Crix. Faux ! Suis moi.

Luke obtempéra. Crix écarta une large trappe, et révéla l'entrée d'un tunnel.

-C'est un peu gluant en bas, admit-il. Mais c'est rapide. Remet la trappe sur le trou quand tu seras à l'intérieur.

Luke du résister au désir impérieux de se pincer le nez alors qu'il se penchait pour descendre dans l'ouverture. Il pouvait voir des nuisibles ramper dans les recoins. Mais il ne voulait pas que Crix pense qu'il était une mauviette, alors il sauta en bas et traversa aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

De l'autre coté, des objets cassés et des speeders endommagés s'entassaient en hauteur dans tous les coins. Il aurait pu s'occuper pendant des heures à fouiller dans tout cela à la recherche de pièces de rechange, mais Crix ne s'arrêta pas. Il mena Luke à travers un espace étroit entre un carter de moteur lacéré et un tuyau d'évacuation, puis escalada une pile de cageots. Au sommet, la dernière caisse avait été retournée sur le côté et vidée de tous les déchets qu'elle contenait auparavant. Une pile de vieux journaux recouvrait une extrémité.

-Val ? Appela Crix. Devine qui est là ?

D'en dessous des journaux, un tête émergea, et Luke eut un large sourire en la reconnaissant.

-Val !

-Luke !?

Luke grimpa sur la caisse et se retrouva attiré dans une étreinte.

-D'où tu sors ?

-Je suis tombé sur lui au salon de jeux holographiques, dit Crix.

-Tu as eu l'argent ? Demanda Val

Crix tendit l'enveloppe. Val la prit, et commença à compter les billets à l'intérieur.

-Il n'y a que cinquante crédits là-dedans, dit-elle. Tu n'as pas dit qu'il t'en donnerait cent ?

Crix arracha l'enveloppe à Val, et recompta.

-J'y crois pas ! Quel tricheur et menteur !

-Pour quoi il vous a payé ? Demanda Luke.

-Pour avoir transporté des paquets pour lui.

Val commença à développer davantage, mais elle s'interrompit pour tousser. C'était une mauvaise toux de poitrine, qui ne semblait rien présager de bon, selon Luke.

-Elle disait qu'elle avait besoin de deux mille crédits pour quitter cette planète du trou de l'enfer, expliqua Crix. J'ai trouvé un contrebandier qui accepte de nous laisser intégrer son équipage, mais il a dit qu'il doit payer ses dettes avant de pouvoir prendre n'importe quel membre d'équipage en plus. Il voulait un investissement de mille crédits pour chacun de nous.

-La majorité de ce que l'on gagne part en nourriture, expliqua Val.

-En parlant de nourriture, je meure de faim, dit Crix. Allons-y et déjeunons.

Ces mots firent marquer une pause à Luke pendant un instant. Déjeuner... il avait prévu de rentrer à la maison avant le déjeuner. Pourquoi ? Quelles étaient ces réflexions tenaces au fond de son esprit ?

-Par les étoiles ! Dit soudain Luke. L'Empereur !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ? Demanda Val, confuse

-Écoutez, je dois y aller, dit Luke. Je reviendrai dès que je le pourrais, c'est promis ! Vous serez là ?

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête, paraissant toujours confus. Luke ne leur en tint pas reproche, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'expliquer.

-A plus tard !

* * *

A treize heures cinq, Luke émergea de sa chambre. Il s'était coiffé les cheveux et avait changé de vêtements, espérant éviter les questions suspicieuses. Ses anciens habits puaient comme le squat et étaient couverts de l'huile des caisses.

Vador attendait dehors, dans le couloir, et semblait ne pas s'être rendu compte qu'il avait quitté sa chambre ce matin, et encore moins au courant pour les squats des plus bas étages de Coruscant. C'était exactement ce que voulait Luke.

-Tu es prêt ? S'enquit-il.

-Oui.

-Viens.

Vador ne lui dit rien d'autre durant le trajet jusqu'au palais, et Luke suivait derrière, craignant sa mauvaise humeur. Le souvenir de la nuit dernière était encore frais dans son esprit, et il doutait que son père ait oublié.

Luke regarda devant, et vit qu'ils étaient sur le point de quitter les couloirs de libre accès et d'entrer dans le palais principal. Des gardes royaux se tenaient de chaque coté de l'entrée, et Luke se demanda si l'un d'eux était le père de Ben. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter cependant et il marcha rapidement pour rattraper son père.

Le silence se poursuivit alors qu'ils marchaient le long de larges et luxueux couloirs. Luke ne put s'empêcher de penser au vaste écart entre ce palais et la caisse où vivaient Crix et Val. Il s'arrêta devant une sculpture en verre, qui scintillait comme si elle était taillée dans un diamant massif. Le prix de cette chose pourrait rapporter à ses amis les deux mille crédits dont ils avaient besoin, et plus encore.

Il entendit respirer à côté de lui, et leva les yeux pour découvrir que Vador le dominait de toute sa taille.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps d'admirer les œuvres d'art.

-Je ne l'admire pas, dit Luke, reprenant son chemin. Je pensais juste que le prix de cette statue pourrait nourrir une famille sur Tatooine pendant un mois. Il y avait un petit dans ma classe qui venait à l'école sans déjeuner. On partageait chacun notre tour avec lui. Tante Beru m'a parlé d'une autre famille où ils dormaient tous dans une seule pièce...

-Je suis au courant de la pauvreté sur Tatooine.

-Si je dirigeais la galaxie, il n'y aurait plus de gens pauvres nulle part, marmonna Luke.

-Vraiment. Et comment y parviendrais-tu ? S'enquit Vador.

Luke avait l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui, mais il répondit quand même.

-Il n'y aurait pas d'argent. Tout serait gratuit.

-Et tu penses que les gens travailleraient pour rien ?

-Oui. Ils travailleraient pour avoir quelque chose à faire.

-Tu oublies deux choses. Les gens sont cupides et les gens sont feignants.

Luke pensait personnellement que Vador était trop cynique, mais il n'argumenta pas. Ils étaient arrivés à une porte d'ascenseur, et la présence de gardes royaux indiquaient qu'elle menait à la salle du trône. Luke déglutit nerveusement, et Vador se tourna pour lui faire face.

-Souviens-toi, Luke, sois poli. Adresse-toi à lui de manière appropriée.

Luke tenta de répondre mais sa gorge était trop sèche. Finalement, il se résolut à hocher la tête. Il leva les yeux, rencontrant le regard de Vador. Malgré le masque, il y avait un sentiment protecteur chez son père. Il n'avait rien sentit de tel chez lui depuis des mois. C'était étrangement réconfortant.

-Je suis désolé pour la nuit dernière, dit soudain Luke. Je ne voulais pas t'énerver.

-Ne te soucie pas de cela pour l'instant. Nous en parlerons plus tard. Il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devons discuter, mais nous ne devons pas faire attendre l'Empereur.

Il se détourna et entra dans l'ascenseur. Luke le suivit lentement.

* * *

-Bienvenue, jeune Skywalker.

Luke fixa simplement, les yeux ronds, la silhouette encapuchonnée assise sur le trône. Cet homme ne pouvait pas être humain, si ? Sa chair semblait pourrir sur son visage. C'était dégoûtant !

Son père lui jeta un regard, et Luke réalisa qu'on attendait qu'il réponde.

-Heu, merci... votre altesse.

Il y eut un silence gênant, troublé par la respiration régulière de Vador. Luke se rappelait des instructions de son père, néanmoins, et ne parla pas. L'Empereur le fixait comme s'il était une pièce de musée exhibée, et cela le fit se sentir mal à l'aise.

-Il est effrayé, dit finalement l'Empereur.

Il fallut un moment à Luke pour réaliser que la déclaration de l'Empereur s'adressait à son père.

-Ce n'est qu'un enfant, Maître. Il a beaucoup à apprendre.

Luke regarda Vador, se retenant de froncer les sourcils d'agacement. Il n'était pas qu'un enfant !

-Ouuuui, dit l'Empereur, songeur, continuant d'étudier Luke.

Luke fixa le sol, souhaitant que ce cauchemar se termine. Quand l'Empereur parla à nouveau, cependant, Luke réalisa que ce n'était que le début.

-Pourquoi ne nous laisseriez-vous pas, Seigneur Vador ? Laissez nous, moi et le garçon, avoir une petite conversation.

Il était évident pour Luke que Vador était contre cette suggestion. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Luke, puis se retourna vers l'Empereur.

-Mon Maître, je...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Seigneur Vador. Il est tout à fait en sécurité avec moi. Le garçon n'a pas besoin que vous lui teniez la main.

Luke envisagea de contredire cette affirmation, si cela pouvait empêcher qu'il soit abandonné à ce cadavre ambulant. Mais Vador marchait déjà en direction de la sortie. Luke le regarda partir, se demandant si c'était la dernière fois qu'il allait le voir.

Quand les portes de la salle du trône se refermèrent en coulissant, Luke se retourna vers l'Empereur, essayant de paraître courageux.

-Alors, jeune Skywalker, dit l'Empereur, se penchant en avant, et semblant presque gentil. Combien apprécies-tu cette nouvelle vie avec ton père ?

Luke considéra quelle réponse fournir.

-Ça va, dit-il finalement.

L'Empereur fut silencieux.

-Votre altesse, ajouta rapidement Luke.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te soucier de ces formalités, il n'y a que nous, après tout. - Il sourit, d'une manière qui donna la chair de poule à Luke. - Dis moi... est-ce que ton père t'a déjà parlé de ta mère ?

Luke secoua la tête.

-Non, il... - Quelque chose frappa soudainement Luke, et il leva les yeux avec un intérêt tout nouveau. - Vous connaissiez ma mère ?!

-Oh, oui. Je la connaissais du temps où elle était guère plus âgé que toi, jusqu'à sa mort.

-Elle était sénatrice ? Demanda Luke. La Sénatrice Amidala ?

-Ainsi, ton père t'en a parlé un peu ?

-Non, rien... seulement comment elle est morte. J'ai fait quelques recherches... mais... comment elle était ?

L'Empereur se renfonça dans son trône. Il n'avait plus l'air effrayant à présent. Si sa mère l'avait soutenu, comme le clamaient les articles du HoloNet, alors peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais.

-Elle était totalement engagée à améliorer la galaxie pour tous, du plus humble habitant des rues jusqu'au noble le plus riche. Elle pouvait rallier tout le sénat à sa manière de penser d'un seul discours. Je souhaiterais uniquement qu'elle soit toujours en vie aujourd'hui. Elle pleurerait de joie devant tout le bien que nous sommes parvenus à instaurer.

Il sourit à Luke, mais cela ne semblait plus aussi effrayant désormais.

-Et elle adorerait voir ce que tu es devenu.

-Je ne l'ai jamais connue, dit Luke, d'un air lointain.

Son cœur était déchiré par son absence en cet instant.

-Quel dommage. Tu l'aurais aimée bien plus que ton père. Ce n'est pas la personne la plus facile à vivre, n'est-ce pas ?

Luke se sentit mal à l'aise de ce changement de sujet soudain. Cela lui paraissait déloyal de dire du mal de son propre père à un parfait étranger. Mais il ne pouvait pas entièrement le nier non plus. Finalement, il se résolut à secouer la tête.

-Je doute que ta mère aurait un jour autorisé ton père à être près de toi en premier lieu.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Luke, confus.

-C'est un homme dangereux, ton père. Tu réalises combien de personnes il a tué au cours des ans... n'est-ce pas ?

Luke se sentit malade. Il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas discuter de ça... mais il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il ignorait de quoi l'Empereur parlait. Des souvenirs défilaient dans l'esprit de Luke... le précédent sénateur... le rédacteur en chef du journal à scandales...

-Des hommes, des femmes, _des_ _enfants_... des enfant plus jeunes que toi en fait. Il les a tous tués, sans regret.

-Des enfants ? Dit Luke, sa bouche tombant grande ouverte. Il a assassiné des enfants ?

-Le mot assassiner lui rend difficilement justice. Je pourrais te raconter des histoires qui te donneraient des cauchemars pour le reste de ta vie.

L'Empereur semblait se vanter, plutôt que relater une tragédie. Cela rendait les mots encore plus horribles. Luke recula d'un pas, secouant la tête sous le choc.

-Je dois l'admettre, j'ai été assez surpris quand ton père m'a dit qu'il allait devenir ton tuteur, dit l'Empereur, gloussant tout seul. Il n'est pas du genre paternel, en aucune façon. Il ne ressent pas d'amour, ni de compassion. La seule émotion qu'il connaisse est la colère.

Luke ne pouvait que fixer l'Empereur, les yeux ronds.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne te pousse à partir, j'imagine. Je suis surpris que tu aies supporté son indifférence aussi longtemps. Après tout, il ne t'a accueilli qu'à cause de tes pouvoirs à la Force. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez grand pour qu'on t'enseigne comment les utiliser, tu n'as aucune valeur pour lui.

-La Force... _quoi_ ? Luke pouvait entendre que sa voix tremblait. Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs !

-Ah, il t'a également dissimulé cela. Tu as hérité de tous ses pouvoirs. Tu lui seras utile quand tu seras plus grand... s'il ne te tue pas avant, bien sûr.

-Me tuer ?!

-Oui. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il essaie, tu sais. Il a tué ta mère, après tout.

Luke jeta un coup d'œil en arrière vers les portes, se demandant à quelle distance était la salle de bain. Il se sentait sur le point de vomir. Il ne pouvait pas entendre cela... ça ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Il commença à courir, et l'Empereur continua derrière lui.

-Il y a bien plus de choses que je pourrais te dire...

Luke n'attendit pas. Il en avait déjà suffisamment entendu.

* * *

Vador avait passé les dix dernières minutes à faire les cent pas le long de la rampe en bas de l'ascenseur, inquiet pour son fils. Son Maître avait promis de ne pas faire de mal à Luke, mais jusqu'à quel point pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Si Luke disait quelque chose de travers, il pourrait perdre son calme et...

Les portes s'ouvrirent en coulissant, et Vador se retourna avec anticipation. La seule satisfaction qu'il reçu fut de voir une trace floue traverser son champ de vision et disparaître dans un couloir.

-Luke ! Commença-t-il à l'appeler, puis il s'interrompit, jetant un nouveau coup d'œil sur les portes de l'ascenseur. Peut-être devrait-il parler à son maître d'abord. La version de Luke sur les événements pourraient être sévèrement altérée. D'un autre côté, s'il dérangeait son maître alors qu'il était en colère, il pourrait lui ordonner de tuer le garçon et d'en finir avec ça. Il ne pouvait pas désobéir à un ordre direct de son maître, alors il n'était pas avisé d'en faire toute une histoire.

Il se retourna et marcha le long du couloir par lequel Luke avait fuit, se connectant à la Force pour essayer de percevoir le garçon. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi petit, il pouvait certainement se déplacer vite. Sa perception de lui était déjà atténuée, comme s'il était déjà loin. A l'entrée des couloirs de libre accès, il s'arrêta pour parler aux gardes.

-Avez-vous vu mon fils venir par ici ?

-Oui, monsieur. Le garçon a couru dans le couloir, et a gagné la jonction sud.

-Est-ce qu'il paraissait blessé d'une manière ou d'un autre ?

-Il bougeait trop vite pour que je le remarque, monsieur. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons revoir les enregistrements de sécurité.

-Pas la peine.

Vador passa devant eux, plongé profondément dans ses pensées.

* * *

Oncle Owen lui avait dit une fois que les grands garçons ne pleuraient pas. Il avait six ans à l'époque, si bien que Luke se demandait ce que son oncle penserait de lui maintenant, deux fois plus âgé. Il avait tellement pleuré qu'il avait mouillé ses manches, mais les larmes ne voulaient pas encore cesser.

 _Tu avais raison, oncle Owen_ , pensa Luke, _tu avais raison sur mon père. Pas surprenant que tu ne m'aies pas parlé de mes parents !_

Son père ne valait pas mieux que le monstre qui avait assassiné sa tante et son oncle. La pensée de véritablement partager le sang de quelqu'un de si maléfique faisait trembler Luke de pure horreur. Il devait son existence à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait même pas ressentir d'amour.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait le fit lever les yeux du coin où il s'était caché. Il était au fond d'une pièce de stockage, dans les étages inférieurs de l'immeuble. Son cœur commença à battre rapidement à la pensée que son père puisse l'avoir trouvé ici-bas, mais la vue d'une armure blanche le fit soupirer de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'un stormtrooper, venant chercher quelques provisions dans une petite pièce à côté.

Il ne le remarqua pas, mais Luke remarqua les provisions qu'il portait. Des couvertures de camp, des rations de nourriture... une unité de chauffage amovible. Le stormtrooper devait partir pour un tour de camping, ou il réapprovisionnait un vaisseau. Dans tous les cas, Luke pouvait penser à d'autres personnes qui avaient besoin de telles fournitures.

Le stormtrooper partit, et Luke sortit de son coin. Rester assis là à pleurer sur la situation n'allait pas arranger quoi que ce soit, et il avait promis à Val et Crix de revenir aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il pourrait y retourner avec une surprise pour eux.

* * *

Vador savait qu'il devait regarder le bon coté des choses. Après tout, Luke était toujours en vie. Le fait qu'il ne soit trouvable nulle part, et qu'il soit apparu psychologiquement traumatisé la dernière fois qu'on l'avait aperçu était insignifiant comparé à cela. Mais voir le bon côté des choses n'avait jamais été son point fort, et l'état de Luke avait été tout pour lui, sauf un soulagement.

L'obscurité était tombée avant que Luke ne rentre à la maison, et il apparut sale et fatigué quand Vador l'arrêta dans le couloir devant sa chambre. Son visage était dépourvu d'émotion.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? S'enquit Vador, décidant de laisser la question de l'apparence de son fils à une autre nuit.

Il ne pouvait gérer qu'une chose à la fois quand Luke était concerné.

-Rien, dit Luke, promptement.

Il ne croisa pas son regard, et regardait plutôt le tapis.

-Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?

-Non.

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu parti aussi vite ?

Luke ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

-Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je pourrais aisément le découvrir par l'Empereur, dit Vador, espérant que cela fournirait suffisamment de motivation pour pousser Luke à sortir de sa bouderie. Cela ne fonctionna pas, toutefois.

-Je vais au lit.

Il commença à partir, mais Vador tendit la main pour l'arrêter. Dès que sa main entra en contact avec le bras de Luke, celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul et prit une position défensive. Son expression était terrifiée.

Vador, presque instinctivement, fit un pas en arrière.

-J'ai reçu un message de ta directrice d'école, dit-il, tachant de paraître aussi calme que possible. Elle dit que tu es le bienvenu pour retourner en classes demain.

Luke se détendit légèrement, et hocha la tête une fois.

-Si tu devais rencontrer le moindre problème avec d'autres élèves, assure-toi d'en informer quelqu'un d'autorité.

Luke hocha une nouvelle fois de la tête, pas complètement différent d'un droïde trop strictement programmé. Vador se détourna, laissant le garçon entrer dans sa chambre. Sa patience était déjà limitée dans les meilleurs des cas, et il ne savait pas combien il pourrait encore en supporter. Le garçon était impossible à comprendre.

Demain, il obtiendrait des réponses d'une source plus fiable.

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _Décidément, Palpatine n'est pas très doué pour apaiser les tensions. Je suis certaine qu'il a pris plaisir à les accroire. Quel culot quand même d'insinuer que Padmé aurait soutenu son travail et ses méthodes ! Pauvre Luke. Apprendre ce genre de chose, ce n'est pas évident, mais dans ces circonstances en plus, sans autres explications... c'est cruel._

 _J'ai quand même apprécié d'avoir un aperçu de ce qu'il se passe dans l'esprit de Vador. Il se soucie de Luke, se motive pour faire des efforts mais... peine perdue. M'enfin, pense-t-il vraiment que son maître va lui dire la vérité quand à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Luke s'il lui demande ? Ne se doute-t-il pas un peu de ce qu'il a pu dire à Luke ? En même temps, s'il refuse de parler de son passé, faudra bien que Luke l'apprenne de quelqu'un d'autre, et là, il ne contrôlera pas ce qu'il découvrira._

 _J'espère en tous cas que vous avez pris autant de plaisir que moi à retrouver LJ-151, ainsi que Crix et Val._

 _Sur ce, à la prochaine !_

Réponse à Pims10 _: Non, les choses ne vont pas en s'arrangeant. Mais on approche d'un point décisif : à un moment, Vador et Luke devront bien s'expliquer ou l'un d'eux devra avoir une réalisation car je ne pense pas que ça fonctionnerait comme ça sur du long terme._


	12. Chapitre 12 - Une issue

Chapitre 12 – Une issue

Luke hésitait entre aller à l'école ou non. En tous les cas, il n'y resterait pas. Il avait trop de choses à faire aujourd'hui sans s'ennuyer à l'école. Malgré tout, il apprécierait de voir Ben, ne serait-ce que pour dire au revoir. Et il y avait quelques affaires utiles dans son casier qu'il avait besoin de récupérer.

Les élèves lui accordèrent beaucoup d'espace quand il entra à l'école, mais il ne se souciait plus de leurs regards curieux, ni de leurs murmures discrets. Il ne reverrait aucun d'entre eux de toute façon. Quand il pénétra dans le hall des casiers, il était principalement désert, étant donné que les cours étaient sur le point de commencer. Heureusement, Ben était encore en train de vider les livres de son sac. Luke approcha silencieusement, mais Ben leva les yeux avant qu'il ne l'eut rejoint.

-Luke ! Tu es de retour ?

Luke hocha la tête, et ouvrit rapidement son casier. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Ben se rapprocha, puis marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? On dirait que tu as vendu ton âme.

-Je vais bien, marmonna Luke, dans son casier.

Il en sortit un datapad et un outils multifonction, puis le referma vivement.

-Pourquoi tu ne portes pas ton uniforme ?

-Je suis juste venu prendre mes affaires, expliqua Luke.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne reviendras plus à l'école ?

Luke secoua la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tout le monde sache pour ton père, si ? Parce que ça n'intéresse plus personne. Ils parlent tous de Chilee Lerrod... tu as entendu que son père avait perdu les élections ?

-Non, dit Luke.

Cela aurait pu l'intéresser la veille au matin, mais à présent il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose.

-Et bien, il s'en va, poursuivit Ben, sans réagir au ton distant de Luke. Je ne suis pas triste de le voir partir, pour une fois. Tu vas rester maintenant ?

Luke secoua la tête.

-Je ne peux pas. C'est une longue histoire.

Il craignait de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille s'il expliquait trop en détails. Ben ne comprendrait pas. Personne ne pouvait comprendre... il doutait qu'il y ait quelqu'un à l'école qui ait une histoire personnelle aussi morbide.

-Tu vas aller dans une autre école ?

Luke secoua la tête.

-Je... je ne serai plus à Coruscant.

-Tu veux dire que tu vas partir dans un internat ? demanda Ben

-Non... Je... Écoute, c'est compliqué.

-Tu ne vas pas fuguer, si ?

Luke se tourna vers son ami avec colère, mais son expression soucieuse le força à se calmer.

-Tu dois me promettre que tu ne le diras à personne, dit-il calmement. C'est important.

Ben détourna les yeux.

-Je suppose que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Ton père est la personne la plus effrayante que j'ai vue de ma vie. Mais ce n'est pas un peu drastique ?

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Je suis juste venu te dire au revoir. Je pars ce soir, ou peut-être tôt demain. Si je reviens un jour, je te chercherais.

Luke se retourna, sentant une boule dans sa gorge. Il avait assez pleuré la veille, il ne voulait pas recommencer maintenant. C'était mieux qu'il parte rapidement.

-Attends, dit Ben, le suivant. Où tu comptes aller ? Est-ce que tu as un plan au moins ?

Luke ne répondit pas. Il ne s'arrêta pas de marcher avant d'être sorti sur l'aire d'atterrissage. Le seul chemin pour s'en aller était de prendre l'un des ascenseurs publics. Au loin, le signal du début des cours retentit, et Luke se retourna pour faire face à Ben.

-Tu vas être en retard, dit Luke.

Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien que Ben détestait plus qu'être en retard en classe. Il courait pour l'éviter.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Pourquoi tu voudrais partir ? Tu as tout... tu as un père qui t'aime.

-Je te verrai seulement à la base spatiale, ou peu importe où tu comptes aller. Tu agis comme si tu étais cinglé je ne peux pas te laisser errer à travers la Cité Impériale seul. Si ton père l'apprenait, il me traquerait et me tuerait.

-Il ne pourrait pas se soucier moins de moi. Il regrette de m'avoir trouvé en premier lieu.

-Je ne prends pas le risque.

-D'accord, dit Luke, se détournant. Mais je vais à un squat. J'espère que tu n'as rien contre les rats.

-Passe devant.

* * *

Vador avait concocté une excuse pour parler à l'Empereur, impliquant une mise à jour sur la recherche du _Spectrum_ et la sécurité le long des routes de transport. Ce n'était pas nécessaire bien sûr, mais il préférait faire passer ses interrogations sur son fils comme quelque chose de secondaire par rapport au travail de l'Empire. Cela devrait aider à éviter les soupçons de son maître.

Quand il aborda le sujet, son maître ne parut que trop heureux de le suivre.

-C'est intéressant que vous mentionniez le garçon, Seigneur Vador.

-Il a semblé perturbé, maître. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déplu.

-Pas du tout. Il a été un modèle de bon comportement... jusqu'à ce que je vous mentionne. Peut-être n'étiez vous pas conscient de ce problème, Seigneur Vador, mais vous paraissez avoir un effet très nocif sur l'enfant. Son état psychologique est discutable. J'ai simplement demandé comment il percevait la vie sous votre garde, quand il a paru souffrir d'une petite dépression.

Ces mots réduisirent Vador au silence.

-Pour son propre bien, peut-être qu'il est temps de prendre d'autres arrangements pour le garçon. Il a une sensibilité aiguë à la Force. Vivre à une telle proximité de votre puissante aura doit avoir provoqué des dommages.

Vador réfléchit rapidement. Son maître ne pouvait pas être en train de dire que le garçon était incapable de gérer sa propre sensibilité à la Force. Cela allait contre toutes les lois de la nature qu'un garçon souffre de la proximité de son père.

-Les vieux et jeunes Jedi vivaient côte à côté sans difficulté, maître, dit Vador.

-Un Sith est bien plus puissant qu'un Jedi. Cela, combiné au fait que les effets entre deux utilisateurs de la Force non apparentés sont démultipliés par un lien génétique étroit.

-Je n'avais pas considéré cela, dit Vador, distrait.

Peut-être que c'était pour cela que Luke avait agi avec tant de témérité... peut-être que c'était la source de tous leurs problèmes.

-Je laisse la décision entre vos mains, Seigneur Vador. Mais j'espère que vous ferez le bon choix pour toutes les personnes concernées. Je détesterais vous voir souffrir davantage à ce propos.

* * *

Luke regardait défiler la suite d'immeubles derrière la vitre de l'hover-bus, souhaitant à moitié voyager sur le toit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ben, se demandant si son ami regrettait sa décision de venir avec lui.

-Je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme un sleemo tout à l'heure, dit Luke. Peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être que je suis cinglé. Mais je ne vois pas d'autres options.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il t'a fait du mal ?

Luke secoua la tête.

-Il... Je ne peux plus vivre avec lui désormais. Il n'a que deux modes : complètement indifférent, ou en colère. Il me regarde comme si j'étais un droïde vendu par correspondance, mais dont il n'a jamais voulu et qu'il ne peut pas renvoyer. Je ne veux pas être son fils.

Ben hocha la tête, lentement. Luke ne savait pas s'il avait complètement compris, mais il ne voulait pas raconter à Ben ce qui était arrivé à sa mère. C'était trop honteux pour le partager avec quiconque.

L'hoverbus marqua un arrêt, et Luke se leva.

-C'est là, dit Luke. Viens.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit exactement où c'est « là », dit Ben, suivant Luke sur le quai d'atterrissage.

Luke regarda autour de lui, essayant de se rappeler comment il avait trouvé son chemin jusqu'au niveau inférieur la dernière fois.

-Par là.

Ils rejoignirent une file de personnes qui menaient aux ascenseurs publics. D'ici à ce qu'ils atteignent l'étage que Luke voulait, lui et Ben étaient les seules personnes restantes. Il semblait que tous les autres étaient assez malin pour ne pas venir ici bas.

Ben restait tout près derrière lui alors qu'ils descendaient la rue sombre et crasseuse.

-Ça sent les bâtons de la mort, se plaignit Ben, alors que Luke le guidait dans les allées à côté de la salle de jeux holographiques.

-Des bâtons de la mort? S'enquit Luke

-C'est pour ça que c'est une mauvaise idée que tu sois descendu là, dit Ben, enjambant un conduit d'évacuation éventré. Si quelqu'un t'offrait un trip, tu le prendrais probablement.

-Le simple fait que j'ai été élevé dans une ferme ne signifie pas que je sois naïf, dit Luke. Au fait, j'ai dit à Crix et Val que j'avais été adopté par ton père, alors ne mentionne pas Vador, quoi que tu fasses.

Luke ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Ben, mais il pouvait sentir que son ami roulait des yeux.

-Ils savent que mon père est un garde royal ?

-Oui.

-Je suppose que ça expliquera pourquoi je porte l'uniforme d'une des écoles privés les plus sélectes.

-Tu aurais vraiment dû te changer, dit Luke, dégageant la trappe du tunnel menant au squat. C'est dégoûtant en bas.

* * *

Vador s'était retiré dans la bibliothèque, désespéré de dénicher toute information qui pourrait l'éclairer sur les affirmations de l'Empereur. Après que les Jedi ont disparu, il avait fait l'effort de sauver le contenu des connaissances de leur vaste banque de données. Son maître avait ordonné que la majorité des livres soient détruits, mais il était parvenu à obtenir la permission de garder un nombre raisonnable d'entre eux. En des temps comme ceux-ci, cela s'avérait utile.

Anakin Skywalker n'était certainement pas le premier Jedi à avoir des enfants. Curieusement, il découvrit que ce n'était pas donné à tous les enfants de Jedi d'hériter de leur sensibilité à la Force, et il semblait que Luke était en effet un cas à part. Il n'y avait aucune référence, cependant, aux effets inhabituels d'une proximité de vie entre Jedi bénéficiant d'un étroit lien de parenté.

Peut-être que son maître avait raison, et que c'était du à la nature puissante des Sith. Malheureusement, il était le seul Sith a avoir reconnu un fils ou une fille, si bien qu'il n'avait aucun précédent auquel se comparer.

-Monsieur, nous venons de recevoir un message de l'école de Luke. Il ne s'est pas présenté en classe aujourd'hui, et son ami manque également à l'appel. Je croyais que Luke était parti pour l'école ce matin.

-C'est le cas, dit Vador, avec une soudaine inquiétude.

-J'ai pris la liberté de contacter le père de Ben, monsieur. Il dit la même chose de Ben.

-Qui est Ben ?

-L'ami de Luke, monsieur.

-Celui que j'ai eu le déplaisir de rencontrer ?

-Le broyeur à ordures, oui, monsieur.

-Je veillerai à ce qu'il ne voie plus jamais le garçon, dit Vador, repoussant la datapad de coté d'agacement. Il détourne Luke du droit chemin.

-Monsieur... Le père de Ben a dit qu'il y avait un traceur dans le comlink de Ben, et qu'il partait immédiatement pour traquer les garçons. J'ai déjà essayé le comlink de Luke, mais il l'a laissé dans sa chambre. Si vous souhaitez que j'arrange une autre tentative de recherche...

Vador entremêla ses doigts, songeur.

-Cet homme est-il digne de confiance ? S'enquit-il

-Je le crois, monsieur. C'est un garde royal.

-Je m'attends à ce que quelqu'un qui assure la responsabilité de la sécurité du palais prenne également la responsabilité de garder un œil sur son délinquant de fils.

-Et bien, monsieur, j'ai en fait trouvé que le garçon était calme, intelligent... il ne m'a pas semblé avoir des connaissances parmi les perturbateurs ou la délinquance.

-Si je voulais votre opinion, je vous la demanderais, dit Vador, agacé. Allez-y et tenez moi informé de ses progrès. S'il ne les a pas localisés dans dix minutes, je partirais et chercherais Luke personnellement.

-Oui, monsieur. Vous devriez aussi savoir qu'il y a eu de nouveaux éléments dans l'affaire du _Spectrum_. L'ex-Commandant Dul a été retrouvé. Il a été placé en détention et est retenu sur l' _Obliterator._ Le vaisseau est attendu dans notre système à quinze heures.

-Le Commandant Dul a été retrouvé, répéta Vador, d'un ton faussement désintéressé. Lieutenant, n'est-ce pas une pratique courante d'organiser vos rapports par ordre de priorité ?

-Oui, monsieur, mais j'ai pensé que le fait que Luke ait disparu aurait un plus grand intérêt pour vous.

-J'attends d'interroger ce traite depuis des semaines, dit Vador, serrant inconsciemment les doigts en un geste d'étranglement.

Le lieutenant se recula.

-Je les informerai que vous comptez monter à bord dès qu'ils arrivent, monsieur.

-Dites-leur de se dépêcher.

* * *

Quand lui et Ben arrivèrent pour la première fois au squat, Luke découvrit que Val et Crix avaient disparu. Leurs maigres possessions occupaient toujours une caisse, cependant, et il présuma qu'ils étaient quelque part à proximité. Le premier endroit et le plus évident avait été la salle de jeux holographiques, mais bientôt lui et Ben furent distraits par les images lumineuses et les listes étincelantes de scores les plus élevés.

Au final, ce fut Crix et Val qui les trouvèrent.

-Luke !

Luke se retourna, souriant déjà en les reconnaissant.

-Salut ! Val, Crix, voici mon ami, Ben.

Val sourit poliment, mais Crix parut distrait.

-Est-ce que tu as apporté d'autres... trucs ?

-Quoi ? Oh... non, je n'ai rien apporté. Pourquoi ?

-On s'est fait pas mal d'argent avec les unités de chauffage, dit Crix. Les couvertures n'étaient pas mal, non plus.

-Vous les avez vendus ? Dit Luke, surpris. Je pensais que vous les utiliseriez vous-mêmes.

-On l'a fait, la nuit dernière, dit Val. Je voulais garder au moins une couverture, mais Crix est parti et les a vendus sans me le dire.

-On est au-dessus de ça, Val, dit Crix, avec un brin d'agacement. On a besoin de crédits !

Il regarda aux alentours puis leur fit signe de bouger.

-Partons d'ici... on ne peut pas parler ici.

Personnellement, Luke pensait que la salle de jeux holographiques était un bien meilleur endroit pour discuter que ce squat froid et sale, mais Crix semblait avoir l'esprit préoccupé. Son ami avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Pourtant, à quatorze ans, Crix n'avait que quelques années de plus que lui, mais il parlait et agissait comme quelqu'un de bien plus vieux. Sa voix avait pris un ton plus grave, et il n'y avait plus de blagues ou de rires spontanés.

Sur le chemin de retour au squat, Crix marchait à côté de lui, parlant à voix basse sur les affaires qu'il avait faites récemment. Val accrochait bien avec Ben. Luke n'avait aucune idée de ce dont ils étaient en train de parler, mais ils ne semblaient avoir aucune difficulté à trouver quelque chose à dire.

-Tu m'as entendu ? L'interpella Crix.

Luke lui jeta un coup d'œil en retour.

-Désolé... qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

-L'un des employeurs m'a demandé où on avait trouvé l'unité de chauffage. Il l'a reconnu comme matériel militaire, tu vois. Je lui ai parlé de toi.

-Tu lui as parlé de moi ? Dit Luke, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée.

D'après ce qu'il avait entendu jusque là, les employeurs de Crix se semblaient pas être le genre de personnes qu'on voudrait rencontrer.

-Oui, il a dit qu'il payerait de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, pour tout ce que tu pourrais rapporter du Palais Impérial. Il a dit qu'il payerait cinq mille pour un équipement complet de stormtrooper. Et c'est juste ce qu' _il_ a dit. Je parie que si on fait jouer la concurrence, on pourrait obtenir bien plus. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? On pourrait avoir assez pour quitter cette planète et plus encore.

-Je...

Luke regarda aux alentours, tachant de remettre ses pensées en ordre.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça. Je ne sais pas où ils gardent leurs armures de rechange... et même si je le savais, j'ignore si je pourrais les transporter comme ça, sans avoir l'air louche.

-Tu veux te tirer d'ici ou non ? Demanda Crix, semblant découragé devant le ton réticent de Luke.

-Je le veux ! Insista Luke. Écoute, je trouverai une idée.

-Peut-être que ton ami peut aider, dit Crix, désignant Ben d'un geste.

-Laisse-le en dehors de ça, dit Luke, abaissant hâtivement le bras de Crix avant que Ben ne le remarque.

Par chance, Crix saisit le sous-entendu, et ne développa pas davantage ses plans. Le silence s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils eurent atteint la caisse, moment où Crix se lassa d'écouter Ben et Val discuter avec agitation.

-Qu'est-ce qui est si intéressant ? Demanda-t-il, regardant en bas depuis le sommet, alors que les autres escaladaient la pile de caisses.

-On parlait juste du mystère du croiseur Aldérande disparu, dit Ben

-Le quoi ?

Crix jeta un coup d'œil à Luke, mais Luke ne put que hausser les épaules.

-La politique, expliqua-t-il. A mon avis, c'est mieux de ne pas demander.

-Val sait tout à ce sujet, dit Ben, souriant d'un air suffisant à Luke. Je suis étonné que tu n'en aies pas entendu parler par le biais de ton père.

Les yeux de Luke s'agrandirent au faux-pas de Ben, et il lui jeta un coup d'œil avec énervement. Son ami parut aussitôt désolé, mais c'était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Les mots ressortirent par l'oreille de Crix, mais rien n'échappait à Val.

-Val sait tout, dit Crix. Elle lit toujours les nouvelles. Hé, est-ce que quelqu'un à de la nourriture ?

-Oublie la nourriture, dit rapidement Val. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire sur ton _père_ , Luke ? Je pensais que tu avais dit...

-C'est rien, dit Luke, promptement.

-Rien ?! Est-ce que tu as retrouvé ton père ? Ton _vrai_ père ?

Luke soupira.

-En quelque sorte. Mais je ne veux pas en parler. Je souhaiterais ne pas l'avoir retrouvé.

-Il n'est pas comme tu l'imaginais, dit Val, hochant la tête. C'est exactement ce que je dis toujours à Crix. La famille rêvée n'existe pas. Les gens ne restent avec leurs parents que parce que leur condition biologique les force à le faire. Nous devons lutter contre elle.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de lutter contre elle, dit Luke. Rien ne pourra me forcer à rester avec lui. Il est complètement à côté de ce que j'imaginais comme père.

Ben, qui était en train de fouiller dans son sac, en ressortit plusieurs fruits.

-Voilà.

Il en lança un à Crix, qui l'attrapa avec reconnaissance. Il donna l'autre à Val et Luke et lui se partagèrent le troisième.

Val continua de philosopher pendant qu'ils mangeaient, et Luke se surprit à être de plus en plus d'accord avec elle.

-La famille, c'est juste une institution dépassée, dit Val. Ils te vendent l'image d'une heureuse et parfaite famille, mais ce n'est qu'un écran de fumée pour cacher la triste réalité.

-C'est bien vrai, marmonna Luke. Les amis sont les seules personnes sur lesquelles on peut compter. Et tu peux choisir tes amis... tu es _coincé_ avec ta famille.

-J'aimerais être coincé avec ma famille, dit Crix. Dès que je sortirai d'ici, je chercherai mon père. Je m'en fiche si ça me prend des années... je le traquerai.

-Après qu'on ait gagné assez pour se payer notre propre vaisseau, tu veux dire ? dit Val

-Ouais, approuva Crix. Mais cela ne devrait pas prendre longtemps.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Luke.

-Peut-être que ça prendra moins de temps que tu le penses.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux traquer ton père ? Dit Luke, mal à l'aise. Et s'il avait changé ? Et s'il ne voulait pas de toi ?

-Il n'est pas comme ça, marmonna Crix.

Sa voix était légèrement mal assurée pourtant.

-Il _est_ comme ça, insista Val. C'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont retiré à sa garde, tu te souviens ? Tu devrais écouter Luke.

-Les bons parents ne sont qu'un rêve, dit amèrement Luke. Les vrais parents font de ta vie un cauchemar. Ils essayent de te contrôler, ils te mentent, ils t'ignorent. Ils essayent de te faire sentir coupable qu'ils aient à s'occuper de toi. Ils se plaignent que tu prends trop de leur temps. Ils te marquent à vie par leur négligence.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait parler d'autre chose, dit prudemment Val.

Ben sembla soulagé.

-En fait, je pense qu'il est temps que je rentre.

Luke leva les yeux.

-L'école est finie ? Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si tard.

-Encore une heure environ, dit Ben. Luke, est-ce que tu restes là ?

-Il va rentrer, dit Crix, fixant intensément Luke.

-Mais...

Luke croisa le regarda de Crix, puis se leva, avec une légère réluctance.

-Très bien. Mais je reviendrai... dès que j'obtiendrai ce dont vous avez besoin. Puis, on partira pour de bon. D'accord ?

-On t'attendra, dit Val.

Crix hocha la tête, en signe d'approbation. Satisfait, Luke marcha jusqu'au bord, et se laissa glisser en bas. C'était bien plus piégeux de monter que de descendre, et Ben finit par glisser à côté de lui, et tomba dans la poussière en bas.

-J'espère que tu as un uniforme de rechange, dit Luke, sautant à côté de lui.

-Je vais juste le jeter dans notre nettoyeur automatique, dit Ben. C'est ce que j'ai fait avec les vêtements que je portais quand on est allé dans le compacteur à ordures. Ils sont ressortis en bon état.

Luke eut un large sourire à ce souvenir.

-Merci d'être venu avec moi, dit Luke.

-Pas de problème.

Luke devait admirer l'esprit de son ami. Il ne s'était plaint de rien jusque là, pas même des nuisibles dans le tunnel. La meilleure manière de gérer ça était de le surmonter et d'en finir aussi vite que possible, et ils ne parlèrent pas avant d'être parvenus en toute sécurité de l'autre coté.

Luke commença à progresser le long de l'allée, fouillant dans sa poche pour trouver des crédits pour le hover-bus.

-Alors tu vas vraiment avec eux ? Demanda Ben.

-Bien sûr, dit Luke. On partira demain.

-J'ai parlé à Val, dit-il. Elle a dit qu'ils avaient un arrangements pour rejoindre l'équipage d'un vaisseau.

Luke hocha la tête.

-Le capitaine ne peut pas quitter Coruscant tant qu'il n'a pas payé sa dette à un seigneur du crime local. Il a dit que si on pouvait fournir l'argent, on pourrait rejoindre l'équipage.

-Val est assez intelligente. Je pense qu'elle veut aller à l'école. Elle ne peut pas faire ça sur un vaisseau.

-Qui a besoin de l'école ? Dit Luke. Ils nous enseignent juste des tas de trucs ennuyeux qui n'ont aucun intérêt dans la vraie vie.

Ben eut l'air d'avoir tout juste reçu un coup à l'estomac.

-C'est faux pour bien des choses, ce n'est pas que de l'amusement. En tous cas, qu'est-ce qui va empêcher le capitaine de vous expulser du vaisseau à la première base spatiale ?

-Au moins, on sera ailleurs qu'ici, dit Luke. C'est la pire planète de la galaxie.

-C'est très exagéré, dit Ben. En plus, c'est ce que tu disais de Tatooine.

-Avant que je vienne là, dit Luke. Mais cet endroit est pire. Au moins, _il_ n'est pas sur Tatooine.

Ben lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-Il t'a vraiment blessé, pas vrai ?

Luke détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas se rappeler des mots de l'Empereur.

-Tu n'as pas à me le raconter, mais ça a l'air vraiment moche.

-C'est moche, approuva Luke.

Il s'assit sur une conduite d'eau proche.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux l'entendre ? Tu fais déjà des cauchemars sur lui.

-Uniquement quand j'étais petit ! Protesta Ben

Luke fut silencieux un moment, rassemblant ses pensées. Il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, mais ce n'était pas facile. C'était dur de trouver les mots sans s'effondrer.

-L'Empereur a dit que j'avais hérité des pouvoirs de la Force de mon père, dit Luke. Et il ne m'a hébergé que parce qu'il pensait que je pourrais être utile quand je serais plus vieux.

Luke s'interrompit, gigotant à ce souvenir.

Ben ne dit rien, et Luke serra ses mains entre elles, tachant de contrôler sa colère.

-Il refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit sur ma mère. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi. Il l'a tuée.

La voix de Luke se brisa sur ces mots. C'était encore pire à entendre de sa propre voix que de celle de l'Empereur.

Ben était toujours silencieux, alors Luke poursuivit.

-Il a assassiné beaucoup de gens... même des enfants. L'Empereur a dit qu'il pourrait me tuer, un jour...

-Ça paraît un peu étrange que ce soit l'Empereur qui te raconte tout ça, dit soudain Ben. C'est comme s'il essayait volontairement d'écorner ta relation avec...

-Tu entends ce que je dis ? Dit Luke, agacé. Il a tué ma mère !

-Je l'ai entendu, dit Ben, jetant une pierre contre le mur. Je sais ce que ça fait quand tes parents se détestent l'un l'autre.

-Bien sûr.

-Ma mère a quitté mon père. Je n'avais que quelques semaines à l'époque. Elle n'a jamais rien fait, comme nous envoyer un message, en douze ans.

-Oh, dit Luke, pris de court. Je... Je n'avais pas réalisé. Je pensais qu'elle était morte.

-Elle pourrait l'être, pour ce que j'en sais. Quand j'y pense, ça me met en colère. Je me demande pourquoi elle tient si peu à moi qu'elle ne peut même pas prendre une minute pour envoyer un message. Mais je ne vais pas laisser ça gâcher ma vie. J'ai un père... les gens comme Val et Crix n'ont même pas ça ! - Il s'interrompit un moment. - Mon père dit que les relations entre adultes peuvent être très compliquées... il n'y a pas de réponses faciles à pourquoi les choses ne marchent pas.

-Et pourquoi ils s'entre-tuent ? Demanda Luke

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça, dit Ben, fronçant les sourcils. Écoute, comment tu peux savoir qu'il l'a vraiment fait ? Est-ce qu' _il_ a dit qu'il l'avait fait ?

-Bien sûr qu'il ne me dirait pas...

-Ça ne veut pas dire grand chose pour moi, dit Ben. Tu m'as dit que ton père ne savait pas que tu existais. Comment est-ce possible qu'il ait tué ta mère ? Soit tu étais déjà né, ou... tu serais mort aussi.

-Je ne veux pas y penser, marmonna Luke. Val a raison. La famille n'est qu'un rêve.

-Tu n'a pas cru à tout ça, si ? Dit Ben. Réveille-toi, Luke ! Elle ne pense ça que parce qu'elle veut désespéramment une famille à elle. Les familles parfaites n'existent pas, mais les familles aimantes, si... J'en ai moi-même une. On n'est peut-être que deux, et peut-être qu'on se dispute souvent, mais c'est mon _père_. Aucun ami ne peut remplacer ça.

-Alors, tu as de la chance, dit Luke, soupirant. Mais Val et Crix se soucient plus de moi que lui ne le fera jamais.

-Il va me tuer, dit soudain Ben

Luke leva les yeux.

-Qui ?

Il suivit le regard de Ben, et se trouva à regarder une silhouette qui se tenait à l'autre extrémité de l'allée. Une seconde plus tard, il reconnut le père de Ben.

-Je crois qu'on est foutu, dit Ben.

Il agita faiblement la main vers son mère, qui marcha rapidement vers eux.

-Ben ! Luke !

Il rejoignit Ben et l'attira dans une étreinte.

-La Force merci, vous allez bien !

Après un bref moment de silence, il repoussa Ben et l'attrapa par les épaules.

-Bon sang, mais à quoi tu _pensais_ ? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée d'à quel point j'étais _inquiet_ ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à traîner dans ce quartier mal famé ? Vous auriez pu être _tués_ !

-Heu... Je... marmonna Ben.

-Bouger vos fesses hors d'ici, _tout de suite_ !

Il poussa Ben vers l'extrémité de l'allée. Luke hésita à suivre, mais un regard du père de Ben et il se leva et courut rattraper Ben.

Un speeder portant la marque impériale était stationné à quelques mètres, et lui et Ben furent regroupés à l'intérieur. Ben tenta de se mettre à l'arrière, avec Luke, mais son père le poussa sur le siège passager.

-Je n'ai pas pu y croire quand l'école a appelé au palais, dit-il, démarrant le moteur du speeder et s'élevant. J'ai dit « Non, vous devez vous tromper de Ben ! Mon fils ne ferait _jamais_ rien de tel ! » Comme j'ai été stupide !

-Papa... commença Ben

-Tu seras chanceux s'ils n'utilisent pas ça comme excuse pour te retirer ta bourse, dit-il, parvenant à piloter et à désigner Ben en même temps.

Cela rappelait à Luke les quelques leçons qu'il avait reçues d'oncle Owen au cours des années. Mais au moins, oncle Owen attendait toujours qu'ils soient à la maison. Le père de Ben ne s'interrompit pas même le temps de prendre une respiration jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent au cœur de la Cité Impériale. Luke pouvait sentir que son ami se sentait de plus en plus contrarié par cette attaque, et sa conscience ne pouvait pas laisser cela perdurer. Quand une pause survint, Luke saisit rapidement cette opportunité.

-Monsieur, ce n'était pas la faute de Ben, dit Luke, se penchant sur son siège. C'était mon idée. Je voulais jouer aux hologrammes, et je l'ai obligé à venir avec moi.

-Il aurait dû dire non – il jeta un coup d'œil à Ben – Tu aurais dû avoir plus de jugeote. Par les étoiles, est-ce que tu sais combien de gamins de votre age disparaissent dans ces quartiers des bas étages chaque jour ? Tu le sais ?

Ben pointa par la fenêtre en réponse.

-Tu as raté le tournant... Où on va ?

-Au palais.

Le père de Ben fit sortir le speeder de la voie de circulation, et ils plongèrent vers les aires d'atterrissage.

-J'ai un travail à faire, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Tu peux t'asseoir dans mon bureau et regarder le holovid jusqu'à la fin de mon service.

-Le Holovid ? Mais je dois travailler sur mon devoir de math... il est sur mon ordinateur à la maison.

-Oh, alors _maintenant_ , tu t'intéresses à l'école ! Tu peux oublier ton devoir.

-Je suis interdit de faire mes devoirs ? Dit Ben, incrédule.

-Tu peux oublier la bibliothèque également. Rien d'autre qu'holovid pour toi.

Ils avaient atterri à ce stade, et le père de Ben coupa le moteur.

-C'est si injuste ! Protesta Ben.

-Tu entends ce bruit au loin ? Demanda le père de Ben. C'est le son du violon le plus petit de la galaxie, jouant un triste solo rien que pour toi.

-Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire mes devoirs !

Luke ne peut s'empêcher de penser que c'était une très bonne affaire selon lui, mais il décida que c'était probablement mieux de le garder pour lui. S'il choisissait le bon moment, il pourrait se faufiler hors de là, sans être remarqué.

Il suivit alors qu'ils quittaient le speeder et traversaient les couloirs. Quand ils atteignirent une partie du palais que Luke pensa reconnaître, il tenta de s'en aller. Il fut stoppé mais une main sur son épaule.

-Où crois-tu aller ?

-Heu... - Luke leva les yeux vers le père de Ben. - A la maison.

-Pas si vite. Tu peux attendre avec Ben jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne de chercher.

-Mais j'habite juste... dit Luke, montrant du doigt

-Quelqu'un va venir te chercher.

Luke n'argumenta pas davantage.

Alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs du palais, Luke se surprit à analyser tous les objets pour leur valeur à la revente. Il y avait certainement des tas de possibilités, avec les statues, les vases et les tentures élaborées des murs. Il y avait aussi des gardes, des droïdes et des passants aléatoires à tous les coins. Sans parler du père de Ben dont il sentait la respiration sur sa nuque. Il aurait du mal à prendre une de ces choses sans être remarqué.

Quand ils atteignirent le quartier des gardes, ils passèrent à travers deux portes de sécurité, la dernière étant flanquée d'un seul garde. Il tourna la tête quand le père de Ben approcha.

-Bonjour, Capitaine Jarnet. Ravi de voir que vous avez trouvé votre fils sain et sauf.

-Moi de même. Est-ce que Quintan me remplace toujours dans le jardin d'hiver ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu, donc je suppose que oui.

-Bien. Je vais y aller et le libérer. Assure-toi que ces garçons ne partent pas.

-Les deux d'entre eux ?

Luke pouvait sentir que le second garde le fixait, peut-être en le reconnaissant. Il était passé devant tant de gardes quand il était là avec son père, qu'il était plus que probable qu'ils connaissent tous sa lignée.

-J'ai laissé un message chez Luke indiquant qu'il serait là. Ils ont dit que quelqu'un viendrait et le récupérerait... Je ne sais pas quand, ou qui. Le Seigneur Vador pourrait venir personnellement. Soyez discret.

Luke du retenir un frisson à ces mots. La _dernière_ personne qu'il voulait voir en cet instant était son père.

Le second garde hocha la tête, et ils avancèrent. Une fois à l'intérieur, le père de Ben leur désigna la direction du bureau.

-Je vais m'habiller. Installez vous confortablement.

Il disparut dans les couloirs sombres et noirs, et Ben mena Luke le long d'un passage secondaire. Tous les deux mètres, ils passaient devant des statues en cristal de l'Empereur fixées dans des enfoncements du mur. Luke les fixait, se demandant si quelqu'un le remarquerait s'il en manquait une.

-Ici, dit Ben, poussant la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Le bureau était étonnamment normal, étant donné l'atmosphère mystérieuse qui flottait à l'extérieur. Il y avait un bureau avec un terminal d'ordinateur, une cuisine attenante et des toilettes. Le mur derrière le bureau était couvert d'holo-photos. Ben se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec un gros soupir, et alluma le holovid.

Luke s'était avancé pour regarder les photos, mais il jeta un regard en arrière au son du soupir de Ben.

-Merci de ne pas lui avoir dit pourquoi on était descendu là-bas.

-J'aurais pu le faire, s'il avait demandé, dit Ben. Tu as remarqué comment il n'a même pas pris la peine de demander ? Il pense toujours qu'il sait tout.

-Tu ne peux pas lui dire, dit Luke, nerveusement. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je sois parti. Il le dirait à mon père.

Ben hocha la tête, et Luke se retourna vers les holo-photos. Il en repéra une avec un Ben très jeune, habillé d'un uniforme de garde royal fait maison.

-Regarde ça, dit-il, le désignant avec un large sourire. C'est trop mimi !

-Ne les regarde pas, dit Ben, gêné.

L'image au-dessus montrait le père et le fils au sommet d'une montagne enneigée. Ils tenaient leurs pioches en l'air et souriaient comme s'il venait juste de gagner un million de crédits.

-Vous avez escaladé des montagnes ? S'enquit-il

-Oh ouais, c'était il y a un an. Sur l'une des lunes de Cludavin. Une fois que tu as atteint le sommet, tu peux prendre cette attraction qui te ramène en bas en dix secondes. Écoute... quand est-ce que tu comptes partir ?

Luke haussa les épaules, et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils.

-Dès que je le peux. Peut-être ce soir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses que ton père va faire quand il va découvrir que tu es parti ?

-Organiser une fête ? Il s'en moquera. Il ne remarquera probablement pas que je suis parti avant la semaine prochaine.

-Tu es sûr ? Parce que sinon, je vais être la première personne qu'ils vont interroger.

-Dis juste que tu ne sais pas, dit Luke.

Ben était sur le point de répondre, mais il fut coupé par la porte du bureau qui s'ouvrit. Le père de Ben était de l'autre côté, apprêté de ses robes rouges et de son casque.

-Luke, quelqu'un devrait être là pour te récupérer dans quelques minutes. I manger et à boire dans la cuisine si tu as faim.

Il se tourna et donna un petit coup à Ben de sa lance.

-Tu ne bouges pas.

-Merci, marmonna Luke

Le père de Ben était étrangement gentil avec lui, considérant qu'il était entièrement responsable de ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui.

-Désolé de vous avoir causé tous ces problèmes.

-Je survivrai. Je suppose que j'ai besoin d'un peu de chahut de temps à autre. Ça entretient les réflexes.

Il fit signe à Luke et sortit. Après que les portes se soient refermées, Ben fronça les sourcils d'agacement.

-Oh, bien sûr, il te pardonne _toi_ , dit-il. Je vais devoir me jeter à ses pieds ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir retourner à la bibliothèque.

-Je suis désolé, dit Luke, se sentant épouvantable. Je ne voulais pas t'entraîner dans tous ça.

-Ouais, je sais. C'était ma décision d'aller avec toi. Se lamenter à ce propos n'aide pas. Hé, il y a _guerres-de-droïdes_ !

Il augmenta le volume, et s'assit plus près.

-J'adore cette émission.

Luke n'ajouta rien de plus. Il reposa sa tête sur le bureau, et écouta pendant que Ben riait et poussait des cris d'encouragement durant l'émission. Finalement, il y eut un coup à la porte et Ben se leva pour l'ouvrir. Un autre garde était de l'autre côté, et il fit signe à Luke.

-Viens. Un certain lieutenant Dorany est là pour te récupérer.

-Lev ! Dit Luke, sautant sur ses pieds.

Il remercia silencieusement la Force que ce ne soit pas son père.

-Ben... heu, si je ne te revois pas...je t'enverrai un message.

-Sois prudent, dit Ben, semblant soucieux.

Il se faisant toujours trop de souci, selon Luke.

-Au revoir.

* * *

 _Coucou à tous !_

 _Merci, Ben a un peu plus de jugeote que Luke. Il a compris que le l'Empereur fait tout pour envenimer les choses entre Vador et son fils, ce que même Vador ne semble pas avoir compris. Ce qu'il est naïf, parfois. Ou alors ça lui plaît de croire qu'il a une telle puissance que ça fait perdre la tête aux jeunes enfants. Par contre, j'ai été scotché qu'il place le_ Spectrum _avant la disparition de Luke. D'accord, il doit faire passer l'Empire avant son fils pour que l'Empereur ne pense pas que Luke le distrait de ses devoirs mais bon, il a toute la journée, voire la semaine, pour interroger le commandant, alors qu'en cas de disparition inquiétante (comme c'est le cas pour un enfant supposément psychologiquement instable), chaque minute compte._

 _Autre chose qui m'étonne : comment se fait-il que les gardes royaux aient le droit d'avoir une famille ? Cela ne risque pas de les distraire de leurs devoirs envers l'Empereur ? Comme c'est le cas ici. Une chance, personne n'a vu le Capitaine Jarnet quitter son service plus tôt parce que je ne suis pas sûre que l'Empereur aurait apprécié s'il en avait été témoin._

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	13. Chapitre 13 - Brisé

Chapitre 13 – Brisé

Quand Luke sortit des quartiers généraux des gardes, Lev semblait aussi content de le voir que Luke était content de voir Lev.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il

-Bien sûr, dit Luke, avançant.

Lev le suivit.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Les autres élèves t'ont harcelé ?

-Non, rien de tel, dit Luke.

Il savait qu'il devrait s'attendre à des questions, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de souhaiter que Lev les laisse de coté.

-Il y a deux jours, tu étais tout bouleversé d'avoir à rester à la maison, dit Lev. Maintenant, tu rates délibérément l'école... Je sais que je ne suis pas ton père, mais si quelque chose te perturbe, alors peut-être que je peux aider.

-En parlant de lui... Il est où ? Demanda Luke. S'il te plaît, dis qu'il est à l'autre bout de la galaxie.

-Il est sur un star destroyer en orbite.

-Il n'est pas au courant de tout ça, pas vrai ?

-Bien sûr qu'il le sait. Avoir son fils perdu sur Coruscant est une nouvelle d'une assez haute priorité, figure-toi.

-Je n'étais pas perdu, dit Luke.

Ils passèrent devant des toilettes, et cela alerta Luke d'un besoin pressant.

-Attends une minute, j'ai besoin d'y aller.

Alors que Luke passait les portes, il ne fut pas étonné de voir que les toilettes étaient tout aussi luxueusement décorés que tous les autres millimètres carrés du palais. Il n'y pensa pas, avant de s'approcher de la fontaine centrale pour se laver les mains.

Tout en bas, le fond de la fontaine était couvert de joyaux étincelants. Rapidement, il tendit la main vers l'eau, et en ramassa une poignée. Ils semblaient légèrement lourds, et la surface était dure... Ils devaient probablement être chers.

Son cartable était la seule chose pour les transporter, alors il le posa à terre et s'attela à la tache de le remplir au maximum. Les joyaux étaient légèrement humides, mais le sac était étanche. De toute façon, il n'avait qu'à tenir jusqu'à arriver à la maison.

Quand il fut plein, il se pencha pour passer les bretelles autour de ses épaules. Ça pesait vraiment lourd. Il amorça un mouvement vers la porte, et se retrouva à regarder deux autres sources de crédits potentiels. Scintillaient de mille feux de chaque côté de la porte, deux statues de cristal, identiques à celles qu'il avait vues dans les couloirs des quartiers généraux des gardes.

Elles semblaient lourdes. Cela fut confirmé quand il saisit celle de droite. Il ne pourrait en prendre qu'une, mais avec un peu de chance, elle aurait assez de valeur. La faire sortir était une autre histoire. Au final, il quitta sa tunique extérieure, et l'enveloppa dedans. S'il la portait correctement, personne ne serait capable de voir qu'il y avait quelque chose dedans.

Lev semblait impatient lorsque le moment vint de retourner dans le couloir, et il ne perdit pas de temps à le regarder.

-Viens, allons-y.

Luke traînait derrière lui, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Quand ils atteignirent l'entrée des couloirs d'accès restreint, il marchait aussi vite que possible. Il y avait deux gardes royaux de chaque côté. Ils ne bougèrent pas, mais il avait l'impression qu'ils le regardaient. Peut-être se demandant pourquoi il avait l'air aussi nerveux... il essayait de ne pas être nerveux, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Mais personne ne dit quoi que ce soit alors qu'il passait à côté d'eux, et il soupira de soulagement.

-Alors, dit Luke, se sentant un peu plus heureux.

Il avait franchi le principal obstacle.

-Quand est-ce que mon père va revenir ? Plus tard ce soir ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr, dit Lev. Ce pourrait être à tout instant.

 _S'il vous plaît, faîtes que ce soit plus tard,_ pensa Luke. Si le plan fonctionnait, il serait parti dans dix minutes, sans avoir à revoir son père un jour. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin de faire était de prendre quelques affaires dans sa chambre. Prendre quelques couvertures supplémentaires ne pourraient pas faire de place, non plus.

Ils étaient entrés dans la cage d'ascenseur, et Lev vint avec lui quand il entra dans l'ascenseur.

-Je vais dans ma chambre, dit Luke.

-Je suis censé assigner un trooper pour te surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

-Quoi ?! Luke se tourna vers Lev avec colère. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne questionne pas les ordres.

Luke appuya sur le bouton pour faire descendre l'ascenseur, décidant qu'il valait mieux partir tout de suite.

-Et bien, je serai dans les jardins.

-Peut-être que ta chambre serait mieux, suggéra Lev, appuyant sur le bouton pour monter. Tu peux regarder le holovid.

Luke appuya sur le bouton pour descendre, et l'ascenseur s'arrêta soudain.

-Regarde, maintenant tu l'as cassé ! Se plaignit Luke

Par chance, la sécurité s'activa et les portes s'ouvrirent immédiatement en coulissant. Luke en sortit, comptant prendre les escaliers.

-Luke, attends. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Luke ne répondit pas. Lev ne comprendrait pas. Pire encore, il le raconterait probablement à Vador. Mais il ne pouvait pas simplement partir sans rien dire... Il devait mieux que ça à Lev. Il se retourna.

-Je ne veux pas parler à mon père, expliqua Luke. Il sera en colère. Il était probablement en colère quand il a découvert que je n'étais pas à l'école, pas vrai ?

-C'est une question piège ? Demanda Lev

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire, dit Luke. _Plus_ en colère.

-Heu... Lev parut soudain nerveux. Peut-être que tu vas devoir lui demander toi-même.

-Pourquoi ? Dit Luke

Lev fit un signe vers l'avant. Luke jeta un coup d'œil au fond du couloir, uniquement pour découvrir que le Seigneur Noir des Sith résident de l'immeuble marchait dans leur direction.

Luke essaya de se détourner, décidant de partir immédiatement plutôt que plus tard. Mais Lev l'attrapa promptement par le cartable.

-Luke...qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans cette chose ? Ça pèse une tonne !

Luke se dégagea, et réajusta sa prise sur la statue recouverte par la tunique. Cette chose commençait à lui faire mal aux bras. Il ne courait certainement pas loin avec le poids de la statue qui le plombait, alors peut-être qu'il valait mieux s'en débarrasser. Il doutait toutefois que son père soit aussi peu observateur que Lev et les gardes. Cela demanderait une organisation minutieuse.

Lev se redressa alors que Vador approchait.

-Monsieur, j'ai récupéré Luke au palais...

-Je peux voir ça, dit-il. Laissez-nous.

Lev disparut avant que Luke ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Il aurait pu avoir besoin de son soutien moral, mais Vador n'était de toute évidence pas d'accord. Il le fixa un moment, et Luke lutta pour ne pas tressaillir sous son regard.

-Viens avec moi, dit-il finalement.

-Je vais dans ma chambre, marmonna Luke, tentant de paraître plus courageux qu'il ne l'était.

Sa tentative de bravoure n'eut que peu d'effet sur son père, cependant.

-Tu pourras aller dans ta chambre quand je te le dirai. Pour l'instant, tu viens avec moi. Nous irons dans un endroit privé pour parler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tous les stormtroopers de cette partie du bâtiment n'ont pas besoin d'entendre nos différends personnels.

-Je n'irais pas si c'est pour que tu me cries dessus, dit Luke, avançant doucement vers l'escalier.

Mais son père se tenait entre lui et l'escalier, et il n'était pas le genre de personne qu'on pouvait facilement contourner.

-Tu seras chanceux si c'est tout ce que je fais.

Il tendit la main, et Luke pensa qu'il allait l'attraper. Au lieu de cela, il sentit un lasso invisible le prendre au piège, et le tirer en avant. Avec ses deux mains prises à tenir la lourde statue, et son cartable qui le clouait au sol, Luke n'avait aucune adhérence pour résister. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de frémir de colère. Il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour le traîner aux alentours !

Sa colère ne fit qu'augmenter quand il reconnut la pièce toute proche où son père l'emmenait. La salle de duel.

-Je n'entrerai pas là-dedans ! Dit désespérément Luke.

-Ce n'est qu'une pièce, dit Vador, le poussant à travers les portes. Je ne perdrai pas davantage de temps à trouver une autre pièce où nous ne serons pas dérangés.

Il ferma la porte, et libéra Luke de sa distante emprise. Luke regarda désespérément autour de lui, sentant son cœur commencer à battre rapidement. Il _haïssait_ cette pièce. Cela faisait ressurgir les souvenirs de l'accident avec les droïdes de duel. Aucune de ces machines d'attaque n'était en vue pour l'instant, mais cela n'empêchait pas les émotions, qui se bousculait dans une vague de panique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu transportes? demanda Vador, faisant un pas vers lui.

Luke fut surpris.

-Heu... il jeta un coup d'œil au paquet dans ses bras. Ma tunique. Il faisait chaud, alors je l'ai enlevée.

Il avait besoin d'une diversion, et vite.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir où j'étais aujourd'hui ?

-Je sais où tu étais. Vagabondant dans les bas étages du sud ouest de la Cité Impériale. Qu'est-ce que tu portes d'autre, à part ta tunique ?

-Rien.

Luke recula, mais la statue fut attirée hors de ses bras par les mêmes pouvoirs invisibles que ceux qui l'avaient retenu plus tôt. La tunique tomba au sol, et Vador attrapa la statue. Il la leva pour l'inspecter, parvenant à la soutenir d'une seule main.

-Où as-tu eu ceci ?

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Dit Luke avec colère.

Il avait besoin de cette statue.

-Rends-la-moi !

-C'est le genre d'ornement qu'on trouve au Palais Impérial. Tu l'as _volé_ ?

Luke ne répondit pas. Cela sembla être la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase de son père, parce qu'il laissa tomber la statue. Elle se fracassa au sol avec un son de bris de verre qui blessa les oreilles de Luke. Effrayé, il tenta de courir vers la porte, mais il fut fermement empoigné par l'épaule, et poussé contre le mur. Pendant un horrible instant, Luke pensa qu'il allait vraiment le frapper. Au lieu de cela, il sentit une présence écrasante dans son esprit. Elle le forçait à se rappeler... se rappeler du palais. Il marchait avec Lev, portant la statue... Il dépassait les gardes des couloirs d'accès restreint... il quittait les toilettes... il enveloppait la statue dans sa tunique... Il la voyait pour la première fois...

-Arrête ! Luke lutta de toutes les forces de son esprit pour penser à quelque chose d'autre... n'importe quoi d'autre.

Une image lui traversa l'esprit, celle du vieil homme de ses rêves, se tenant devant les deux soleils couchants de Tatooine. Il lui sauta mentalement dessus, et se concentra obsessionnellement dessus.

Il y eut une brève bataille, puis son père le relâcha.

-Le sénateur m'a dit que tu étais prompt à voler, dit-il. Mais je pensais qu'il mentait. Comme je me trompais.

-C'est pas juste ! Cria Luke. C'est pas juste qu'il y ait de statues de cristal décorant des toilettes quand des gens bataillent à trouver de la nourriture et un abri.

-Je suppose que tu as pris ces morales corrompues sur Tatooine, poursuivit Vador. Est-ce que ta tante et ton oncle t'ont appris à voler comme ça ?

Luke était tellement en colère, que tout espoir de réponse cohérente mourut dans sa bouche. Il passa en revue tous les mots horribles qu'il savait pouvoir attribuer à Vador, mais aucun d'entre eux n'était assez exact pour lui rendre justice.

-Je te déteste ! Hurla-t-il. Tu es un tueur et je ne veux pas être ton fils ! Quand je suis près de toi, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir de haine !

-Tu crois que ça m'intéresse ? Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une source à ennuis ! Tu as tout fait pour détruire ma vie depuis l'instant où j'ai su pour toi. Je n'ai _jamais_ voulu être père.

-Tu ne t'intéresses jamais à moi, dit Luke, se sentant emporté, des larmes de colère se formant dans ses yeux. Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est ton stupide Empire et ta stupide religion Sith ! Tu ne m'as pris qu'à cause de mes pouvoirs à la Force... Ouais, je _sais_ pour eux ! Je pourrais tomber raide mort et tu ne t'en rendrais même pas compte ! Tu ne veux rien me dire à propos de ma propre _mère_ ! Tu ne te souciais pas d'elle non plus !

-Si tu dis un mot de plus à son sujet, je jure que je vais te le faire regretter pour le reste de ta vie ! Dit Vador, s'avançant vers lui.

Luke s'enfuit vers la porte, sachant que s'il restait ici plus longtemps, leur joute allait devenir physique. Vador ne l'arrêta pas. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait fait récemment dont Luke lui était reconnaissant.

* * *

Il fallut un long moment à Vador avant qu'il ne puisse se résoudre à bouger. Il se retourna d'un seul mouvement fluide et marchant en ligne droite vers le compartiment où il gardait les droïdes de duel. Les restes de la statues furent écrasés par ses bottes mais il ne prit pas la peine de les éviter.

Il se débarrassa d'un, deux... cinq droïdes de duel en autant de minutes. Avant qu'une heure ne se soit écoulée, tous les droïdes jusqu'au dernier avait été réduits en débris, même les prototypes à moitié complets sur lesquels il travaillait pour les améliorer. Puis, il s'occupa à découper ces débris en plus petits morceaux.

Rien n'aidait cependant. Il avait reçu une nouvelle blessure profonde et indélébile. Mais ce n'était pas une blessure qui pouvait être guérie avec des prothèses ou une armure de survie.

Son propre fils le détestait. Il l'avait dit lui-même, qu'être près de lui le tuait. L'Empereur avait vu juste...

Il avait échoué en tant que père. L'entière idée d'être père avait été une énorme erreur, depuis le début. Son maître avait essayé de l'avertir... mais sa fierté et son ego l'avaient rendu sourd à ce conseil. Il était temps qu'il jette l'éponge et prenne d'autres arrangements pour Luke. Peut-être qu'il pourrait prendre contact avec la famille élargie de Padmé sur Naboo. Si ses parents étaient toujours en vie, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'ils seraient ravis de prendre la garde de leur petit-fils.

C'était réglé dans ce cas. Il commencerait à faire des enquêtes préliminaires ce soir. Avec de la chance, dans quelques jours, il pourrait voir Luke faire ses bagages et partir pour Naboo.

* * *

Luke ne s'était pas arrêté de courir depuis qu'il avait quitté la salle de duel, et, en conséquence, il arriva à l'aérogare de l'hoverbus pour découvrir qu'il n'avait pas de crédits. Un vent fort soufflait et il ne portait qu'un T-shirt fin... sa tunique reposait toujours là où elle était tombée dans la salle de duel. Il commençait tout juste à penser qu'il était bon pour un nouveau trajet sur le toit, quand une vieille Nikto remarqua qu'il fouillait frénétiquement dans ses poches.

-Tu as perdu ton ticket de bus ? Demanda-t-elle, souriant avec chaleur. Je dois avoir un peu de monnaie.

Elle lui donna un billet de crédit, que Luke accepta, reconnaissant.

-Merci, dit-il, levant la main pour se moucher.

-Est-ce que tout va bien, mon chéri ? Tu as l'air bouleversé.

-Ça va aller, marmonna Luke

Ou tout du moins, ça irait si ces joyaux dans son cartable s'avéraient avoir de la valeur à la revente. Sinon... il ne voulait pas y penser. Il devait partir d'ici dès que possible. Il ne doutait pas que Vador avait bien des moyens pour le retrouver là-dehors, s'il le souhaitait.

C'était une heure de pointe, si bien qu'il n'y avait que des places debout dans l'hover-bus. Luke se pressa dans un coin, et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Même s'il essayait de ne pas le faire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la dispute.

 _Je n'ai jamais voulu être père._

Luke secoua la tête, tentant de repousser ces souvenirs. Cela le blessait toujours, cependant. Plus que tout autre chose qui l'avait blessé.

Il leva les yeux, voyant qu'ils arrivaient à son arrêt. Descendre s'avéra être une véritable mission, alors qu'il devait se frayer un chemin entre les gens se tenant dans l'allée. Une fois qu'il sortit sur l'aire d'atterrissage, il frissonna sous le soudain courant d'air humide. Le soleil ne mettrait que quelques minutes pour disparaître de l'horizon, et la température du crépuscule ne cessait de se rafraîchir.

Les niveaux inférieurs semblaient encore plus inquiétants dans la semi-obscurité. La foule s'était éclaircie, laissant des bouteilles abandonnées et des sacs de détritus à chaque recoin. Il n'y avait qu'une seule lampe pour éclairer l'ensemble de la rue. La seule autre source de lumière venait du panneau lumineux d'une salle de jeux holographiques. Plusieurs lettres avaient grillé, cependant, le transformant en « alle de olojeux ».

Dès qu'il passa les portes, il entendit des cris excités.

-Luke ! Luke... par là !

Il se retourna, et vit ses amis assis à une table avec un vieil extraterrestre à tentacules.

-Je suis content de vous voir ! Dit-il, souriant largement en avançant. Je pensais... je ne sais pas _ce que_ je pensais, mais j'étais inquiet... et...

-Luke, tu babilles, dit Val, le poussant derrière eux.

-J'ai apporté des trucs pour toi, Crix, dit Luke, poussant son cartable devant lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça maintenant, dit Crix. Luke, voici Harl. Il est d'accord pour nous emmener hors de Coruscant.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au...

-Harl dit qu'il nous prendra gratuitement. Leur équipage n'est pas suffisant, et ils ont besoin d'aide.

-Quand partons-nous ? Dit Luke, excité.

-Tout de suite, si vous êtes prêt, dit Harl, souriant à Luke. Quai d'embarquement pour expéditions solaires 151.

Luke se leva immédiatement. Val lui sourit avec amusement.

-Allez, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Dit Luke, pensant que c'était encore mieux qu'il ne l'aurait jamais espéré.

Non seulement il partait tout de suite, mais ils avaient beaucoup d'économie. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient vendre ces bijoux à un port spatial, et en tirer suffisamment pour leur propre vaisseau. Il en savait tant sur les vaisseaux, il était certain de pouvoir apprendre à voler tout seul. Ils pourraient parcourir la galaxie et...

-Laissez-nous une demi-heure, dit Crix. On doit emballer nos affaires, puis, on vous rejoindra là-bas.

-J'ai un speeder... je peux vous attendre.

-C'est bon, dit fermement Crix. On pourra trouver notre chemin tous seuls.

Il se leva et tira Luke plus loin. Val suivait derrière.

-Je veux partir dès que possible, dit Luke, alors qu'ils émergeaient à l'extérieur. Pourquoi on ne peut pas y aller dans son speeder ?

-Parce que je veux en parler d'abord, dit calmement Crix. Tu as dit que tu avais quelque chose pour moi ?

Il ouvrit son cartable, et Crix et Val se penchèrent en avant.

-Wouha ! Est-ce qu'ils viennent du Palais Impérial ?

Luke hocha la tête.

-Tous.

-Si on peut les vendre, on pourrait avoir assez pour partir avec l'autre type, dit Crix. Celui qui a besoin de nous pour payer sa dette.

-Pourquoi on ferait ça ? Dit Luke. Quand on peut partir avec Harl tout de suite. Écoutez les gars, j'ai besoin de partir dès que possible ! Quelqu'un pourrait venir me chercher...

-Je sais que tu veux partir, dit Crix. Je veux partir aussi. Mais je fais confiance à l'autre gars... j'ai vérifié avec quelques connaissances d'affaires, et ils ont tous dit qu'il était honnête. Le fait qu'il reste ici et travaille à rembourser sa dette, au lieu de s'enfuir, en dit long. Je ne sais rien d'Harl, ni du capitaine du vaisseau. Il dit qu'ils sont au centre de réparation des vaisseaux spatiaux, mais qui sait ?

-J'm'y connais en centre de réparation, dit Luke. C'est bon.

-Combien de temps ça te prendrait pour vendre les bijoux ? Demanda Val, en palpant l'un d'entre eux.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être une heure... peut-être un jour. Je pourrais y aller et voir quelques dealers des rues que je connais tout de suite.

-Mais écoutez, dit Luke. Si on va avec Harl, on peut vendre les bijoux au port spatial. Peut-être qu'ensemble, on pourra rassembler assez pour acheter notre _propre_ vaisseau. On sera notre propre équipage ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'on a toujours voulu ? La liberté ?

-Tu marques un point, approuva Val.

Crix reporta son regard sur la salle de jeux holographiques, songeur.

-Allez, Crix, dit Luke. Peut-être que c'est un peu risqué, mais tu n'aimes pas prendre des risques ?

-Non, dit Crix. _Tu_ aimes prendre des risques.

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver, au pire ? Dit Luke. Ils pourraient nous jeter du vaisseau au premier port spatial. Et alors ? Alors on pourra le faire à notre façon. S'ils voulaient nous tuer, il aurait sorti son blaster et l'aurait fait.

Val saisit subitement le bras de Luke.

-Regardez ! Une patrouille de stormtroopers !

Avant que Luke ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il courrait après ses amis vers le squat.

-Je suppose... que ça... résout... le problème, haleta Crix, entre deux respirations. On doit... partir... d'ici.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Luke, alors que Val le poussait au fond du tunnel.

C'était encore pire en bas dans le noir que durant la journée.

-Les stormtroopers fouillent les squats à la recherche d'enfants à la rue, dit Crix. Attrape tout ce qui peut être transporté dans la caisse, puis enfuis-toi par derrière ! Il y a un autre tunnel.

Luke ne s'arrêta pas de courir.

* * *

Vador avait essayé de se retirer dans sa chambre de méditation, espérant obtenir un peu de repos bien mérité. Malheureusement, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de s'appesantir sur son échec avec Luke. Finalement, il se résolut à faire les cents pas.

Il était toujours en colère, mais il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi. Oui, Luke avait volé quelque chose, mais il était dur d'être en colère contre le garçon sans en connaître la raison exacte. Peut-être qu'il l'avait fait uniquement pour obtenir son attention.

Oui, Luke était téméraire et exerçait une attraction gravitationnelle sur les problèmes... mais n'avait-il pas été exactement le même à son âge ?

Pourtant, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était incapable d'être un père pour Luke. Le garçon serait sans doute soulagé à la suggestion qu'il déménage. S'il ne pouvait pas entrer en contact avec la famille de Padmé, peut-être que Luke connaîtrait des parents d'Owen et Beru qui voudraient bien l'héberger. Il serait mieux hors de Coruscant.

Il se leva, décidant d'y aller et de régler ce problème immédiatement. Il n'y avait qu'une courte distance jusqu'au couloir où Luke avait sa chambre, et il appuya sur la commande de la porte sans prendre la peine d'utiliser l'interphone. Il était peu probable que Luke y réponde, de toute façon.

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce, il parcourt avec dégoût les vêtements éparpillés et les bibelots aléatoires qui jonchaient le sol. Est-ce que ça tuerait le garçon de nettoyer à l'occasion ?

-Luke, dit-il, regardant aux alentours.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. La pièce était vide.

Il se connecta à la Force, cherchant à localiser l'aura lumineuse de Luke. D'ordinaire, cela ne prenait que quelques secondes. Cette fois, il n'y avait rien. Il se concentra, et parcourut une zone plus étendue. Luke devait bien être là quelque part. A moins que...

Vador se tourna rapidement, ayant une horrible intuition. Il sortit son holocom, et composa la fréquence de Luke. Sur la table de nuit, un petit comlink portable commença à biper. Au temps pour l'idée... où que son fils soit allé, ça avait été avec précipitation.

Il entra une autre fréquence, et parvint à contacter les gardes de sécurité de l'entrée.

-Est-ce que Luke a quitté le bâtiment ce soir ? Demanda-t-il dès qu'ils répondirent.

-Nous ne l'avons pas vu ici, monsieur.

-Contactez tous les gardes à chaque sortie potentielle, dit Vador, tachant d'effacer la panique de sa voix. Je veux savoir où il est parti et à quelle heure.

-Oui, monsieur.

Vador traversa plusieurs fois la pièce en faisant les cent pas, essayant de former le meilleur plan d'action. Si Luke avait fugué, il pouvait être n'importe où à présent. Mais où pouvait-il bien être allé ? Son ami était la réponse évidente. Peut-être qu'il était allé à la maison de ce « Ben » dont il avait tant entendu parlé.

Son comlink commença à biper et Vador l'activa. Le garde de sécurité apparut.

-Monsieur, il est parti via le couloir sécurisé sud-ouest vers Fountain Square. Les gardes disent qu'il se dirigeait vers le sud.

-Faites venir à ma rencontre deux escadrons de stormtroopers dans le hall, dit Vador. Et envoyez un message aux quartiers généraux des patrouilles des rues. Dites-leur que mon fils a disparu quelque part dans le quartier. Il doit être trouvé.

-Immédiatement, monsieur.

Espérons qu'immédiatement n'était pas trop tard pour Luke.

* * *

Ils étaient épuisés d'avoir couru lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bon quai d'embarquement. Par chance, Val et Crix n'avaient pas beaucoup d'affaires, ou cela aurait pu considérablement les ralentir. Chargé comme il l'était, Luke avait été à deux doigts d'abandonner son cartable dans la poussière et d'oublier les bijoux.

-Ce vaisseau semble assez délabré, marmonna Crix, alors qu'ils traversaient la plate-forme. S'ils sont vraiment au centre de réparation des navires, ils devrait mieux entretenir le leur.

-Parfois, les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, marmonna Luke.

Il devait admettre qu'il semblait avoir obtenu son certificat de vol aérospatial dans une pochette surprise.

Alors qu'ils approchaient, Harl émergea du haut de la rampe d'embarquement, et leur fit un signe de la main.

-Montez. On était justement sur le point de lancer la phase de pré-chauffe avant décollage.

Luke prit l'initiative, se sentant excité à l'idée d'un voyage dans l'espace. La nouveauté ne disparaîtrait jamais. A l'intérieur, le vaisseau n'avait pas meilleure allure... il y avait des câbles mal fixés et dénudés coincés entre deux pièces métalliques, saignant des murs comme si le vaisseau était sur son lit de mort.

-Venez rencontrer le capitaine, dit Harl, leur faisant signe de le suivre dans une pièce à coté. Luke passa la tête derrière l'angle, et vit une femme humaine en train de jouer au sabacc avec un toydarien, sur quelques caisses d'emballage retournées.

-Ce sont les enfants dont je vous ai parlé, dit bruyamment Harl

La femme leva les yeux.

-Salut, marmonna Luke.

Crix et Val ne dirent rien.

-Bienvenue à bord, dit-elle en se levant. Commençons. Yerta, prépare notre habilitation douanière. Harl... pourquoi ne montrais-tu pas à nos nouveaux membres d'équipage le salon des passagers ?

-Tout de suite, dit-il.

Luke était curieux de voir le cockpit, mais il se sentait mal à l'aise de poser immédiatement des questions. Peut-être qu'il pourrait le voir une fois en hyperespace.

-Installez-vous confortablement, dit Harl, les menant à une pièce de l'autre coté du vaisseau. On a plusieurs jeux holographiques sur notre table de jeux.

-Quel est notre premier arrêt? demanda Crix, laissant son sac tombé au sol.

-Je demanderai au capitaine pour toi, dit Harl, leur souriant.

Puis, il se retourna et ferma la porte.

Luke s'assit sur un divan et posant son sac avec reconnaissance.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a quelque chose à manger ? Demanda-t-il. Je meurs de faim.

-Demande à Harl quand il reviendra, dit Val, s'allongeant au sol.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Luke entendit le vrombissement des moteurs qui s'enclenchaient. Il alla immédiatement à la baie vitrée, et regarda alors qu'ils s'élevaient dans les airs. Bientôt, les immeubles en bas se confondirent en un vaste tapis de tours et de fissures.

-Les gars, vous devriez voir ça, dit Luke. C'est génial. On quitte Coruscant !

-Dis-moi juste quand nous serons dans l'espace, dit Val somnolente.

-Ouais, dit Crix en baillant. Dis-moi... hyperespace.

-Comment est-ce que vous pouvez être fatigués les gars ? dit Luke, pressant son visage contre la vitre. Et, il y a un yacht de luxe ! Je peux presque voir les passagers...

Luke remarqua que l'atmosphère s'amoindrissait rapidement.

-Je crois qu'on est dans l'exosphère maintenant ! Dit-il.

-La quoi ? Marmonna Val. Tu peux pas te taire un peu ? J'essaie de dormir là.

-D'accord, marmonna Luke.

A bien y réfléchir, il se sentait assez fatigué lui-même. Mais il voulait vraiment voir le saut en hyperespace... ça ne pouvait pas prendre plus que quelques minutes à présent. Mais le canapé avait l'air si moelleux et attirant... un petite sieste ne ferait pas de mal.

Alors qu'il titubait vers lui, il entendit Crix ronfler. Il y avait un drôle de bruit au plafond, comme si une bouche d'air conditionné avait été ouverte. Peut-être... peut-être que ça faisait partie des opérations... de vol...

Luke s'enfonça dans les coussins. La dernière chose qu'il pensa fut à combien c'était étrange de se sentir enfin libre.

* * *

 _Coucou tous le monde !_

 _Et voilà, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Luke a quitté Coruscant. Pour quelle destination ? Telle est la question, je vous laisse deviner._

 _Pensez-vous que Vador a réagi excessivement en découvrant le larcin de Luke ?_

 _Pensez-vous que le voyage sera sans encombres ? Que Vador arrivera à retrouver son fils dans l'infinité de l'univers ?_

 _La réponse dans un prochain chapitre !_


	14. Chapitre 14 - Prise de conscience

Chapitre 14 – Prise de conscience

Vador regarda son chronomètre, presque incapable de croire qu'il était 7 heures.

Il n'y avait que très peu de nuits dans sa vie qui lui avaient paru aussi longues que celle-ci. Il avait survolé la région pendant six heures d'affilé, et n'avait rien senti. Les patrouilles de rue n'avaient rien trouvé. Ça n'aidait pas de ne pas avoir d'image récente de Luke à donner comme référence. Le mieux qu'il avait trouvé était une photographie de son visage de son dossier des SFI.

Il y avait un million d'êtres dans la seule Cité Impériale. Des millions de plus dans les zones aux alentours. Seule la Force pouvait lui fournir une chance de distinguer son fils dans la masse grouillante de formes de vie. Mais elle lui avait fait défaut.

Ou peut-être que Luke n'était même plus sur Coruscant...

La pensée était si horrifiante qu'il s'affala dans son fauteuil et agrippa la table en guise de soutien. Comment son jeune fils pourrait-il avoir la moindre chance de survivre là dehors ? Il n'était même pas assez mature pour manger ses légumes sans qu'on lui dise ! Il n'avait même pas pris de comlink avec lui, ou de vêtements de rechange... qui allait le protéger ?

Dans une prise de conscience soudaine, il apparut à Vador que peu de temps auparavant, il avait envisagé d'envoyer Luke ailleurs lui-même. Était-ce une cruelle ironie de la Force en guise de vengeance ? Il avait mal traité Luke depuis le début... il l'avait ignoré, disputé, lui avait crié dessus... s'était disputé avec lui... Il ne méritait pas d'être le père du garçon. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit parti.

L'interphone de la porte sonna, mettant fin au moment de désespoir de Vador. Il se leva avec anticipation alors qu'un assistant personnel pénétrait dans la pièce.

-Monsieur, je reviens tout juste d'une visite à Ben et à son père.

-Et ? Demanda impatiemment Vador.

Les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas aller droit au but ?

-Luke n'y est pas. Ils ne l'ont pas vu depuis que je l'ai récupéré au palais, hier après-midi. Ben n'a aucune idée d'où Luke aurait été susceptible d'aller.

-Quel était cet endroit où il a été retrouvé hier ? Avez-vous déjà des retours de l'équipe de recherches ?

-Ils ont plusieurs rapports de témoins qui auraient pu ou non l'avoir vu, mais rien de concret. Ils nous contacteront dès qu'ils auront quelque chose d'exploitable.

-Luke pourrait être en danger d'ici là, dit Vador, faisant les cent pas. Il pourrait être en danger en ce moment même !

-Monsieur, le chef des forces de sécurité locales m'a dit que la plupart des fugueurs revenaient après un ou deux jours.

-La plupart ? Et qu'arrive-t-il à ceux qui ne reviennent pas ?

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Vador savait ce qui arrivait aux enfant qui ne rentraient jamais à la maison. De désespoir, il se connecta à la Force une fois de plus, espérant un signe, un indice, que Luke était là dehors, quelque part.

Mais il n'y avait rien.

* * *

-Salut Luke.

Luke se concentra sur la forme floue, ayant l'impression d'essayer de voir à travers une tempête de stable.

-Oh, dit-il, alors que l'image se mettait au point. C'est toi.

-Écoute-moi, Luke. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

Luke regarda aux alentours.

-Je suis où ?

-Tu es seulement en train de rêver, expliqua Obi-Wan. Mais en réalité, tu es en danger. Tu as été kidnappé par des gens qui se moquent de ta sécurité.

-Kidnappé ? Je suis avec Crix et Val et...

-Tes amis sont dans la même situation, j'en ai bien peur...

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Dit nerveusement Luke. Vous pouvez m'aider ?

-Je ne peux que te donner des informations qui te permettront de te sortir de là tout seul. Tu devrais savoir que l'Empereur ne t'a pas dit toute la vérité sur ton père.

-Il ne l'a pas dite ?

-C'est une histoire longue et compliquée, Luke, et une que je ne peux pas partager avec toi à présent. Mais tu dois savoir que ton père était tout à fait capable de ressentir de l'amour autrefois. Je croyais, moi aussi, qu'il ne le pouvait plus... jusqu'à ce qu'il t'accueille.

-Il ne m'aime pas, dit tristement Luke. Il a dit qu'il n'avait jamais voulu être mon père.

-C'est ce qu'il dit. Ne crois pas tout ce qu'il dit sous le coup de la colère.

Luke détourna le regard pendant un instant.

-Mais c'est un assassin !

Il regarda à nouveau Obi-Wan.

-Il a tué ma mère !

-Pas de la manière que tu imagines, Luke. Ta mère a perdu la volonté de vivre. Palpatine a détruit la démocratie pour laquelle elle s'était battu tout sa vie, afin de la protéger... et puis, il a transformé son mari en l'ombre de ce qu'il était. Elle aimait ton père au point de ne plus pouvoir vivre sans lui...

-Une minute... mais... Je pensais qu'elle soutenait l'Empereur ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par transformé ? Tu veux dire que l'Empereur a changé mon père ?

-Oui, Luke. Il a attiré ton père dans un chemin sur lequel ta mère ne pouvait pas le suivre.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Un jour, tu comprendras. D'ici là, essaye d'accepter que rien n'est aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît. C'est à toi de décider de rentrer ou non, Luke, et uniquement à toi. Mais prends une décision fondée sur la vérité, non sur des mensonges.

-J'ai déjà décidé, dit Luke. C'est pour ça que je me suis enfui. Je ne veux plus le revoir !

Il se retrouva à hurler la dernière partie au vent. Obi Wan était parti.

Mais sa voix raisonna dans les oreilles de Luke.

-Souviens toi de cela, Luke. Ça t'aidera à comprendre. La haine peut transformer quelqu'un en l'objet de sa haine.

Les réminiscences de son rêve s'évanouirent, et il regardait à présent la masse de blindage craquelé et de fils arrachés qui constituait l'intérieur du vaisseau.

Il s'assit rapidement, et leva les yeux pour voir si Val et Crix étaient toujours endormis. Son dos se raidit immédiatement à ce léger mouvement, et il trouva que ses membres paraissaient engourdis et lourds. Quoi qu'ils aient utilisé pour les assommer, cela semblaient ne pas s'être entièrement dissipé.

Il lui fallut plusieurs mouvements prudents, mais il parvint à se tirer hors du canapé et sur le pont. Il pouvait entendre une dispute derrière la porte, et il voulut s'approcher suffisamment pour l'entendre. Il pourrait alors faire la lumière sur ce qui se passait.

Après avoir rampé à travers la pièce jusqu'à la porte, il pressa son oreille contre l'interstice et écouta. Le vaisseau ne devait avoir qu'une faible insonorisation, car il pouvait distinguer chaque mot.

-Notre priorité est de décharger ces enfants du vaisseau dès que possible. Si Dark Vador n'a ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon que nous avons son fils, il nous donnera à manger à un rancor.

C'était une voix féminine donc Luke en déduisit que ce devait être la capitaine. La personne suivante avait une voix que Luke reconnut comme étant celle de Harl.

-La colonie minière ne nous offre qu'un quart de ce qu'on pourrait tirer de la résistance armée du secteur Lan. Et regarde toutes les autres parties intéressées ! Si on peut faire jouer la concurrence, on pourrait doubler, voire quadrupler nos bénéfices ! Nous n'avons même pas demandé à l'Alliance Rebelle ce qu'ils proposeraient...

-Que vaut l'argent si on est mort ?

-Tu as toujours été un lâche, Toydarien.

-Silence tous les deux ! J'ai pris ma décision. On les donne à la mine, à moins qu'une autre partie intéressée ne nous intercepte avant qu'on atteigne Felcius.

-Et s'ils viennent avec des vaisseaux armés ? Dit le Toydarien. Ils pourraient voler le garçon et nous laisser sans rien !

Le capitaine grogna.

-Harl, pourquoi tu ne retournerais pas jeter un œil sur eux. Ils sont probablement bons pour une autre dose de gaz.

Luke entendit des bruits de pas, et il se traîna rapidement en arrière. Les portes s'ouvrirent en coulissant, et Harl entra, fronçant toujours les sourcils face à sa perte de profits. Son expression se transforma en surprise quand il vit Luke, cependant.

Avant que Luke n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, un blaster paralysant fut pointé sur sa poitrine.

* * *

Midi était arrivé puis passé, et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Luke. Vador ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était _attendre_. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'attendre pour rien, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il y avait toute une pile de rapports qui attendaient qu'il les lise, et une liste de choses à faire d'un mètre de long. Mais il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit en rapport avec l'Empire pour l'instant. Pour la première fois en plus d'une décennie, l'Empire semblait insignifiant.

Pourquoi l'univers était-il aussi injuste ? Si quelqu'un devait être en danger, ce devrait être lui, pas Luke. Il était une cause perdue, et il avait passé depuis bien, bien longtemps le point de non retour. Luke était si innocent... il était la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais contribué à créer. Pourtant, comme tout ce qui était bon et qui croisait sa route, il l'avait poussé à partir.

-Monsieur ?

Vador se retourna, surpris. Il n'avait pas entendu que quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce.

-Vous avez des nouvelles ?

L'assistant lui jeta un coup d'œil. Sur le pas de la porte, hésitant entre rentrer et rester dehors, se tenait Ben. Ou du moins, Vdaor était quasiment certain que c'était Ben... C'était assez difficile de le reconnaître, considérant qu'il n'était pas couvert de jus d'ordures cette fois.

-C'est bon, Ben. Tu peux entrer.

Le lieutenant lui fit un signe amical de venir, mais Ben secoua la tête et glissa légèrement en arrière.

-Veuillez l'excuser, monsieur. Il est un peu... timide. Mais je pense qu'il pourrait avoir des informations qui pourraient nous renseigner sur l'emplacement de Luke.

-Où est-il ?! Demanda Vador

-Je... je ne sais pas, je le j-jure, dit le garçon, se ratatinant un peu plus.

Il avait à présent disparu de l'encadrement de la porte, et un son laissa suggérer qu'il avait frappé le mur opposé du couloir.

-Je vais voir si je peux faire davantage de progrès seul à seul avec lui, dit Vador.

-Il est fatigué, monsieur, mais... le lieutenant s'interrompit, puis parla calmement. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit entièrement convaincu, dans son esprit, de faire la bonne chose en nous disant quelque chose. Il a raconté que Luke avait mentionné qu'il comptait partir, mais il nie savoir quoi que ce soit d'autre... mais j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il en sait plus. Les jeunes gens forment des liens étroits avec leurs amis... il semble peu probable que Luke ne lui ait pas dit au moins quelque chose. Peut-être que si vous pouviez lui assurer que Luke a une maison ici.

Le sous-entendu était trop clair pour Vador. Luke devait avoir dit à son ami qu'il était malheureux ici. La raison à cela avait dû être plus qu'évidente pour le garçon.

-Très bien, dit Vador, se résignant à l'inévitable. Ramenez-le à l'intérieur. Et attendez dehors.

-Oui, monsieur.

Il fallut une bonne minute avant que Ben soit gentiment amadoué pour rentrer à nouveau dans la pièce. Vador l'aurait traîné par le col, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, mais le lieutenant pensait clairement que cela aurait joué contre eux. Il avait probablement raison.

Une fois que le garçon fut sur le seuil, les portes se refermèrent, et ils furent seuls tous les deux. Vador se rassit à la table, décidant que cela pourrait un peu réduire le facteur intimidation. A en juger par les yeux ronds du garçon, cela n'aidait pas du tout.

-Alors, dit Vador, faisant de son mieux pour paraître naturel. Tu es l'ami de Luke.

Le garçon hocha la tête une fois. Puis, presque après y avoir pensé à deux fois, il ajouta en marmonnant un « oui, monsieur ».

Vador du lutter contre le besoin impérieux de soupirer. Les Seigneurs Sith et les enfants n'allaient tout simplement pas ensemble. Mais il devait aller au bout de cela, pour le bien de Luke.

-Je suppose qu'il t'a dit que j'étais le pire père de la galaxie.

Ben haussa les épaules, les yeux rivés sur le tapis.

-P...Pas exactement, m... monsieur.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir. Tout ce qu'il t'a dit est probablement vrai. Je suis un mauvais père. Si je ne l'étais pas, Luke serait ici en ce moment.

Vador s'interrompit un instant, se demandant si l'approche la plus honnête était la meilleure idée. Dommage qu'il soit trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

-Je peux sentir qu'il est en danger, dit Vador d'une voix lointaine. Mais je ne peux pas sentir _où_. Je dois le rejoindre. Si tu m'aides, je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour le retrouver et le ramener en sécurité.

-Il pensait que vous ne vous souciez pas de lui, dit Ben, semblant légèrement moins pétrifié. Il m'a dit que vous ne le remarqueriez même pas s'il partait.

-Alors, il est temps que je lui montre à quel point il s'est trompé, dit Vador. D'accord ?

Ben hocha la tête, parvenant même à esquisser un petit sourire.

-Je... Je ne sais pas si ça peut vous aider, monsieur. Mais hier... j'ai rencontré certains de ses amis. Des amis qu'il a rencontrés quand il était aux Services Familiaux. Crix... c'est un zabrak. Val, c'est une twi'lek. Ils sont plus âgés que Luke... En tous cas, tous trois comptaient rejoindre l'équipage d'un freighter.

-A freighter ? Dit Vador. Quel genre de freighter ?

-Je ne sais pas, monsieur, je suis désolé, dit Ben. Mais le capitaine ne pouvait pas quitter Coruscant avant d'avoir payé sa dette à un seigneur du crime local. C'est ce que Val m'a dit, en tout cas. Je ne sais pas s'ils s'y sont parvenus, ou... mais Crix et Val semblaient connaître beaucoup de gens dans la communauté du coin. Quelqu'un pourrait savoir où ils sont allés.

Vador se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.

* * *

Luke se réveilla pour découvrir qu'il était toujours allongé là où il avait dû être frappé par le rayon paralysant. L'air chatoyait légèrement, suggérant que de grandes quantités de la substance, quelle qu'elle soit, qu'ils utilisaient pour les gazer étaient toujours présentes.

Cette fois, Crix et Val remuaient également.

-Luke ? Dit Val, d'un air endormi.

Luke tenta de s'asseoir, mais finit par s'avachir sur le sol.

-Ils vont nous vendre à une colonie minière, dit Luke, se concentrant précautionneusement pour former chaque mot. On doit s'échapper !

-Qui ? Marmonna Crix, se frottant le front.

-L'équipage.

-Quel équipage ?

-Oh, oublie ça, dit Luke, se traînant sur les genoux.

Il devait trouver un moyen de saboter le vaisseau. Il devait y avoir une arrivée de carburant qui passait par là, quelque part. S'ils étaient à cours de carburant, ils seraient forcés de s'arrêter, et ils pourraient s'échapper.

Il glissa le long du sol, vers un panneau lâche à côté de la porte. La personne qui avait fait la maintenance du vaisseau était trop négligence pour le fixer correctement. Luke l'arracha et fouilla dans les profondeurs.

Il y avait plusieurs tubes différents. Dont un légèrement chaud, suggérant que c'était probablement l'arrivée d'air. Quand il le repoussa sur le côté, un autre tomba. Celui avec les pictogrammes de sécurité « inflammable » sur la couche externe, et il était attaché par un ruban adhésif. En une minute, Luke le décolla, et une substance huileuse, épaisse commença à fuir entre ses mains.

L'odeur était dégoûtante, mais elle lui éclaircissait également l'esprit. Ses membres commencèrent à se raffermir, et il se remit en tremblant sur ses pieds.

Il retourna en titubant sur le divan quand les murs commencèrent à trembler. Pendant un instant, Luke pensa qu'il avait fait caler tout le vaisseau.

-On atterrit, dit Crix, désignant la baie vitrée.

Luke leva la tête, et vit que Crix avait raison. Il était trop tard.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et Harl entra, suivi de près par le toydarien. Luke tenta de se mettre sur ses pieds une nouvelle fois, puis fit mine de trébucher contre le divan. Il ne résista pas lorsque le toydarien glissa vers lui et commença à lui lier les mains. Il valait mieux garder la vigilance de ses gardes baissée, jusqu'à ce qu'une opportunité de s'enfuir ne surgisse.

Une fois à moitié traîné hors de la salle des passagers, une bouffée d'air frais finit par dissiper les derniers effets du gaz. Il parvint à descendre la rampe du vaisseau sans aucune aide de Harl, qui gardait une forte poigne sur son épaule.

Mais quand Luke vit qui les attendait en bas, il se demanda s'il n'était pas toujours en train de rêver.

* * *

Après avoir restreint la recherche à un zabrak et une twi'lek, les choses avancèrent rapidement. Avant qu'une heure ne se soit écoulée, son réseau d'espions avait fait quelques recherches, et on lui avait fourni une bande de sécurité du port spatial low cost. La séquence était en basse résolution et en noir et blanc, mais c'était sans aucune erreur possible son fils. Il avait embarqué à bord d'un vaisseau nommé le _Vagabond Téméraire_ , dans un sursaut de tragique ironie.

Pendant que ses assistants travaillaient à alerter toutes les autorités de la marine sur la surveillance du vaisseau, Vador envoyait des messages à des chasseurs de prime et ses contacts du monde souterrain. Une très grande récompense serait offerte à quiconque pourrait fournir des informations menant à la capture du _Vagabond Téméraire_. Après coup, il pensa à envoyer le même message à toutes les stations services et aux ports spatiaux enregistrés également.

Après une demi-heure, un vieux _Whiphid du nom de Lunur, qui dirigeait un abri et une station de ravitaillement le long de la route maritime d'Ago Larn, indiqua que le_ _ _Vagabond Téméraire__ était stationné sur son aire d'atterrissage à l'instant même.

Le star destroyer le plus proche partit l'intercepter, et le capitaine envoya un signal par holocom dès qu'ils eurent les membres d'équipage sous bonne garde. Vador s'entremêla les doigts d'anxiété alors qu'il acceptait l'appel. Si Luke avait été blessé d'une quelconque manière... il valait mieux ne pas y penser.

-Seigneur Vador, le capitaine s'inclina en guise de salutation. Ici le capitaine Imega, du SD __Chasseur__ _._ L'équipage du vaisseau s'est immédiatement rendu. Aucun tir n'a été échangé. Nous les détenons en centre de détention en ce moment même.

-Et concernant le garçon ? Demanda Vador, impatient que le capitaine aille au but.

-Il n'était pas à bord, monsieur. Néanmoins, notre analyse du vaisseau a fourni des preuves ADN qui suggèrent qu'il y avait d'autres passagers dans le vaisseau récemment. Le carnet de bord du vaisseau a indiqué que la dernière escale a été une planète du système d'Eyala appelée Felcius. Sous la contrainte, le capitaine a admis qu'ils avaient vendu les enfants à une colonie minière là-bas.

-Felcius, répéta Vador.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

-Bon travail, Capitaine. Assurez-vous que le propriétaire de la station de ravitaillement reçoive une récompense substantielle.

-Oui, monsieur.

Vador coupa l'appel, et se tourna vers un officier qui attendait à proximité.

 _-_ Monsieur, le star destroyer __Nexu__ attend en orbite, conformément à vos ordres.

-Bien, dit Vador. Dites leur que nous partons pour Felcius, dès que je serai à bord.

-Il y a autre chose, monsieur, dit l'homme, devenant légèrement nerveux. L'Empereur veut vous voir.

* * *

-Alors, dit l'Empereur, s'enfonçant dans son trône. Le garçon a fugué et a réussi à se faire kidnapper par une bande de criminels, et maintenant vous voulez gaspiller des ressources impériales pour le traquer ?

-Mon maître, je connais déjà l'emplacement du garçon. Je peux le récupérer rapidement.

-Pourquoi prendre cette peine ? Dit l'Empereur, agitant une main en signe de congédiement. J'ai pris ma décision. Je suis convaincu qu'il fera un très bon esclave.

Vador refusa de laisser les provocations de l'Empereur l'affecter. C'était trop important et le temps était déterminant.

-Il y a toujours des Jedi là-dehors. Si l'un d'eux le trouvait, ils pourraient l'entraîner. Il a le potentiel pour être un Jedi très puissant. C'est dangereux de le laisser là où nos ennemis pourraient lui mettre la main dessus.

L'expression de l'Empereur changea légèrement.

-Cela ne prendra pas longtemps, dit Vador, sachant qu'il devait insister davantage. Et je punirai sévèrement le garçon pour les désagréments qu'il aura occasionnés.

Il n'avait aucune intention de faire quoi que ce soit du genre, bien sûr, mais l'Empereur ne sentit pas pas sa supercherie. Il était trop occupé à se sentir amusé à l'idée. Vador savait que c'était mal de manipuler ainsi son maître, considérant tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, mais que pouvait-il dire ? Il avait appris cela en suivant son exemple.

-Très bien, mon ami. Allez-y et traquer votre progéniture.

-Merci, Maître, dit Vador, s'inclina de gratitude.

* * *

Val et Crix furent traînés au loin immédiatement. Luke n'eut pas le temps de protester il ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux la silhouette devant lui.

-Tu... tu devrais être mort ! Dit-il. Il m'a dit que tu étais mort !

La silhouette filiforme s'avança, et sa tunique s'ouvrit légèrement. Il y avait des lumières clignotantes sur sa poitrine, comblant ce qui semblait être une blessure de sabre laser. Des prothèses, réalisa Luke.

-Il a menti. C'est un Sith, c'est ce qu'ils font.

Une griffe avide se tendit pour l'attraper, et Luke fit un bond en arrière.

-Ne me touche pas !

Malheureusement, il était toujours instable sur les pieds, et il finit par s'écraser au sol.

Sa Némésis émit un drôle de sifflement, et deux créatures volantes, semblables à des serpents, entrèrent par l'un des tunnels. Leurs yeux orange luisaient comme des braises. Ils se murent pour encadrer Luke, alors qu'il se remettait hâtivement sur ses pieds.

-Amenez-le.

Le frêle alien commença à descendre le long du tunnel, et Luke reçut un coup pour l'inciter à le suivre. Ils traversèrent plusieurs salles de contrôle, dont les seuls occupants étaient les gardes-serpents, qui encadraient toutes les portes. Finalement, ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce avec une plate-forme rectangulaire surélevée, reliée au plafond par de lourdes chaînes noires.

Les gardes-serpents émirent d'étranges couinements aigus et commencèrent à pousser Luke vers elle. Luke fit plusieurs pas en avant, puis fit soudainement volte-face. Il saisit la lance d'un garde, l'arrachant aisément de sa frêle main. Les gardes se précipitèrent en avant, et Luke tenta de courir entre eux, mais le Jedi filiforme avait bloqué la sortie. La lance fut arrachée de son étreinte par un pouvoir invisible. Le même pouvoir qui fit léviter Luke et le laissa tomber sur la plate-forme surélevée.

-Il n'y a aucune raison d'être effrayé, dit le Jedi, marchant vers les commandes, les gardes s'ôtant promptement de son chemin. Tu ne seras pas blessé. Je ne t'utilise que comme appât pour ton père. Tu seras libéré une fois qu'il sera qui ne devrait pas tarder... je sens qu'il est déjà en route à l'instant où nous parlons.

L'étonnement à ces mots réduisit momentanément Luke au silence. Son père venait pour lui ? Est-ce qu'il tenait vraiment à lui ? Ne serait ce que rien qu'un peu ?

Bien sûr qu'il tient à moi, pensa Luke, en prenant soudain conscience. Il tient assez à moi pour m'emmener à l'hôpital. Il tient assez à moi pour payer l'école où je voulais aller... et il m'a donné de l'argent de poche. Et a ramené des droïdes pour que je puisse les réparer...

Luke jeta un coup d'œil au Jedi, ne percevant rien d'autre que de la haine dans ses yeux.

Par les étoiles, pensa-t-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu es un assassin, hurla Luke. Tu as tué ma tante et mon oncle ! Maintenant, tu vas tuer mon père !

Luke lutta pour regagner le sol, mais il était maintenu en place par des liens qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir.

Le Jedi se tourna vers lui.

-Ta tante et ton oncle seraient morts tôt ou tard. Si ça n'avait pas été de ma main, ça aurait été de celle de l'Empire. De plus, je t'ai fait quitter Tatooine, pas vrai ? Tu voulais vraiment gaspiller ta jeunesse sur cette boule de poussière appelée une planète ?

-Tu es un monstre ! Cracha Luke

-Tout comme ton père ? Tu te sentiras comme à la maison, alors.

-Ce n'est pas un monstre, insista Luke.

-Pauvre enfant qui se fait des idées. Si tu ne savais qu'une fraction des crimes que ton père a commis, tu m'aiderais à le tuer toi-même.

-Je sais qu'il tue des gens, marmonna Luke.

-Tuer des gens ? Il a tué des enfants sans défense.

Luke demeura silencieux.

-Il a tué tous les amis que j'ai jamais eus. Il a tué mon maître, qui était comme un père pour moi. Dis-moi... si quelqu'un tuait tous les gens auxquels tu tiens, ne chercherais-tu pas à te venger ? Tu n'es peut-être qu'un enfant, mais même toi, tu devrais voir la logique là-dedans.

-Tu as bien tué ma famille, dit Luke.

Cette fois, il n'y eut pas de réponse.

-Tu as tué des gens que j'aimais, répéta Luke. Tu le détestes tellement... pourtant tu fais exactement les choses pour lesquels tu le détestes ! Obi-Wan avait raison... la haine te transforme en l'objet de ta haine ! Cela n'a aucun intérêt... Tu ne peux pas le voir ?

-Alors, tu es dégoûté par ce qu'il a fait ?

-Bien sûr, dit Luke, fixant à nouveau les yeux calculateurs et qui ne clignaient pas. Je déteste... le meurtre. Je ne le déteste pas lui je déteste la méchanceté. Il y a plus en lui que la méchanceté... je le sais. Je ne l'ai pas vu avant, mais maintenant si ! Il y a du bon en lui !

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de bon à tuer les enfants Jedi ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Luke, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Mais je sais qu'il en a. Peut-être que je suis méchant de le dire, mais...

-Peut-être que c'est ça, dit-il, activant un interrupteur. Tel père, tel fils.

La plate-forme commença à descendre.

* * *

 _ _Coucou tout le monde !__

 _ _Bravo à ceux qui ont compris que la destination était une colonie d'esclaves. En même temps, comme l'a si justement souligné Gest, cette offre était trop bonne pour être vrai.__

 _ _Je suis quand même étonnée de la facilité (et rapidité) avec laquelle Vador a retrouvé la trace de Luke (mois d'une journée), dommage qu'en vrai, les autorités ne soient pas toujours aussi rapides.__

 _ _Par contre, je me demande qui a soigné ce méchant Jedi. Avec un trou béant dans la poitrine, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu ramper seul jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche. Un coup de l'Empereur, vous penser ?__

 _ _A un prochain chapitre pour assister au sauvetage !__

 _ _Bon week-end à tous !__

 _ _NH__

 _ _Réponse à Gest : je suis d'accord sur le fait que ce n'était pas très malin de voler cette statue, mais bon, pour sa défense, il était pressé de partir et ne pensait pas croiser son père.__

 _ _C'est vrai que Vador a eu raison de disputer son fils pour avoir volé l'empereur mais cette remarque a vraiment blessé Luke. Quel manque de tact ! Et Anakin qui se plaignait des méthodes d'éducation d'Obi-Wan. M'enfin, il a compris son erreur, je pense. Comme à qui pourrait contribuer à améliorer leurs relations.__

 _ _Disons que Luke ne voulait pas quitter son père car il l'avait beaucoup idéalisé sur Tatooine et pensait naïvement qu'il serait comme il l'avait imaginé.__

 _ _Réponse à Lymch : en même temps, qui ne serait pas inquiet de savoir son fils perdu dans la galaxie ? Une chance, personne n'est mort étranglé pour ne pas l'avoir retrouvé assez vite. Pauvre Ben, j'imagine l'angoisse de se retrouver face à la personne dont on rêve en cauchemar ! Heureusement que Vador a su faire preuve d'une empathie et d'une patience inhabituelles chez lui.__

 _ _Réponse à Karozthor the Necromagus : oui, il l'a retrouvé très rapidement, mais la Force n'y est pour rien, comme quoi, même elle a ses limites ou alors, elle savait déjà que Vador allait le retrouver par d'autres moyens et n'a pas pris la peine de l'aider.__

 _ _Réponse à Pims10 : à mon avis, ils ne sont pas spécialement des marchands d'esclaves. Ils doivent vendre de tout et n'importe quoi, temps que ça rapporte de l'argent. Dommage que la capitaine ne l'ait pas vendu à l'Alliance. Bail l'aurait certainement acheté, plutôt que de laisser le frère de sa fille être vendu à on ne sait pas trop qui.__


	15. Chapitre 15 - Le choix de Luke

Chapitre 15 – Le choix de Luke

Vador attendait déjà sur l'aire d'embarquement, quand le _Nexu_ sortit de l'hyperespace. Des analyses préliminaires de Felcius indiquèrent que la planète était dans une phase d'intense activité sismique. Il n'y avait aucune forme de vie à la surface, et une seule aire d'atterrissage, incrustée profondément dans le sol.

Il prit un escadron de stormtroopers avec lui, anticipant une résistance. S'il y avait une colonie minière là-bas en bas, elle était non enregistrée auprès de la guilde minière ou de l'Empire et donc illégale. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une couverture pour des activités criminelles. Une partie de lui espérait que ce n'était rien de si sinistre. Si c'était une usine à narcotiques, ou pire, une base rebelle, son fils pourrait être en très grand danger. Particulièrement s'ils connaissaient son importance.

Il n'y avait personne pour les accueillir quand ils sortirent du vaisseau. L'atmosphère et le sol étaient envahis de cendres volcaniques.

-Le scanner détecte des formes de vie dans cette direction !

Le chef des stormtroopers fit un signe vers l'un des tunnels.

Vador avança, et deux stormtroopers se précipitèrent en avant, brandissant leurs blasters. Vador gardait sa propre arme à la main. Il ne sentait pas de danger immédiat, mais il était peu probable que les habitants de cet endroit accueillent la présence de l'Empire.

Le tunnel, qui était creusé dans une roche volcanique rouge, était éclairé à intervalles réguliers par des lampes bon marché installées dans des alcôves naturelles. Il n'y avait aucune trace de technologie avancée. Une véritable opération minière nécessiterait de quelconques indicateurs de la stabilité dans de pareils tunnels.

Une épaisse porte en fer apparut au détour du prochain croisement, bloquant complètement le tunnel. Elle était maintenue fermée par un cadenas. Vador contourna les stormtroopers, et utilisa son sabre-laser pour l'ôter. Un stormtroper lui donna un coup, et elle s'ouvrit à la volée avec un grincement rouillé.

Ils reprirent leur progression en avant, silencieusement. Les formes de vie dont le trooper avait parlé causaient de fortes perturbations dans la Force que Vador percevait, mais il ne pouvait pas distinguer Luke parmi elles. Peut-être que c'était la mauvaise direction.

-Éclairez en avant !

Les stormtroopers approchaient lentement de la sortie, mais Vador était impatient. Il devança les troopers, et avança sur un balcon étroit qui surplombait une salle caverneuse. Les stormtroopers s'empressèrent de le rejoindre, et regardèrent rapidement aux alentours.

-Par l'Empereur... marmonna l'un d'eux.

Vador partageait le sentiment. En contre-bas, il devait y avoir une centaine... non, un millier de personnes, attachées aux murs et enchaînées les unes aux autres. Des gardes droïdes faisaient des aller-retours, brandissant des lances à électro-chocs. Au fond du coin gauche, des matières premières étaient transportées sur un tapis roulant et parcouraient toute la ligne de production. A l'autre extrémité, les marchandises étaient emballées dans des caisses de transport, et acheminées à l'extérieur par des droïdes élévateurs.

-Une fabrique d'armes, dit un autre trooper.

-Une fabrique d'armes illégale, rectifia Vador. Fonctionnant grâce à l'esclavage. Commandant, appelez le vaisseau. Nous allons avoir besoin de renforts. Entre-temps, organiser vos hommes et libérez les esclaves.

-Oui, monsieur.

Il n'y avait pas d'escalier ou d'ascenseur, si bien que les stormtroopers commencèrent rapidement à descendre en rappel jusqu'à l'étage de la production en utilisant leurs mains et des câbles. Vador sauta en bas, utilisant la Force pour contrôler sa descente. Les troopers commencèrent instantanément à éliminer les droïdes, et les esclaves commencèrent à crier et à acclamer de surprise.

Vador initialisa son sabre-laser et aida à supprimer les gardes droïdes alors qu'ils descendaient la ligne de production. Les esclaves redevenaient silencieux alors qu'il passait à leur proximité, reculant de peur. Ils étaient majoritairement humains, et de tous âges. Quelque chose parut étrange à Vador alors qu'il les regardait. Ce n'était pas des esclaves ordinaires... certains semblaient tout juste revenir d'un complexe touristique au bord de la mer. Finalement, il s'arrêta à côté d'un groupe qui paraissait semi-intelligent. Il était temps d'obtenir quelques réponses.

-Comment avez-vous atterri ici ? Demanda-t-il, soupçonnant déjà leur réponse.

-Notre v... vaisseau a été détourné, monsieur.

-Et quel était le nom de ce vaisseau ? Demanda Vador

-Le _Spectrum_.

Un mystère de résolu.

-Le croiseur Aldérande, dit Vador. Votre vaisseau était supposé détruit. Dites-moi... Qui dirige cette usine ?

Ils échangèrent des regards entre eux pendant un moment, puis une dame prit la parole.

-On ne l'a jamais vu, lui... ou elle. Uniquement les droïdes... et les gardes septaki.

-Quel est... aucune importance. Je cherche un garçon humain de douze ans qui est arrivé il y a quelques heures - Vador leva une main en l'air – A peu près de cette taille. Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus. Vous l'avez-vous ?

Ils regardaient aux alentours d'un air ahuri, avant de secouer la tête.

-Il y a quelques nouveaux qui sont arrivés aujourd'hui ! Cria quelqu'un dans le fond. Je les ai vus !

-Qui ?

-Un gosse avec des cornes. Et une fille twi'lek.

-Ils sont par là !

Vador se détourna et commença à marcher vers la direction indiquée.

-Attendez, monsieur !

-S'il vous plaît !

Vador se retourna et vit que les esclaves tenaient leurs chaînes. Il hésita à faire demi-tour... bien sûr, les troopers finiraient par faire le tour pour les libérer tous. Il avait des problèmes plus pressants.

Mais un vieux souvenir, au fond de son esprit le fit revenir sur ses pas, sabre laser prêt. Il y avait quelque chose de très satisfaisant à couper ces chaînes. Les gens coururent immédiatement rejoindre les autres récemment libérés, qui se rassemblaient à la sortie principale de la grotte.

Il reprit son chemin vers l'autre côté, où les amis de son fils étaient censés se situer. Cela ne prit pas longtemps pour les trouver, puisqu'ils étaient les deux seuls représentants de leurs espèces dans la foule.

Ils le fixèrent avec surprise alors qu'il approchait, et le garçon tenta de filer.

-Où est Luke ? Demanda-t-il. Je dois le trouver.

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris.

-Vous... vous le connaissez ?

-C'est mon fils.

- _Votre_ fils ?! Haleta le garçon. Pas possible !

-Je peux vous l'assurer, c'est la vérité. A présent, où l'ont-ils emmené ?

-On ne sait pas.

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de la fille alors qu'elle parlait, et sa voix se brisa. Ils nous ont séparés quand on est arrivé. Il a été emmené par quelqu'un en tunique noire. Je n'ai pas vu son visage.

Vador se détourna, voyant qu'il était inutile de pousser davantage l'un ou l'autre. Il devrait trouver Luke tout seul.

-Attendez !

Vador jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Le garçon avança autant que ses chaînes le lui permettait.

-Il y a un tunnel par là. - Il désigna un espace sombre entre le tapis roulant et le mur. On m'a dit que c'était par là que les gardes septaki entraient toujours. Je pense qu'il mène au centre de contrôle principal... Peut-être que Luke y est !

Cela semblait être une théorie aussi bonne qu'une autre. Pour l'instant, c'était sa seule théorie, alors il pouvait aussi bien la mettre en application.

Il suivit la direction du garçon, et trouva une porte de sécurité, fixée profondément dans la roche. Celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée par un simple cadenas, mais par une barrière de sécurité contrôlée par ordinateur. Mais son sabre laser fit le travail aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait fait avec le cadenas plutôt.

Il se retrouva dans un autre tunnel rocheux. Celui-ci était complètement sombre, et une étrange odeur emplissait l'air. Alors qu'il prenait un virage, il sentit soudain une présence très familière.

 _Luke !_

A présent qu'il tenait la piste, en traquer l'origine devenait bien plus facile. Le tunnel se divisait en ramifications en plusieurs endroits, mais la Force lui fournissait un guide pour le garder sur le chemin le plus court vers sa fils.

Finalement, le tunnel sombre commença à s'éclaircir, et une faible lueur orange mettait en évidence les anfractuosités de la roche irrégulière. Luke était très proche à présent. Il pouvait le sentir. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de la poignée de son sabre-laser, et il se déplaçait avec précaution. Il doutait que Luke ne soit pas gardé. Il devait être préparé à combattre.

La sortie apparut après un nouveau tournant, et Vador pouvait voir que la pièce au loin était entièrement baignée de lumière orange. Il émergea sur une corniche étroite, et son regard tomba immédiatement sur la plate-forme, retenue par des chaînes en-dessous d'un trou dans le plafond. Luke était recroquevillé en position fœtale, paraissant endormi.

A sa plus grande inquiétude, Vador n'avait pas été préparé au sentiment de pur soulagement qu'il ressentit, en voyant enfin son fils à nouveau. Le garçon était vivant et indemne ! Mieux encore, il n'y avait pas de gardes en vue. Il était loin d'être hors de danger cependant. Vador baissa les yeux et vit ce qui faisait que la salle avait une lueur orange. Des centaines de mètres plus bas, de la lave étincelante de chaleur bouillonnait en une mer en fusion. Cette vision réveilla d'horribles souvenirs.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de ressasser cela maintenant. Il devait sortir Luke de cette plate-forme instable. La corniche s'étendait devant lui, enjambant le trou comme une vieille planche de pirate démodée. Mais il ne s'approcha pas pour atteindre la plate-forme. Luke avait du être descendu par l'orifice dans le plafond.

Vador avança sur le rebord, prenant garde à ne pas regarder en bas. Il n'avait jamais été effrayé des hauteurs, mais cela lui mettait tous les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il avança encore, s'approchant autant qu'il le pouvait de Luke. La distance semblait encore grande entre eux... au moins dix mètres. Luke n'avait aucune chance de la sauter, non pas qu'il l'aurait laissé prendre ce risque.

-Luke ! Appela Vador, encourageant mentalement son fils à l'entendre.

Les bruits des bulles en bas ne facilitaient pas les choses.

Luke s'assit immédiatement, cependant, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à sa vue. Il commença à crier quelque chose à propos d'un piège.

-Je peux voir que tu es pris au piège, dit Vador. Ne t'inquiète pas... je vais trouver un moyen de te mettre en sûreté.

-Derrière toi! hurla Luke, pointant avec sauvagerie.

Cette fois, Vador saisit ce qu'il voulait dire. Il tournoya et son sabre laser se fracassa contre une lame verte étincelante. Il dévisagea son assaillant, à peine capable d'y croire.

-Je t'ai tué, dit Vador, repoussant le sectoïde.

-C'est ce que tu croyais. L'arrogance a toujours été la perte des Sith.

Le Jedi attaqua à nouveau, et Vador s'empressa de parer. Il était douloureusement conscient qu'il y avait moins d'un mètre de sol derrière lui et après cela, un puits en fusion. Il n'avait pas de place pour manœuvrer et le Jedi se rapprochait rapidement.

Il y avait une rage brutale derrière chaque attaque, et Vador ne pouvait pas rassembler assez d'énergie pour l'affronter. Depuis la veille, il n'avait pas fait grand chose d'autre que de rester assis, et la chaleur de la caverne pesait sur son armure de chancela sur le bord alors que le Jedi frappait plus fort, et il parvint à peine à parer. Peut-être que c'était la fin.

-Non ! Hurla Luke

Son cri raisonna dans les oreilles de Vador, et pour le soutenir, un rocher vola à travers les airs depuis la direction de Luke. Il rata le Jedi d'une bonne distance, et le sectoïde commença à rire.

-Regarde-moi le tuer, Luke ! Regarde moi débarrasser la galaxie du pire traite qui ait jamais vécu !

Mais le cri de Luke avait éveillé quelque chose en Vador. S'il devait mourir, qui sauverait Luke ? Il avait une raison pour combattre... pas de la colère, ou de la haine, mais... une émotion qu'il n'osait pas nommer. Son fils avait besoin de lui. Il était Dark Vador... il avait remporté des milliers de duels, et il pouvait gagné celui-là.

Le Jedi leva son arme, l'agitant pour asséner le coup fatal. Vador rassembla la Force, et avant que la lame du Jedi ait fendu l'air, Vador avait disparu. Il atterrit sur la corniche qui courait le long du mur. Le Jedi émit un son de pure colère, et courut reprendre le combat. Cependant, la tentative de Luke de l'aider avait donné à Vador une nouvelle idée. Il leva une main, et rassembla toutes les roches déboîtées qu'il percevait en un nuage fourmillant. Elles se précipitèrent sur le Jedi comme une centaine de missiles.

Il était trop distrait par la rage pour les voir arriver. Les premiers frappèrent le sectoïde, l'envoyant voler contre le mur. Il parvint à dévier partiellement le reste, mais Vador était déjà sur lui, reprenant le duel.

Cette fois, c'était lui qui avait l'avantage. Il força le Jedi à reculer parant et répondant à toutes les diverses attaques. Le Jedi commença à perdre du terrain. Vador ne faisait que suivre son rythme. De manière prévisible, le Jedi fit bientôt une erreur fatale, et laissa son flanc gauche largement dégagé. Il se tordit, évitant la mort mais perdit son appendice gauche.

Tendant la main, Vador rassembla la Force et poussa le Jedi par-dessus le bord. Cette fois, il s'assura de regarder sa chute. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il ne tomba que de quelques mètres, avant de parvenir à s'agripper à un rebord. Perdre un membre n'était pas un si gros désavantage quand on en avant six au départ.

Un cri soudain de Luke attira l'attention de Vador. Il courut le long de la corniche qui s'étendait au-dessus du magma. Un flot de créatures volantes déferlait du trou dans le plafond. L'une se précipita sur Vador, qui courut en avant, sa lame levée en défense. Elle marqua une soudaine pause dans son plongeon , permettant à Vador d'en avoir un bon aperçut.

Son corps semblable à un serpent était couvert d'écailles noires. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur orange, très semblables aux chardons ardents qui se dispersaient aux alentours. Les jambes étaient fines, et paraissaient incapables de supporter le poids de ses larges ailes.

Ce devait être les septaki contre lesquels les gens l'avaient mis en garde. Ils n'étaient clairement pas amicaux.

Derrière lui, le Jedi atterrit sur la corniche, et se jeta à nouveau dans le duel. Ses attaques étaient sauvages et irrationnelles à présent. La seule chose qui le sauvait était la distraction de Vador, causée par le septaki. Ces ignobles créatures bourdonnaient autour de Luke. Il était prêt à parier qu'elles n'étaient pas végétariennes.

Malgré sa jeunesse, Luke semblait se débrouiller seul pour le moment. Vador se concentra sur le duel. Le Jedi était fatigué à présent, ayant drainé son énergie dans ses attaques sauvages. Il fendit sur Vador, puis tomba à genoux alors que Vador reculait pour éviter la lame.

Vador approcha sa lame, mais sa trajectoire mortelle fut altérée par un cri déchirant de Luke. Son fils tomba en arrière, du sang coulant de sa manche lacérée.

-Leurs crocs sont venimeux, Vador, dit le Jedi, sautant de nouveau sur ses pieds. Ton fils est mort à présent.

-Non !

-Tuez-le ! Cria le Jedi aux septaki. Et festoyez !

Vador leva la main et utilisa la Force pour envoyer les monstres voler loin de Luke. Puis, il frappa le sectoïde, et cette fois, la lame atteignit sa cible. Le Jedi tomba en arrière, et son sabre laser se fracassa aux pieds de Vador.

-Veille à rester mort, cette fois, dit Vador, levant sa lame pour terminer le travail.

Un grondement de mauvaise augure retentit en haut, et la Force alerta Vador d'un danger soudain.

-Je t'emmène avec moi, Vador.

Les rochers manquèrent Vador cependant, et elles manquèrent le Jedi. Au lieu de cela, elles roulèrent par-dessus le bord de la corniche, se fracassant sous l'impact. Il y eut un autre grondement sourd, et Vador baissa les yeux pour voir que les rochers sous lui se disloquaient sous ses yeux.

Il sauta en arrière, juste au moment où un segment entier s'effondrait. Mais c'était trop tard pour le Jedi. et Vador se pencha en avant pour le voir tomber, se désintégrant en plus petits morceaux alors qu'il chutait. Le Jedi se démena à essayer de trouver une prise sur les murs, mais sans succès. Lui et les rochers percutèrent le magma et se dissolurent en un nuage de fumée.

Vador n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir. Luke courait toujours un danger mortel. Il ramassa le sabre-laser du Jedi, et le lança en direction de son fils.

-Luke ! Ils sont effrayés par les lames... utilise la pour te défendre !

Il cliqueta sur la plate-forme, et Luke rampa dans sa direction. Au-dessus de lui, il y avait deux septaki qui décrivaient toujours des cercles. Ses démonstrations de la Force semblaient en avoir effrayé quelques uns, mais ces deux-là n'avaient pas encore reçu le message.

-Je pensais que tu avais dit... plus de sabre-lasers.

Luke sourit faiblement.

-Considère ça comme la seule exception, dit Vador, stupéfait que son fils puisse encore trouver quelque chose sur lequel plaisanter.

Malgré sa blessure, le garçon saisit la poignée à deux mains, comme Vador lui avait montré. La lame verte illumina son visage, et il sauta en l'air, l'agitant sauvagement vers les créatures qui l'encerclaient. La lame parvint à en taillader une au niveau de la queue, et elle siffla avec colère, puis disparut à nouveau dans la pièce au-dessus.

Vador s'était placé aussi près du bord de la roche qu'il le pouvait. La seconde créature le remarqua, et décida qu'il était une proie convenable. Une erreur stupide. Vador décrivit un arc de cercle de sa lame, et deux morceaux de la créatures tombèrent dans le puits en-dessous.

-Il n'en reste plus, dit Vador, reportant son regard sur son fils. Viens, je dois t'emmener immédiatement auprès d'un médecin.

-Peut-être que tu n'as pas remarqué, dit Luke, laissant tomber le sabre laser. Mais je ne vais nulle part. - Il s'accroupit, tenant son bras blessé – Cet assassin m'a descendu ici, et je ne vois pas une de ces créatures volantes m'offrir son aide.

Ces morts furent suivis par un grondement sourd au-dessus, et la salle commença à trembler. La plate-forme se balança violemment, et Luke dut s'agripper pour survivre. Des rochers tombèrent du plafond jusqu'à ce que les tremblements se calment. Vador réalisa que la stupide tentative du Jedi de les tuer tous les deux avait fragilisé la structure de la grotte.

-Je vais te tirer de là en utilisant la Force, dit Vador, tendant la main. Vite, nous avons peu de temps !

Luke enroula instantanément l'une des chaîne qui retenait sa prison en l'air autour de son bras.

-Pas question ! Aucune chance ! Et si tu me lâches à mi-chemin ?

-Accorde moi un peu de crédit, dit Vador, agacé. Maintenant, lâche ça et approche toi de moi. On n'a pas le temps de se disputer !

Luke ne bougea pas.

-Je n'y crois pas, dit Vador, énervé. L'ensemble de cette caverne est sur le point de s'effondrer, ton bras a été mordu par des crocs venimeux, et tu es rebelle et têtu !

-Je n'ai pas été mordu, dit Luke. Ce n'est qu'une coupure par les épines de la queue.

-Les épines de la queue peuvent également être venimeuses.

-Je m'en fiche !

Vador émit un bruit de frustration, se demandant comment, par la galaxie, il était parvenu à engendrer un jeune homme aussi entêté. Lui crier dessus n'allait les conduire nulle part, c'était clair. Il devait tenter une autre approche.

-Luke, dit-il, tachant de paraître calme. Je sais que tu es effrayé. Mais tu dois me faire confiance. Je ne peux pas faire ça si tu luttes contre moi.

-Lutter contre toi ? Dit Luke, incrédule ? C'est _toi_ qui commences toutes nos disputes !

-Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais commencé de...

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es là, dit Luke. J'ai détruit ta vie, tu te souviens ? Tu ne veux pas être mon père !

Vador soupira à ces mots. Pourquoi son passé venait-il toujours le hanter ?

-Peut-être que j'ai besoin d'un peu de destruction dans ma vie, suggéra Vador. Luke, j'ai réalisé que je t'avais mal traité. Je te le promets, je ferai mieux. Mais on n'a pas le temps pour discuter des détails !

-Tu veux dire que tu me parleras de ma mère ? Dit Luke.

-Tout ce que tu veux, maintenant, lâche et viens là !

-Alors, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Dit Luke. A quoi elle ressemblait ?

-Cela peut attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on soit de retour au vaisseau.

-Non, ça ne peut pas attendre, dit Luke. Tu changeas d'avis !

-C'est du chantage !

-Non ! _C'est_ ton fils désespéré qui veut te comprendre ! Cria Luke. Et je ne peux pas, à moins que tu me dises pourquoi tu la détestes !

-Déteste ?! Dit Vador, en colère. Je l'aimais... non, je l' _adorais_.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler d'elle ? Dit Luke. Dès que je ne fais que la mentionner, tu réagis comme si je t'avais insulté !

-Tu ne comprends pas... tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. Un simple souvenir d'elle est une blessure comme aucune autre.

-Je comprends qu'elle te manque, dit Luke. Ma tante et mon oncle me manquent. Mais je chéris les souvenirs que j'ai d'eux. C'est tout ce que j'ai ! Mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma mère... S'il te plaît, tu n'auras qu'à me le dire une fois.

Vador croisa le regard implorant de son fils, sachant que c'était la bonne chose à faire. L'Empereur désapprouverait, mais... mais c'était une chose qui devait être faite. S'ils devaient mourir ici, au moins, il mourait avec ce poids en moins dans sa poitrine.

-Très bien.

Luke eut un large sourire.

-J'écoute.

-C'était une jeune reine, cachée à la Fédération du Commerce qui voulait qu'elle rende leur occupation de sa planète légale. Je ne le savait pas, bien sûr. Pour moi, c'était une belle inconnue qui venait des étoiles. C'était la personne la plus gentille, la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Après que son monde, Naboo, a été libéré, j'ai été emmené sur Coruscant pour commencer mon entraînement de Jedi. Je ne l'ai pas vue pendant dix ans mais je pensais à elle chaque jour. On s'est à nouveau rencontré au cours de la crise séparatiste. Elle était sénatrice à cette époque, et était devenue la cible d'un assassin. J'ai été affecté à sa protection. Peu après que la guerre des clones a éclaté, je fais ma demande en mariage, et elle a accepté. On s'est marié sur Nnaboo. Trois ans plus tard, elle était enceinte de toi.

Luke fut silencieux pendant un moment, puis assimilant l'information.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Lança-t-il finalement.

-Luke, je... je ne veux pas te charger du fardeau de mes propres échecs.

-Tu veux dire que tu l'as vraiment tuée ? Dit Luke,haletant.

-Je ne sais pas ! Mon prétendu ami Obi-Wan s'est retourné contre moi... il a cherché à me tuer. J'étais sur Mustafar quand il m'a trouvé. Il est arrivé avec ta mère. J'ai perdu mon calme ! Je pensais qu'elle m'avait trahi. J'étais si en colère, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter ! Je... je l'ai étranglée.

Son fils se contenta de le fixer.

-Luke, je suis désolé, dit désespérément Vador. Pas un jour ne passe sans que je ne ressente du regret... ça me hante ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour réparer ça... je donnerais ma vie si c'était possible.

-Tu l'as étranglée à _mort_ ?

-Elle s'est évanouie. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle était en vie. J'ai combattu Obi-Wan, et perdu. Pendant que j'agonisais, il l'a enlevée. Quand l'opération a été terminée – Vador désigna son armure de survie – l'Empereur a dit que je l'avais tuée. Je croyais que c'était la vérité. Je pensais que j'avais tué la personne que j'aimais assez pour sacrifier tout ce que je connaissais... et toi avec elle ! Je ne peux pas décrire la douleur avec laquelle j'ai vécu... pourtant j'en mérite davantage.

Il hésita, percevant un adoucissement inattendu dans l'expression de Luke.

-Et je ne mérite pas ta compréhension.

-Mais tu ne nous as pas tués, dit Luke. Je suis là. Et elle a vécu assez longtemps pour me choisir un nom.

-C'est ce qu'il semble, maintenant. Mais elle serait en vie aujourd'hui si j'avais été à ses côtés... j'étais censé la protéger. Mais à cause de ma faiblesse, ta mère n'est plus qu'un souvenir.

-Est-ce que je lui ressemble un peu au moins ? Demanda finalement Luke.

-Elle était têtue comme toi, dit Vador. J'abandonnais même l'idée d'essayer d'argumenter une fois qu'elle avait pris sa décision.

-Merci, dit Luke, fronçant les sourcils.

Il s'interrompit, l'air mélancolique.

-J'aurais aimé la connaître.

-Moi aussi. Elle aurait été un bien meilleur parent pour toi que je ne le pourrais jamais l'être.

-Tu n'es pas si mal, dit Luke. Tu tiens assez à moi pour venir ici et me récupérer. Même après que j'ai dit que je te détestais.

- _Évidemment_ que je suis venu te récupérer.

Les tremblements avaient soudainement cessé, laissant un silence opportun.

-Luke... je comprends que les choses que j'ai faites sont impardonnables. Je ne te demande pas de me donner une seconde chance c'est trop tard pour moi. Mais je te demande de me faire confiance, une dernière fois. Une fois que tu seras en sûreté, on cherchera ensemble à te trouver une nouvelle maison où tu seras heureux.

-Je veux rester avec toi. Je peux te pardonner. Ce serait pas bien de ne pas le faire... tu vois, on a quelque chose en commun.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Luke.

-Je provoque la mort des gens que j'aime, moi aussi.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu vois, puisqu'on en est aux confessions... tu pourrais aussi bien savoir ce qui s'est passé. La nuit... la nuit où il est venu à la ferme – Luke fit un geste vers le magma en ébullition en bas – je me cachais. J'aurais pu l'empêcher de tuer Tante Beru et Oncle Owen, mais à la place je me suis enfui, je me suis sauvé et les ai laissés pour...

-Quoi ?! Luke...

-Oh, va-t'en juste ! Dit Luke, tournant son visage dans une autre direction. Je suis _inutile_ ! Je ne serais même pas là si je n'étais pas assez stupide pour tomber dans un piège évident. Tu m'as dit ce que je voulais savoir, alors pars et va-t'en.

-Non ! Je ne vais nulle part. Je resterais là jusqu'à ce que je meurs de vieillesse si je le dois, mais je ne te laisse _pas_ ici. Maintenant, écoute moi, petit. Si tu avais pu faire quoi que ce soit pour sauver tes tuteurs, tu l'aurais fait. La seule chose inutile dans cette caverne, c'est l'idée que tu te tiennes responsable de leurs morts.

-Tu n'étais même pas là, marmonna Luke, l'air sombre.

-Ce n'est pas pertinent. On ne se connaît peut-être que depuis peu, mais je te connais. Owen et Beru ne voudraient pas que tu te tiennes responsable de leurs morts.

-Je... je suppose que non, admit Luke.

Il marqua une pause pendant un moment, puis dit :

-Est-ce que ma mère voudrait que tu te tiennes responsable de la sienne ?

-Ta mère était trop indulgente. Comme quelqu'un d'autre que je connais.

Luke sourit, puis essuya une larme de ses yeux.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de quand je t'ai parlé de notre lien pour la première fois ? Demanda Vador.

Luke hocha la tête.

-Au centre médical.

-Tu voulais me donner une chance, en dépit de ce que tu savais sur moi. Pourtant, j'ai gâché cette chance. J'ai pris ton acceptation pour acquise, de cela, je suis désolé.

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute, dit Luke, sa prise sur la chaîne se desserrant. Je ne t'ai pas rendu les choses faciles. Jouer avec tes droïdes de duel et aller dans le broyeur à ordures semblaient juste une bonne idée sur le moment. Je sais que voler des choses, c'est mal, mais mes amis avaient besoin d'argent pour quitter la planète. Je ne vais même pas essayer de t'expliquer comme j'ai fini dans ce pétrin.

Vador agita la main en signe de rejet.

-Tu n'as pas à le faire. Tu es _mon_ fils ça explique tout.

-Tu veux dire... - Luke relâcha la chaîne, et agira les mains – que c'est le résultat de je ne sais quel gène Skywalker ?

-Pourquoi d'autre serais-je également là ? Une famille normale aurait résolu cela avant que ça ne devienne une histoire de vie ou de mort.

-Je suppose qu'on fait ça de la manière forte, approuva Luke.

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, un ruisseau de lave explosa en contre-bas, et il y eut un autre petit tremblement de terre. Luke croisa le regard de Vador, et devint sérieux.

-Tu penses vraiment que tu peux le faire ?

Vador hocha la tête.

-Je n'ai aucun doute. La seule question est si oui ou non, tu es prêt à venir avec moi.

Luke parut y réfléchit un moment, puis il rampa finalement vers le bord. Il serra les genoux et ferma étroitement les paupières.

-Fais-le juste rapidement, dit-il nerveusement.

-Très bien, dit Vador, rassemblant la Force. Détends-toi. Et ne regarde pas en bas.

Luke obéit, et Vador se connecta à l'esprit de Luke. Il sentit sa peur, et sentit également sa joie de finalement savoir à propos de sa mère. Le lien entre eux commença à se renforcer et à grandir de son plein gré. A travers lui, Vador aida Luke à se concentrer sur sa joie, pendant qu'il canalisait la peur de Luke dans la Force. Cela généra plus qu'assez d'énergie pour l'aider à le faire léviter de l'autre côté.

En quelques secondes, ce fut terminé.

* * *

 _Et voilà que tout est bien qui finit bien ! Père et fils se sont réconciliés et ont pu enfin exprimer leurs sentiment, une rareté chez Vador._

 _J'ai bien aimé les souvenirs que la lave en fusion a réveillé en lui. Ça rappelle le traumatisme, mais en même qu'il peut le surmonter. De même, j'ai bien aimé le passage avec les esclaves, quand il les libère en se souvenant de son propre passé de servitude. Ça montre qu'un peu d'Anakin vit en lui. Il lui reste de la compassion. Ou peut-être que Luke a déjà commencé à agir sur lui. Pensez-vous qu'il l'aurait fait en temps normal ?_

 _Merci encore à tous pour vos commentaires._

 _On se retrouve sous peu pour un épilogue, puis ce sera la fois de cette partie._

 _A bientôt, NH._


	16. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

Ce fut un voyage silencieux jusqu'au star destroyer en orbite. Un droïde médical avait soigné Luke à bord du vaisseau, mais son père avait insisté pour l'amener au centre médical dès qu'ils amarrèrent au Nexu.

Luke voulait voir le pont, mais son père avait dit que le centre médical avait bien plus de distractions. C'était loin d'être la vérité, mais Luke s'était assoupi malgré lui.

Il se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de gardes, ni de docteurs ou de père excessivement inquiet, Luke sauta hors du lit et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire que de rester assis à se reposer. De plus, il était sur un star destroyer ! Personne de censée ne pourrait rester assis et dormir à bord du plus grand vaisseau de la galaxie.

Après avoir suivi les instructions de plusieurs officiers amicaux, Luke trouva son chemin jusqu'aux hangars, où les passagers du _Spectrum,_ au bord des larmes, vivaient des retrouvailles avec des amis et leurs familles. Le _Nexu_ devait être arrivé dans le système d'Aldérande.

Luke regarda rapidement aux alentours, espérant que les deux personnes auxquelles il était venu dire au revoir n'étaient pas déjà parties. Il y avait encore beaucoup passagers en attente, avec des stormtroopers qui déambulaient parmi eux, gardant les choses sous contrôle. Luke jeta un coup d'œil au bon endroit, et sourit en les reconnaissant. Crix était étendu, assoupi sur un matelas, et Val était assise à côté de lui, lisant un fax d'informations impérial.

Il resta en arrière pendant un moment, un peu incertain. Peut-être qu'ils ne voudraient plus lui parler, après ce qui s'était passé.

Mais Val leva bientôt les yeux, et son visage se fendit immédiatement d'un large sourire.

-Luke !

Il avança, et se pencha pour l'étreindre.

-Crix, réveille-toi ! Dit-elle, lui donnant un petit coup sur la jambe.

-Hein ?

Il se frotta les yeux, et s'assit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est déjà l'heure de partir ?

-Non, Luke est là !

-Luke ?!

-Je suis juste venu dire au revoir, dit Luke. Vous allez me manquer les gars... mais c'est un retour sur Coruscant pour moi.

-Ouais, on a appris pour ton _père_ , dit Crix, souriant largement. Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ?

Luke haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je ne voulais pas que vous me voyez différemment.

-Alors, tu as réussi à arranger les choses avec lui ? Demanda Val, semblant concernée.

Luke hocha la tête.

-Nous devons encore discuter de beaucoup de choses... mais j'ai le sentiment qu'on va faire en sorte que ça marche. Et pour vous deux ? Vous allez aller sur Aldérande à présent ?

Crix hocha la tête.

-Pendant qu'on était dans l'usine d'esclaves, on a parlé à un couple qui était enchaîné à côté de nous.

-Ils sont bénévoles dans un foyer pour adolescents sur Aldérande, dit Val. Et ils ont dit qu'on pouvait rester là-bas, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre ce qu'on veut faire après.

-Ils ont dit que ce n'était pas du tout comme les SFI, dit Crix. D'abord, il n'y a pas de stormtroopers. Et on peut aller à l'école, et au parc, et n'importe où, où on veut aller.

-Ça semble génial, dit Luke. Peut-être que vous devriez y rester.

Crix haussa les épaules.

-On verra.

-Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé, dit Luke, fixant le sol. J'aurais du t'écouter à propos de ce que tu disais sur Harl.

-Peut-être que ça devait se passer ainsi, dit Val. Ton père n'aurait jamais trouvé les passagers du _Spectrum_ si tu n'avais pas été enlevé. On dit que la Force fonctionne de manières mystérieuses.

-Peut-être, dit Luke, souriant largement. Je vais devoir demander à mon père. C'est un expert concernant la Force.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et vit que l'homme en question venait juste d'émerger de la zone d'observation en hauteur. Son sourit s'effaça rapidement de son visage.

-Et je pense que je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit-il. Je suis censé être au centre médical.

-Au revoir, Luke, dit Crix. Peut-être qu'on se reverra un jour.

-Tu peux compter là-dessus, dit Luke.

Il les regarda une fois de plus, puis courut vers les ascenseurs.

* * *

Il était plus de minuit, à l'heure de Coruscant, lorsque le _Nexu_ arriva finalement dans le système. Vador ramena immédiatement Luke à la maison, sachant que le garçon était plus que prêt à dormir. Le faire se reposer à bord d'un star destroyer avait relevé de l'impossible.

De manière prévisible, l'Empereur voulut le voir dès qu'il arriva, si bien qu'il laissa Luke dans sa chambre, et veilla à ses affaires Impériales. Quand il tendit le sabre laser du Jedi tombé au combat à son maître, toutes les questions à propos de Luke furent heureusement oubliées.

Quand il revient à la maison, il ne put résister et vérifia que son fils allait bien. Il devait vraiment se retirer dans sa chambre de méditation et récupérer, mais savoir que le garçon était finalement sauf lui donnerait la tranquillité d'esprit.

Les portes s'ouvrirent silencieusement en coulissant. A l'intérieur, Luke était étendu sur le dos, avec un bras dépassant d'un côté. Toutes les couvertures étaient en tas sur le sol. La lampe de chevet était toujours allumée.

Vador laissa échapper un soupir lourd, et avança pour remédier à la situation. Alors qu'il remontait les couvertures sur son fils endormi, il remarqua qu'il y avait un hologramme allumé à coté de l'oreiller. La même image de Padmé que celle qu'il avait tenté de lui montrer plus tôt.

Pendant un moment, il se surprit à se demander comment cela aurait pu être, si Padmé avait vécu et que son duel avec Obi-Wan n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ils auraient élevé leur fils ensemble sur Naboo. Padmé aurait adoré Luke.

Luke se réveilla légèrement, et Vador se recula, pensant que sa respiration dérangeait le garçon. C'était trop tard cependant, puisque Luke ouvrit les yeux et s'assit légèrement.

-Obi-Wan ?

-Quoi ? Dit Vador, surpris.

-Oh... désolé. Je croyais que je rêvais.

-Tu rêves d'Obi-Wan ?

-Heu... Luke se frotta les yeux. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu n'es jamais venu dans ma chambre auparavant...

-Non, dit Vador, ajustant les couvertures de Luke. Je m'excuse de t'avoir réveillé. Rendors-toi.

Luke observa alors qu'il arrangeait les couvertures, le fixant avec une expression légèrement incrédule.

-Est-ce que tu me bordes ? Demanda-t-il finalement

-Ta literie avait rejoint le bazar sur le sol, expliqua Vador. J'ai du la secourir avant qu'elle ne soit perdue à jamais.

Luke sourit largement, et roula des yeux.

-Quand j'avais ton âge, nos quartiers devant être propres et bien rangés.

A présent, Luke levait la main pour étouffer un rire.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose de drôle ? Demanda Vador.

-C'est toi. Tu agis comme... comme... Luke secoua la tête. Un parent. Est-ce que c'est quelque chose à laquelle je devrais m'habituer ?

Vador s'assit sur le côté du lit.

-Si tu le souhaites.

-Bien sûr, dit Luke. Tant que tu l'es. Je ne pense pas que je vais arrêter de sitôt de me mettre dans de beaux draps.

-Je devrai toujours veiller aux besoins de l'Empire, approuva Vador. Ce qui veut dire que je ne pourrai pas être là autant que tu en aurais besoin. Mais on va trouver un moyen pour que ça marche. Après tout, quelqu'un m'a dit un jour qu'on devait être ensemble.

Luke eut un large sourire.

-Qui a dit ça ?

-Quelqu'un qui devrait aller dormir.

Vador leva une main vers la lumière, et utilisa la Force pour l'éteindre.

-J'aimerais pouvoir faire ça, marmonna Luke, s'emmitouflant. Je ne l'ai pas éteinte parce que j'étais trop fatigué pour l'atteindre.

-Peut-être que je t'apprendrais, un jour.

-Et tu m'apprendras à voler, pas vrai ?

-Je serais juste de l'autre côté du hall si tu as besoin de quelque chose, dit Vador, décidant de prendre congé avant de faire une promesse qu'il regretterait plus tard.

-Bonne nuit, Père.

La surprise réduisit Vador à un silence momentané. Il n'avait jamais entendu Luke s'adresser à lui de la sorte auparavant. Ça semblait... normal, d'une certaine façon.

Il hésita un moment, puis reprit sa sortie. Alors qu'il passait les portes, il regarda une dernière fois en arrière.

-Bon nuit, fils.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Une partie de terminée, une !_

 _Juste pour donner un petit avis sur cet épilogue, je trouve quand même bizarre que Vador n'insiste pas plus en entendant le nom d'Obi-Wan, vue l'affection qu'il lui porte. Pas vous ?_

 _Avant de clôturer cette partie, je tiens à adresse un grand merci à tous pour vos review, c'est elles qui m'encouragent à continuer les trad._

 _Je vous donne rendez-vous dans un futur plus ou moins proche pour la troisième partie : Force Bond 3 – Fils._

 _Résumé : Luke grandit et a du mal à se faire avec le futur qui l'attend._

 _C'est dans cette partie que nous verrons (enfin) apparaître un personnage essentiel à l'histoire. Je vous laisse deviner lequel._

 _A noter que l'auteur de cette fic a écrit quelques spin off à côté qui correspondant à des aventures que Vador et Luke auraient vécu entre la partie 2 (Menace, que vous venez de lire) et la partie 3 (Fils, la suite de Menace). Dites-moi si vous voulez que j'en traduise quelques unes, certaines sont vraiment pas mal._

 _Voici les résumés (en gras, ceux que je préfère) :_

 _- **Force bond Chrismas** : C'est le premier Noël de Luke et Vador, et Luke rêve d'un Noël tout comme ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de célébrer sur Tatooine. Mais un Noël avec un Seigneur Sith est loin d'être aussi simple..._

 _- **Empire Day** (Le jour de l'Empire) : Malheureusement, l'anniversaire de Luke coïncide avec le jour que son père déteste le plus : le jour de l'Empire_

 _-Dentist (Dentiste) : Vador fait face au défi d'essayer de forcer Luke à aller chez le dentiste._

 _-Media : Luke devient obsédé par une série sur HoloNet, qui fait remonter chez son père des souvenirs qu'il préférerait oublier_

 _- **Social Trials** (Les épreuves des codes sociaux) : Vador décide qu'il est temps pour Luke d'apprendre deux ou trois choses sur comment se mêler à l'aristocratie impériale, alors que Luke bataille avec la perception de sa propre identité._

 _-Summer accidents (accidents d'été) : Luke est en vacances d'été alias en croisade pour rendre son père cinglé. Du moins, selon Vador. Selon Luke, c'est juste une suite d'accidents._

 _- **Licenced** (Permis de conduire): Luke sent que le temps est venu de s'élancer dans les cieux de Coruscant. Vador n'en est pas si sûr._

 _- **Family** (Famille) : Vador décide de faire un changement drastique dans la vie de Luke, et tous deux sont forcés de se confronter à leurs peurs les plus profondes_

 _- **Imperial Pride** (Fierté impériale): Vador a égaré un membre de la famille Skywalker, et Luke ne va pas être ravi quand il le découvrira. Luke a une multitude de choses à gérer alors qu'il essaie d'être un ami loyal et d'éviter la politique galactique._

 _Je les ai listés dans l'ordre de lecture logique. Dites moi si certains vous inspirent plus que d'autres. J'en tiendrai compte pour savoir quelle sera la prochaine fic que je traduirai._

 _Je vous laisse aussi spéculer sur les intrigues de ces spin off._

 _A bientôt_

 _NH_


End file.
